


Revenge

by GayPrincess



Category: Lemonade Mouth (2011), Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, I'm just making everything gay, Just read it honestly like, Kim and Mo are twins, Trini's last name is Gomez, its not that bad, ok maybe its bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 85,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayPrincess/pseuds/GayPrincess
Summary: It was just to get back at her sister, but it turned into something completely different. When Mo pisses off Kimberly really badly, Kimberly decides to ask out her crush, Trini Gomez, her fellow power ranger. Mo, in retaliation, asks out Kimberly's crush, Olivia White. It was just something that the sister's did to get back at each other, but what happens when they fall in love with their sister's crush?Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Lemonade Mouth, all characters are not mine (except for any original ones). I gain no profit from this and it is merely for fun. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the twins! Plus their crushes ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they are the property of Saban (or whatever company it is that owns them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

Kimberly and Mo Hart were total and complete opposites. While one was in a band and popular, the other was not and a power ranger. The one thing that both of them had in common was, they had crushes on the most adorable girls in the world. At least, in their opinion. Mo had a crush on Kimberly’s new best friend Trini Gomez. Trini was very closed off and didn’t speak a lot, but Mo just thought that she was adorable. And beautiful. Definitely beautiful. Kimberly had a crush on the lead singer of Mo’s band, Olivia. She couldn’t even describe to you how Olivia made her feel.

Right now, Kimberly was in her room trying to study while Mo’s band, Lemonade Mouth, played downstairs in the garage. It wasn’t like Kimberly didn’t support her sister, but it was annoying that they practiced every day and chose the Hart household out of all the places that they could have chosen. They could have gone to Wen’s house or Stella’s, but no, Mo suggested that their house become the official band meeting place. Mo had a habit of making decisions without asking for Kimberly’s opinion despite the fact that they were twins. Both of them had a habit of fighting, a lot. Did Kimberly hate her twin? No. Their relationship was just fine until Mo decided to announce that she had a crush on Kimberly’s best friend Trini. The tiny Latina was a character and Kimberly would have no problem with her dating Mo except the fact that Trini was her friend, and she didn’t trust Mo’s intentions.

Would Mo say the same thing about Kimberly being interested in Olivia? Yes. They both made sure that the other knew how they felt about their crushes. That was why they both made the decision to not date Olivia and Trini. Even though both of them really wanted to. Kimberly noticed that the music had stopped and groaned in relief. If she was going to prepare for that Biology test then she didn’t need Lemonade Mouth playing in the background. A tap on her window broke her out of her textbook, and she saw a familiar yellow beanie. Opening the window, Trini stepped into Kimberly’s room and smiled at the taller girl.

“Sup, princess.”, Trini greeted before flopping down on Kimberly’s bed.

“Hey, Trin. You ready for that Biology test?”, Kimberly went back to her desk and sat down.

Trini rolled over so that she was facing Kimberly, “Nope. I mean, this unit was pretty easy if you think about it.”

“What are you talking about? This unit was probably one of the hardest. I don’t even know what’s going on in that classroom half the time.”

“That sounds like a you problem, Hart. I can help you if you’d like?”, Trini sat up and raised an eyebrow at Kimberly.

“That would be really great. Thanks, Trin.”, Kimberly smiled at Trini who just rolled her eyes. The corner of her lips lifted up a smidgen, and she hoped that Kimberly didn’t see it. She did. Trini stood over Kimberly’s shoulder and looked at the textbook before scoffing, “Oh come on, princess _,_ this stuff is easy. Look,-” Trini proceeded to explain until the blaring of a guitar broke them out of their studying. “Is Mo’s band over?”, Trini questioned.

“Unfortunately. I hate when they come over to practice.”, Kimberly complained while trying to focus back on the textbook.

“I don’t know why Olivia didn’t text me that she was over here.”, Trini reached into her pocket to grab her phone. Pulling it out, she saw that she had one text from Olivia.

**Blondie**

_Trini, I’m at Mo’s practicing. If you’re with Kimberly come down and say hi!_

“Scratch that, she did text me.”, Trini rolled her eyes, pocketing her phone again. Olivia and Trini’s families have been friends since the beginning of time. The two girls grew up together despite Trini’s constant moving around. They always stayed close and when Trini had no one at Angel Grove High, Olivia was there for her. Now, Trini had her power ranger friends. And Kimberly who she was so crushing on. Ever since she first saw the tall, lean brunette in English last year, she has been so smitten.

“Kim!”, Mo’s voice sounded through the house. Kimberly rolled her eyes and walked out of the room to the top of the stairs. Mo was standing there in her dress and wedges, tapping her foot impatiently when she spotted Kimberly. “What took you so long? I don’t have all day! I need to borrow your car.”

“Hell no.”, Kimberly flatly responded, and she leaned up against the wall.

“What?! Kim, I have to drive Olivia home since no one else could pick her up.”, Mo tried, but Kimberly wasn’t budging.

“Mo, last time I let you drive my car, you ran it into a street sign. Not happening. Maybe when Trini and I are done, Trini can walk Olivia home.”

Mo perked up at hearing Trini’s name, “Trini’s here?”

“Yeah, she’s in my room.”, Kimberly said and Mo started making her way up the stairs. “Mo, we are studying. You can say ‘hi’ when we are done.”

“Just because we have a deal, Kimberly, doesn’t mean that I can’t talk to her.”, Mo whispered angrily.

Kimberly smiled at her sister, “I know that, but we are busy. Are you guys done playing for the day?”

“Nope, Olivia wrote a new song, and we need to rehearse it more. Wen is going on vacation next week and Charlie is going to see Tommy.”, Mo answered smugly. She knew how much her sister hated their band practices.

“What about Stella?”

Mo sighed, “Stella is, well, Stella.”

“You don’t need to say anything else.”, Kimberly held her hand up to get her sister to stop. “I’ll be in my room if you need me.”

“I’ll be in the garage if you need me.”, Mo retorted and made her way back to the garage. Kimberly walked back into her room to see Trini splayed across her bed with her headphones on, death metal blasting through them.

“TRINI!”, Kimberly yelled and watched as the tiny girl jumped off the bed. She landed on the floor with a thud and seconds later, Kimberly was laughing as angry brown eyes stared back at her.

“I hate you.”, Trini grumbled as she stood back up. The taller girl was still laughing and Trini just huffed. “That was not funny, Kim.”

“Yes, it was.”, Kimberly got out, and she wiped the tears in her eyes.

“No, it wasn’t.”, Trini tried again.

“Fine, you win.”, Kimberly relented and went back to her desk. They studied for a few more hours, with the Lemonade Mouth playing downstairs loudly, until Kimberly’s door was slammed open and Mo walked in.

“Kim, we need help loading up some-oh hey, Trini!”, Mo excitedly greeted Trini. Trini, being the introverted person that she was, just nodded at Mo. Olivia walked in behind Mo and smiled at Kimberly.

“Hey, Kim.”, Olivia waved meekly at Kimberly who smiled in response.

“Olivia.”

“Kim, can you help or not?”, Mo jumped back in.

“No, now, go away, Mo.”, Kimberly sassed back, and she turned around to her textbook.

Trini got up from the bed and put her hand on Kimberly’s shoulder, “Come on, Kimmy, let’s help out your sister. I think your textbook will still be here when you get back.”

Sighing, Kimberly got up and Trini followed her out of the room. They made it down to the garage to see Charlie, Stella, and Wen all waiting by the equipment.

“Sup, Kim.”, Charlie greeted

“Kim.”, Wen nodded at her.

“Kimmy, I didn’t know you were here.”, Stella walked up to the brunette and hugged her. “Hey, shorty.”, Stella ruffled Trini’s beanie and laughed when the girl scowled.

“Stop calling me that, Stella.”, Trini fixed her beanie, glaring at the girl in front of her. Mo walked up next to Trini and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Alright, let’s get this stuff packed up.”, Mo clapped her hands and everyone began putting the gear in Wen’s truck. When they finished, Charlie, Wen, and Stella took their leave. Olivia stayed since Trini was going to be walking home with her. Going back inside, Mo volunteered to make some food for everyone.

“Sure.”, Olivia shrugged and Kimberly nodded. Trini just held a thumbs up and the three went into the living room while Mo made dinner. Their parents wouldn’t be home from their business trip until tomorrow. Dinner was ready and the girls moved to the table.

“So, Olivia,”, Kimberly started the conversation at the table, “I heard that you wrote another song. When will we hear it?”

“I want to know too.”, Trini shoveled more of the spaghetti into her mouth.

Olivia blushed, “Well, once Mo gets the bass line down then we can premiere it to you guys.”

“It’s not my fault! Charlie can’t get the right drum beat.”, Mo huffed.

Olivia just placed a comforting hand on Mo’s arm, “No, Mo, it’s you.” Kimberly burst out laughing and Trini chuckled.

“We should head out soon, Olivia. My mom is blowing up my phone and your grandmother is probably wondering when you’re gonna be home.”, Trini stood up and Olivia stood up with her.

“OK. Bye, Mo. Bye, Kim.”, Olivia said.

“See ya tomorrow, princess. Mo.”, Trini nodded at Mo and the two girls left.

“We are so-”

“Fucked.”, Kimberly finished for her sister.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

“Good, Kimberly!”, Jason praised as Kimberly took down another putty. She had been trying not to get distracted, but Trini decided to wear only a sports bra and shorts today. It completely threw her for a loop, and she had been hit by a putty at least 10 times. “Alright, training is over for today.”, Jason clapped his hands and everyone made their way out of the pit.

“Hey, Kim.”, Trini sped up so that she could walk side by side with Kimberly.

“Hey, Trini. You wanna come over?”, Kimberly asked.

“Yeah, sure.”, Trini answered and the two walked to Kimberly’s house. When they got there, Kimberly noticed that her car wasn’t in the driveway. “Kim, where’s your car?”

“Mohini Hart you are so dead.”, Kimberly pulled out her phone and dialed Olivia’s number.

_“Hello.”_

“Hey, Olivia, it’s Kim. So, I was wondering, is my car at your house?”

_“Yeah, Mo’s here why?”_

“Thanks.”, Kimberly hung up and turned to Trini. “Mo took my car without asking. If she crashes my fucking car then I’m going to kill her!”

Trini put a hand on Kimberly’s arm, “Breathe, Kim. Please don’t kill your sister. I really don’t want to have to help you hide the body.” They laughed and went inside. “Wanna watch a show?”

“Yeah. How about Riverdale?”, Kimberly suggested.

“Sounds cool. I’ll get the popcorn.”, Trini bolts into the kitchen to make the popcorn. Kimberly chuckles and sits down on the couch, pulling up Netflix on the TV. After a few minutes, Trini comes in with the popcorn and puts it between them. “Start the show, Hart.”

By the time that they were on episode three, they had moved the popcorn bowl out of the way and the two were snuggled together. The front door opening brought Kimberly’s attention away from the TV, and she turned around only to have rage boil her up.

“Hey, Mo.”, Kimberly tilted her head to the side and smiled as her sister looked at her with wide eyes.

“Kim! I thought you would be out.”, Mo nervously shifted from foot to foot.

“Oh, I would have been out, but I didn’t have my car.”, Kimberly stood up and crossed her arms.

“Well, I saw it in the driveway.”, Mo didn’t look up from the ground.

“You bitch! I can’t believe you took my car! I cannot fucking believe you! The only reason that I have a car and you don’t is because you fucking crashed yours!”, Kimberly felt her anger getting the best of her until she heard a whimper next to her and looked down to see Trini, knees drawn up to her chest. “Trin, I’m so sorry. I forgot that you don’t like yelling.”, Kimberly hugged her friend who was slightly shaking.

“It’s fine. I’m fine.”, Trini reassured Kimberly who nodded and turned back to her sister.

“Is she OK?”, Mo asked with a concerned look on her face.

Kimberly sighed, “Yeah, she’s fine. She just doesn’t like yelling.”

“I’m sorry, Kim.”, Mo apologized.

“Just go away, Mo.”, Kimberly sat down next to Trini and wrapped an arm around her. Mo stood there for a moment before making her way upstairs. Trini nuzzled her face into Kimberly’s neck and sighed. As they sat there, Kimberly got an idea on how to get back at her sister. “Hey, Trin.” The girl looked up at her. “Will you go on a date with me?”

Trini’s eyes widened as she sat up, “Are you serious?”

“Dead serious. So?”

“Yes.”, Trini hugged Kimberly and suddenly, Kimberly felt guilty. She was about to use her best friend as a way to get back at her sister. This was not going to end well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo tries to apologize to Kimberly and it backfires big time. Trini and her parents "talk".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

Trini waved goodbye to Kimberly and skipped all the way back to her house. Just as she was about to go through her window, she thought about how she should tell Olivia. After all, they are best friends. She walked to Olivia’s house and knocked on the door. The blonde opened the door and smiled when she saw Trini, immediately opening the door further to let the other girl in. Olivia’s grandmother greeted her and the two went up to Olivia’s room.

“So, it’s literally dark outside and you’re here. What happened? Oh did something happen with Kimberly?”, Olivia all too eagerly asked.

Trini blushed, “Yeah, actually, Kimberly asked me on a date.”

Olivia screeched and leaped off the bed to hug Trini, “OH MY GOD!! I can’t believe that she finally asked you out!”

Trini returned the embrace, feeling herself smiling at her friend’s excitement. Pulling back, Trini looked at Olivia’s glee-filled face, “Now we just have to get Mo to ask you out.”

“That’s never gonna happen. According to Stella, Mo has some crush on a random girl.”, Olivia shifted her gaze to the floor.

“When can u ever take Stella’s word for the truth?”, Trini flopped down on Olivia’s bed.

Olivia shrugged, “She said that Mo texts her all the time about how cute the girl is. Apparently, the girl is friends with Kimberly.”

Trini sat up on her elbows, “Well, at least you know that Mo is bi. Kim is too.”

“The Bisexual Hart Twins.”, Olivia snickered as she sat down next to Trini. At that moment, Trini’s phone buzzed, and she pulled it out to see that it was a text from her mother.

**Mom**

_Get home now._

Rolling her eyes, Trini hopped off the bed, “My mom just texted me saying that I need to get home. I’ll talk to you later, O.”

“Bye, T. You better text me more details about the date with Kim.”, Olivia shouted at Trini as the smaller girl jumped out of the window. She chuckled as she walked back to her house. As she opened the door, the smile fell from her face as she spotted her mother sitting on the couch with her father next to her. That could only mean one thing: family talk. The past Gomez family talks had consisted of Trini being yelled at for her clothes, amount of communication, and grades. The looks on her parent's faces told her that this wasn’t going to be one of those normal family talks. Her mother gestured for her to sit down and Trini warily took a seat in front of both of her parents.

Her father spoke first, “Trini, we know that you don’t like to talk, but we really need you to tell us something. We don’t know how you’re doing or if you’re being bullied or if you’re dating someone. Can’t you just tell us something?” Trini sat in silence. She didn’t have to tell them anything, and she wasn’t planning on it. A hand slammed down on the table and Trini brought her eyes up to see her mother staring back at her with furious eyes.

“Trini, I have put up with a lot from you. First, your “vow of silence.””, hearing her mother say that, Trini glanced down at her jeans and thought about the reason that she had stopped talking to her parents. People had bullied Trini her whole life for various things. Her size, her being gay, and her style. There was also the classic “if you’re quiet then I’m going to make you feel like shit” which was another one of the main bullying factors for Trini. She also thought about how her parents were such bigots. Her mother’s sharp voice broke her out of her thoughts, “Then there was that mistake with that Emily girl and your sense of style. So please, Trini, just tell us something.” The two looked at her with pleading eyes, but Trini just sat there looking at the ground.

“Alright. Go up to your room.”, her father sat back, defeated, as Trini made her way to the stairs. Did Trini love her parents? Of course, she did, but she didn’t feel like talking to such hate-filled people. When she reached her room, Trini dropped her bag on the floor and calmly laid down on her bed. Grabbing her headphones, she shoved them on her head and let the screams take her away. The one thing that made her smile was the thought of Kimberly Hart dancing through her head. Slowly, Trini’s eyes began to close and sleep grasped her.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Mo understood why Kimberly was mad. It was uncool of her to take her sister’s car without asking, but Olivia needed help with making a bass line for a song. The one thing that broke Mo’s heart the most was hearing Trini whimper as Kimberly was yelling. It was one of the saddest sounds that Mo had ever heard in her life besides the sound that Kimberly made when they were five, and she broke her arm. At the moment, she was lying in bed trying to figure out a way to apologize to Kimberly without making her even more pissed off. While thinking, she found herself falling asleep, and she soon woke up to the sound of her door slamming open. Kimberly was standing there, dressed and ready for the day, with her arms crossed and a blank look on her face.

“Get up, or we are gonna be late.”, Kimberly said in a monotone voice before walking away. Mo sighed as she got ready in her normal floral dress with wedges. When she got to the kitchen, Kimberly was washing off her plate at the sink. There was a plate on the table with some food on it and Mo sat down to eat when Kimberly grabbed it from in front of her. “We’ll stop for donuts.”, Kimberly walked away with the plate in hand and Mo groaned.

“Alright, Kim, I’m sorry OK? I shouldn’t have taken your car out without asking your permission. Now can we please move on?”, Mo stood up and looked at her twin, who still had her back to her.

Dropping the plates in the sink, Kimberly turned around, “OK.”

“Thank god.”, Mo sighed in relief and Kimberly turned back around.

“I’m gonna need your help picking out an outfit. I have a date tomorrow night.”, Kimberly stated. Mo squealed and hugged her sister from behind. Releasing her, she grabbed her shoulders to make the girl face her.

“Finally! I can’t believe you are back on the scene. Who is it?”, Mo was so excited that she didn’t even notice the devilish smirk on Kimberly’s face.

“Trini.”, Kimberly deadpanned, and she watched her sister’s face fall in disappointment. Mo took a step back and looked into Kimberly’s eyes to see if she was lying. The Hart’s expressed their feelings through their eyes and Mo saw smugness.

“You’re not lying. You seriously asked out Trini.”, Mo was still frozen in place. “I can’t believe you!”

“Believe it.”

Mo felt her face get red, “You know that I like Trini and you still asked her out! Is this just to get back at me?”

The corner of Kimberly’s lips curled up, “Maybe.”

“Are you kidding me? That is the most insensitive and reckless thing that you have ever done, Kimberly! Do you know how much this will hurt Trini?!”, Mo stood there with her mouth agape.

“I didn’t ask her out to get back at you.”, Kimberly lied.

Mo huffed and turned around to grab her bag, “Whatever, Kim. I don’t need a ride to school.” Just as Mo was about to walk out the door, she turned back to Kimberly, “You know, Ty was right. You really are the meanest person I have ever met.” The door slammed shut and Kimberly let a tear roll down her cheek. Grabbing her car keys, Kimberly made her way to school, trying to forget her fight with Mo. While the two had their differences, they had always managed to make up, but this time it felt different. Mo had been one of the few people besides Trini and Jason to know what Ty had said to her. In fact, Mo had actually been the one who punched Ty’s tooth out the day after he said that to Kimberly and Kimberly took the fall for her sister. As she pulled up to the school, she spotted Trini standing with the other rangers. When she got out of her car, a flash of blonde crossed her vision, and she spotted Olivia pulling her bike to a stop. The blonde hopped off and greeted Wen who was waiting for her.

“Kim.”, Trini’s voice snapped Kimberly out of her daze, and she looked down to see the tiny Latina smiling up at her. She was wearing a band t-shirt, ripped jeans, her usual converse, and topped off with her signature yellow beanie.

Kimberly tried to give her the most genuine smile, “Hey, T. Excited for our date tomorrow?” The tall brunette threw an arm over Trini’s shoulder and the two made their way to the boys.

“Yep. We aren’t going anywhere fancy right?”

“Nah, that doesn’t really seem like our scene. How about Krispy Kreme?”, Kimberly asked and watched as Trini’s face lit up at hearing the name. The tiny girl furiously nodded her head and Kimberly laughed at her excitement.

“Trini!”, Olivia ran over to where the two girls were standing. “Hey, Kim.”, she sheepishly waved at Kimberly who was too shocked to respond. Mo and the rest of the band walked up behind Olivia and Mo crossed her arms. She glared at her sister who merely ignored her.

“We heard that you two are going on a date.”, Mo deadpanned, and she looked back and forth between the two girls. Kimberly shot her a warning glare before looking back at Trini.

“Yeah, we are.”, she smiled and Trini fell into her embrace. That just made Kimberly feel more guilty by the second. Trini actually liked her, and she was using her in her little game. _Don’t focus on that, Kim. We have to teach Mo a lesson._ Olivia squealed with joy and grabbed Mo’s arm. Kimberly growled subtly under her breath and her sister seemed to notice as she put her hand on top of Olivia’s.

“Kim, are you OK?”, Trini gazed up at her with these adorable brown eyes that shone in the light.

Getting lost in them for a second, Kimberly shook her head and responded, “Yeah, I’m fine. We have Biology, so we’ll see you later?”

“Of course. See you in math, T!”, Olivia waved goodbye to the two girls and led Mo away from them. As they were walking to Biology, Kimberly thought about how devastated Mo looked and how excited Olivia was for them. No matter what, she would have to drag this out to keep from breaking Trini’s heart.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Mo sat in her English class, twirling her pen in her fingers. It was hard for her to focus on the benefits of Shakespeare when her sister was going on a date with her crush. How could Kim do that to her? First, Scott dumps her and now her sister is betraying her. She knows that what she said this morning was uncalled-for, but Kimberly had hurt her in a way that was just unnecessary. Mo just used her car it’s not like she killed someone. Although she might as well seeing as the punishment that Kimberly was giving her was to that extent. OK, so maybe she was being a little dramatic, but still, this was ridiculous! Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Mo looked over to see Olivia smiling at her.

“What are you thinking about?”, Olivia asked with a glint in her eye.

Mo smiled at her friend, “Nothing.”

“Really? I know that you aren’t thinking about whatever crap the teacher is spewing, so tell me, what are you thinking about, Mo?”, Olivia raised an eyebrow and Mo felt her facade fall.

“I had a fight with Kim and I don’t know if I can fix it.”, Mo looked down at her hands, fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt.

Olivia put a hand over Mo’s to try and get them to stop fidgeting. “You can fix it. She’s your sister and that means that she will forgive you. I mean you’re twins! That’s the closest that siblings can get, without it being considered incest.” Mo laughed at Olivia’s comment and the two burst into a fit of giggles.

“I don’t know. When something happens to Kim, she holds a grudge pretty well.”, Mo wiped the tear that rolled down her cheek. While she hated Kimberly for asking out her crush, it hurt her to know that her sister was willing to hurt her that bad in order to make herself feel better. That’s when an evil idea popped into Mo’s head. If Kimberly was willing to do that to her then she was willing to do the same. “Hey, Olivia, can I ask you a question?”

Olivia looked at her and smiled, “Of course, Mo. Anything that you need just tell me.”

“Will you go on a date with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> I'm back guys! It has been such a long week without being able to write. Sorry that I left the chapter on a cliff hanger, but the next chapter will be coming out soon. Like probably tomorrow. This is also a shorter chapter, but hopefully the next on will be longer.Thanks so much for reading and I love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll see. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

Olivia practically skipped to her next class after Mo had asked her on a date. Of course, she had said yes because, well, what was she supposed to say? No? God, she couldn’t wait to tell Trini. Both of them had finally gotten what they wanted: The Hart twins. She and Trini had to go shopping for the perfect outfit. Oh, how Trini would hate her for dragging her around the mall, but who cared? She had a date with Mohini Hart! Ok, saying her full name was weird, but she was still skipping through the hallways when she spotted Trini. She ran over to the smaller girl and wrapped her in a huge embrace, forgetting for a second how much Trini hated being touched.

“Um, O? Can you let go of me now?”, Trini grumbled and Olivia dropped her arms from the smaller girl’s waist. “Ok, you’re excited about something. What is it?”

Olivia thought about making her guess, but she was just too excited, “Mo asked me on a date!” Trini’s face brightened and she smiled widely.

“That’s great, O! Oh no, are you going to drag me to the mall after school?”, Trini knew what Olivia going on a date meant. She remembers talking about it with her when they were 14 and how Gram, Olivia’s grandmother, had contributed to the conversation as well. Olivia had stated that if they ever both go a date with the Hart twins then they would spend a whole day at the mall together, mind you they were 14 and Trini was still as resistant then as she is now. “Alright, I’ll be ready by the time we get out. Meet me at my locker. We have History, let’s go.”, Trini grabbed the excited blonde’s hand and they made their way to the classroom. 

History was terrible considering that Olivia never calmed down and Trini had to sit there as she wrote  _ Olivia Hart  _ about a million times in her notebook. Rolling her eyes, Trini tried to focus on her work, but Olivia jumping up and down in her seat was distracting. When lunch finally rolled around, Trini grabbed her again and literally forced her out of the room. Getting to the lunch table, Trini sat down and sighed. Kimberly came up next to her and kissed her cheek, noticing that something was wrong.

“What’s wrong, T?”, Kimberly asked as she opened her lunch. Trini just put her head in her hands, tired from Olivia’s excitement.

“Olivia is excited and when Olivia gets excited, she gets unbearable.”, Trini groaned and scooped up a forkful of mac and cheese.

Kimberly chuckled, “What’s got her so excited?” 

“Mo asked her on a date.”, Trini told her and Kimberly froze mid-chew. Mo asked Olivia on a  _ date?! _ How could Mo do this to her? What was wrong with her sister?! Trini noticed that something was off and put a comforting hand on Kimberly’s arm, “Hey, are you ok?”

“What? Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking about how gorgeous you’re going to look tomorrow.”, Kimberly gave her a fake smile and watched as the smaller girl blushed.

“Thanks, Kim.”, Trini mumbled and they ate the rest of their lunch, each thinking about their date. Or rather, Kimberly thinking about Mo’s date. The bell rang and Kimberly quickly kissed Trini’s cheek before sprinting to find her sister. Spotting her in the hallway next to Charlie, Kimberly grabbed her arm and yanked her into the girl’s bathroom. 

“What the hell do you want, Kim?”, Mo snapped as she crossed her arms. She didn’t care what her sister had to say anymore. 

“You asked Olivia out on a date?!”, Kimberly yelled at her twin. Mo smirked and just unfolded her arms before moving forward in a threatening way.

“Yes. I mean, you’re interested in Trini now and I all of a sudden found that I was interested in Olivia.”, Mo watched her sister’s hands curl into fists. “Cruel, isn’t it? Well, I have places to be, Kim, so if you don’t mind I will take my leave.” Turning her back on her sister, Mo made her way towards the door, but a hand on her arm jerked her back.

“You may have won the battle, Mohini, but I’ll win the war.”, Kimberly snarled in her face, walking out of the bathroom. A few tears escaped Mo and she quickly wiped them away, putting her head high before walking out of the bathroom as if nothing happened. Kimberly was right. This was war. Mo walked into her class late and took her seat beside Wen. He looked at her, concern etched on his face, when he tapped her shoulder. “What?!”, Mo snapped at him and he put his hands up defensively.

“You were late for class and you’re never late. Did something happen? Was it Scott’s new girlfriend threatening you again?”, Wen was genuinely concerned and Mo smiled at him.

“I’m fine, Wen. Thanks and no it wasn’t Scott’s new girlfriend. I don’t really care about him anymore.”, Mo looked behind him to see her favorite yellow beanie moving about. Trini was scribbling down notes as fast as she could and Mo couldn’t help but notice how cute she looked. Feeling someone’s gaze on her, Trini looked up to see Mo staring at her with something that she couldn’t recognize in her eyes. Waving at the girl, she watched as Mo quickly turned her head away, blushing furiously.  _ That’s odd  _ Trini thought and she went back to scribbling away in her notebook. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

“Come on, Trini! Walk faster!”, Olivia was literally dragging Trini across the mall. When school ended, Olivia bounded over to Trini’s locker and waited, impatiently, for the smaller girl to get there. Trini wasn’t excited. Going to the mall was the equivalent of torture for her. “Trini!”, Olivia yelled at her once more and Trini rolled her eyes.

“Let’s make this quick means ‘let’s find what we need and get out in 20 minutes’, it does not mean ‘let’s be here for 4 hours and say no to every outfit that Trini picks out for HERSELF!’”, Trini whined and Olivia rolled her eyes at Trini’s antics. 

“You have to look sexy for Kimberly!”, Olivia tried, but Trini wasn’t having any of it.

“Oh my god, we picked out your outfit in like 5 minutes and it looks like something you normally wear. Why can’t we just pick out something that I would normally wear? I mean, Kimberly said that we aren’t going anywhere fancy.”, Trini was tired and her feet hurt. The superpowers didn’t help with the day to day pains of life. “You also have band practice in, oh, 1 hour ago.”

Olivia whipped her head around, “What?! Crap, I missed practice!”

“So did I.”, Trini mumbled under her breath, but she knew that she had texted the rangers saying that Olivia was forcing her to go shopping.

“Alright, fine, Trini. You win. We’ll go. I expect you to wear something new for your date though!”, Olivia pointed a finger at Trini who just nodded her head and the two left the mall. They got into Trini’s car and practically ran over everyone to get to the Hart household. When they walked in, Olivia ran down to the garage to see Mo sitting there on one of the amps. She was tuning her bass and looked up when she heard Olivia barreling down the stairs. “I am so sorry, Mo! I got caught up with Trini at the mall and didn’t check the time!”, Olivia was panicking. 

Mo chuckled and held up a hand to stop her, “It’s fine, Olivia. Really. Wen needed to help his dad with something, Charlie’s mom called him home, and Stella is heading out of town. Looks like you and I are going to be practicing alone for a little while.”

“Oh thank god.”, Olivia dropped herself into one of the seats and let herself breathe again. “So, where are we going on our date?”, Olivia turned to Mo, smiling widely.

“Um, how about Lenny’s?”, Mo asked nervously. Wait, why was she nervous about her date with Olivia? Wasn’t she supposed to be nervous if she actually liked the person that way?

“Sweet, so do you want to practice the new song?”, Olivia blushed when she thought about performing alone with Mo. Smiling, Mo nodded her head and stood up, offering Olivia her hand. The two began practicing, stealing glances at each other while playing. Mo was so fucked.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Meanwhile, Trini made her way upstairs to Kimberly’s room, only to open the door to see a sweaty Kimberly, in nothing but her sports bra and shorts, lying on her bed breathing heavily. Trini froze on the spot and just stared at the beautiful goddess in front of her, mouth agape. The girl opened one eye and smiled when she saw Trini staring at her, looking like a gay mess. She turned to her side, going into a seductive pose which made Trini blush even more. 

“See something you like?”, Kimberly said flirtatiously and saw Trini gulp. 

“Would it be wrong if I said yes?”, Trini took a step forward, slowly making her way towards the bed. When she sat down on the mattress, Kimberly sat up and wrapped her arms around Trini’s shoulders, putting her head in Trini’s neck. 

“You missed practice today.”, Trini could feel Kimberly frowning in her neck. 

Chuckling nervously, Trini looked down at the big brown eyes that stared back at her, “I was shopping with Olivia. For our date.” 

“What did you get?”, Kimberly took her head out of Trini’s neck and moved her arms to the tiny girl’s waist. 

“Um, well, Olivia got something, but I didn’t find anything.”, Trini was getting a little uncomfortable with the contact, even though it was Kimberly. She had never been a big fan of touching, just like Billy, and it took her a while to get comfortable with how touchy all of the rangers were. That was one of the things that Trini had bonded with Billy over. That and Rita. 

Kimberly felt the girl start to get tense and respectively unraveled herself from Trini, “Sorry if that was too much touching for you. You’re just so cute.”, Kimberly pinched her cheeks and Trini grumbled, swatting her hands away.

“I am not cute. I’m a power ranger.”, Trini puffed out her chest and Kimberly laughed at how cute Trini looked.

“That was adorable.”, Kimberly stood up and went over to her desk to grab her phone.

“What was?”

“The way that you puffed out your chest.”, Kimberly turned to look at the smaller girl, who was glaring at her.

“I am not cute.”, Trini stood up challengingly.

“Yes, you are.”, Kimberly sing-songed. 

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”, Trini took a step closer.

“Yes.”

“No.”, another step.

“Yes.”, Kimberly pressed herself against the desk as Trini kept stepping forward.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”, Trini was finally pressed up against Kimberly. Their faces were so close that Trini could feel Kimberly’s breath hitting her forehead. Noticing the position that they were in, Kimberly decided to take advantage of it and leaned down, capturing Trini’s lips in hers. It was a was soft, passionate kiss and Trini gasped into Kimberly’s mouth. Fireworks exploded behind Kimberly’s eyes and she pressed herself more firmly into Trini. As the kiss got more heated, Trini lifted the taller girl and placed her on the desk. Pulling away, Kimberly turned her head to reposition and kissed Trini again. Trini never thought that she would ever kiss Kimberly Hart, especially before the first date. Kimberly suddenly felt heat hit her in her core and she began grinding onto Trini, and when the girl felt this, she pulled away. “We can’t do this, yet.”, Trini pressed a hand to Kimberly’s shoulder, pushing the girl away from her. 

“I know. It probably isn’t the best idea.”, Kimberly watched as Trini backed away on shaky legs. Hopping off the desk, she grabbed Trini’s hand and the girl looked up at her, “Hey, it’s ok. We don’t have to kiss again until you’re ready.” Kimberly put a hand on Trini’s cheek and the smaller girl smiled at her.

“Thanks, Kim. I just got a little nervous and-”

Kimberly interrupted, “You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Trini. We won’t do anything until you’re ready. I promise.” Trini’s phone took that moment to buzz and Kimberly’s buzzed as well. 

**R Jay**

_ Guys, I just got really sexually aroused. Zack, is it you again? _

**Zack Attack**

_ No and that was ONE time, Jason! _

**Blue Boy**

_ Wasn’t me. _

**Tiny Trini**

_ Of course it wasn’t, Billy. You’re too innocent. Wasn’t me. What about you, Kimmy? _

Kimberly growled at Trini and looked up from her phone to see the tiny latina smiling at her, “I hate you.”

“No, you love me.”, Trini shot back. “I have to go. See ya later, Kimmy.” Trini grabbed the straps on her bag and made her way out of the Hart household before she remembered Olivia. As she walked back to the house, her phone buzzed and she laughed when she saw Kimberly’s reply.

**The Hotter Twin**

_ Screw you, Trini. _

**Tiny Trini**

_ You wish, Hart! _

Kimberly saw Trini’s message and sat in a huff on her bed. Kimberly was so fucked.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Mo and Olivia had practiced for a while before Mo sat down, exhausted. She looked up at Olivia, who was staring down at her writing notebook with her pencil between her teeth. God, she looked so cute. Wait, no you think that Trini is cute. Right? Shaking her head of the thoughts, Mo stares down at her bass when she hears Olivia mumbling the words to the song. 

“Do you want to try it again?”, Mo prepared herself to stand up when Olivia rushed over and pushed her back down.

“No, no. You rest, I just need to fix a few things with the lyrics.”, Olivia sat down next to her and wrote down a few things. She continued to write down and Mo just watched her with admiration. “Ok, so I think-” Olivia was cut off by Mo slamming her lips onto her own. The kiss was heated, but passionate and Olivia saw stars. Mo was also relishing in the feeling of the kiss when footsteps coming down the steps interrupted them. Detaching herself from Olivia, they stared at each other before someone cleared their throat. Trini was leaning against the doorway with a smirk on her face. 

“O, it’s time to leave. Good to see you again, Mo. You guys sounded great.”, Trini walked over to Olivia and grabbed her hand, effectively dragging her out of the garage. Olivia was still staring, hopelessly, at Mo as Trini dragged her out of the Hart house. When they got into Trini’s car, Olivia finally snapped back into reality.

“Woah.”, was the only word that she uttered.

Trini laughed and started the car. “We both had some fun today.” They drove off, leaving both Hart sister’s a confused bisexual mess. Kimberly sat in her room thinking about how kissing Trini felt so right, while Mo sat in the garage with a hand on her tingling lips. They were so fucked.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I just wanted to say how thankful I am for y'alls support and love for the story. You're positive comments and feedback really help me keep going and I can't thank you enough for that. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I decided to have them kiss BEFORE the first date because I wanted each sister to realize how deep they had truly gotten themselves. Thank you so much for reading and next chapter should be up either tomorrow or tonight!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly and Trini's date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

Mo spent the rest of the night in her bed, thinking about how electric that kiss was. Even if it was only a few seconds, before Trini interrupted, it was still the most passionate kiss that Mo had ever endured. What was happening to her? Maybe she was just upset because Kimberly asked out Trini and that was why she was feeling this way. Totally. That’s a reasonable explanation. She turned to her side and let herself fall into a deep sleep. 

 

_ The sun was bright and shining. Mo was waking up from her sleep to kisses on her face and when she looked up, she saw Trini staring at her with a bright smile on her face. She leaned down to give Mo a warm kiss on the lips. Mo tangled her hand in Trini’s hair and when the smaller girl pulled away, Mo smiled. _

 

_ “Morning, love.”, Trini pressed one more quick kiss to her lips before getting out of the bed. Mo watched her wife with adoration and smiled when Trini looked back at her with a smile. _

 

_ “I love waking up to you.”, Mo propped herself on her hand and gazed at Trini. The smaller girl smiled and kissed her again. Loud voices sounded through the house and Trini chuckled, placing her forehead on Mo’s collarbone.  _

 

_ “Remind me why we let Zack move in again?”, Mo questioned, grabbing Trini by the shirt to pull her into another kiss.  _

 

_ “Why don’t you remind me why we let Stella move in?”, Trini kissed her one last time before walking out of the room to referee the fight that had broken out between Stella and Zack. The two hated each other and while everyone was waiting for them to just sleep together, they were waiting for the other to just drop dead. A crash sounded and Mo jumped out of the bed to see Zack and Stella lunging at each other while Trini was literally holding them both back. As she stepped closer, Trini turned around to give her a reassuring smile. Only it wasn’t Trini. It was Olivia. The blonde smiled before yelling at the two idiots while Mo stumbled down the hallway. Darkness soon surrounded the vision and- _

 

Mo shot up in her bed to loud banging on her door. With a shaky breath, she opened the door to see Kimberly standing there, impatiently tapping her foot. When Mo opened the door, she sighed with relief. 

 

“We are twenty minutes late for school, you idiot! Get dressed!”, Kimberly ran down the hallway to go grab her bag and Mo went through her morning routine in record time. They were out the door five minutes later and when they reached the school, both of them were bounding to the front doors. Mo reached her class only to see the one person she hoped to avoid today. Trini. She hoped that Trini didn’t notice the look on her own face, which was one of pure shock and fear, and averted her gaze from the brunette. Giving the teacher a lame excuse, Mo shuffled to her seat, making sure to avoid Trini’s confused gaze. As the class went on, Mo zoned out, but was brought back when the teacher said that they needed partners. Without any of her bandmates in this class there was only one person that Mo knew: Trini. The smaller girl was in front of her desk in record time, looking at her with a pleading look. 

 

“Mo, would you like to be partners?”, Trini asked, tapping her foot and looking behind Mo nervously. 

 

“Yeah, sure.”, Mo moved her things over so that Trini could sit next to her. When she looked behind her to see what Trini was looking at nervously, she spotted Tommy Oliver, who was gazing at Trini with a particular glint in her eye. Oh, how much Mo hated that. Grabbing the back of Trini’s chair, she pulled it closer to her, effectively startling the tiny girl. She glared at Tommy who only raised an eyebrow back, causing rage to boil up inside of Mo. She threw her arm over the back of Trini’s chair and turned around. When she looked beside her, Trini had a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. “What?”

 

“I’m guessing that you saw Tommy.”, Trini managed to get out without laughing. 

 

“Yeah. Doesn’t she know that you’re mi-Kimberly’s?”, Mo hoped that Trini didn’t catch her mistake. 

 

She didn’t. “No, I don’t think that she got the memo that Kimberly asked me on a date.”, Trini looked up from her paper and smiled at Mo, causing her insides to turn to mush, “Thanks for protecting me. I know that Kimberly would really appreciate it.”

 

Right. Yeah. Trini was Kimberly’s not Mo’s. Right. Mo gulped, “No problem, T. If you ever need my help just let me know.” She smiled at Trini and the tiny girl blushed. 

 

“Will do.”, Trini mumbled and they continued to work on their assignment. The entire time, Mo could feel a furious gaze on the back of her head and nudged Trini with her elbow. Tilting her head towards where Tommy was, Mo hoped that Trini got the message and Trini looked back to see Tommy, with a death grip on her pencil, staring at Mo. If looks could kill then Mo would probably be on fire and being poked with spears. Trini turned back around and the two girls looked at each other before laughing. The teacher’s head snapped up and he glared at the two laughing girls.

 

“Something funny Ms. Hart?”, he asked crossing his arms over his chest. Mo shook her head, lowering her gaze while casting a side glance at Trini. “How about you Ms.Gomez?” Trini did the same and the two tried to keep their laughs inside as the teacher went back to reading his book. The rest of class consisted of Trini and Mo trying not to laugh when they noticed Tommy glaring at Mo. When the bell rang, the two girls finally burst out laughing and the entire class looked at them like they were crazy. They exited the classroom, wiping the tears from their eyes and clutching their stomachs. Tommy walked out behind them, scoffing as she shouldered her way past Mo, making a point to slam the girl into the lockers. It only made the two laugh harder as they stumbled to their next class. Mo and Trini had most of their classes together, the only one that they didn’t was Biology and that was with Kimberly. When they walked into the room, Olivia was sitting in the back, and empty seat next to her and she motioned for Mo to come sit. Trini moved over to the other side of the room, sitting at the other table in the back. Mo stood in the middle of the room, eyes wide as she looked between the two girls. One she had an actual crush on and the other she had kissed and was having confusing feelings about. Trini looked at her with those big brown eyes and Mo cracked. She walked over to Olivia and leaned to whisper something in her ear.

 

“Hey, so Trini had a bit of a hard time in our last class, so do you mind if I sit with her?”, Mo asked and Olivia immediately looked at her with a frown.

 

“Of course I don’t mind. You always sit with me, Mo, and I’m glad that you’re looking out for Trini. She really needs it sometimes. Now, go!”, Olivia pushed her towards where the smaller girl was seated. Mo sat down and smiled at the smaller girl, who nodded in reply. The loud, boisterous voice of Zack Taylor boomed into the classroom and Mo saw Trini roll her eyes.

 

“I’m just saying that she had enough room on that raft for both of them!”, Zack argued and Mo immediately knew that Zack was talking about the ending scene of Titanic. Honestly, Mo had thought that the movie was actually ABOUT the Titanic, but it was actually some cheesy romantic story. She was excited to learn about the Unsinkable Ship ™ and Kimberly had teased her about how much of a nerd she was. Jason Scott walked in after him and patted a hand on his back.

 

“Yes, Zack, we know. You have told us about a million time.”, Jason rolled his eyes and made his way to his seat. Billy Cranston follow in after Jason and sat in the seat next to him. The only seat available was the one next to Olivia and Zack slicked his hair back before plopping down next to her.

 

Right as he was about to say something, Olivia held a hand up, still looking at her paper, “Still gay, Zack.” He blushed, but continued.

 

“That wasn’t what I was going to ask. I was going to ask when Lemonade Mouth is playing next?”, Zack watched as Olivia turned her head away awkwardly and Mo decided to save her.

 

“In a couple weeks, Z-man. Don’t worry.”, Mo leaned over and Zack nodded his head. The teacher walked in and demanded silence as the class went on with Mo blushing whenever Trini would even look at her. Their hands touched and Mo quickly took hers away, blushing furiously as Trini gave her a silent apology. Lunch time came and Mo practically bolted out of the classroom, only to be greeted by her sister outside the classroom. Kimberly was leaning up against the wall, arms crossed over her chest and wearing her normal leather jacket, when Mo stopped in front of her. 

 

“Kim.”, Mo deadpanned and her sister smirked at her.

 

“Mo.”, Kimberly knew that her sister hated her for asking out Trini and was waiting for the right moment to tell her about their heated moment. Trini and Olivia both walked out of the classroom, big smiles on their faces that got even wider when they both saw their dates standing there together. “Hey, Trini.”, Kimberly waved at the girl flirtatiously and Mo saw Trini turn beet red. 

 

“Hey, Kim.”, Trini stumbled over to Kimberly and the taller girl wrapped her arm around Trini’s shoulder. 

 

“Excited for tonight?”, Kimberly asked as she kissed her cheek. Mo knew that she was making a show just to make her jealous, but it wasn’t going to work. 

 

Turning around, Mo went over to Olivia, “Hey, O! Let’s go get some lunch.” The two walked away, leaving Kimberly and Trini alone.

 

“Yeah I am excited.”, Trini admitted to Kimberly once the others had left. Kimberly smiled at her and they went to lunch. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Kimberly straightened out her jacket in the mirror and was startled when she looked over to her right to see Mo standing in the doorway, floral dress and wedges on. Her sister had a look on her face that she couldn’t recognize, so she rolled her eyes and turned around to face Mo.

 

“Jealous?”, Kimberly asked with a smirk.

 

Mo scoffed, “Not a chance. What about you? I’ve got my date with Olivia tonight.”

 

“And I see you decided to dress for the occasion I see.”, Kimberly poked fun at Mo’s outfit.

 

“Right back at ya, bitch.”, Mo snarled before the doorbell rang and the two bolted down the stairs. Trini was standing at the door, fiddling with the hem of her shirt when Mo opened the door.

 

“Mo, hey. Is Kimberly here?”, Trini watched as Mo was just frozen in the doorway until Kimberly forcefully shoved her out of the way.

 

“Trini. You look….wow.”, Kimberly looked Trini up and down. 

 

The small girl blushed and ducked her head, “It’s just what I normally wear. Now, you look….wow.”

 

“It’s just what I normally wear.”, Kimberly smiled when Trini blushed even harder. “You ready to go?” Trini nodded and they walked to Kimberly’s car, Kimberly opening the door for her date. They drove to none other than Krispy Kreme. When they walked in, they were greeted by their three teammates, who they really wanted to avoid. Kimberly had forgotten that since the attack, all three of the boys had gotten jobs at Krispy Kreme. Jason to get his car fixed, Billy to repay his mother for the van, and Zack for his mother’s medicine. Walking up to the counter, Kimberly looked up at menu and turned back to ask Trini what she wanted when she noticed that the girl was folding in on herself. “Trini, are you ok?”, Kimberly asked.

 

“Yeah, I just-I don’t know. I haven’t come out to my parents yet and they have a lot of friends in this town. If they see me here with a girl then-”

 

Kimberly held a hand up to stop the girl’s rambling, “I understand, Trini, but you can’t be scared of your parents forever. Besides, they don’t have to know that it was a date.” She turned back to the menu and looked at Zack, who was wiggling his eyebrows at them. “Shut up, you dick. Alright I guess that we will get a dozen. Half sprinkled and half glazed.”

 

“Ah the classics.”, Zack remarked while he punched in stuff into the register. Looking back up at Kimberly, he gave her a cheesy smile, “On the house for my two favorite ladies.”

 

“No, Zack, you can’t do that.”, Trini stepped forward and Zack just waved her off.

 

“Of course I can.”

 

“But your mom’s medicine.”, Trini was so confused. He needed this money and the two of them were totally able to pay for their own donuts.

 

“She is actually getting better.”, Zack smiled at them and turned to Jason. “Jay, get these ladies a dozen. Half gay and half glazed.” The two girls looked at him confused along with Jason. “What?”

 

“Half gay?”, Jason questioned.

 

“Oh whoops! I meant half sprinkled.”, Zack smirked at them and Trini rolled her eyes.

 

“You did that on purpose.”, Trini crossed her arms and Kimberly couldn’t help but notice how adorable she looked when she got defensive. 

 

“And you are holding up the line, crazy girl. NEXT!”, Zack hollered and Kimberly moved her date over to where Jason was. They grabbed their donuts, avoiding Jason’s knowing look. The two sat down and Trini literally dove for the first donut. Kimberly chuckled and watched her devour at least 7 donuts, 3 glazed and 4 sprinkled. 

 

“I have been trying to master that spin kick, but I keep falling on my ass.”, Kimberly admitted and Trini almost choked on her donut.

 

“The key is to not do that.”, Trini stated. 

 

Kimberly rolled her eyes, “Yeah, yeah. Make fun of me all you want, but when I do get that spin kick down, you will be the first one that I use it on.” She pointed her fork at Trini, trying to seem threatening, but the girl just laughed.

 

“I have never known someone who eats donuts with a fork.”

 

“Hey, the first time we came here together, you ate them with a fork too.”, Kimberly sat back as if she had won the argument. 

 

“That was because I didn’t want you to feel stupid when you realized that donuts are considered a finger food.”, Trini picked up her donut and shoved it in her mouth, proving her point. 

 

“Alright, you win, but do you know what else is a finger food?”, Kimberly leaned forward on the table so that no one else could hear. 

 

Trini sighed and placed her head in her hands, “If this is some sexual joke, please spare me the answer. I think that I have a pretty good idea of what the answer is.” Kimberly smirked and stuffed more of her donut into her mouth. They spent the rest of their date, arguing about random things and talking about training, while making sure that Zack didn’t overhear any of their conversation. Both of them knew that he would be relentlessly teasing them in training for the next couple hundred years, and Trini was prepared. “Crap, my mom is calling me home.”, Trini spoke and her voice showed her disappointment. 

 

“It’s ok, Trini. We will always have time for other dates.”, Kimberly placed her hand on top of Trini’s and the girl smiled at her. They made their way out of the restaurant, ignoring Zack making whipping sounds and went to Kimberly’s car. When they pulled up to Trini’s house, Kimberly could see the resistance in her eyes to leave the car. Kimberly put a hand on her thigh, giving her a smile when she looked over at her, “Do you want me to walk you up?”

 

Trini swallowed and nodded her head, “That would be nice.” They got out of the car and slowly approached the house. When they reached the stairs, Kimberly noticed how Trini stopped. She didn’t have another second to think as Trini’s lips were suddenly on her’s and they were kissing. It lasted all of about 10 seconds before the porch light flickered on and off. Trini pulled away and smiled at a dazed Kimberly. “If kissing you gets you to look like that much of an idiot, then I’ll have to do it more often.”, Trini pecked her lips one last time before running into the house, hoping to avoid the storm known as June Gomez. Kimberly opened her eyes after a few seconds to realize that she was standing like a lost puppy in front of Trini’s house. Quickly, she bounded over to her car and made her way home. As she was driving, she realized something that made her slam on the brakes. Kimberly was falling in love with Trini. Mo was so going to kill her. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> This chapter was so much fun for me to write. The next chapter will be Olivia and Mo's date, with a little interruption. More Trimberly and Molivia to come! I should have the next chapter up soon, don't worry, but I need to focus some more on my Clexa fanfics. Thanks for reading and I love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo and Olivia's date. Some jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

It wasn’t that long after Trini and Kimberly left that Olivia showed up. She was wearing a dress that complimented her figure so well that Mo thought she was drooling. Olivia glanced up at her shyly before walking into the house. Mo didn’t know what to say or do so she settled for:

 

“Woah.” Olivia chuckled at Mo and the girl flushed red. 

 

“I didn’t expect that reaction, but ok.”, Olivia flashed her a smiled before grabbing her hand. “So, we going to Lenny’s?”, Olivia asked while walking to the door. Mo pulled her back and soon the two girls were pressed against each other. 

 

“There is something in the backyard that I think you’ll like.”, Mo said and she leaned forward, kissing the blonde on the nose before leading her into the backyard. When they got there, Olivia gasped. A table was in the center of the yard, lights were strung up everywhere, and their friends were dressed up as waiters. 

 

“How did you get them to agree to this?”, Olivia gazed at all of their friends, surprised to see all of them dressed up. 

 

“She told us that she wanted this date to be special and we offered to be your servers.”, Wen explained as he put his arms behind his back, attempting to look fancy.

 

Stella quickly stepped in, “For the night at least.” Mo led them over to the table, pulling out a chair for Olivia to sit in. After Olivia took her seat, Mo went over to her’s and Charlie pulled it out for her. When they were both seated, Wen and Charlie went back into the house to prepare the food while Stella took their orders. Mo ordered for both of them and the girl walked away, leaving the two girls alone. 

 

Mo grabbed Olivia’s hand, smiling when the girl looked up at her, “I hope that you enjoy the dinner. Wen and Charlie have spent a lot of time heating it up in the oven.”

 

Olivia giggled, “So I’m taking it that you actually made the food?”

 

“Of course. What did you seriously think that those three could actually prepare a meal without setting something on fire?”, Mo felt herself light up when Olivia laughed. Stella walked over, unimpressed with Mo’s comment, and set their drinks down on the table. 

 

“Those two can’t cook shit. I will have you know that I can make a delicious vegetarian meal.”, Stella pointed out, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she was walking away. A few minutes later, Charlie and Wen brought their food out, impressed with the meals that they had “prepared”. Mo and Olivia ate, while talking about the band until Olivia mentioned Kimberly.

 

“Have you two made up yet?”, Olivia asked while looking up at Mo. 

 

“No. Kim is still pissed, but I’m hoping that Trini or one of the boys can talk some sense into her.”, Mo admitted while playing with a piece of her hair. 

 

“I’m sure that she will forgive you in time.”, Olivia admitted, shoving more food in her mouth. 

 

“I doubt it, O. She was really pissed and I just don’t know if I can fix it.”, Mo sighed as she put her fork down. “But, it’s fine. That’s Kim’s choice and you are mine.”, Mo watched as the blonde blushed. 

 

Olivia got up, rounding the table and plopped herself down in Mo’s lap, “I think that I’m starting to rub off on you.” She wrapped a hand around Mo’s neck, pulling her in for a sweet kiss. It was everything that Mo had imagined it would be….with Trini. When that thought popped in her head, she pulled back a little, but Olivia just chased her lips. They only broke apart when they heard someone wolf whistle and they turned to see Stella, Charlie, and Wen standing behind the glass door, smirks on their faces. 

 

“Go home.”, Mo waved her hand at them, pulling Olivia down for another kiss. It felt right, but Mo wasn’t letting herself feel that way. Trini. That was who she liked. Trini. After a few seconds, she pulled away and Olivia stared down at Mo, dazed expression. “So….that happened.”

 

“Yeah and I’m hoping that it can happen again.”, Olivia went forward for another kiss, but the sound of a car pulling up. “Is that Kim?”, Olivia got off of Mo’s lap, looking in the driveway. “Mo, that doesn’t look like Kim’s car.”

 

Hearing that Mo shot up out of her seat, only to see the one car that she wasn’t expecting, her parent’s. “Um, ok so my parents are home. I have no idea why since they are almost never home and I thought that they weren’t coming back until next week.”, Mo was so confused as both of her parents stepped out of the vehicle, bags in hand. Spotting Mo, her mother ran over to her giving her a stiff hug. 

 

“Mohini, I’m so glad that we caught you dear.”, her mother looked at her then her eyes shifted over to Olivia, who was still standing next to her. “Who is this?”, she had forgotten that her mother had no idea who Olivia was, or any of her friends for that matter. 

 

“Mom, this is Olivia. My girlfriend.”, Mo said and she could hear Olivia try not to gasp when she said the word ‘girlfriend’. 

 

“Oh, well, it’s nice to meet you, Olivia.”, her mother held out a hand and the two shook hands, while Mo stood off to the side watching this very awkward interaction. When the handshake finally ended, her mother clasped her hands behind her back, turning into Mrs. Hart: The Business Woman ™ . “I’m guessing that you were on your way out.”, she crossed her arms and Mo looked at her mother with wide eyes.

 

“Y-yes I was actually. Nice meeting you, Mrs. Hart.”, Olivia was about to walk away when Mo grabbed her hand.

 

“I’ll walk you out.”, Mo glared at her mother one last time before taking Olivia back into the house. When they reached the door, Mo sighed loudly and Olivia turned to face her. “I am so sorry about her, she’s just….ugh!”

 

Olivia cupped her face, kissing her, “It’s fine. I’ll see you tomorrow at practice, babe.” The blonde kissed her one last time before walking out, leaving Mo with her own thoughts. Right when she thought that things couldn’t get any worse, Kimberly pulled up, getting out of the car with a frightened look on her face. Seeing Mo, she stopped in her tracks and her eyes got wide.

 

“M-Mo! I didn’t know that you were home.”, Kimberly seemed nervous about something and Mo could sense it. Suddenly, something caught Kimberly’s eye and she looked over to see their parents car in the driveway. “Are mom and papa home?”

 

“Yeah and before you say anything, I’m just as surprised as you are.”, Mo rolled her eyes before leading her sister back into the couch. Their parents were already sitting on the couch, looking formal, when they saw their other daughter walk in.

 

“Kimberly, dear.”, their mother stood up, going in for a hug when she noticed Kimberly’s hair. “What on earth did you do to your hair?!”, she crossed her arms, waiting for an answer while Kimberly rolled her eyes.

 

“I’ve had my hair like this for months, mother, and we had this conversation the last time that you were home. Speaking of, why are you home so early?”, Kimberly had always had a sass to her, Mo was always the respectful one that did whatever their parents wanted. 

 

“Are you not excited to see us?”, her mother asked in an accusatory tone, raising an eyebrow.

 

Kimberly mumbled under her breath, “Not particularly.” When Mo heard that, seeing the look on her mother’s face she knew that she heard too, she jumped in, placing a hand on her sister’s shoulder.

 

“What Kim meant to say was that she is just surprised because we weren’t expecting you for another week.”, Mo sent a look to Kimberly who merely shrugged, not really caring what their parents thought of her.

 

Their mother went back to sitting next to their father, who was reading a newspaper completely uninterested in the conversation. “Well, how’s Ty doing, Kimberly? We know that Mohini has a “girlfriend”, but you haven’t talked about your boyfriend.” Mo had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing as Kimberly looked like a deer caught in the headlights. 

 

“Ok, you seriously have the worst memory in the world, mother. Ty broke up with me months ago and, since you have forgotten, I punched his tooth out. Then, Mo and I were here, all by ourselves, when that attack happened and the rangers saved us. Oh and why did you do the hand quotes when you were talking about Mo’s girlfriend?”, Kimberly leaned against the doorway, looking at her mother’s shocked face.

 

“Because it’s ridiculous, Kimberly! I mean, dating girls?! It’s some sort of teen thing that people must do to be cool.”, her mother scoffed, while Kimberly and Mo both looked at each other, anger written all over their faces.

 

“Whatever, I’m going upstairs.”, Kimberly threw her hands in the air, stomping up the stairs and when Mo went to follow, their father called out to her.

 

“Mohini, I wish to talk to you for a second.”, he said, lowering his newspaper and looking over at her. Mo nodded her head, making her way over to the chair across from where her father was sitting. She fiddled with her hands as she felt his gaze shift from the paper to her. Placing it on the table, he sat back in the chair, staring at his daughter with a disapproving look. “I do not approve of you throwing away everything that I came to this country for some girl. You are to break up with her. Your sister may be confused, but I hoped that at least you would have had some sense, Mohini.”, he then got out of the chair, making his way upstairs. A tear slipped down Mo’s cheek and she quickly wiped it away when she saw Kimberly, standing at the edge of the stairs, looking at her with pure rage on her face. Kimberly, realizing that she was spotted, rushed over to her sister, wordlessly taking her into her arms as the girl began to sob. Their parents had always been so hard on Mo, mainly because she was the one that they believed in the most, and Kimberly had always gotten away with everything. This was never what Kimberly wanted, she wanted her sister to be happy, but her parents had other ideas. The last thing that Kimberly was going to let Mo do was break up with Olivia, 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

When Trini walked into the house, June was standing by the door, a frown permanently plastered on her face. Her foot was tapping angrily and her arms were crossed over her chest as she looked her daughter up and down.

 

“Who was that? Why have I never seen her before? Why were you too kissing? Do her parents know about this?”, June rapidly asked and Trini had to take a second to sort out all the questions.

 

Taking a deep breath, trying as best she could to control her anger, she responded, “Kimberly Hart, because I don’t want you meeting my friends, we are dating, and I have no idea since her parents are almost never home. Can I go up to my room now?”

 

“No, Trinity! You ripped a locker door off for that girl!”

 

“They put it back.”, Trini used Kimberly’s classic line for whenever someone talked about how she punched Ty’s tooth out. “I’m going up to my room. We can talk about this later.”, Trini pushed her way past her mother, going up into her room to drown out the world with the screams of her music. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

When Trini walked into school, it felt different, almost happier. She walked into Biology with a smile on her face and watched as Amanda Clark glared at her. It didn’t even phase her today as Kimberly was sitting in the seat next to Trini’s, a not so happy look on her face. Trini sat down, pressing a kiss to Kimberly’s cheek and the brunette looked up at her, smiling when she realized who it was.

 

“Hey.”, Kimberly greeted her, leaning forward to kiss her on the lips. Trini pulled back, pushing Kim’s shoulder slightly, letting her know that she was uncomfortable with that.

 

“Hi. What’s on your mind?”, Trini rested her head on her hand, looking at Kimberly with the best puppy eyes that she could muster up. 

 

Kimberly chuckled at the look on the tiny girl’s face, “My parents came home last night in the middle of Olivia and Mo’s date.” When Kimberly saw the worried look on Trini’s face, she pressed a kiss to her nose and watched as the girl pulled her beanie down to hide her blush. “That was my reaction exactly. Anyways, Mo told them about her and Olivia dating. They were not thrilled and told her to break up with her.”

 

“If she does that then I’ll kill her.”, Trini mumbled and Kimberly wrapped an arm around the girl’s shoulders. 

 

“I will help, but when my papa walked out of the room, I had to pick up the broken pieces of what was once my sister. They have just always been so hard on her because they never thought that I was the smart one. I was the dumb cheerleader who basically lived up to every stereotype in the book, until I cut my hair and met a little latina who does yoga on mountains while listening to death metal.”

 

“I am not that little.”, Trini huffed, crossing her arms and trying to look fierce, but her girlfriend just thought about how cute she looked. 

 

“Trini, I’m 5’6 and I tower over you. Honey, you’re short.”

 

Trini swatted Kimberly’s shoulder, “I’m 5’1! That isn’t that short!”

 

“You’re as tall as my cousin….she’s five years old.”, Kimberly suddenly fell out of her chair and heard Trini’s laughter as she landed on her ass. 

 

“Silence, Ms. Gomez, we have a lot of work to do today.”, the teacher sighed as he walked into the classroom and Trini blushed when everyone looked at her. Kimberly grinned, getting back in her seat as the class began. After a few minutes, she leaned over to whisper something into Trini’s ear.

 

“Karma is a bitch, isn’t she?”, hearing that, Trini shoved Kimberly’s shoulder again then going back to writing the notes down. When the bell rang, signaling the end of the class, Trini and Kimberly made their way to their next classes. Trini walked into her Latin class, spotting Mo in the back and made her way towards her.

 

“Hey, Mo.”, Trini gave her a smile and Mo just put her head on the table.

 

“Kimberly told you, didn’t she?”, Mo asked while bringing her head back up to look at Trini. The tiny girl nodded her head causing Mo to roll her eyes, but Trini knew that she was really just sad. “I’m sorry, but if I don’t break up with Olivia then my papa will be really mad at me. I don’t know what to do, Trini.”, feeling her eyes well up with tears, Mo turned her head away. Trini placed a hand on Mo’s shoulder and when the girl looked up at her with her big brown eyes, Trini just pulled her into a hug. Olivia walked past the classroom only to see her best friend and girlfriend in a more than comfy embrace. Shaking her head, Olivia remembered the way that Mo kissed her the night before, trying to reassure herself that Mo was faithful to her. It wasn’t like Mo was into Trini. Right? 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

As Olivia finished singing the song and the instruments died out, she turned to her left to see Mo sitting on top of one of the amps with her bass on her lap. She ran a hand through her long locks, staring down at her bass with an adorable frown on her face. Before Olivia could walk over to her girlfriend the sound of clapping echoed through the garage and the blonde turned to see Mrs. Hart standing there clapping her hands.

 

“That was wonderful. Mohini, you didn’t tell us that you were in a band.”, Mrs. Hart looked at her daughter with an accusatory look on her face and Mo paled. 

 

“You’re never home, so when would I have had the time?”, Mo sassed back, placing her bass down and making her way out of the garage. “Practice is over. Go home, guys.”, Mo mumbled before walking up the stairs. Everyone began packing up in silence as Mrs. Hart was watching them intently. When Stella, Wen, and Charlie had finally packed up everything, Olivia went to go after her when Mrs. Hart stepped in front of her. Olivia stumbled back a little bit while the woman glared at her.

 

“I would like for you to stay away from my daughter. Break up with her because I know that she won’t do it. You are part of her confusion and I want that confusion out. This band is the only time that you are allowed to see her. Understand?”, Mrs. Hart raised an eyebrow at the blonde, but Olivia couldn’t find it in herself to respond, tears threatening to spill. 

 

Thank god for Stella. “Actually, Mrs. Hart, I don’t believe that you have control over who your daughter does and doesn’t date. If you would rather her date that cheating asshole known as Scott, who by the way knocked up the girl that her cheated on Mo with, then by all means you can go get him for her. You can’t stop Mo from dating Olivia or seeing her at school.”

 

“You can’t speak to an adult like that!”, Mrs. Hart was appalled with the way that Stella had just spoken to her. 

 

“I just did.”, Stella retorted and she pushed Olivia towards the stairs to get her to go see Mo. Olivia walked up the stairs, hoping that Stella and Mrs. Hart wouldn’t get into it again because that was the single scariest thing that Olivia had ever seen in her life. When she got to Mo’s room, she smiled when she saw the cute blue M on the door, but when she opened the door her smile dropped. Mo was sitting on her bed, tears spilling out of her eyes with Trini by her side. The tiny girl was resting her head on Mo’s shoulder, an arm wrapped around the girl’s waist and the other running her fingers through her hair. She was softly cooing the girl as she cried and when Mo saw Olivia at the door, she straightened up, wiping her tears away. Instead of showing her displeasure for Trini hugging her girlfriend, Olivia opened her arms up for Mo and the girl ran into her embrace. When Olivia looked over Mo’s shoulder, she saw Trini giving her a thumbs up and a smile before she leaped out of the window. Mo pulled out a little bit and gazed up at Olivia, then grabbed her by the shirt into a kiss. It wasn’t like their previous ones and was more heated and rushed. 

 

“Mo.”, Olivia gasped out, pushing on the girl’s shoulder a little bit. 

 

“I-I’m sorry. I just-”, Mo was going to continue when Olivia placed a hand on her cheek. 

 

“It’s fine, you don’t have to explain yourself to me. I do have to go home though. I’ll call you later, babe.”, Olivia pressed one last kiss to her lips before walking down the stairs. As she left the house, she thought about how Mo was hugging Trini and a spike of jealousy ran through her stomach.  _ No, Mo is dating you, not Trini. Besides, Trini is dating Kimberly and has always been interested in Kimberly.  _ Olivia thought to herself. There was no way that Mo was interested in Trini. Right?

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> So this chapter was a lot of Molivia and not enough of Trimberly. That's ok though because Trimberly is the strongest ship in this one and that is because Mo takes longer to figure out her feelings. As we learned this chapter, the Hart parents have always been hard on Mo instead of Kimberly because they believed that Kimberly was the dumb twin. In actuality, both of them are the smartest fucking people in the world, but that pressure has caused Mo to not be able to deal with feelings as well. Also, I hope you liked that I included pictures at the end of the chapter of both ships. DID YOU GUYS KNOW THAT NAOMI SCOTT WAS IN BRIDGIT MENDLER'S MUSIC VIDEO "HURRICANE"? I legit just found that out and it blew my mind. Anyways, thanks for reading and supporting. Love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out how Mo copes when things get tough. A party with a not so great twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

After Trini had climbed out of Mo’s window, leaving the two lovebirds alone, she swung herself over to Kimberly’s window. The brunette was sitting on her bed, with a magazine in her hand and Trini’s headphones on her ears. 

 

“Already stealing my things, Hart?”, Trini smirked as she hopped into the room. Kimberly smiled at the tiny girl, wrapping her arms around her neck to pull Trini into a kiss. 

 

“Well it’s your fault for leaving them in my locker.”, Kimberly mused and chuckled when Trini rolled her eyes.

 

“We share a locker, princess.”, Trini sat down on Kimberly’s bed, dropping her bag next to Kimberly’s desk. “That excuse would have worked if I hadn’t ripped your locker door off.”, Kimberly sat down next to her girlfriend and Trini looked up at her. “So, Mo’s having a lot more trouble with your parents than what you told me.”

 

Kimberly sighed, putting her arm around Trini’s shoulders, “I told you that my parents were telling her to break up with Olivia. What I didn’t tell you was Mo’s backstory with our parents.” Trini raised her eyebrow at her girlfriend and the taller girl just took a deep breath. “Ok, so, they have always had more faith in Mo being successful with her life. They definitely went with the stereotype for twins. One of them is dumb while the other is smart. It’s not true, considering Mo and I have the same 4.0 GPA as of right now, don’t ask how.”, Kimberly saw the look on Trini’s face when she mentioned her GPA. It was higher than Trini’s which was something that surprised the girl, but she motioned for Kimberly to continue. “Papa had decided that Mo was going to be his perfect Indian daughter. While Mo got all the pressure and support from our parents, I was left out in the dust. No matter what I did, my parents were never impressed. We both have our own crosses to bare when it comes to our parents.” 

 

“I think that you both need to talk about this and what you are going to do. Mo needs some help with this and you’re all that she has, Kim.”, Trini pressed a kiss to Kimberly’s cheek. “Now, let’s study for a little while and then you go talk to your sister.”, the tiny girl laid back on the bed, grabbing Kimberly’s textbook. Kimberly laid down next to her, but a question popped in her head, she propped herself up on her elbow. 

 

“Hey, why didn’t you want me to kiss you in class?”, Kimberly watched as the girl tensed up. 

 

“I’m not much for that type of stuff in public. Especially since I’m not out.”, Trini fiddled nervously with her hands. 

 

Kimberly placed her hands on top of Trini’s, smiling when the girl glanced up at her, “It’s ok, Trini. I would like to hold your hand in the hallways though. Just so that all the girls know that you are spoken for.” Trini blushed and just wrapped her arms around Kimberly’s shoulders, pulling the taller girl into a soft kiss. The sound of Kimberly’s door opening caused the two to quickly jump apart, but sigh in relief when they saw Mo standing there, eyes red and puffy from crying. 

 

“I’ll leave you guys to talk.”, Trini hopped off the bed, but as she was about to jump out the window, she turned around and pulled Kimberly by her shirt into a kiss. “See ya later, babe.”, Trini smirked when Kimberly seemed dazed and the tiny girl jumped out of the window. 

 

“You guys seem happy.”, Mo snarled at her sister. Kimberly rolled her eyes, turning to face Mo with a dopey smile on her face.

 

“Look, I’m sorry that I asked her out, but I….ok I have something that I need to tell you and I really need you not to freak out.”, Kimberly stood up so that she could look at her sister properly.

 

Mo threw her hands in the air, “Oh what is it now? Are you in love with her or something?” Kimberly’s silence was her answer. “No fucking way. It’s literally been a couple weeks, Kimberly!”

 

“That’s how long it’s been for you and Olivia, don’t tell me that you have no feelings for her.”, Kimberly crossed her arms, looking Mo up and down. Mo clenched her jaw tightly, grinding her teeth together to keep from slapping Kimberly across the face. 

 

“I don’t know what to feel anymore.”, Mo spat out before walking out of the room. Kimberly sighed, running her hands through her hair as she tried to make sense of everything that was going wrong in her life. At least she had Trini. For now.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

After Mo had stormed off, she went downstairs to go to her normal coping method: booze. Thankfully, her parents weren’t home, so the alcohol was free for all. She plopped down on the couch, turning on the TV and took her first sip of her favorite, whiskey. The bottle was about halfway empty when it was snatched out of her hands and she looked up to see Trini looking at her with a frown.

 

“Why the hell are you drinking Mo?”,Trini was pissed and Mo knew. Mo’s silence was all that Trini needed and she pulled out her phone, texting Kimberly.

 

“How did you get here so fast?”, Mo slurred

 

Trini rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, “I’m a superhero.”

 

_ “What?!”  _ , Kimberly yelled from upstairs, obviously having seen the text. Her door flew open and she stomped down the stairs to see if what Trini was telling her was true. Sure enough, Mo was sitting on the couch looking drunk as shit while Trini held a bottle of whiskey. “Mo, why are you drinking?!”, Kimberly was practically screaming at her sister. She couldn’t believe that she was drinking. 

 

Mo scoffed before standing up, her head immediately spinning, “Woah.” The girl stumbled and fell, but Trini caught her before she could hit the ground. 

 

“Let’s get her to bed.”, Trini looked up at her girlfriend who nodded sadly. Hooking one of Mo’s arms around her shoulders, the two walked upstairs with Mo mumbling under her breath. They put her down on the bed, Trini taking off her shoes while Kimberly looked for some more comfortable clothes. Kimberly pulled out some sweatpants and an old shirt before pushing Trini out of the room. While Kimberly knew that Mo wouldn’t mind Trini seeing her naked, she wasn’t going to allow that. After she changed her, she left her sister to sleep it off. 

 

Kimberly walked out of her sister’s room, stopping when she saw Trini sitting outside the door. The taller girl smiled and sat down next to Trini, “She should be fine. I think that she’s just going through a hard time, you know, with our parents trying to force her to break up with Olivia.”

 

“Maybe we should call Olivia over here. She might be able to help.”, Trini hummed, but Kimberly just shook her head. 

 

“I don’t think that she can do anything right now, but I know that when Mo wakes up she is gonna need someone.”, Kimberly leaned her head on Trini’s shoulder, tired of having to deal with her sister’s problems. “Hey, so Jason told me about this party that’s happening at Wen’s. Do you want to go?”

 

“Parties aren’t really my scene.”, Trini looked down at her hands in her lap. 

 

“It’s ok. I’ll be with you the whole time.”, Kimberly placed her hands over Trini’s, smiling when the girl looked up at her. 

 

“Fine.”, Trini rolled her eyes and Kimberly squealed with joy. “Yeah, yeah. As long as you’re with me the whole time, I’m ok with it.” What they didn’t know was that Mo had asked Olivia to that party earlier that day, and they were going. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Trini and Kimberly walked into Wen’s house, hand in hand, while people danced around them. It was then that Stella walked up to them, a beer in her hand and Charlie right next to her. Giving each of them a hug, she went to talking to Kimberly while Trini tasked herself with trying to be able to hear her own thoughts. She had never taken Wen for a guy that liked to party, but she caught the image of him dancing across the room. A hand touched her shoulder and she turned around to see Olivia standing there with Mo by her side. 

 

“Hey, T!”, Olivia greeted and pulled the smaller girl into a hug, after a split second Trini relaxed into her friend and pulled back.

 

“Sup, O.”, Trini gave her a faint smile, trying to hide how anxious she was with all of the people around her. Kimberly was still having a very interesting conversation with Stella and she watched her girlfriend until she felt a hand in hers. She looked down at the hand then up at the person and realized that it was Mo.

 

“You ok, Trini?”, it was kind of eerie how comforting it was that Mo was holding her hand. Her body seemed to think that it was Kimberly and relaxed at the touch, until Kimberly wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Relaxing into her girlfriend’s embrace, Trini felt Mo’s hand let go of her’s and she looked at the taller girl.

 

“I’m fine. Thanks, Mo.”, Trini gave her a small smile before Mo walked away, Olivia by her side. 

 

“You want to get a drink?”, Kimberly whispered into her ear and Trini nodded. As they walked through the crowd, Trini used her hair to hide her face from everyone. Finally they made it to the alcohol table and Kimberly made the two of them some drinks, turning around to see Trini nervously glancing around. Bringing her to this party was proving to be a bad idea as Trini was becoming quieter and quieter by the minute. Trini was a quiet person generally, but when she stopped talking all together, that meant that something was wrong. Walking over to her, Kimberly handed her girlfriend the drink, “Are you sure that you’re ok?”

 

Trini just waved her hand, “Yeah. I’m ok.” The two smiled at each other and Kimberly sighed, putting her drink down on the counter.

Just as she was about to say something, a drunk Zack walked up to them, “Kimmy! Crazy girl! Come play spin the bottle, then you can make out all you want.” He stumbled away waving a hand for them to follow and the two just looked at each other before shrugging and walking after him. They followed him to a circle of people, none of them were known by either girl except for Mo and Olivia. Sitting down, Kimberly felt Trini scoot a little closer to her, clearly uncomfortable with being here. Suddenly, Kimberly saw a familiar blonde walk over and sit down, Kimberly’s breath caught in her throat when she saw who it was: Amanda Clark. She gave Kimberly a devilish smile before proceeding to start the game.

 

“Alright, we spin the bottle about whoever it lands on is the person that you have to kiss in the closet for 7 minutes.”, Amanda raised an eyebrow at Kimberly, challenging her to do something, but Kimberly didn’t know what.

 

“So this is seven minutes in heaven?”, Olivia spoke up, but leaned into Mo when everyone looked at her.

 

“Yep. Mo, how about you go first?”, Amanda handed the bottle over to the brunette and she took is questioningly.

 

“Um, ok?”, Mo placed it on the floor, spinning it while Amanda got up walking around the circle and stopping behind Trini. The bottle stopped spinning and Kimberly held her breath to see who it was pointing to. When she heard people gasped, she followed their line of sight to see that the bottle was pointing to Trini.

 

“Kimmy’s girlfriend. Scandal.”, Amanda laughed at the chaos that was about to happen. “Alright, in the closet you two.”, Amanda tried to urge them, but both of them were glued to the spot.

 

“N-no! I’m not kissing my sister’s girlfriend.”, Mo finally exclaimed, Trini nodding along with her.

 

Amanda sighed, “I figured. Boys, grab them.” Three burly football players walked over, one of them throwing Trini over his shoulder while the other two grabbed Mo. Olivia and Kimberly tried to get them to drop their girlfriends, but they were being held back by some other football players. The two girls were thrown into the closet and the door shut, being locked in the process. They stood there for a solid minute before Mo finally spoke up.

 

“We don’t have to do anything, Trini. It’s just a stupid game.”, even though Mo really wanted to kiss Trini, she knew that the girl had feelings for her sister and just couldn’t do that to her.

 

Trini shrugged, “Please, it will be just like kissing Kim.”

 

“If you’re sure.”, Mo moved forward, placing a hand on Trini’s cheek before softly connecting their lips. After a second, Mo pressed her lips more firmly to Trini’s and the other girl responded. There weren’t any fireworks like Mo was expecting, but for some reason it felt wrong. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but there was something about kissing Trini that felt weird inside of Mo even though she didn’t want it to be. Trini pushed Mo a little bit until her back hit the door. Mo opened her mouth, letting Trini’s tongue in as they continued to kiss. Breaking apart for air, they looked at each other before Mo reconnected their mouths in a rushed, heated kiss. The unlocking of the door broke the two apart and they straightened themselves out before the door opened to reveal Olivia and Kimberly, both of them with shocked expressions on their faces.

 

Amanda’s head popped out from the side and she smiled, “Based on Mo’s lipstick being smudged, I’m going to guess that it was a pretty great make out session.” Kimberly didn’t say anything, she only grabbed Trini and stomped her way out of the party. Olivia just looked at Mo, disappointed in her, but when she saw how conflicted Mo looked she just pulled the girl into her arms. This whole thing had just made Mo more confused than before and she didn’t know who she was going to choose. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Kimberly practically shoved Trini into her car, not pleased at all with the fact that she just made out with her sister. Of course she knew that Mo still had feelings for Trini and that just made her even more pissed off. Why was she pissed off? Because, Trini was her girlfriend and she was allowed to be jealous. Trini was hers and she wasn’t about to let any other girl have her. Hopping into the driver’s seat, she ignored Trini trying to get her attention, speeding off towards her house. 

 

“Kim! Kimberly! Oh my god, you just ran a fucking red light! Are you trying to get us killed?! Kimberly Ann Hart, you better acknowledge me and soon!”, Trini folded her arms over her chest, clearly not impressed with what Kimberly was doing right now. Kimberly just kept driving, not caring if Trini was mad at her because she was planning to get back at the universe for screwing her over. They pulled up to Kimberly’s house, the girl jumping out of the car before Trini could say anything. She immediately went after Kimberly, yelling at her to stop and talk to her, but she didn’t listen. Instead she just opened the front door, walking into her house and up to her room, not closing the front door. Trini took that as Kimberly telling her to come inside, so she obliged, walking quietly into the house, shutting the door behind her. Walking up to Kimberly’s room, she felt her heart jump to her throat as she thought about her kiss with Mo. It was slow and passionate, but also heated and needy. She reached Kimberly’s room, slowly pushing open the door only to have her mouth drop to the floor. Kimberly was lying on her bed, only in lingerie, with a smirk on her face. Her muscles gleamed in the dim lighting of the room, causing Trini’s mouth to water when the girl stood up and walked towards her. Kimberly pulled her by her jacket into the room, closing the door behind her and then slamming the smaller girl into the door, smirk still in place.

 

“Let’s have some fun.”, Kimberly whispered seductively, capturing Trini’s lips in her own. When Trini was able to come back to reality, she pushed Kimberly back until the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed. A sudden dominance overcame the smaller girl as she shoved Kimberly back onto the bed, stripping her clothes off.

 

“I’m down.”, Trini looked at Kimberly’s eyes that had turned dark with lust before climbing on top of her. For the moment, whatever problems that they were having were washed away as they busied themselves with each other.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a little while. I got writer's block and then a bunch of stuff happened, so I have just been busy. Thanks to YoungatHeart21, I am able to give you this chapter because she has helped me through this writer's block. Just a PSA for the future: When school starts again for me, updates will not be as fast or frequent. I'm sorry, but it will be like that until I have enough time on my hands to write. I hope you guys understand and don't stop reading the story, but new chapter will be up soon, I promise you. Things from this point forward for Mo are going downhill, I love my baby but she is just so confused. Hope you like the chapter. Thanks for reading! Love you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo and Trini talk. Olivia and Kimberly bond a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

After the incident in the closet, Olivia had taken Mo to her house, not mentioning what happened the entire way home. Olivia wasn’t mad with Mo, she was just confused as to why Mo would kiss Trini. When they pulled up to Olivia’s house she looked over to see that Mo was staring aimlessly out the window of her car, not even registering that they had stopped. Sighing, Olivia got out of the car and went over to Mo’s side, opening the door. Mo just silently grabbed her purse and exited the car, not bothering to ask why they were at Olivia’s house. They just walked up the stairs in silence, both of them not being able to come up with any words that they wanted to say. She watched as Mo walked into her guest room, shutting the door and leaving Olivia alone in the hallway. When Olivia finally made it to her own room, she was able to think about what happened. Trini kissed Mo. Mo kissed Trini. Why would her best friend do that to her? Why would her girlfriend do that to her? Shaking her head, Olivia just climbed into her bed, trying not to think about how fucked up this situation was. 

When she woke up, she felt someone poking her in the face, so she opened her eyes to see Mo standing over her with a plate of food. 

 

“Morning.”, Mo sat down on the edge of her bed, handing her the plate when she had sat up against the headboard. 

 

Olivia didn’t realized that she hadn’t responded until Mo averted her gaze to the floor, “Oh, um, hi.”

 

“I figured that I would bring you breakfast before I left.”, Mo smiled at her, but Olivia could tell that it wasn’t a true smile. 

 

“You have to leave?”, Olivia could hear her voice crack when she said that and watched as Mo winced when it did.

 

“Yeah. I have to change my clothes and get ready for school.”, Mo went to stand up when Olivia grabbed her wrist.

 

“But you have no way to get home. You’ll have to walk and your house is a few miles away.”, Olivia gave her a frown.

 

“I asked Charlie to pick me up since he was on his way to school. In fact, he’s waiting outside right now.”, Mo pressed a kiss to Olivia’s lips before walking out of the room, without even so much as a goodbye. Olivia sighed, leaning her head back and looking up at the ceiling. This relationship was a lot more complicated than she had expected.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Charlie dropped Mo off at her house and drove off to school, leaving Mo to just stand there and stare at Kimberly car in the driveway. She definitely felt bad for kissing her sister’s girlfriend, but at the same time, Trini was Mo’s crush before she was Kimberly’s. Sighing, Mo walked up to the front door, getting ready to open it when it opened to reveal Trini, hair going every which way and shirt on inside out. 

 

“Sorry.”, Trini mumbled with a smile before walking past Mo and down the street. Mo was too awestruck to respond as the tiny girl got farther and farther away from her house. Deciding that she should probably go inside, Mo reluctantly stepped into the house, shutting the door behind her and she made her way up the stairs. As she was walking to her own room, she passed by Kimberly’s only to see her sister putting her bra on. She didn’t need her smarts to know what happened last night.

 

Kimberly turned around and jumped when she saw Mo, “Mo! For fuck’s sake wear a bell will you?”

 

“Let me guess: you and Trini had sex last night right?”, Mo leaned up against the doorframe, feeling jealous as she watched her sister blush at the question.

 

“None of your business, Mo. Besides, we have to be at school in 20 minutes so get dressed in something that doesn’t smell like sweat and shame.”, Kimberly pushed her sister out of the doorway and slammed the door in her face. Huffing, Mo walked down to her own room, quickly getting dressed before meeting Kimberly outside by her car. “Ready?”, Kimberly asked as she stepped forward, bag on her shoulder.

 

“What do you think?”, Mo snarled at her sister, going around to the passenger side and getting in without another word. The car ride to school was as awkward as Mo had thought it would be. When Kimberly parked the car, Mo leaped out and made her way into the school, not caring that Kimberly was calling after her. Reaching her locker, she opened it up only to see Trini’s reflection from down the hallway. They needed to talk about what happened, so Mo slammed her locker shut and made her way over to where Trini was standing, Zack right next to her. 

 

He noticed that Mo was coming over and perked up, “Oh, hey--” Mo grabbed Trini’s elbow, forcing her to walk with her to the bathroom. “Mo.”, Zack spoke to himself as he watched the girls walk away. In the bathroom, Mo threw Trini into the room, locking the door behind her and turned to the smaller girl.

 

“We need to talk.”, Mo spoke to the girl, who was still looking at her with wide eyes.

 

“I know, but you didn’t have to literally kidnap me in the middle of the hallway to do it.”, Trini exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest. 

 

Mo began pacing, “What happened at the party, it shouldn’t have happened. I mean, we’re both in relationships and we are both happy. Why did we do that? Why?”

 

“Ok, Mo, you need to take a second and breathe. What happened, happened, and we can’t do anything about it. We just need to move on. Kim has forgiven me and I’m sure that Olivia has forgiven you. Let’s just move on.”, Trini nodded at Mo, who nodded back at her.

 

“I just have a quick question.”, Mo watched as Trini nodded for her to continue. “Did the kiss mean anything to you?”

 

“No.”, Trini straightened her back, looking at Mo with the most honest expression that she could muster up. 

 

Mo felt like she had just been kicked in the gut. Her heart sank to her stomach and she gave Trini a reassuring smile, “Me neither. I just wanted to make sure that we were on the same page.” Trini smiles at her once again before walking past her, unlocking the door, and walking back into the hallway. As she was on her way to Biology, Trini remembers that she forgot her textbook and goes back to her locker. Her back turned, she feels someone tap her shoulder and turns around to see Olivia standing there, something in her eyes that Trini did not recognize. 

 

“Sorry.”, Olivia muttered under her breath before she brought her hand back, slapping Trini across the face. The smaller girl raised a hand to her cheek, stumbling over her words as she looked back at Olivia, tears gathering in her eyes. Olivia only shook her head before running past everyone that had stopped around them. Arms wrapped around Trini and she looked up to see Kimberly, standing there with a shocked look on her face. Jason, Billy, and Zack all came flying through the crowd, the ranger connection sending Trini’s emotions through them. Sadness and shock were the only two things that Trini could feel. Soon, the students filed away, leaving the rangers to try and make Trini feel a little better. She had been so focused on getting Kimberly to forgive her that she had completely forgotten that she kissed her best friend’s girlfriend. What she didn’t see was Mo standing at the other end of the hallway, tears rolling down her cheeks as she realized who she chose. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Kimberly hated the fact that they had training today, even though Jason had given them the day off yesterday when they went to the party. Worst party ever, by the way. Avoiding another fist from a putty, Kimberly rolls over to the other side of the pit, jumping back on her feet and smashing the putty to pieces. Clapping sounded through the pit and Kimberly just bowed at her teammates, watching as her girlfriend laughed at her ridiculousness. Trini had Kimberly’s phone in her hand when it started ringing, and the smaller girl held it out to her.

 

“Kim, it looks like Mo is calling.”, Trini said as Kimberly grabbed the phone from her hands. Rolling her eyes, Kimberly answers the call, but doesn’t speak into the phone until she walks into the ship. When she makes it to a hallway, she stops, bringing the phone up to her ear.

 

“What do you want, Mo?”, Kimberly sassed to her sister. She heard a scoff and what sounded like someone gulping something down before Mo finally responded.

 

_ “What do I want? That’s the million dollar question.” _

 

“Mo, I don’t have time for this, so whatever it is just say it so that I can go back to hanging out with my friends.”

 

_ “Why do you always get everything? You got to be the head cheerleader, the top bitch, and you got my crush.” _

 

“You’re drunk.”

 

_ “And you’re a bitch. You know, I think that you should walk in my shoes and see what my life is like.” _

 

“I know that your life isn’t sunshine and rainbows, neither is mine.”, Kimberly could hear her sister rolling her eyes.

 

_ “That’s just because we’re twins. I wish I had a better twin, one that wouldn’t ask out my crush in order to get back at me for stealing her car.” _

 

“So what? I asked Trini out to get back at you, you asked Olivia out to get back at me. At least I actually fell for the one that I asked out.”

 

_ “Whatever, Kim. I’m going to go to band practice.” _

 

Kimberly heard Mo stumbling around and immediately yelled into the phone, “Mohini Hart, you sit your ass back down! I’m going to call Olivia to go over to the house and you better let her in, do you understand?”

 

A hiccup,  _ “Yes, mom. Bye.”  _ Before Kimberly could say another word, Mo hung up on her, leaving Kimberly to groan at her phone. She quickly texted Olivia to go over and make sure that Mo was ok. When she turned around, she saw a very angry Zack standing a few feet away from her. No words were said as he walked over to her, punching her so hard that she fell back onto the floor.

 

“I don’t want to hear any of your excuses.”, Zack seethed at the girl on the floor. “How dare you! Out of all the shit that you have done, this takes the cake.”

 

Kimberly watched him run his hands through his hair, “Zack--”

 

“NO!”, Zack violently interrupted. “You are going to hear me out. I never thought that you would be so cruel as to use someone else’s feelings in your game of ‘let’s get back at Mo’. Do you even know how long Trini has been pining over you? You don’t do you?”, Zack scowled when Kimberly avoided his angry gaze. “She has literally been in love with you since the first day of school and you smiled at her in Biology. Trini tells me everything about you and it’s so clear that she loves you, but you obviously don’t love her. If you did, then you wouldn’t have used her like this. Kim, you have done a lot of things and Trini has given you the benefit of the doubt each time. Why would you do this to her? Do you know how upset she is going to be when she finds out?”

 

“You can’t tell her!”, Kimberly immediately jumped in.

 

“Oh and why not?”, Zack crossed his arms over his chest, not backing down.

 

“Because, I do love her.”, Kimberly admitted and Zack’s mask of anger slipped for a second. “At first, it was just a ploy to get back at Mo, but after we dated for a little while I realized that I did have feelings for her. When we kissed, I just knew.”

 

Zack uncrossed his arms, but didn’t show Kimberly an ounce of sympathy, “All that I can say is fix it or I will. Trini really loves you and after all the shit that has happened to her in her life, she really doesn’t need this.” Kimberly nods, glad to see that Zack isn’t as mad anymore, but her heart stops when he holds up a finger, “But, you need to tell her. One thing that Trini hates, more than being called cute, is when people lie to her.” 

 

“I will.”, Kimberly nodded and Zack turned to walk away when he stopped.

 

“I heard you say that Mo asked Olivia out to get back at you. My opinion of you two has seriously changed.”, Zack walked away, leaving Kimberly with her own thoughts. Kimberly sat on the floor, leaning back up against the wall and thought about everything. None of this was ok. She had asked out Trini to get back at her sister who in turn asked out Olivia to get back at her. Then, Kimberly fell in love with Trini and Mo probably fell in love with Olivia. She didn’t even hear the footsteps approaching her until Trini’s face came into view and Kimberly jumped.

 

“Hey. You need to get back to training, Jason wants to try out this new putty that Alpha made up.”, Trini had excitement pouring out of her voice. 

 

Kimberly smiled at her, “I’ll be back in a second, just have to make sure that Olivia checks on Mo.” At that moments her phone rang and Olivia’s name popped up on the screen.

 

**Olivia**

_ Hey, so Mo is drunk as shit and was stumbling around the house when I got there. I put her to bed, so she is safe and sound. I will probably stay until she wakes up, so have fun with Trini! Thanks for texting me about Mo!  _

 

“Alright, let’s go.”, Kimberly brushed her jeans off as she stood up and linked her hand with Trini’s. They walked hand in hand down to the pit, Kimberly avoiding Zack’s eyes as they entered and the only thought running through her head was:  _ I am so dead. _

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Olivia was sitting on the Hart’s couch when she heard the front door open, thinking that it was Kim, she stood up only to be met with the faces of Mr. and Mrs. Hart. She gulped as they eyed her warily, then looked around for Mo. 

 

“Olivia, where’s Mohini?”, Mrs. Hart asked, walking into the kitchen before coming back to where Olivia was standing. The blonde couldn’t seem to form words as the woman before her glared, “What? Cat got your tongue?”

 

“N-no.”, Olivia managed to get out, cursing herself when she stuttered. 

 

“Is Mohini upstairs?”, Mrs. Hart pointed up the stairs and Olivia nodded, not expecting for the woman’s face to darken. “I’m only going to say this once: stay away from my daughter. She should never have gotten involved with the likes of you. If you don’t stay away from her, then I will make sure to make your life with your grandmother a living hell, do you understand?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”, Olivia nods furiously, not knowing what else to do when your girlfriend’s parent threatens you. Mr. Hart just stood off to the side, watching them with no emotion on his face. 

 

“Good. Now leave this house and don’t come back unless it’s for your little band practice.”, Mrs. Hart opened the door and Olivia grabbed her purse, practically sprinting out of the home. When she made it to her car, she picked up the phone and called the first person that she could think of. 

 

“Hey, Kim. Can we talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> So next chapter we will see a lot of drama. From this point forward, shit is going downhill. If you have any suggestions as to what you think should happen or the way that Olivia and Trini find out, hit me up and I will totally listen. Thanks for reading and supporting. Love you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini and Olivia talk. Something is wrong with Mo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

It wasn’t like Trini was jealous when Olivia called asking Kimberly to talk. No, of course not. Jealousy wasn’t something that Trini was capable of feeling. She watched as her girlfriend sprinted out of the pit, not even caring that her girlfriend was still sitting on one of the boulders feeling a little left out. A few seconds later, Zack sat down next to her, a serious expression on his face. 

 

“How are you and Kim doing?”, Zack bumped her shoulder and raised an eyebrow when she looked at him.

 

“Why are you asking?”, Trini was confused as to why Zack would ask her this.

 

“I mean, you kissed Mo, wasn’t Kim at least a little bit angry?”, Zack was definitely pushing for details.

 

Trini blushed and lowered her head in embarrassment, “She was mad. At first.”

 

“What do you mean at….”, Zack realized what Trini meant and started smirking at her. “You guys had sex!” Trini slapped a hand over his mouth when Jason and Billy whipped their heads over to the two. 

 

“You and Kim had sex?”, Billy questioned and Trini groaned while Zack started laughing, Jason trying to lead Billy out of the room. When they were gone, Trini turned to the laughing boy, punching him in the shoulder so hard that he fell off of the boulder. 

 

“You are an ass.”, Trini directed at him which only made him laugh harder. “I’ll see you later, Zack.”

 

“Bye, crazy girl.”, Zack gasped out as he was finally able to catch her breath. Trini walked out of the pit, jumping up into the water and landing on the cliff. Instead of going home, Trini decided that she felt like she needed a little bit of calming yoga and death metal. She went to her normal spot, setting down her bag before sliding her headphones onto her head. The blaring drums, guitars, and screams mixed together put Trini at ease while she did her normal yoga poses. What Trini didn’t know was that somebody was watching her from the distance, and it wasn’t Zack this time. Trini just relaxed and when she finally finished, she saw that she had received a text from Kimberly telling her to go and talk to Olivia when she got the chance. Gathering up her things, Trini made her way over to Olivia’s house, sneaking up through the window like she normally did. Olivia was sitting on her bed, tearings streaming down her cheeks as she stared at her phone. As Trini got closer, she saw that it was a photo of her and Mo, both of them sitting on a bench and Mo kissing Olivia’s cheek. 

“Olivia.”, Trini whispered, trying not to startle the girl, but she jumped anyways.

 

Olivia wiped her tears and gave Trini a sad smile, “Hey, T. Look, I’m really sorry about slapping you at school.”

 

“It’s fine. I kind of deserved it for kissing your girl.”, Trini sat down next to Olivia. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Mo’s mom told me that I can’t see Mo anymore. She said that the only time that I can see her is band practice, but that I am supposed to ignore her any other time of the day.”, Olivia barely made it through that without crying. Just thinking about how hurt Mo will be when Olivia ignores her is something that she just can’t take. 

 

“What?”, Trini was shocked by this. She wrapped her arms around Olivia, comforting her friend while she thought about how Mrs. Hart could do that. “Have you told Mo about this?”

 

“What do you think? We haven’t really talked since the incident.”, Olivia put her head on Trini’s shoulder. 

 

“We have to do something about this.”, Trini exclaimed, but Olivia just shook her head.

 

“Kim has it covered. She said that Mo really doesn’t need the stress, so I shouldn’t tell her.”, Olivia sniffed. 

 

“I love Kim, but I feel like you should tell Mo.”, Trini said, watching as Olivia shook her head.

 

“I understand where Kim is coming from. Mo has a lot on her mind and it wouldn’t be right to just dump this on her too. I trust Kim.”

 

Trini sighed, running a hand through her hair, “I trust her too. Mo has a right to know.”

 

“Trini, I need you to promise me not to tell Mo.”, Olivia begged her, forcing the smaller girl to look at her.

 

“Olivia--”

 

“Promise me!”, Olivia stared at Trini, showing that she wasn’t backing down until Trini promised.

“Fine. I promise I won’t tell Mo.”, Trini rolled her eyes and Olivia wrapped her in the tightest hug imaginable. 

 

“Thank you.”, Olivia whispered through her hair.

 

“Can’t. Breathe.”, Trini gasped out. Even with her ranger strength, Olivia was able to squeeze her so hard that it felt like her ribs were slowly breaking. 

 

“Sorry.”, Olivia smiled shyly at her before the two decided to just watch a movie until Trini’s mom called. The two were glad that they were best friends again because they didn’t know how much they would need each other eventually. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

This was quite possibly the worst day in the world for Mo. Kimberly had woken her up so early that it was still dark outside, claiming that she had to get to school really early to study with Trini for the biology test. At first, Mo had thought nothing of it, just thinking that Kimberly was being ridiculous, so she took her time getting ready. That was until she realized that Kimberly had left to go to school without her, only leaving a note saying that she could catch a ride from Jason. Mo called Jason and he agreed to give her a ride, but it wouldn’t be for another hour or so. He finally came to pick her up when a dull ache resonated in her chest.  _ It’s nothing,  _ Mo thought to herself, hopping into the truck and greeting the boy. When they arrived at school, Mo went searching for Olivia, walking through the halls searching for her familiar blonde head. At the end of the hallway, she caught sight of Stella and Wen talking to Olivia and she jogged over.

 

Stopping next to her girlfriend, she gave her a kiss on the cheek, “Hey, babe.” Mo’s smile quickly dropped when she realized that Olivia wasn’t looking at her, in fact, she had a frown on her face.

 

“I have to go.”, she mumbled before she was walking down the hallway without another word.

 

“Woah, trouble in paradise?”, Stella smirked jokingly, but when she noticed Mo’s sad expression, she quickly went to comfort her friend. “Hey, Mo, I’m sure it’s nothing. She is probably just stressed about the bio test. Nothing to worry about.”

“Yeah except we haven’t talked since the party.”, Mo informed them and she heard Wen snort.

 

“Oh yeah, that party was great. Hot girls and spin the bottle. Yes please.”, Wen was confused when Stella shot him a glare. “Wait, was that the party where you kissed Trini?”, the two girls gave him a look that made him nod his head. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

The pain shot through Mo’s chest again and she winced slightly. Stella saw this and took a step forward, “Are you ok, Mo?”

 

“What? I’m fine. I have to go to english, so I’ll see you guys later.”, Mo walked down the hallway and rushed into the girl’s bathroom. Placing a hand on her chest, she tried to calm her heart down, hoping that it would stop the pain. “I’m ok. I’m ok.”, Mo reassures herself as she tries to ease the pain. When she finally had it under control, Mo walked down to her english classroom and took her seat in between Charlie and Zack. Today was the day that the teacher would be handing back their tests from last week and Mo was confident in her’s. That was until the test actually landed on her desk and she saw that she had gotten a B. Fuck. Her father was going to kill her. Multiple times throughout her life her father had stressed that getting anything less than an A is unacceptable. She could just see the disapproving look on his face right now and a flash of pain sparked through her chest, causing her to lean forward and press a hand to her chest.

 

“Woah, Mo.”, Zack immediately rushed forward, but Mo swatted him away.

 

“I’m fine, it’s just cramps.”, she reassured Zack and turned to Charlie to see that he was looking at her with the same concern. “Really, guys.”, Mo tried again and the two finally turned away, throwing worried glances at Mo for the rest of the class. The rest of the school day went as it normally did, Olivia was still ignoring Mo and everytime she would think about it, the feeling of stress ran through her because she didn’t know what was going on. That would cause the pain in her chest to get worse and she barely made it to Kim’s car without gasping in pain at least once. She leaned her back up against the door, hand clutching at her chest through her jacket when Kim walked up.

 

“Mo, are you alright?”, her sister questioned and Mo straightened up, glaring at her. 

 

“Of course. Let’s go, I don’t want to be late for practice, Kimmy.”, Mo slammed the passenger door shut when she got into the car, leaving Kimberly to throw her hands up in frustration. Since the Hart parents were home, they had moved band practice to Stella’s house.

 

Practice went pretty smoothly, besides the fact that the pain in Mo’s chest was getting worse and worse by the minute. It was getting harder for her to remember what cords she was supposed to play and when she was supposed to come in. Her vision started to blur, but she shook it off, pushing through until Stella called a timeout.

 

“Ok, we are really off today. Mo,”, when Stella said her name Mo whipped her head in the girl’s direction, “You had the bass line down last practice. What’s the problem now?”

 

“Nothing. I just have a lot on my mind, ok?”, Mo looked down at her bass while the rest stared at her. 

 

“Have you been practicing it?”, Wen asked her from behind the keyboard.

 

“Of course I have!”, Mo was getting more fed up by the second. 

 

“It doesn’t seem like you have.”, Stella placed her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow at Mo. Another wave a pain washed through Mo and she closes her eyes together tightly.

 

“Ok, you know what? I’m done.”, Mo took her bass off, placing it in her case while the other tried getting her to stop, Olivia the only one who just stood there. As Mo was walking to the door, the blonde finally stepped forward.

 

“Mo.”, she called gently and the brunette stopped at the middle of the stairs, turning back to look at her girlfriend(?). “Don’t go.”

 

“Oh, so now you can talk to me! Unbelievable!”, Mo rushed up the stairs as the pain got sharper. She finally got outside and could see black dots filling her vision as it got harder to breathe. Her meds. Her house was only a few blocks away, so Mo hightailed it back home. When she got there, she saw Kimberly’s car in the driveway and the pain got more intense. Leaning against her sister’s car, Mo mustered up enough strength to walk to the door, sweat dripping down her forehead as she burst into the house. 

 

“K-Kim.”, Mo called out weakly as her vision started spinning. It felt like her chest was closing and breathing was becoming harder and harder as her heart sped up. The pain was becoming too much as she stumbled into the kitchen to see Kimberly standing there, making some food and when she turned around, the plate crashing to the floor when she saw the state that Mo was in. Her face was pale and sweat was dripping off of her. Black dots were filling her vision as she fell forward, Kimberly catching her before she hit the floor.

 

“No no no no no.”, Kimberly muttered under her breath as she brushed some of Mo’s long hair out of her face. “Mo, talk to me.”, Kimberly was trying to keep her sister from falling asleep, but she couldn’t stay calm when Mo was literally gasping for air. The pain was too much and Mo finally screamed out, hand clutching her chest. When she screamed, Kimberly let the tears spill out of her eyes as she watching her sister writhe in pain. “Mo, did you take your meds today?”, Kimberly placed a hand on her cheek, hoping that it would calm the girl down. The girl could only shake her head and Kimberly could only nod in response. “Ok, where is it? Where are your meds, Mo?”, Kimberly couldn’t get an answer out of the girl and she pulled out her phone, calling Jason.

 

_ “Hello?” _

 

“Jason, I need you to come to my house as fast as you can. Understand?”

 

_ “Alright, I’ll be right there.” _ He hung up and Kimberly called the pharmacy, knowing that Mo had already had her prescription filled for the next month. When she hung up, she heard rushed footsteps and looked up to see Jason standing there with a shocked look on her face. Kimberly went through Mo’s purse, pulling out her ID before turning to Jason.

 

“What’s wrong with her?”, Jason asked as he got down on one knee, hands hovering over Mo’s body. The girl was still gasping for air and Kimberly was trying to soothe her.

 

“Hold her. It helps to calm her down and whatever you do, don’t move her too much. I’ll be right back.”, Kimberly handed Mo over to Jason, making sure that he gently cradled her in his arms before she took off down the street. There was no time to get in her car and besides, with the ranger powers she could run faster than before and barely break a sweat. The pharmacy was only a couple miles from their house and she could get there in a minute tops. Arriving at the pharmacy, Kimberly ran up to the desk and demanded the prescription. It seemed like the pharmacist was scared of her and quickly ran to the back. When he came back, he asked for her ID which Kimberly handed over and the man nodded before letting her take the prescription. She ran the fastest that she had ever run in her life back to her house, almost breaking the front door when she entered. Mo was still on the ground in pain, Jason cradling her, and Kimberly grabbed a glass. Filling it with water, Kimberly rushed back over to her sister and practically smashed open the bottle, picking out two pills.

 

“Mo, open your mouth.”, Kimberly told the girl and Mo unclenched her teeth in order to do as her sister said. The two pills were in her mouth and down her throat in five seconds flat before Kimberly pulled Mo back into her arms, shoving Jason over in the process. Jason watched as Kimberly held her sister, holding back tears as Mo slowly began to breathe normally again. After a few minutes, Mo’s eyes closed from the exhaustion and her body went limp. He didn’t say anything when Kimberly picked her up and carried her to her room. When she came back downstairs, Jason finally got the courage to speak up.

 

“What was that?”, Jason didn’t get a response immediately as Kimberly was cleaning up the kitchen. “Kim….”

 

Kimberly sharply turned on her heel, “Don’t mention this to anyone, do you hear me?”

 

“What?”

 

“Do not tell anyone that this happened. It’s Mo story to tell not mine, understand?”, Kimberly glared at him until he put his hands up defensively.

 

“Alright, I understand. I won’t tell anyone.”, Jason stood there as Kimberly went back to cleaning up the kitchen. “We have training in a couple hours, don’t be late.”, and with that Jason left the house. Kimberly just numbly stood at the kitchen sink, thinking about all that had happened in the past 10 minutes. She moved over to her phone, thinking that she should call her parents. Dialing the number, Kimberly leaned up against the counter and sighed when it went to voicemail after a couple rings. They didn’t care, but she still wanted them to know.

 

“Hey, mom. So, Mo had an episode today. She’s fine, but I thought that you guys would just like to know that she’s running out of time. We need to find one and quickly or else you’ll be down one daughter.”, Kimberly hung up without saying so much as ‘goodbye’ or ‘I love you’. She needed to save her sister because without Mo, nothing would be ok. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Wow, ok, so I was able to write out another chapter pretty quickly. Things this chapter were pretty intense, especially with Mo having an episode. I love hearing how you guys want Olivia and Trini to find out, so please keep letting me know. I also want to know what you guys think is wrong with Mo. Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and supporting. Love you guys! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini's nightmares come to light. Mo and Olivia make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

So maybe Kimberly going to training wasn’t the best idea. Zack was obviously still pissed at her, so Kimberly made it a point to avoid him the entire time. That was kind of hard when Jason decided that the two should spar today. She shot the leader a panicking look and Jason just shrugged at her, whispering that Zack requested it. Trini was paired up with Billy and Jason would be sparing with a putty. Each of them got into their fighting stances, Zack had an evil smirk on his face as they prepared to fight. When Alpha told them to start, Zack charged at her, throwing skilled and calculated punches in her direction. It was becoming harder and harder for Kimberly to dodge his punches as he was slowly backing her up against the wall. He finally got her right across the jaw and stars were the only thing that Kimberly was seeing. Zack didn’t stop there, he punched her in the gut, shoulder, arm, and once again in the face. The others were in the back trying to convince him to stop, but Zack just picked Kimberly up by her shirt and tossed her across the room. Her back slammed into the wall and Kimberly screamed out. Trini’s heart broke and she stormed over to her friend, throwing the hardest punch that she could. As the punch connected with his jaw, Zack slumped to the ground, eyes closed. Not caring that Billy and Jason were yelling at her, Trini turned around and rushed over to her girlfriend who was lying on the ground. The girl tried to get back up, but Trini pushed her down, not wanting her to get up too fast and make her injuries worse. 

 

“Kim, just stay on the ground for a second.”, Trini turned her onto her back and snarled when she saw a huge gash across Kimberly’s forehead. Behind her, Jason and Billy were dragging Zack out of the pit, hoping that he wouldn’t wake up before then because Trini was ready to kill him. “You’re ok, baby.”, Trini ran a hand through Kimberly’s hair, the taller girl immediately releasing a sigh of content. “Alpha, can you get me some bandages and alcohol?”, Trini asked the android and it nodded before going back into the ship. Seeing Kimberly injured was something that terrified Trini, it even haunted her in her nightmares. Since she had started dating Kimberly, the nightmares had eased down, but loud noises still scared her, like yelling or slamming doors. It made her anxiety hit the roof and Kimberly getting hurt wasn’t helping. Zack had been able to help her with the nightmares, staying with her when she couldn’t sleep or until she fell asleep. When she told him that they weren’t happening as frequently, he would just call her or text her if he thought she needed him. 

 

Alpha 5 came running back, bandages and alcohol in hand, “Here, Master Trini. All the things that you asked for.” Trini mumbled a ‘thank you’ before getting to work on Kimberly’s forehead. She could practically hear Rita cackling in her head and she willed the sound to just go away. Last night was the first time that she had a nightmare about Rita and it consisted of the woman killing Kimberly. Soon, Kimberly’s head was all patched up and Trini placed a kiss on the bandage. 

 

“Thanks.”, Kimberly spoke and Trini just pecked her lips, standing up and holding out a hand for her girlfriend. 

 

“No problem. I’m going to kill Zack.”, Trini let the anger seep through her voice, but Kimberly cupped her face, kissing her and making Trini’s angry thoughts wash away.

 

“Trini, he didn’t do it on purpose. Maybe his mom isn’t doing so great and he was just zoning out. Besides, this is what battles are like.”, Kimberly reminded her, making Trini shiver. The battle was just something that Trini wished she could forget, rather the events that happened before it. Rita invaded the only place that she felt safe and violated her personal space, then she killed Billy. “Hey, T, where did you go?”, Kimberly lift Trini’s head up to face her and she saw fear in Trini’s eyes.

 

“I’m fine. Let’s go back to your place. I really don’t want to deal with my mom.”,  _ or the dents in my wall  _ was what Trini wanted to add on, but she wasn’t ready to let Kimberly in on that secret yet. Kimberly nodded, grabbing Trini’s hand as the two walked out of the pit and jumped through the water onto the cliff. The walk back to the Hart household was one that Kimberly wanted to end, she wanted to hang out with her girlfriend and she needed to check on Mo. She figured that her sister would still be asleep after her episode, but she still needed to make sure that she was alright. They were nearing the house when Trini pulled Kimberly to a stop, the taller girl looking down the street at her house.

 

“Kim, what’s wrong?”, Trini asked, noticing that the girl isn’t focusing on her.

 

“Nothing.”, Kimberly answered, but when she looked back at Trini, she cracked. “Ok, so Mo got really drunk and I need to make sure that she is ok.”

 

“How bad was it?”, Trini looked at Kimberly with concern.

 

Kimberly sighed, flashing back to when Mo was screaming in pain earlier that day, “She was pretty drunk and she isn’t supposed to drink alcohol with her meds.” As soon as she said that, Kimberly realized her mistake and went to fix it when Trini interrupted her.

 

“Meds? What does Mo need medicine for?”

 

“No, no. You cannot say anything and you need to forget that I said anything.”, Kimberly rushed out, but Trini wasn’t backing down.

 

“Kim, just tell me. You can trust me I promise.”, Trini tried to get Kimberly to look at her.

 

“Trini, I can’t. It’s not something that I can just tell people, no matter how much I trust them it isn’t my story to tell.”, Kimberly saw the hesitance in Trini’s eyes and she grabbed both of her hands. “Please, Trini. I promised Mo and I am not breaking that promise. Even for you.”

 

Trini immediately nodded, “Ok. If you ever need help, just tell me ok?”

 

“Ok.”, Kimberly released one of Trini’s hands and they walked to the Hart house. When they walked in, Kimberly sped up the stairs and went into Mo’s room. The girl was lying on her side, fast asleep and it made Kimberly sigh with relief. She went back downstairs to see Trini in the kitchen making something to eat. “Babe, you really don’t need to make anything. We can just order pizza.”, Kimberly told her, but Trini just waved a hand at her.

 

“I’m making you and Mo some food.”, Trini turned back to her work and Kimberly chuckled. Walking over, she wrapped her arms around Trini’s waist, frowning when she felt Trini stiffen.

 

“What’s wrong?”, Kimberly pulled back to look at Trini.

 

“Nothing.”, Trini went back to cooking. Kimberly decided to leave it alone and grabbed Mo’s pills, taking them upstairs with her. As she walked into Mo’s room, she smiled when she saw a picture on the nightstand. It was of a young Kimberly and Mo at the zoo, both of them decked out in panda gear with the panda right behind them. That was Mo’s favorite picture of them, despite the fact that Kimberly insisted that the best picture was of them on their first roller coaster and both of them are crying. Movement beside her broke Kimberly out of her thoughts and she turned to see Mo waking up. 

 

Kimberly placed the pills next to the photo and sat down on the edge of the bed, “Mo.”

 

“Kim.”, Mo’s voice still sounded weak as the girl tried to sit up, wincing when a dull pain went through her. 

 

“Easy, sis.”, Kimberly helped her sit up, ignoring when Mo glared at her. “Are you feeling any better?”

 

“I don’t need you to babysit me, Kimberly.”, Mo snapped at her, rubbing her eyes as she tried to adjust to being awake. 

 

“That isn’t what I asked.”, Kimberly tilted her head to the side, watching as Mo huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“No pain, no shortness of breath, and no tightening of the chest.”, Mo gave her a smirk and Kimberly put her hands up defensively.

 

“That’s all I wanted to know.”, Kimberly ruffled Mo’s hair, laughing when the girl snarled at her. “Trini’s making dinner if you want some. Also, make sure to take your meds.”

 

Mo scoffed, “Whatever.”

 

“I’m serious, Mo. You know that they help you prevent episodes like what happened today. If you don’t take your meds, then your timer runs out faster.”

 

“Why can’t they just get the thing?”, Mo began fiddling with her sleeves, feeling her nerves start to act up again. 

 

“You know that it takes awhile, sis. You’re moving up on the waiting list.”, Kimberly placed a hand on top of her sister’s.

 

“What if I die tomorrow? Or tonight? Or next week?”, Mo was obviously getting ready to panic and Kimberly just wrapped her arms around her.

 

“Relax, Mo. They are doing everything that they can and I’m sure that they will be calling soon saying that they found one. Then, you won’t ever have to take these meds again or worry about your stress levels. Before that happens though, I need you to promise me something.”

 

“Anything.”, Mo didn’t want to disappoint her sister even if she was mad at her.

 

“Stop drinking. You know that you aren’t supposed to drink alcohol especially with your meds. It’s dangerous.”, Kimberly watched as Mo rolled her eyes and she forced her sister to look at her. “Mohini Hart, you better do as I say.”

 

“Fine.”, Mo relented and Kimberly smiled, patting the top of her head. The girl got off of the bed and went to walk out of the room when she turned back to Mo.

 

“Come down and eat. Maybe we can watch a movie tonight.”, Kimberly suggested.

 

Mo shook her head, “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Kim. I’ll eat with you guys, but I have things that I have to do.” Kimberly nodded and walked out of the room, feeling the sadness that her sister didn’t want to spend time with her anymore. They ate dinner in silence, Mo not wanting to talk and Trini’s head was somewhere else. The movie didn’t happen and Trini left right after dinner, claiming that her mother was calling her home. When Kimberly closed the door, she turned around to see Mo staring at her with a sad look in her eyes before turning on her heel and walking up the stairs without a word. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

_ Trini was lying in her bed, sleeping peacefully when she smelled the familiar stench of fish and saltwater. She knew what was going to happen and didn’t want to open her eyes, but when she heard the cackle, they snapped open. Rita was above her once again, glowing green eyes staring at her with that evil glint in them. _

 

_ “Hello again, Yellow. It’s so good to see you.”, Rita wrapped her claws around Trini’s neck, laughing when the younger girl squirmed. “I’m sure you don’t feel the same.”, Rita cackled before picking Trini up and slamming her into the brick wall beside her bed. The claw around her neck tightened and Trini couldn’t breathe. “Ah, this is familiar isn’t it.” _

 

_ “What d-do you want?”, Trini is able to gasp out before the hand tightens so that Trini can’t get any air in. She could feel herself slipping away until Rita let up her hold a little bit, but terror still was going through Trini’s veins.  _

 

_ A claw went under Trini’s shirt and her nails cut across her stomach, causing the smaller girl to whimper, “I want for you to be scared. Your fright is so delicious.”, Rita’s eyes glowed even more green as they looked at Trini’s whimpering form. “Hmmmm. Let’s talk to your little girlfriend, shall we?”, Rita backed away and suddenly, Kimberly appeared behind the woman. She was badly beaten and breathing heavily, looking like she had been tortured.  _

 

_ “Kimberly.”, Trini whimpered and the brunette looked up at her, her eyes bloodshot and lips trembling. _

 

_ “Trini.”, Kimberly’s voice cracked. Rita wrapped a hand around her neck and Trini screamed out as she choked the life out of her girlfriend.  _

 

Trini shot up in her bed and frantically looked around her room. The dents in the wall were still there even though she had tried to fix them. She could feel Rita’s hands on her throat and she threw off the covers to check her stomach. Sure enough, a huge claw mark was running across her stomach and blood was gushing out of it. The ranger healing would heal it pretty quickly, but it didn’t stop the fear that Trini felt immediately afterwards. It wasn’t like Trini could go back to sleep after a nightmare like that, so she changed into her school clothes and began her walk to the mountain. What she didn’t expect was for Olivia to be up at the same time and for her to spot Trini walking away.

 

“Trini!”, Olivia yelled out her window when she saw her tiny friend start walking down the street. When she turned to her, Olivia could see tear tracks on Trini’s face and waved for her to come inside. Trini leaped up to the window, no problem, and once she was inside, she burst into tear, letting Olivia wrap her in a hug. It seemed like they sat there for hours until Trini finally stopped crying, only light sniffles were heard and Olivia pulled back in the slightest. Trini’s eyes were puffy and her face red, tears still in her eyes even though they weren’t spilling over. “What’s wrong?”, Olivia finally asks, but Trini just shakes her head.

 

“Not tonight.”, the tiny girl says, her voice sounding broken. Olivia just nods and holds her friend until they both fall asleep again. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Mo had been avoiding Kimberly since the episode a few days before. When her sister asked if she needed a ride, Mo didn’t even turn around to acknowledge that Kimberly was even there. A huff was the only thing that she heard before Kimberly stomped off, slamming the front door when she left. Wen gave her a ride to school and Mo continued to avoid Kimberly like the plague. This was exactly the same thing that Olivia was doing to Mo and it was starting to annoy her. Now that it had been a few days, Mo finally decided that enough was enough and waited patiently by Olivia’s locker for the blonde at the end of the day. She saw her approaching and immediately prepared herself to have this conversation.

 

Olivia paused when she saw that Mo was waiting by her locker, “What are you doing here, Mo?”

 

“I just wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend who I haven’t talk to in 4 days. Am I not allowed to do that?”, Mo crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing Olivia as the blonde just kept her gaze on the ground.

 

“You shouldn’t be here.”, Olivia mumbled and Mo rolled her eyes.

 

“Why? Why can’t I talk to you and why can’t you talk to me?”

 

“Because!”, the girl exclaimed before she went back to her original stance.

 

“Because why?!”, Mo pressed, anger boiling up to the surface.

 

“Because your mom said that I couldn’t see you anymore. I’m only supposed to talk to you at band practice and that’s it or else she will ruin my family. My dad is already in jail, Mo, I don’t need any other problems.”, Olivia finally told. 

 

“Screw what my mother says! If she does anything to hurt you then I will make sure that she pays for it because you make me extremely happy, Olivia. That should be the only thing that matters to her, but it isn’t.”, Mo moved forward and grabbed Olivia’s hands in her own. “I will protect you from her because she can’t do shit to you without hurting me.” Olivia threw her arms around Mo’s neck, joy overtaking her body. 

 

“Thank you.”, Olivia whispered and she pulled back to connect their lips. “So, the band is going out for dinner today. You’re coming right?”

 

“I actually didn’t know that it was happening, but of course I’m coming.”, Mo gave her a smile and the blonde kissed her one more time.

 

“Ok, we’re taking Wen’s truck, so we will all come pick you up. 6:30. Be ready.”, Olivia pressed a kiss to her cheek before skipping down the hallway. Mo walked out of the school feeling on top of the world. She had been able to fix things with her girlfriend and her parents were back out on a business trip. 

 

Mo checked the clock and saw that it read 6:25. She smoothed out her dress and grabbed her purse, in five minutes her girlfriend would be here with the rest of the band to go to a nice team dinner. When she walked downstairs, she was met with the angry face of her sister. Kimberly was standing by the front door, a frown plastered on her face as she looked at Mo. 

 

“Frowning gives you wrinkles, Kim. You should know this.”, Mo said sarcastically as she stared down Kimberly.

 

“It’s been awhile since we talked, Mo. Why is that?”, Kimberly tilted her head and Mo just scoffed at her.

 

“I don’t know, you tell me.”, Mo walked into the living room, looking for her lip gloss.

 

Kimberly followed her, “Is it because I told you to take your meds because that is something that you really need to do, Mo.”

 

“You only made it seem like I couldn’t take care of myself.”, Mo turned around to face Kimberly. “But no, it’s not that.”

 

“It’s because I’m dating Trini and she is actually happy with me.”, Kimberly smirked, knowing she hit a nerve.

 

“You’re implying that I couldn’t make Trini happy? Please, Kim. If you hadn’t asked her out, then we would be getting married right now.”

 

“Yeah right. She didn’t even start talking to you until after I asked her out. Whenever you would greet her she would just nod.”

 

Mo huffed, “Well at least I could actually talk to mine without sounding like a complete idiot. Olivia would always ask me why you were so awkward around her and because I was being a good sister, unlike you, I said that I didn’t know.”

 

“How am I the bad sister here? You didn’t have to engage in my game, but you did anyways because you’re petty.”

 

“Oh you are just as petty as I am, Kim. You asked out my crush because I took your car. Who does that?”, Mo exclaimed and the two glared at each other.

 

“At least I’m in love with the one that I asked out, you don’t even know what you’re feeling and you’re dying anyways!”, Kimberly’s eyes widened when she thought about what she said. Placing a hand over her mouth, she went to fix it before Mo interrupted.

 

“Always going for the low blows.”, Mo shook her head.

 

“Mo, I--”

 

Mo held up a hand, “Save it, Kimberly. You know, you have never had to deal with any of the shit that I have, but you haven’t made it any easier on me. Do you know how hard it is being the twin of Kimberly Ann Hart? Head cheerleader, top bitch, and school hoe!”

 

“Don’t you dare call me that.”, Kimberly snarled at her sister. “You are the one who started all of this. If you had just left my car alone then none of this would have happened.”

 

Neither of them heard the front door open.

 

“If you hadn’t asked out Trini then I wouldn’t have asked out Olivia to get back at you!”

 

“What?”, Mo’s blood ran cold as she realized Kimberly hadn’t said that.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> AHHHHHH! Shit is going down next chapter! I also got a request to introduce Trini's PTSD a little more, so we have some of that here. Next chapter should definitely be up soon and I hope that you guys liked this chapter because I worked really hard to make sure that it flows, even though it might not. What do you guys think is going to happen next chapter? Let me know! Thanks for reading and supporting. Love you guys! <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia finds out the truth and so does Trini. A huge mistake is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

Olivia’s voice cut through Mo’s heart like a knife. Slowly, she turned around to see the blonde, tears already in her eyes as she stared at the two sisters. A look of disbelief and hurt was on her face while her bottom lip was trembling.

 

“You only asked me out because Kimberly asked out Trini?”, Olivia barely got out the words before a sob escaped her mouth. 

 

“Olivia…”, Mo took a step forward before Olivia interrupted her.

 

“No, tell me the truth.”, Olivia put a hand out to stop Mo from walking towards her.

 

“Yes, but-“, Mo was once again interrupted.

 

“I can’t believe you. Did you even care about how much that would hurt me? Do you even care about me at all?”, Olivia was just barely keeping herself together as she looked at her now ex-girlfriend in the face. 

 

Mo swallowed the lump forming in her throat, “Of course I do, Olivia.”

 

“I can’t even tell what’s the truth and what’s a lie anymore.”, Olivia wiped her tears before pointed at Kimberly, “And you? Did you ask out Trini do get back at Mo for taking your car?” Kimberly was taken aback by the question and Mo frowned. “Oh, do you two seriously think that I’m that stupid. I might be stupid enough to think that you have feelings for me, but I’m not stupid enough to know the real reason that you were fighting.”

 

“Yes.”, Kimberly said quietly and Olivia threw her hands up in the air. 

 

“Of course you did. God, you both got so caught up in your game of revenge that you completely ignored how much your decisions were going to affect everyone around you.”, Olivia turned to leave before stopping and turning around to face them. “You two are the meanest people that I have ever met.” She then stormed out of the house, leaving Mo and Kimberly to really think about what was going on. Mo turned to look at Kimberly, tears running down her face and Kimberly felt her heart break for her sister.

 

“Mo.”, Kimberly tried, but the girl just shook her head.

 

“How did she get in?”, Mo was pacing around the room. “How, Kimberly?!”

 

“I think that I might have left the door unlocked when I came home.”, Kimberly couldn’t even look at her sister right now. 

 

“I can’t believe she heard that. My life is ruined, I mean, I’m never going to have anyone as great as her. We just made up today and everything was going to be great. She never would have had to know.”

 

Kimberly placed her hands on Mo’s shoulders, “She would have found out anyways. Go after her and try to fix it.” Mo ran out the door to see Wen standing there with Charlie and Stella. As soon as Mo stepped out of the house, they pulled Olivia behind them, forming a shield around the girl who was sobbing into Charlie’s chest.

 

“Guys-“

 

Wen stepped in front of Mo, stopping her from moving any closer to Olivia, “No. You don’t get to say anything. I can’t believe you, Mo. Why would you do something so cruel?”

 

“I—“

 

“Shut it, Mo. We don’t want to hear your excuses as to why you did this. Do you know what is even more despicable than you doing this? The fact that your sister did the exact same thing to Trini. I hope you both burn in hell.”, Stella was about to march off when she stopped. “Oh and if you didn’t get the memo, you’re out of the band.” Wen and Stella walked away with a crying Olivia in-between them. Charlie stayed back and just shook his head at her.

 

“Charlie.”, Mo took a step forward, but the boy put a hand out to stop her.

 

“I really thought that you were a good person, Mo. You were different from the rest of them and I believed that you were a true friend to us. I guess I was wrong.”, Charlie went to walk away when Mo called out to him again.

 

“Please, don’t be mad at me.”, Mo begged.

 

Charlie looked at the ground before looking back up at his former friend, “I’m not mad, Mo. I’m disappointed.” He walked off leaving Mo to cry. She dropped to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably as her friends drove off, Olivia not even looking at her through the window.  

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Kimberly watched from the window of her house as Mo’s friends cast her out and Olivia cried behind them. This was going to happen to her when Trini found out. She saw Mo collapse to the ground, a crying mess, and she wanted to go hug her sister, but she couldn’t. Because she knew. She knew that it was all her fault that this happened. If she had just let it slide when Mo borrowed her car instead of being a petty bitch, then she would have realized her feelings for Trini and Mo would have realized her feelings for Olivia eventually. How could she ever make it up to Mo? How could she ever make it up to Trini? There was only one way that she could, she had to tell Trini herself. If she didn’t then things were going to be so much worse for her and Trini might never forgive her. Either way, Trini might never forgive her, but she didn’t want the girl to hear it from someone else, she at least wanted her to hear it from her. 

Jumping out the window, Kimberly tried to control her nerves as she got closer and closer to Trini’s house. When she arrived, she stood outside Trini’s window for about 10 minutes before she finally climbed up. Trini was sitting at her desk and jumped when Kimberly’s face popped into view. She smiled at her girlfriend, opening the window to let her into the room and when Kimberly was in, she wrapped her arms around her neck. 

 

“Hey.”, Trini smiled up at her. Kimberly seemed tense and nervous because she was glancing around.

 

“Hi. Can we talk?”, Kimberly sat down on Trini’s bed while the smaller girl walked over to her. Sitting down next to her, Trini scanned Kimberly’s face before saying something.

 

“I wanted to talk to you too.”, Trini couldn’t contain the joy that was inside her as she tried to wait to say what she wanted to say.

 

“You go first.”, Kimberly fiddled with her hands as Trini stared at her.

 

Trini began, “Kim, since you pulled me off that cliff, I knew that we were going to be more than just friends. We went to Krispy Kreme together and you talked to me even when I would just sit there and glare at you. Then, I finally realized that you weren’t all that bad.”

 

“Gee thanks.”

 

“Let me finish. Even though you have done some questionable things in the past, I hope that you know how worth it you are. The boys and I all care so much about you and we wouldn’t be the power rangers without you. You put me back together when I fall apart and make me feel wanted. That’s why I love you.” Fuck. “I am in love with you, Kimberly Ann Hart.” Shit, this was not good.

 

Kimberly was frozen. She couldn’t move or think. Trini was in love with her and she was in love with Trini. But there was no way that Trini was going to forgive her when she told her what she did. The only thing that Kimberly could think to do was grab Trini and pull her into a kiss, knowing that it would probably be the last time that she would ever kiss the girl. 

 

“I love you too.”, Kimberly whispered on Trini’s lips and the two kissed again. 

 

When they pulled away, Trini was smiling brightly at her, “So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about.” The moment of truth. Kimberly backed away a little bit, putting some distance between the two so that if Trini was going to slap her, then she couldn’t reach her.

 

“Ok, so I need you to not freak out, please.”

 

“I’ll try my best.”, Trini crossed her arms over her chest, getting nervous as Kimberly stared at her with those brown eyes.

 

“I didn’t ask you out because I wanted to. I asked you out because Mo had a crush on you and I was trying to get back at her.”, Kimberly waited. Trini stood there for a second, arms slipping down to her sides as she was in shock. 

 

“Y-you what?”, Trini voice shook as she tried to speak. 

 

“Please, Trini, you have to forgive me.”, Kimberly took a step forward, but Trini backed away.

 

“I can’t believe you. Do you know how vulnerable I made myself with you? I showed you every part of myself that no one else in this world has seen and now I find out that it wasn’t even real. That you didn’t care about me and that it was all just a part of your game to get back at Mo, for what? A stupid car! She’s your fucking sister! You share things that’s what you do!”, Trini was seething.

 

“Trini….”

 

“No I don’t want to hear it, get out. Get out now and don’t ever talk to me again. We might be rangers, but that is all that we will ever be.”, Trini spoke through gritted teeth, her eyes only projecting hurt as they stared at Kimberly. The taller girl nodded, making her way to the window before stopping and turning around.

 

“I’m sorry.”, was the only thing that Kimberly could think to utter before she jumped out. Tears were streaming down her face as she ran all the way back to her house. Trini slammed her window shut, ignoring the glass cracking as she walked out of her room and downstairs. She pulled herself onto the counter and opened up the top cabinet, pulling out a bottle of wine that her mother kept up where she couldn’t reach it. Tonight her parents were out with her brothers and Trini was going to drink herself numb. Hopping down from the counter, Trini made her way towards the mountain, taking sips of the wine every five seconds. She would never find anyone. Love wasn’t real. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Kimberly had been in her room since she got home and hadn’t seen her sister in hours. She couldn’t hear Mo crying, there was no sound coming from her room. The only thing that could be heard through the house was Kimberly’s sobs. Picking up her phone, she looked at all of the messages that she had sent Trini in the past hour.

 

**My Hart <3**

_ Trini, please forgive me. _

 

**My Hart <3**

_ I do love you. I am so in love with you. Please, respond. _

 

**My Hart <3**

_ Trini, at least tell me that you are ok. _

 

**My Hart <3**

_ Trini, please! _

 

There was no response to any of those texts and Kimberly felt like she could die. She didn’t know if Trini was ok or if she was even alive. Suddenly her phone rang and she felt excitement rush through her, but it quickly went away when she saw that it was just the other rangers.

 

**Z-Man**

_ I’m guessing that you told her because I can’t find her, Kimberly. _

 

**Billy Blue**

_ Told who what? _

 

**J-Red**

_ Kimberly, what did you do? _

 

Before she could even type a letter, Zack sent out the text to the rest of the group.

 

**Z-Man**

_ The only reason that Kimberly asked out Trini was to get back at Mo, who actually the one who has a crush on Trini. Mo then asked out Olivia to get back at Kimberly. The Hart twins everyone! _

 

**J-Red**

_ Holy shit! Why would you do that, Kim?! _

 

**Z-Man**

_ That’s what I want to know, but we have more important things to worry about. I saw Trini about half an hour ago and she was drunk off her ass, mumbling about how she would never find love and how it was all just a myth. I tried to get her to stay, but she stumbled off somewhere and now I can’t find her. Can you guys help? _

 

**J-Red**

_ I’ll be there in five. _

 

**Billy Blue**

_ On my way. _

 

**Kim Possible**

_ I’m coming too. _

 

**Z-Man**

_ No you aren’t. _

 

**J-Red**

_ I think that you should stay away for a little bit, Kim. _

 

**Kim Possible**

_ I’m coming and there is nothing that you can do about it. I need to fix this. _

 

**J-Red**

_ Ok, but just don’t say anything to Trini if you find her. _

 

**Kim Possible**

_ Alright. I’m on my way. _

 

Kimberly set her phone down, standing up and brushing her hair. Slipping on her leather jacket, she grabbed her phone from the bed, taking a few deep breaths before she opened the door. She was going to fix this and everything was going to be ok. 

 

Mo sat on the couch, nursing a bottle of gin as she watched the TV. She had screwed up. Both her and Kimberly had screwed up big time. Speaking of, Kimberly descended the stairs and the two sisters looked at each other, only looks of regret on their faces. Taking another sip, Mo offered the bottle to Kimberly who shook her head. She sat down next to her sister and remained silent.

 

“We screwed up big time.”, Mo spoke her thoughts as she took another swig of the bottle. Kimberly chuckled as a tear went down her face.

 

Looking up from the floor, Kimberly smiled sadly at her sister, “Yeah, we did.”

 

“We pulled them into our little game, not even thinking about how fucked up it was and now, look at us. Pathetic excuses for women.”, Mo chuckled dryly. Kimberly reached for the bottle, trying to keep it away from her sister, but she was much smarter and kept the bottle out of her twin’s reach. “Nope. Mom always drank to forget. I wanna forget.”, Mo said sadly and threw her head back to take a huge gulp of the bottle.

 

“I know, Mo. I do too, but all that we can do now is give them space.”, Kimberly frowned as her sister threw her head back, laughing hysterically. 

 

“Give them space to what, Kim? Hate us more? Face it, we blew our chance because we were too stupid to realize that we were being childish. You always had feelings for Trini and I always had feelings for Olivia, but we covered them up because we were scared. Scared of accepting something for what it was.”

 

Kimberly looked her sister dead in the eyes, “And what was it?”

 

“Love. Our parents never being there for us as we grew up, it made us cold hearted bitches who never knew what love was. Ty and Scott were basically our parents rolled into one. Olivia and Trini showed us what love really was. We learned something from this, even though it doesn’t feel like it. It’s too late, Kim. We fucked up and now, we will never be happy. Maybe we deserve it.”, Mo spewed out and she went back to watching the TV. Her sister stood up, sighing in the process, and made her way to the door.

 

“The guys can’t find Trini. I’m going to help them. Stay here and do not go anywhere while you are drunk.”, Kimberly opened and closed the door, leaving Mo alone with her thoughts once again. No matter how much of the bottle that Mo drank, Olivia still occupied her thoughts. The hurt and betrayed look on her face when she heard what she had said was forever burned into Mo’s brain. As she brought the bottle to her lips again, she realized that it was empty and sighed, getting up off the couch to stumble over to her parents alcohol cabinet. Searching through the bottles, Mo settled on Jack and went to walk back to the couch when the doorbell rang. The girl groaned as she dragged her feet over to the door, hoping that Kimberly had ordered food before she left. What was behind that door was something that Mo had not expected at all. She opened the door to reveal a drunk Trini who had a fiery look in her eyes when she saw Mo.

 

“Sorry, Trini, but Kim isn’t here. If you have come here to tell me how much of a bitch I am, I don’t need it because I have gotten about ten thousand of those speech-“, Mo was interrupted by Trini smashing their lips together in a rough, heated kiss. The smaller girl pushed her into the house, slamming the door behind her with her foot. Mo was too drunk to realize what was going on and she pulled Trini closer to her, needing the contact, while tangling her hands into Trini’s soft hair. They stumbled up the stairs, the kisses getting more heated as they finally made it to Mo’s room. Shutting the door, Trini slammed the girl’s back into the door and attacked her neck, biting and sucking as hard as she could. A low moan sounded from Mo and Trini lifted the girl up, carrying her to the bed. Dropping her on the bed, Trini detached their lips to rip her own shirt off, Mo doing the same. Mo grabbed the back of Trini’s neck, connecting their mouths once again in an open mouthed kiss. Both of them were too drunk to realize the grave mistake that they were making.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oml! I was so excited to release this chapter, mainly because it is so drama filled and the ending is just....ugh. I really hope that you liked it and if you have any questions please ask them! Question of the day: What do you think is going to happen next chapter? Do you think that Mo and Trini will have a relationship?
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting. Love you guys! <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

When Kimberly showed up at the mountain, Zack was not pleased to see her. He walked over to her, fury written all over his face. As she got closer to them, Zack pushed her shoulders, keeping her from walking any closer.

 

“This is YOUR fault, Kim!”, Zack pushed her again and Jason ran over, trying to restrain him. 

 

“Zack, calm down!”, Jason had a firm grip on the boy’s shoulders, keeping him from getting to Kimberly.  

 

“Once we find Trini, I want you to leave her alone. For good.”, Zack seethed. 

 

“Come on, Zack. Let’s just find Trini.”, Jason coaxed the boy and Zack nodded his head, walking away. Billy didn’t walk away with them, but walked over to Kimberly. He was nervously wringing his hands together and he kept his gaze on the ground. 

 

“I don’t think that you’re a bad person, Kim.”, Billy admitted after a few beats of silence. “I’m just disappointed.”

 

Tears spilled out of Kimberly’s eyes, “I’m sorry, Billy.”

 

“I’m not the one that you should be apologizing to.”, Billy shrugged.

 

“I promise you, I tried, but she wouldn’t listen.”, Kimberly’s voice shook as she tried her best, but Billy just nodded his head, unreadable expression on his face.

 

Billy finally looked up at her and smiled a little, “I knew that you would, but Trini just needs time, Kim. I can see it in your eyes though, you really fell for her.”

 

“I did.”, Kimberly wiped her tears. 

 

“When she is ready to listen, you should tell her.”, Billy placed a soft hand on her shoulder before walking after Jason and Zack. Kimberly pulled herself together and made her way after the boys, making sure to stay a few feet away from them. 

 

“Alright, Zack and I will search downtown. Billy, you search up by her house and around that neighborhood. Kim, you can search wherever you like.”, Jason nodded at all of them and they split up, leaving Kimberly to get enough strength to actually go searching for Trini. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Trini woke up with a pounding in her head, wincing as she sat up in a bed that wasn’t hers. Her eyes widened as she looked around, realizing that she had done something that she already regretted. It was still dark outside and she looked down to see that she was naked, heat coming off of something next to her. Slowly, she turned her head, feeling her heart stop and blood run cold as she saw who it was. Mo was lying on her stomach, naked, fast asleep. What did she do? Oh shit. Memories rushed back into Trini’s head so fast that it made her headache worse and she winced. Telling Kimberly she loved her, finding out their relationship was a lie, getting drunk. Sleeping with Mo. Fuck. This was not good, this was not good at all. Kimberly was never going to forgive her. Wait, why did she care what Kimberly was going to think? It wasn’t like they were dating anymore and if Trini decided that she wanted to have something with Mo then Kimberly would have no say in it. A thing with Mo is out of the question though. Right?

 

A groan broke Trini out of her thoughts and she looked over to see Mo moving around before she turned her head towards the door, still asleep. Trini released a sigh and stood up, searching the floor for her discarded clothes. The last time she was doing this it was after she kissed Mo at the party and Kimberly got jealous. As she was looking, she couldn’t help but notice that Mo was involved in both of those situations. Olivia was going to be so pissed at her. That thought made her stop dead in her tracks as she was pulling her jeans on. She had just slept with Olivia’s girlfriend, she had betrayed her best friend. Quickly, Trini put on the rest of her clothes and leaped out the window, casting one last glance at the woman in bed. Never again would she have anything to do with the Hart twins. Trini made her way back to her house, not knowing that she had left something very important. Her beanie was lying under Mo’s bed, hiding from the world until it deemed that it was the right time to be found. 

  
  


Sun peaked through the curtains and Mo winced as it hit her eyes. Yawning, Mo sat up looking around the room before she felt her heart start racing. Trini was here. She slept with Trini. Oh fuck. She leaped out of the bed, looking around to see if the smaller girl was still there, but she was met with silence. Nodding to herself, Mo tried convincing herself that it was just in her head and she didn’t actually sleep with Trini. It was just something that she had dreamed and---

 

“Oh fuck.”, Mo muttered, seeing a familiar yellow beanie peaking out from under her bed. Panic rushed through the girl’s veins as the yellow beanie stared up at her, seemingly mocking her with the fact that she had just slept with the girl that her sister loved. No matter how angry she was at Kimberly, she would never do this to her sister if she was in the right mindset. Running a hand through her hair, Mo could feel her the stress starting to build up and a sharp pain shot through her chest. She screamed out, but when she did she could hear footsteps running towards her room and she tossed the beanie under her bed where no one would see it. Kimberly burst through the door to see Mo collapsing to her knees and clutching her chest.

 

“Mo.”, Kimberly spoke quietly, bending down and wrapping her arms around her sister, who was still in a lot of pain. The girl was whimpering as Kimberly held her, hoping that it would just go away, but when it didn’t, Kimberly looked around for the medicine bottle. Seeing it on the beside table, Kimberly reached for it and crushed it in a moment of panic. Pills spilled onto the floor, the girl cursing as she saw most of them roll under the bed. She would worry about that later as she got two from the floor, crawling back over to her sister and opening her mouth to pop the pills in. Mo swallowed them, leaning on her sister’s shoulder as she waits for them to take effect. A few minutes later, the pain dulled down and Mo sighed with relief. 

 

“Thanks, Kim.”, Mo tells her sister, who still has an iron grip on her. “Kim, you can loosen your grip now.”, she tried, but Kimberly wasn’t letting go.

 

“I’m sorry.”, Kimberly cried out, tears rolling down her cheeks and Mo sat up to look at her. “I did this to us. I screwed up everything and now it’s causing you to have more problems with your heart. It’s too much stress on you and if I had just forgiven you and not have been so petty--”, Kimberly choked on the words as she apologized, her arms still around Mo. What Kimberly expected was for Mo to say that it was her fault, for Mo to yell at her about how she was such a bitch. What she didn’t expect was for Mo to return the embrace, placing her head on Kimberly’s shoulder, comforting her as she cried her eyes out. “It’s all my fault, Mo.”, Kimberly sobbed out, but Mo just shook her head, breaking the hug to look at Kimberly.

 

When Kimberly avoided her gaze, Mo gripped her chin, tilting the girl’s head up to look at her, “We both did this, Kimberly. We are both equally to blame for this and it cost us the two best things in the world. Trini and Olivia may never forgive us because of what we did together. The two of us got so caught up in our little world that we didn’t see how it was going to affect everyone else around us.” Mo took a deep breath, holding back her own tears as she continued, “It sucks that what happened, happened. We lost sight of who we are, but one thing that we can never lose is each other. From this point forward, we need to stop being so petty and start being sisters. Yes, Mom and Dad put a lot of pressure on me to be the perfect Indian daughter. Yes, they abandoned you in the process and yes, everyone hates us now, even the people that were closest to us.” Mentioning the band and ranger caused the two to look away from each other for a second. “But we are going to move on, even if it requires letting go of Olivia and Trini. If they decide to forgive us, then that’s their choice, but we can never leave each other in the dark again.”

 

Kimberly sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes, “Promise?”

 

Mo smiled, holding out her pinky for Kimberly, “Promise.” Kimberly wrapped her pinky around Mo’s, the two giving each other big grins before hugging again. “Now, how did finding Trini go?”, Mo asked, trying to not let the guilt show in her voice with the fact that she knew exactly where Trini was. 

 

“Not great. Zack almost ripped my head off, yes he knows,”, Kimberly added on when she saw Mo’s eyes grow big. “He found out a couple days ago and let’s just say, he didn’t take it well. At least when Trini found out she didn’t punch me.”

 

“Zack punched you?”, Mo had a confused look on her face. Zack never seemed like the violent type.

 

“He is protective over Trini. Everyone is considering the fact that her home situation isn’t the greatest and she was attacked by that lady who destroyed the town.”, Kimberly explained, thinking back to when they were standing at the football field, staring at Trini who had a huge claw mark across her neck. “Anyways, I went to meet up with them last night and Jason barely looked at me, Billy was the only one who talked to me. I hated disappointing him by admitting what I did, but he didn’t judge me for it. In fact, he told me that he still believed that I was a good person.”, she looked up to see that Mo’s expression had changed. “Let me guess, the band reacted way worse than my friends.”

 

“So much worse. Wen wouldn’t even let me take a step near Olivia, he just yelled at me while Charlie stood there.”

 

Kimberly winced, “That sounds awful. I’m sorry that happened to you, Mo.”

 

“It gets worse.”, Mo turned to see the girl staring at her with a frown and she looked anywhere but at her. “Stella kicked me out of the band.” 

 

“What?! She can’t do that!”, Kimberly was raging. Mo had put so much time into that band and it had put a lot more stress on her, stress that wasn’t needed. 

 

“I’m sure that everyone was thinking it, so I didn’t fight it. It’s fine, Kim. A little less stress could do my heart some good, especially with all of this going on.”, Mo chuckled, but it wasn’t a real one. “At least you have someone who thinks you’re a good person. They all basically disowned me.”

 

“You have me, Mo, and we just promised that we would never leave each other in the dark again. So, let’s get dressed, go to school, and walk in there with our heads held high. Even though we know that our lives have turned to complete and utter shit.”, Kimberly stood up, holding out a hand to Mo and her sister took it, standing up. 

 

“Let’s go, sis.”, Mo agreed, going into her closet to pick out a new dress and wedges. “Grab your leather jacket, Kimmy. We’re going in style.”

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

The throbbing in Trini’s head didn’t stop and her mother yelling at her in Spanish didn’t help it at all. When she opened her texts, she saw that Zack had sent her about a thousand messages, all of them asking where she was and what happened with Kimberly. Kimberly. She couldn’t even think about the girl without feeling tears well up in her eyes. The Hart twins were two of the most evil beings in the world and they had pulled her into their little game. Olivia. Trini’s eyes widened, quickly going to her contacts and calling her best friend.

 

A nasally voice answered the phone,  _ “Hello?” _

 

“Olivia.”

 

_ “We were played for fools, Trini. They used us to get back at each other. They never cared about us.” _

 

“I know, O. We’ll get through this, but right now we need to go to school and not let it affect us any more than it has.”, Trini could hear a sob come through the phone.

 

_ “I don’t know if I can, T. I just never thought that she could do that to me. Why would they do that?” _

 

“At least you didn’t tell Mo that you loved her.”, Trini sighed, plopping down on her bed and putting an arm over her eyes. 

 

_ “I’m so sorry, Trini.” _

 

“Don’t worry about it. I know how much of a fool I was, but we need to get over it. Pick yourself up and let’s just get today over with. We will do this together, ok?”, Trini waited for a few seconds, the silence slowly killing her as she waited for Olivia’s response.

 

_ “Ok. I’ll see you there.” _

 

Trini hung up the phone, going to her drawers and picking out something fresh. She threw it on, making sure to put on deodorant, and jumped out her window. As she was walking to school, she noticed a red truck speeding to catch up with her and when she turned, she saw Zack poking his head out the side of the passenger side window.

 

“Crazy girl, wanna ride?”, Zack gestured to the truck, sadness pouring out of his eyes as she looked at her.

 

“Sure.”, Trini gave him a reassuring smile before hopping into the back. Billy was in the seat next to her, he gave her a wave before turning back to his phone, engrossed in something on it. She tried not to notice the boys glancing at her every five seconds, but eventually it annoys her and she snaps. “Ok, what is it?”, she looks around at them, all of them avoiding her gaze. “Spill.”

 

“We’re just worried about you and how you are dealing with the situation.”, Billy blurted out, ducking his head to avoid Zack’s glare. 

 

“Guys, I’m fine. Well, as fine as I can be, but I’ll get over it.”, Trini gives them a thumbs up, but that doesn’t convince Zack.

 

“Do you want me to beat her senseless?”, he asks, cracking his knuckles. 

 

Trini snorts, “Zack, please don’t do anything stupid. Even though Kimberly did something terrible, she doesn’t deserve that. Two wrongs don’t make a right.”

 

“Fine.”, Zack huffed, sitting back in his seat and staying silent the entire rest of the way to school. When they pulled up, Trini saw Olivia standing with Stella and Wen by the flagpole, both of them hugging her, Charlie keeping a lookout for the Hart twins. Trini walked over to her friend and when Olivia saw her, the two embraced tightly. 

 

“We’re gonna be ok.”, Trini whispered into her ear, feeling Olivia nod on her shoulder. 

 

Olivia pulled away, linking their arms, “Let’s do this.” And the two got ready to start walking into the school when a familiar silver car pulled up, making both of them freeze. Kimberly and Mo got out, both of their eyes puffy and faces red as they walked up the path. Seeing Olivia and Trini, the two faltered in their step and the four stared at each other. Without warning, Olivia held her chin up and dragged Trini with her into the school, leaving the sisters to deal with their former friends. Stella scoffed, Wen just shook his head, and Charlie walked off, the other two following closely behind. Zack was angry and Jason pulled him away. Billy was the only one who stayed, staring at the two of them before walking over.

 

“I think that you should give them some time. They will get over it eventually and realize that you guys just made a mistake.”, he told them, smiling when he finished his sentence, optimism filling his voice.

 

“Thanks, Billy.”, Kimberly responded, getting ready to walk off when she noticed that Billy was following them. “Uh, Billy? Aren’t you going to go with the others?”

 

The boy frowned, shaking his head, “You guys need to have at least one person on your side. I know that you two aren’t bad people, you just screwed up, but it’s ok, I screw up all the time. My mom always forgives me once I give her a little space.”

 

“You’re the best, Billy Cranston.”, Mo spoke up, smiling at the boy before the three walked off, Billy rambling about something that he was building. The two sisters listened, glad that they weren’t all alone anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Well, this chapter was emotional. Trini made a huge mistake and Mo did too. We found out that Mo has some problems with her heart and the Hart twins made up! It wasn't a huge chapter and I'm sorry that none of my chapters on any of the stories have really had anything going on, but drama is still to come for the stories, just give it time and bear with me please. Sometimes the chapters in between the drama can be really boring, trust me I understand. Question of the chapter: What do you think is going to happen?
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting. Love you guys! <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini's nightmares are getting worse....so are her coping mechanisms. Billy and Jason find out about Mo's condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

Trini shoots up in the bed, a sheer layer of sweat covered her body as she continued shaking from the nightmare. Since she had broken it off with Kimberly, the nightmares had gotten worse and each of them had Rita killing the girl that she loved. No matter how hard she tried, Trini couldn’t stop her overwhelming feelings for Kimberly even if she was angry at the girl. A part of her really wanted to forgive her, but she just couldn’t get over the feeling of betrayal. The shaking increased as images from her last nightmare flashed through her brain, Trini digging her fingernails into her palms, trying to keep herself from crying. 

 

“Yellow….”, a voice rings through Trini’s ears and she jumps out of the bed, panic creeping up on her. She can practically feel Rita’s fingernails digging into her shoulder and her breath as she spoke in Trini’s ear. “You’re weak, yellow. All of the emotions that you feel are delicious. They are making me stronger by the minute and when I come back, you’ll be the first one that I kill last, so that you can watch everyone you love die. Just wait, yellow. Just wait.”, Rita’s voice echoes out of her head and Trini collapses to the floor, tears flowing freely out of her eyes. There was only one place that Trini could think of to go, grabbing her phone, she leapt out of her window and headed down the street. Twenty minutes later, Trini was panting, sweat rolling down the back of her neck as she rang the doorbell to the last place she would ever expect herself to be. The door opened and Mo Hart stared down at her, bottle of wine in hand.

 

“If you came here for Kimberly, sorry, but she is at Billy’s.”, Mo slurred, taking another sip of the bottle before Trini grabbed it out of her hands. “I have a feeling you aren’t here for Kimberly.”, Mo closed the door, stumbling over to the couch and plopping down with a huff. Trini drained the rest of the bottle, placing it on the coffee table before walking over the where she knew the Hart’s kept their alcohol. 

 

“Came here for the booze.”, Trini spoke quietly as she picked out a bottle of Jack Daniel’s, walking over to the couch and sitting down next to Mo. The two sat in silence, each of them taking sips out of the bottle when their feelings surface again, until Trini broke it, “Why would she do that to me?”

 

Mo snorted, throwing her head back and gulping down some more of the liquid, “Honestly, I have no idea why we did what we did. We were just, petty and jealous I guess.”

 

“That isn’t an excuse.”, Trini grabbed the bottle back, sending Mo a glare.

 

“I’m not trying to excuse what I did, Trini. I fucked up and destroyed probably the only thing that made me happy in this world. It took all of this happening for me to realize that I didn’t have any feelings for you, I actually loved Olivia.”, Mo sadly looked down at her hands, letting herself drown in her own self pity for a second. 

 

“Well, I guess you’re right. I have tried so hard to hate Kimberly, but….I just can’t do it. I love her even though she did that to me.”, Trini admitted, avoiding Mo’s gaze. “I can’t judge you though. You didn’t do anything to me, so I guess I can forgive you.”

 

“Friends?”, Mo asked hopefully.

 

“No.”, Trini shook her head, drinking some more of the bottle before handing it back to the girl next to her. 

 

“So we are just, drinking buddies?”, Mo just wanted to talk to someone other than Kimberly and Billy. 

 

Trini put a fist up in the arm, “Who wallow in self pity!” The two laughed, feeling themselves loosen up as they kept drinking. As Trini took another sip of the bottle, Rita’s voice was back in her head, except this time it was more aggressive. 

 

“Tsk tsk, yellow. Hanging out with the enemy’s sister, what a shame. I thought you had at least a little spite in you,”, Rita’s voice let out a sigh. “But I guess I was wrong.”  _ I can be spiteful  _ Trini thought, hearing Rita cackle in her head. “Oh really? I don’t believe you! Kimmy hurt you so badly. If you really are spiteful, then get some revenge on her.”  _ I will  _ Trini kept encouraging Rita in her drunken state. “Think, yellow. What’s the one way that you can get to Kimmy?”, suddenly, Rita had appeared behind Mo, stroking a hand through the girl’s locks. Trini knew it was a vision, she knew that it was all just in her head, but the alcohol was getting to her and all that she wanted was to get revenge on Kimberly for hurting her so badly.

 

“What do you th--”, Mo began saying before Trini grabbed the back of her neck, slamming their lips together roughly. At first, Mo was shocked and didn’t respond, but she missed kissing someone and responded firmly. Trini moved over, straddling the girl as they continued to kiss, Mo opening her mouth to let Trini’s tongue in and placing her hands on Trini’s hips. Their minds were buzzing and Trini could hear Rita cackling in the back of her brain, starting to grind on Mo more. No sparks or fireworks were exploding around them as they kissed, just the dull feeling of guilt and pain in the two girl. Keeping their lips together, Trini got off of Mo’s lap, standing up and pulling the taller girl with her. She detached from Mo for a second before picking her up, the girl’s long legs immediately wrapping around her waist as she carried her up the stairs. Reaching Mo’s room, Trini closed the door and placed the girl on the bed, moving on top of her and connecting their lips again. Both of them just wanted to feel something, even if it wasn’t with the person that they wanted, it was still something. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Spending the night at Billy’s was refreshing for Kimberly, especially since Zack and Jason weren’t talking to her. She had accepted that Trini wasn’t going to be talking to her for awhile, but she had at least expected her best friend to talk to her. They had been icing her out during school and practice, it was starting to worry Kimberly. What if it affected how they morphed? What if they were in a battle and couldn’t morph because of what Kimberly did? There were so many ‘what ifs’ that it made her head hurt, but Billy put those at ease by just being there. He told her that she was still connected to the rangers even though she made a mistake, that would never change even in death. It was nice to feel like she was wanted again and to have someone other than her sister on her side. As she drove home from Billy’s, she couldn’t help but think about the look on Trini’s face when she told her. Her face paled and it seemed like her whole world came crashing down as Kimberly said those words. 

Pulling up in her driveway, Kimberly sighed and turned her car off. When she walked into the house, she called out for her sister, wanting to know if she was ready for school and wanted to get breakfast. Kimberly walked around the living room, spotting a bottle of wine and spilled Jack Daniel’s on the floor.

 

“Dammit, Mo, we talked about this.”, Kimberly muttered to herself, making her way up the stairs. “Mohini Hart, you better be ready for school and have a very good excuse as to why you were drinking last night.”, she opened the door to Mo’s room and immediately covered her eyes. Mo was getting dressed and even though they were sisters, Kimberly really didn’t want to see that. “Couldn’t have warned a girl?”, Kimberly snapped and she heard Mo laughing.

 

“Sorry, but I wasn’t expecting you to be home this early.”, Mo laughed out, slipping her dress on and searching her closet for some wedges. 

 

Kimberly peeked through her eyes, seeing that Mo was dressed and sighed, lowering her hand, “Wanna get some breakfast before we go?”

 

“I could totally use some coffee.”, Mo rubbed her temples, the hangover getting to her. 

 

“I bet. Meet me down by my car, that should give you enough time to come up with why you were drinking when I specifically told you not to.”, Kimberly tilted her head to the side, giving her sister a fake smile before turning on her heel and walking back down the stairs to her car. Mo could feel her nerves acting up, wincing when the pain in her chest came back and she made her way over to her pill bottle only to see that it was crushed. 

 

“Really, Kim.”, Mo mumbled, inspecting the bottle that didn’t even look like a bottle anymore. She noticed that some of the pills were poking out from under her bed and grumbled, getting on her knees to look under the bed, fear hitting her in the gut when she sees a yellow beanie in the middle of the floor. Grabbing it, Mo looked around to make sure that Kimberly wasn’t anywhere near her room and stuffed it in her bag, completely forgetting about the pills. The girl straightened out her hair, making her way outside to her sister’s car where Kimberly was already inside, looking at her with an impatient look. 

 

“Let’s go, sis! You really do know how to take an eternity.”, Kimberly rolled her eyes as Mo got into the car. 

 

“Says the girl who last year, wouldn’t leave without putting her face on and made us late literally every single day.”, Mo clapped back, raising an eyebrow at her sister who just chuckled.

 

“You got me there.”, Kimberly put the car in reverse, backing out of the driveway before the two made their way to Krispy Kreme. 

 

They walked into school, Mo nervously glancing around to see if Trini was anywhere in sight so that she could give her the beanie back. Kimberly didn’t seem to notice, only dragging her sister with her over to Billy’s locker, stopping when she saw Jason standing with Billy. Mo noticed her sister’s hesitation, pushing her forward and when Kimberly turned to glare at her, she just shrugged.

 

“Sometimes you gotta face things head on, Kimberly.”, Mo quoted their mother with the only advice she had ever given her other daughter. Taking a deep breath, Kimberly walked over to where Billy and Jason were, stopping in front of them and not saying anything for a few seconds.

 

“Hey, Kim.”, Jason surprised her, giving her a smile and a wave. 

 

“Hey, Jace.”, Kimberly smiled back at him turning to greet Billy when she noticed that he was halfway down the hallway, turning around to give her a thumbs up. 

 

Jason sighed, “I wanted to talk to you.”

 

“About?”, Kimberly gulped, not knowing what was coming next.

 

“I’m sorry that I haven’t talked to you in a few days. It’s just, I thought that Trini needed me, but it turns out that she isn’t talking to anyone, not even Zack.”, Jason ran a hand through his hair.

 

“No, Jason, I’m sorry. I hurt one of out teammates and there is nothing that I can do to make it better.”

 

“Yes there is, Kimberly. You just need to give her time, but I shouldn’t have just abandoned you like that, it’s not what a good leader does.”, Jason looked at her with regret.

 

Kimberly just pulled him into a hug, “It’s fine, Jason.” Stepping back, she gave him a reassuring smile, “I just need my best friend. Billy was a big help though, he really made me feel better.”

 

“Good to hear.”

 

“Have you told him about your feelings yet?”, Kimberly jumped into a different subject.

 

Jason had a pained look on his face, “If I did, do you think that I wouldn’t have told you?”

 

“True.”, the two walked down the hallway, talking about all their troubles and comforting each other. Things were getting a little bit better for Kimberly as she took it one day at a time.

 

Things weren’t getting better for Mo. As she was searching for Trini, she spotted Olivia and quickly averted her gaze, guilt filling her and her heart speeding up. The pain was back in her chest, the stress of the situation causing her heart to start racing as the rest of the band members herded around Olivia, protecting her from Mo. Turning on her heel, Mo walked down the opposite side of the hallway and spotted Trini at the end. She quickly walked over to her, tapping her shoulder when she got close enough and the smaller girl turned around, frowning when she saw who it was.

“What do you want, Mo?”, Trini snarled, her eyes boring into Mo’s. 

 

Mo took a shaky breath, reaching into her bag and handing Trini her beanie, “You left this at my house the other night. Be more careful next time.”

 

Trini snatched it from her hand, throwing the beanie in her locker before slamming the door, “There won’t be a next time.” She then walked away, leaving Mo to try and calm herself down, her chest feeling like it was being stabbed with a knife every second, he hand clutching at her chest as she tried not to fall over from the pain. A hand on her shoulder startled her and she turned around to see Billy standing there with a concerned frown on his face. 

 

“Mo, are you ok? You are showing symptoms of severe chest pain which corresponds to a heart condition.”, Billy informed her, not that she didn’t already know. He looked around and spotted a janitor’s closet, turning back to Mo, “Come with me.” Placing an arm around her shoulders, he helped her to the closet, shutting the door behind him when they got inside. What he didn’t expect was for Mo to collapse to the ground, whimpering in pain as she clutched her chest, the pain increasing and her breaths becoming shorter. Billy pulled out his phone, sending Kimberly a quick text.

 

**Blue Boy**

_ Kimberly, I’m with Mo in the janitor’s closet and she is having some really bad chest pains. You need to get here fast. She can’t breathe. _

 

Kimberly responded immediately.

 

**Pink Hart**

_ On my way. Hold her, it helps calm her down a little bit. _

 

Putting his phone back in his pocket, Billy awkwardly walked around Mo, trying to figure out how he was going to hold her. He got down next to her, not wanting to move her, he just stroked her hair, until Kimberly busted through the door, Jason right behind him. Kimberly dropped down next to her sister, pulling her into her lap while Jason closed the door. 

 

“It’s ok, you’re ok.”, Kimberly cooed softly, throwing Mo’s purse at Jason. He frowned at it until Kimberly spoke up, “Look in there and see if there are any pills. If there are, get two of them and grab my water bottle from my bag.” Jason nodded, searching through Mo’s bag, not finding any pills and looking back up at Kimberly with a panicked expression.

 

“There are no pills.”, Jason told her and Kimberly let out an annoyed sigh, Mo still whimpering in her lap. 

 

“Check mine. I always keep some spare ones in there just in case.”, Kimberly pointed to her bag that was thrown across the floor before turning her attention back to her sister. Jason nods, looking through her bag, finding the pills at the bottom and pulling them out, grabbing her water bottle. Kimberly took the pills from Jason, shoving them down Mo’s throat and tilting her head up to drink the water. “Jesus, Mo. Stop scaring me like that.”, Kimberly gave her sister a wet chuckle as she hugged her, silently crying at the thought of losing her sister. 

 

Mo was finally able to catch her breath, “Sorry, Kim. You know I don’t do it on purpose.” The two stood back up, Mo a little wobbly as she still felt weak.

 

Billy was the first one to speak up, “Do you have some sort of heart condition? I mean, that’s the only reason that I can think of as to why you had shortness of breath, tightening of the chest, and pain.” Kimberly looked at Mo, who actually seemed like she was ok with telling Billy.

 

“If you don’t mind telling us of course. You might have forgotten, but I witnessed this before and was wondering what was wrong. Kim wouldn’t tell me though.”, Jason informed her, giving her a comforting smile. 

 

“It’s fine, guys. I think I can trust you. I have an enlarged heart and as I get older, it’s ability to pump blood decreases. It basically gets weaker.”, Mo explained, the boys nodding along.

 

“So do you have to get a heart transplant?”, Billy asked.

 

“At some point in the near future.”, Mo nodded. 

 

“And stress doesn’t help it. Neither does drinking.”, Kimberly looked at her sister pointedly.

 

Mo shied away from her stare, “Yeah, yeah. I’m trying my best. Let’s just go to class, ok?” Jason and Billy stepped over for Mo to leave, staying with Kimberly. 

 

Just as Kimberly was about to leave, Jason called her back, “Kim.” She turned around. “What happens if Mo doesn’t get the heart in time?”

 

“She dies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I know, I know. I'm sorry for having Mo and Trini sleep together again, but remember, Rita was part of the reason that they slept together the second time. Don't hate me, more drama is yet to come! I know it wasn't the most eventful chapter, I'm sorry, but next chapter is when shit is going to start really happening. Question of the chapter: What do you think about Mo/Trini? 
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting. Love you guys! <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini's PTSD is acting up and Mo isn't doing ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

“Fuck!”, Stella exclaimed as they finished the song. It just didn’t sound right without the bass, no matter how hard they tried. Charlie threw his sticks down on the ground, frustration taking over him and Wen put his head in his hands. Olivia was standing at the microphone, no expression on her face as she stared into the wall, her thoughts taking over. Mo. That was the only thing that she was about to think about this past week. She had only seen the girl once before everyone herded around her, protecting her from anymore hurt. 

 

“Why are we even trying? It won’t sound good without the bass.”, Charlie yelled out, kicking one of the drums. 

 

“We can make it work.”, Stella tried, but Wen scoffed.

 

“Give it up, Stella. Without Mo, we aren’t Lemonade Mouth.”, he walked out of the garage, grabbing his keys and leaving the house. Charlie followed him, leaving Stella and Olivia along, the blonde sitting down on one of the amps. 

 

“Olivia--”

 

“He’s right.”, Olivia interrupted, looking down at the floor. “We aren’t Lemonade Mouth without Mo.”

 

“I’m sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing by kicking her out of the band, but I guess I was wrong.”, Stella sighed, taking her guitar off of her shoulders and setting it down in the case, turning back to Olivia. “She just hurt you so much.”

 

“I know, but this was something that really made her happy. Who are we to take it away from her?”

 

“I’m not letting her back into the band.”, Stella decision was final. She couldn’t risk Mo hurting Olivia.

 

“Ok. I’ll see you later, Stella.”, Olivia got up and made her way out of the house. Stella huffed, closing her guitar case. This just wasn’t working.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

“Dodge it, Kimberly!”, Jason yelled at the pink ranger as she just narrowly avoided one of Billy’s fists. They had morphed, successfully, and were currently fighting. Zack and Trini were on the other side of the pit, fighting as well, but something seemed off about Trini. She had dark circles under her eyes and she was more jumpy than usual. Billy went for a spin kick, Kimberly rolling around it and punching him in the gut, mumbling that she was sorry. Jason’s clapping broke them out of their fighting trance, “Nice, Kim! Wonderful, Billy! Take a rest you two.” The two demorphed, sitting down on one of the ledges and watching Zack and Trini. At the moment, the two were at a stalemate, Trini blocking all of Zack’s attacks and Zack avoiding Trini’s. As they were fighting, Trini felt a cold grip on her shoulder, sharp nails dragging across her skin up to the scar on her neck and she freezes.

 

“So weak.”, Rita’s voice echoes through her head, the nails starting to dig into the scar. A shiver runs down Trini’s spine and she feels like she can’t move, paralyzed by fear. “Just wait, yellow. The weaker you get, the stronger I get.”, Trini was so in her own head that she didn’t see Zack’s fist coming towards her, a crack sounding through the pit as it connected with Trini’s jaw and the tiny girl went flying across the room, smacking into the wall. Her vision was blurred and everything sounded like it was under water, her head throbbing as they rushed towards her. The only thing that she felt were Rita’s claws digging into her neck once again, blood spilling out of the old wounds. Suddenly, her head was resting in someone’s lap and soft hands were combing through her hair. Her eyes focused and she looked up to see Kimberly with a worried expression on her face, cooing her softly. 

 

Trini tried to move, but Jason immediately pushed her back down, “Don’t move, T. You hit your head pretty badly.” She just swatted everyone away, turning onto her side and jumping back onto her feet in a fighting stance. They were all just looking at her, concern etched all over their faces1 and Trini groaned in frustration.

 

“I’m fine, guys. Jesus.”, she threw her hands in the air. 

 

“Trini, what happened back there?”, Zack asked, but Trini just scoffed at him.

 

“Nothing, I just got distracted.”

 

Kimberly stepped forward, “We just want to make sure that you’re ok, Trini.”

 

“Fuck off, Kim. Why do you care anyways?”, Trini crossed her arms over her chest, not really wanting an answer to that question.

 

“Despite what you think, I did fall in love with you.”, Kimberly argued, wanting Trini to know the truth.

 

“And when did you stop falling?”, Trini wasn’t backing down now.

 

“I still am.”, Kimberly watched as Trini’s mask slipped for a second before sliding back into place, the tiny girl glaring at her.

 

“Yeah right.”, she stalked off to her bag, plopping down next to it and taking out her water bottle. Kimberly was just about to walk over when her phone rang in her back pocket and she pulled it out to see that her mother had sent her a text.

 

**Ice Cold Hart**

_ Kimberly, we are coming to Angel Grove for a few hours to see you and your sister. Be there in twenty minutes so have the house ready! Kisses! _

 

“Well, shit.”, Kimberly groaned before seeing that Mo had called her and she started panicking. What if Mo was having an episode again? Did she run out of meds? Checking the voicemail, Kimberly felt anger boiling at the pit of her stomach as she heard her sister slurring her words, obviously drunk.

 

_ “Hey, Kimmy! Did you get the text from mother? She’s coming home with papa for a few hours to see us. How hilarious is that? Also we’re out of wine, so if you could grab some at the store that would be great. Love you!” _

 

“Dammit, Mo.”, Kimberly pocketed her phone, turning to the rest of the team. “I have to go. Mo is drunk again and our parents are coming home for a little visit.” Jason and Billy nodding, bidding her goodbye while Zack just sat down next to Trini, glaring at the taller girl. Kimberly rushed out of the pit, waving at Alpha 5 before leaping through the water. With her super speed, she was able to get home a few minutes before her parents were supposed to be there. As she walked through the house, she searched for Mo and found her passed out on the sofa, a bottle of wine in her hand. “You are such a mess, Mohini Hart.”, Kimberly grumbled, picking up her sister and carrying her up to her room. When she came back downstairs, she grabbed the wine bottle from the floor, but what she didn’t hear was the front door unlocking and her parents stepping through.

 

“Hello, darl….Kimberly Ann Hart, what are you doing with a bottle of wine?!”, her mother scolded her, rushing over and snatching it out of her daughter’s hand. “You drank all of my wine?!”

 

“Um….”, she really didn’t know how to respond. Her parents could probably tell that she wasn’t drunk, but saying that she did would save her sister, so, “Yeah.”

 

Mrs. Hart slapped her on the back of the head, “Thank god for your sister!”

 

“Where is Mohini?”, Mr. Hart stepped forward and Kimberly froze up. Shit.

 

“Uh, she had another episode today, so she is sleeping it off.”, Kimberly tried to sound convincing, holding her breath as she waited for their response.

 

“We really need to see about getting her that new heart.”, Mrs. Hart mumbled to herself, dropping the wine bottle in the trash, turning back around to face Kimberly. “So, how are your academics?”

 

Kimberly rolled her eyes, “Same 4.0 GPA as last time and maybe if you didn’t put so much pressure on Mo then she wouldn’t have as many episodes.”

 

“Please, Mohini puts pressure on herself. Is she still dating that girl?”, Mrs. Hart scoffed when she said ‘that girl’ and it nearly made Kimberly snap her neck. She didn’t care about Mo’s happiness, she only cared about her business and having a perfect daughter. Both of her parents only cared about what happened to Mo, academically, and pretty much left Kimberly in the dust. 

 

“Mo doesn’t put pressure on herself! She pretty much has the weight of the world on her shoulders and you guys put it there. Oh and Olivia dumped her just like you guys wanted. Except it has destroyed Mo, but you guys don’t care. You just want your perfect Indian daughter.”, Kimberly didn’t wait for their response, stomping up the stairs and going into her own room. Her parents just stood there, shocked at Kimberly’s outburst. 

 

An hour later, Mo woke up with a throbbing headache, groaning as she sat up. Figuring that Kimberly was probably downstairs, Mo stumbled out of her room and walked down the stairs.

 

“Kim, do you have an aspri--”, Mo stopped when she saw her mother standing in the kitchen. “Mom.”

 

“Mohini, I heard about Olivia.”, Mrs. Hart walked towards her daughter, messing with her hair before speaking again, “I told you that she was no good.”

 

“Enough, Mother. Olivia broke up with me because I messed up, not her.”, Mo made sure to clarify. 

 

Her father’s voice sounded through the kitchen before she could get out another word, “Mohini, come in here for a second.” Her heart sped up, the dull pain starting as Mo walked towards the living room where her father sat, newspaper in hand. When he looked over the top of the paper, he had a serious look on his face and he folded it up, placing it next to another paper that Mo vaguely recognized. As she walked closer, she realized what it was. “What is this?”, Mr. Hart held out the test for Mo to see, the girl quickly looking to the floor.

 

“My english test.”, Mo could feel her chest starting to tighten and took a deep breath.

 

“And what did you get on it?”, Mr. Hart still had the paper in his hand.

 

“B-.”, Mo waited and waited until she heard him stand up. He walked over to her, the test in his hand and he shoved it in Mo’s face. 

 

“This is unacceptable. Anything less than and A will not be tolerated in this house. This is what happens when you get distracted by girls or boys. You better work your ass off to get this grade back up to an A.”, He then slapped the paper down on the table, walking away with her mother. The two grabbed their bags and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind them. 

 

After a few beats of silence, “Alcohol. I need alcohol.” Mo searched through the house, finding a bottle of gin in the back cupboard and cracking it open, taking a huge gulp. The pain in her chest stayed, but Mo merely ignored it as she kept drinking.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Once Jason had decided that training was over, Trini had been hesitant to go home, the dents in her walls haunting her. As she was walking on the cliff, a flash of green and gold crossed her eyes and Trini felt panicked. Then, Rita was standing in front of her, golden teeth flashing in the moonlight as she smirked down at the shorter girl. 

 

“Well, that was boring.”, Rita was picking at her nails, Trini’s blood still stained on them. “Say, how about we go to that girl’s house. You know, the one that looks like your dear Kimberly?”, Rita knew she struck a nerve and grinned as Trini ducked her head down, not proud of her actions. 

 

“No.”, Trini resisted, stepping around the woman, but Rita had other plans. Grabbing Trini by the throat, she slammed the tiny girl into a tree, the wood splinting with the amount of force that the girl was thrown. 

 

“If you don’t, I’ll make sure to kill her first.”, Rita threatened, her eyes glowing green as she did. 

 

Trini felt fear course through her at the thought of how devastated Kimberly would be if she lost her sister. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat, “Fine, but nothing is going to happen.”

 

“Keep telling yourself that, yellow, but if I take control, many things are going to happen.”, Rita cackled, letting her go and vanishing back into the darkest parts of Trini’s mind. Sighing, Trini made her way to the Hart household, Rita still laughing in the back of her head. When she arrived, she knocked on the door, hoping that Mo would be the one to answer. For once, Trini got her wish and Mo answered the door, bottle of alcohol in hand.

 

“I thought there wasn’t going to be a next time?”, Mo questioned with a bit of venom in her voice, tilting her head back and taking another sip of the bottle. 

 

Trini grabbed the bottle, walking into the house and muttering under her breath, “Things change.” Mo shrugged, closing the door and walked over to the couch, sitting down. After a few minutes of silence, Trini noticed that Mo had a certain look on her face that she somewhat recognized. Hanging the bottle over, she got the girl to look at her, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Don’t humor me, Trini. I know that you don’t care.”, Mo snatched the bottle back. “We’re just fuck buddies after all. Once you make up with Kim and I make up with Olivia, we are never going to speak of this again. Then the world will be in its rightful place.”, Mo waved her arms in the air before taking another sip of the bottle. Trini didn’t even try to say anything after that as the two continued drinking and as they did, Trini’s control slipped away to Rita. Drinking became kissing and Trini once again was carrying Mo upstairs. What both of them forgot was that Kimberly was in her room and would end up hearing a lot more than she wanted.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Another nightmare. Trini woke up again, covered in sweat and shaking, from a nightmare. Her arms were previously wrapped around Mo, the girl was fast asleep, drool dripping out of her mouth onto the pillow. The smaller girl ran a hand through her hair, trying to catch her breath as she got out of the bed, slipping her clothes on. Did she feel bad about sleeping with Mo? Of course, especially since she was in love with Kimberly, but Mo had said that she didn’t have any interest in Trini, only Olivia. As she finished putting her clothes on, Trini realized that she couldn’t hear Rita, making her think that maybe it was just her PTSD acting up again. Then, she heard the cackle and whipped around to see Rita floating above Mo, her gold fingernails running through her long hair as she pet her like an animal. Mo stirred a little bit, discomfort showing on her face, but she stayed in her sleep. Trini just prayed to whoever that Rita wouldn’t hurt her and immediately, the woman backed away, cackling at Trini’s fear. Every part of her wanted to go into Kimberly’s room and make sure that Rita wasn’t hurting Kimberly, but something stopped her. Was it anger? Hurt? Betrayal? No. It was the fear that she would actually walk in on Rita hurting Kimberly and she would be able to do nothing. In the end, Trini decided to just take the chance, walking away from the window and out of Mo’s room. Across the hall, Trini saw the K that was on the door and pushed it open, peeking inside to see Kimberly lying on her bed, asleep. 

 

“Fuck it.”, Trini whispered, walking into Kimberly’s room and shutting the door behind her. She walked over to the bed, sitting down on it, but jumping back up when the girl stirred. Kimberly turned over so that she was facing Trini, her eyes still closed. Smiling, Trini ran a finger along the girl’s jaw line, her smile getting even bigger when Kimberly let out a content sigh. Even though they had only dated for a couple months, Trini had learned almost everything about Kimberly. She knew that Kimberly loved it when you massaged her scalp, but hated when you braided her hair. She knew that Kimberly loved shrimp, but hated any other type of seafood. What she didn’t know was if Kimberly had learned anything about Trini. After a few minutes, Trini felt like Kimberly was safe and got up to leave when she turned back around. Looking at the girl, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, watching as Kimberly smiled in her sleep. The tiny girl then went to the window, jumping out and leaving the Hart twins alone. Kimberly opened her eyes, smiling to herself before falling back asleep. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

If someone had told Mo that she would die at age 17, she would have laughed her head off. Ever since her breakup with Olivia, the girl had been under tremendous stress which hadn’t helped her condition. Whenever Mo would get close to the blonde, her ex friends would just circle around her, blocking Mo from seeing her. It wasn’t like things were any better between her and Trini, considering they had sleep together about 4 times and she sure as hell wasn’t proud of it. She could have sworn that last night she felt someone running their fingers through her hair, but when she opened her eyes, no one was there. Not even Trini. Shaking her head, Mo just made her way to class, ignoring the glares that she got from Stella and Zack as she made her way to the back of the room. When Mo sat in her chair, the teacher walked in a second later.

 

“Good morning, delinquents.”, he greeted them as he usually did. “Everyone clear your desk of everything, but a pencil. You will have the entire class to complete the test and when you are done, turn it it at the back of the room.”, he pointed to the open manilla folder sitting on the back table. Mo heard the words test and froze, fear striking through her. There was a test today? She always studied for tests and there was reminders in her phone for every test of the year, so how could she have forgotten? The papers were passed back and Mo felt pain stab through her chest, wincing as she leaned forward to stop the pain. “You may start now.”, the teacher announced, sitting down at his desk and putting in his headphones. As she looked down at the test, her vision began to blur and the pain in her chest became worse. Just as she thought she was going to have to go to the nurse, her father’s voice rang through her head and she straightened herself up, the pain still radiating through her chest. If she just finished the test, then she could go home and sleep it off.

It seemed like hours before Mo finally finished her test, even though she knew that she failed. The bell rang and she grabbed her bag, sprinting out of the room, but Trini stepped in front of her. She had a look on her face that scared Mo, but what scared her even more was when she saw Olivia at the end of the hallway, watching the two of them with jealousy in her eyes.

 

“Mo, we need to talk.”, Trini whispered so quietly that Mo almost hadn’t heard her.

 

“Um, what’s there to talk about?”, Mo said each word slowly, trying not to give away that she was in pain. 

 

Trini frowned, rolling her eyes in annoyance, “What do you think, asshole?”

 

“Look, Trini, I would love to talk, but I really don’t have time….”, Mo had to stop, catch her breath, and then continue, “For this. I’ll see you later.” She pushed past the tiny girl, hoping to make it to the front door, but the bell for the next class rang. Groaning, Mo made her way to her next class, hoping that the pain would die down. Unfortunately for her, the next class would cause her more stress than she bargained for. Sitting down, Mo sighed, placing a hand on her chest and taking a few deep breaths before focusing back on the teacher.

 

“Alright, Mo and Wen, you two are partnered together.”, the teacher pointing at the two, Amanda turning around and smirking at Mo. Another stab of pain. Wen moved over to sit next to Mo, not saying a word and beginning the assignment. 

 

“What do you need me to do?”, Mo asked, looking at the directions and trying to keep her mind off of the pain. 

 

Wen scoffed, “Sit there and shut up.” More pain and Mo leaned forward, hand grabbing at her chest as it became difficult to breathe. “Woah, hey.”, Wen gripped her shoulder. “Mo, I-I’m sorry. Are you ok?” She couldn’t speak. She couldn’t breathe. Everything blurred together, but Mo shook her head.

 

“I’m fine. I just need to, um….”, Mo jumped out of the chair, stumbling to the door and running out of the room, Wen and the teacher calling for her to come back. She didn’t hear them. She couldn’t hear anything. Her heart felt like it was on fire as she made her way out of the school, no one in the front office stopping her. The girl needed to get home, so she ran as best she could in her wedges, stopping a couple times to catch her breath. Making it back to her house, she burst through the entrance just as everything began spinning. Sweat covered her forehead, her face pale as a ghost while she stumbled through the house, confusion filling her mind as she had no idea where she was. Mo’s heart was beating frantically and each beat hurt her. Dots were seeping into her vision and as Mo tried to scream out from the pain, she lost consciousness. Her heart finally slowed and in a few minutes it would stop beating altogether. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

The bell rang for lunchtime and Trini was relieved. This was possibly the most boring class in the world. She was walking out of the classroom, bag slung over her shoulder when Amanda and her cronies stepped in front, blocking her path. Trini tried moving around them, but one moved in front of her and eventually, they were all circled around her. Soon, the hallway was empty and it was just Trini with the cheerleaders. 

 

Amanda was the first to step forward, shoving Trini back into the lockers, “Hey, it’s Trini Gaymez, guys. Kimmy’s little girlfriend.” 

 

“Amanda.”, Trini snarled at the blonde, earning a laugh from her and a hand ruffling her hair.

 

“Isn’t she just the cutest thing? But, what would Kimmy think if she knew that you were sleeping with her twin sister?!”, Amanda fake gasped, the rest of the cheerleader mummering to each other as Trini’s eyes widened with fear. “That’s right, I heard your little conversation with Mo today. I also saw her hand you your beanie back saying quote “Be more careful next time.” How stupid are you two? Doing that right in the open where anyone could hear.”, Amanda sneered at the tiny girl. The blonde started messing with Trini’s hair, flipping it over her shoulder to get a full view of the scar on Trini’s neck. It was red and puffy, Rita had reopened the wound which was causing it to look new. Trini bit the inside of her cheek, resisting snapping Amanda’s wrist for touching her. “What’s this? A little something from your last night with Mo?”, Amanda cackled and Trini froze. It sounded just like Rita. 

Her PTSD decided that this would be a wonderful time to make an appearance as Trini noticed Rita standing behind Amanda, laughing along with the cheerleaders. She shrunk into herself, whimpering as the cheerleaders all leaned forward to see the mark on Trini’s neck.

 

“Get away from her.”, a familiar soft voice growled from a few feet away. They all turned, except Trini, to see Kimberly standing there, fists clenched at her side. She stalked toward Amanda, the other cheerleaders immediately making a path for the taller girl.

 

“Hey, bitch.”, Amanda crossed her arms over her chest, Trini still shaking against the lockers.

 

“Leave Trini alone. Your problem is with me not her.”

 

“I don’t have to do anything that you say, Kimmy.”

 

Kimberly smirked, “I would advise that you do what I say or else this won’t end well for you.” Out of the corner of her eye, Kimberly could see that Trini had sat down on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest, eyes closed as she was rocking herself back and forth. Amanda’s next words made Kimberly see red.

 

“You do know that she’s a little whore right?”, a hand slapped Amanda across the face and the blonde stumbled back. “I am so going to get you back for this.”, the girl ran off in the direction of the principal’s office. Kimberly ran to Trini’s side, taking the smaller girl into her arms and cooing her softly. She slowly felt Trini relax into her and they just sat there until she felt the girl stiffen. Trini jumped up, a stony expression on her face as she stared down at Kimberly.

 

“Thanks.”, was the only thing that Trini mumbled to the taller girl before she hightailed it out of the school. In the back of her mind, she could hear Rita’s voice.

 

“Let’s go, yellow. It’ll make you feel better.”, Rita encouraged, Trini nodding along with her. She made her way to the Hart household, hearing from Wen that Mo had abruptly left school. What Trini found was something that would change everything. Walking up the sidewalk, she noticed that the front door of the house was still open. Trini immediately feared that someone had broken in and rushed into the house, knowing that her ranger powers would help her. The girl dropped her bag at the entrance, walking around the house in a fighting stance until she saw it. Mo lying on the floor. Her heart not beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> So I know that these past few chapter have been a lot of Mo, but it has been plot development, so the next few chapters will focus on Trini and Olivia more. Mo will of course be a big part, considering she just passed out, but I will do my best to focus on the other two girls also. Question of the day: Was it Mo's heart condition or Rita?
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting. Love you guys! <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's so gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to let me know what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

Olivia’s life had changed a lot since she had broken up with Mo. For one, she wasn’t as happy and didn’t feel complete. She would fall asleep, crying and holding her phone with a picture of her and Mo on the screen. It would hurt her even more when she would see Mo, the other girl looking just as miserable. Her friends would always herd around her, for some reason, and her view of Mo was cut off. No matter how hard she tried to, she couldn’t hate Mo even though what she did had hurt her so much. 

 

Trini was also in the same boat as she was, but seemed to be coping with it a lot better than she was, little did she know that she was absolutely wrong with that assumption. Charlie had really been her saving grace when it came to being there for her. She had never really been close with him, but he was there for her in her time of need. When they had first started the band, Olivia saw the way that he looked at Mo, but at the time she was with Scott. 

 

They would later learn that he was cheating on Mo the whole time and besides Olivia, Charlie was the one who was angriest. He had admitted his feelings to Mo, Kimberly had told Olivia that she saw the whole thing, and he stormed off when Mo told him that they were just friends. That was when Mo got really sick. It was also when Olivia lost her voice. The two had made up after Rising Star, making the band whole again. Up until Mo broke Olivia’s heart by admitting that she asked her out to get back at her twin sister. 

 

The blonde had thought countless times that maybe she should have just asked Kimberly out. Both of the twins were very attractive, no question about it, but Trini always had feeling for the girl. She never wanted to destroy her best friend like that. Besides, Mo was always more attractive, personality wise, to Olivia than Kimberly.

 

It was only now that Olivia got to see their true colors and it ended up being in the worst way possible. Olivia’s heart was broken, but she still loved Mo. She would always love her no matter what she did.

 

Today was just like any other day for Olivia. She had gotten up, gotten dressed, eaten breakfast, and biked to school. Only, there was something off about today, she could feel it in her heart. As she put her bike on the rack, she felt like a piece of herself was slowly draining away, like it was dying. Shaking it off, Olivia went to her normal classes and ignored the nagging in the back of her head to check on Mo. 

 

Her next class began and she sat down, focusing on her work until she heard the clapping of what sounded like someone’s heels running down the hallway. A flash of blackish brown hair was all that Olivia saw before it was gone. 

 

Through the rest of the day, Olivia sat and thought about what she saw. It couldn’t have been Kimberly because her hair was shorter, that only let one other person. Someone who only wore floral dresses and wedges everyday. She was snapped back into reality when she heard Mo’s name mentioned.

 

“Yeah, I just don’t know what happened.”, Wen’s voice filled Olivia’s ears as she tuned into the conversation. “One minute she was fine and the next she was sprinting out of the classroom. She seemed like she was in a lot of pain.”, Wen stuffed more of his sandwich into her mouth, the rest of the band taking in his words.

 

“I wonder what’s wrong?”, Stella mumbled, concern lacing through her voice. “Wen, remember when we were talking to her that one time and she seemed to be having trouble breathing?”

 

Setting his sandwich down, the red haired boy nodded, “She was wincing and clutching her chest.” On the other side of the lunchroom, Olivia spotted Kimberly walking through the doors, running a hand through her hair as she made her way over to where Jason and Billy were sitting. 

 

“Why don’t you ask Kimberly?”, Olivia added on, looking down at her salad when her friends all turned to her. When she brought her gaze back up, she shrugged at them, “I mean, she’s her sister, so she would know if something was wrong.”

 

“I’ll do it.”, Charlie stood up, not giving them any time to stop him as he walked over to Kimberly. They all watched from afar as Kimberly spoke with Charlie, the conversation a seemingly calm one until they saw something change in Kimberly’s demeanor. Her face changed to that of worry and her body language showed that she was ready to run. The two nodded at each other before Charlie walked back over, Kimberly turning back around. 

 

The boy sat down at his seat, going back to eating while the rest looked at him, waiting for an answer.

 

Stella finally punched him in the arm, causing him to look up, “So?”

 

“She said that Mo sometimes get’s stress cramps. It’s really nothing to worry about.”, Charlie answered, but Olivia didn’t believe it. If Mo had stress cramps then Olivia would have seen some sign of them while they were dating, even if it wasn’t for real. Just as she was about to say something, she was cut off by the bell ringing and everyone making their way out of the lunchroom. Olivia sighed, picking up her things and walking to her next class. 

 

The rest of her day went on as usual, a strange feeling filling her when she didn’t see Kimberly exiting the school. She had waited by her bike until the last few kids walked out, but the girl was nowhere to be seen. Trini wasn’t there either. Sighing, Olivia hopped onto her bike, going home while trying not to think about Mo or Kimberly. As she walked inside her house, she greeted her grandmother and quickly made her way up the stairs to her room. 

 

It seemed like Olivia had been trying to work on her homework for years, in reality it was only a few hours, but the Hart twins were still occupying her every thought. Her phone rang and Olivia picked it up to see that Trini was calling her. She answered the call, listening to each word that the girl was saying. Tears filled Olivia’s eyes as she kept listening, Trini’s voice trying to ease the heartbreak, but it wasn’t helping. When the girl hung up, the phone fell to the floor and Olivia fell with it. The whole time, she could feel it. She could feel the life draining out of the girl, but she refused to go check on her. Refused to go and even say a word to her. Why didn’t she just forgive her? It was too late now. There was nothing that Olivia could do. As she cried on the floor, Olivia realized that there was one person she would never be able to forgive. Herself.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Kimberly knew that something was wrong when she was sitting in biology. Trini was ignoring her, as she usually did, when this strange feeling washed over her. It was almost like her heart was slowly breaking, like it did when she told Trini, except it was more extreme. A part of her was breaking. Something very close to her. She felt her anxiety spike, Trini shivering when she felt the feelings coming from Kimberly, looking up to see the taller girl with a worried expression on her face. As everyone exited the classroom, Kimberly followed Trini from a distance, planning to talk to her when Amanda stepped forward. It was show time.

 

That definitely didn’t go as Kimberly had planned. Walking into the lunchroom, she ran a hand through her hair, the past few minutes really taking a toll on her. Kimberly sat down, beginning to talk with Jason and Billy when she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she looked up, she was surprised to see Charlie standing there, no emotion on his face as he asked her about Mo. She listened as he mentioned what Wen had seen and her face immediately paled, her body wanting to sprint home and make sure that her sister was ok.

 

After she answered all of his questions, Kimberly turned back around and returned to her conversation with the two boys. That was when she felt it. An undeniable feeling of emptiness as she sat there, wondering if it was coming from one of the rangers. Panic filled her soon after that and it screamed yellow. They all knew that it was Trini, but none of them wanted to get involved, knowing that Trini would probably yell at them to go away. Kimberly went on with the rest of her day, ignoring the feeling in her heart as she worked.

 

Her whole world came crashing down when her phone rang in the middle of class, everyone turning to look at her. She flushed red as she pulled out her phone, intent on stopping the ringing, but when she saw Trini’s name flash across the screen, she answered. 

 

Instead of sitting in the classroom where everyone was watching her, she walked into the hallway, leaning against the lockers as she tried to make sense of what the girl was saying. Telling Trini to calm down, Kimberly waited, listening to Trini take a few deep breaths. In the background, Kimberly heard rushing footsteps and what sounded like people running around. A voice announced for a doctor to come to a certain room and Kimberly knew that Trini was at the hospital. Then, Trini was talking again, but this time, she was telling Kimberly not to freak out. 

 

The words were like shards of glass piercing through her body. A shaky hand was brought up to her mouth as Kimberly tried to keep herself from screaming. Sadness filled her and she could already feel the presence of Jason nearing her. Her sight began to blur as tears filled her eyes, but she was able to see when a flash of red appeared. Jason was standing in front of her, hands on her shoulders as he tried to keep the taller from falling. 

 

Without warning, Kimberly collapsed into Jason’s arms, sobbing her heart out while the phone was held limply in her hand. The boy held her, grabbing the phone to speak with Trini and finding out the news. 

 

He picked Kimberly up bridal style, carrying her out of the school and to his truck. They made their way to the hospital, Kimberly not moving and just barely breathing. Why did she just ignore the signs? Was there anything that she could have done? 

 

Pulling up to the hospital, Kimberly jumped out of the car, ignoring Jason’s calls for her to come back. She ran into the hospital, searching around for her friend clad in yellow. Walking a little further in, Kimberly saw Trini sitting in the back corner, her eyes red while tears still went down her cheeks. 

 

When she saw Kimberly, she stood up getting ready to say something, but the look on her face was the only thing that Kimberly needed to finally break down. All she remembers is falling forward and Trini catching her as she cried as loudly as she could. The worst part was, there was nothing that Kimberly could do. The one person who had alway been there for her and would always be there for her, wasn’t there. It wasn’t the same when her friends hugged her as when she did. Nothing would ever be the same. Kimberly finally did what she had been wanting to since this morning. She screamed.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Kimberly had long since fallen asleep, Trini staring down at the girl who was in her lap. As she stared, Trini felt herself flashback to when she found Mo lying on the floor, no heartbeat. In a panic, Trini tried lightly slapping the girl, hoping that it she had just hit her head, but when she didn’t wake up, Trini called 911. They had told her to start CPR and continuing doing it until the paramedics got there. Setting the phone down, Trini had done her best to get the girl’s heart started back up. She couldn’t die. If she died, then Kimberly would be so heartbroken. A voice tickled at the back of Trini’s head, but Trini didn’t stop the compressions. Rita taunted her, told her that it was all her fault this happened. 

 

Tears filled Trini’s eyes as she kept trying to get Mo back. The girl was too young to die, especially because of Rita. As that thought ran through her head, Rita cackled, obviously proud of her handywork. She pressed her ear to Mo’s chest, listening for a heartbeat when she heard a faint:

 

**Thump Th-ump**

 

Sighing, Trini tried waking up the girl, but her eyes remained shut. At least her heart was beating. Two gentlemen called into the house, Trini calling back for them to get in there as fast as they could. They walked in, moving Trini over as they went to work on the girl lying on the floor. Rita’s voice got louder as Trini watched them load her friend onto the stretcher. She didn’t even notice when one of the men was talking to her, asking if she wanted to get in the ambulance with them. Numbly, Trini nodded her head and followed behind the men, the two wheeling Mo out of her own house. 

 

As they got into the car, Trini was asked what she was like when she found her and if she had any illnesses. Before Trini could answer, Mo was crashing. The monitor next to them dropped progressively before it was just a flatline, staring back a Trini. 

 

The men abandoned Trini, leaving her to take care of Mo. Both of them whispering things amongst themselves, one starting CPR. When the ambulance stopped, Trini didn’t even recognize that they were there until a nurse came rushing into the back, asking her if she had any injuries. 

 

Trini shook her head, the nurse leading her out of the ambulance. They walked behind the stretcher, nurses gathering around the girl while the paramedic continued CPR. As they were walking, Trini felt the nurse steer her towards the waiting room, sitting her down in a chair. Her lips were moving, but Trini couldn’t hear anything, her body still in shock. Everything around her was a blur. People rushing around, nurses asking a certain doctor to be at a certain place. 

 

She felt herself come back to her body, the nurse still crouching in front of her. Trini told her that she was fine and the nurse nodded, telling her that they would be asking her more questions when they knew more. The girl accepted that, watching as the nurse walked away from her and she pulled out her phone. Dialing Kimberly’s number, Trini held the phone up to her ear, hoping that Kimberly would just answer even if she was in class. When the soft voice came through, everything rushed out of the girl so fast that she couldn’t even understand herself. 

 

Kimberly told her to take a few deep breaths, doing just as she said and then using Kimberly’s own words against her. Through the phone, Trini could hear Kimberly’s panic as she informed her of what was going on. Silence. It was silent for a few minutes until Jason’s voice came through the phone and Trini had to reluctantly tell him. 

 

Sobs could be heard through the speaker, breaking Trini’s heart. Jason told her that they would be there soon and to just remain calm. There was only a certain amount of calm that Trini was able to be. When he hung up, Trini pocketed her phone and walked around. Walking up and down the hallways was the only thing keeping Trini sane. As she was passing the hallway that Mo went down, Trini heard it. The words that she dreaded hearing since she was nine and her grandmother had died right in front of her.  _ Time of death _ . 

 

Numbers were spoken after that as defeated nurses walked out of a room, some angrily throwing out their gloves and hats. Trini couldn’t stand there anymore, so she walked back to the waiting room, breaking down until Kimberly walked in. She stood up immediately, staring at the taller girl and rushing forward when she fell. Trini didn’t let her hold up, not even when the girl in her arms starting letting out heart wrenching screams. 

 

Once Kimberly had passed out, Jason walked back out to park his truck which was still at the entrance of the hospital. The smaller girl picked up Kimberly, carrying her over to where she was previously sitting and holding the girl in her lap. It was only when Trini saw Jason again, that she realized she needed to call one more person. She pulled out her phone again, dialing her best friend, her finger hovering over the call button. When she finally pressed it, the phone was at her ear as it rang. 

 

There were four rings before Olivia’s voice came through the speaker and Trini choked down the lump in her throat, going through the same process that she did with Kimberly. As they kept talking, Olivia began getting more worried until Trini finally said it. The girl didn’t say much after that, Trini just telling her to get there before she hung up. Jason was sitting next to Trini, his phone in his hand as he informed his parents of where he was and what was going on. It made Trini wonder if he had told Zack and Billy or even Mo’s old friends. 

 

Mo’s friends. They had abandoned her for a mistake that she made. She would never do that to anyone, even though she had been freezing out Kimberly, she would have never wanted their friends to just leave Kimberly in the dust. Thank god for Billy. He knew that Kimberly had messed up and even if Trini wasn’t ready to forgive the girl, Billy wasn’t going to leave either of them. Zack hadn’t talked to Kimberly since training, but Jason had talked to her. Jason and Billy had gotten both sides of the story, Zack only caring about one side. It was comforting for Trini to know that Kimberly had someone, no matter how mad she was she didn’t what her to be alone. That was why Trini couldn’t believe it when all of Mo’s friends just abandoned her. 

 

The girl in her lap stirred, bringing Trini out of her thoughts, but Kimberly kept her eyes closed. Jason looked at Trini, seeing that she was having an internal struggle and placed a hand on her shoulder. They smiled at each other before he told her that he had texted Billy and Zack, Billy was on his way while Zack gave no reply. Doctors whizzed by, every time Trini would perk up with hope that one of them was coming to give them news. None of them did. The three of them sat there, hope being the only thing that they could cling on to even though Trini knew that there was none left for Mo. She was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> So, this chapter had me in tears while I was writing it, that might have just been me but idk. This was a very sad chapter as we sort of found out what happened to Mo. We also got a little more insight into Olivia's head. Next chapter might not be as bad. 
> 
> Question of the chapter: Is Mo alive or dead?
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting. Love you guys! <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo's fate is revealed. Kimberly makes a deal without realizing what it means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

It seemed like years. Years of them just sitting there and waiting for the doctor. Kimberly had woken up when Billy arrived and she hadn’t said a word since. She had made her way out of Trini’s lap, sitting at the other side of the room, away from everyone as she tried to process everything that was happening. Trini found Mo on the floor, not breathing. The girl had gotten her breathing again only for her to end up dying. They were just sitting there, waiting for the doctors to come out and say the words that Kimberly had never wanted to hear. Without Mo here, Kimberly felt like a part of her died with her twin. There was nothing ok with this situation and she felt her heart jump into her throat when Olivia walked through the door, her face showing nothing but grief. Kimberly was the first to stand up, quietly walking over to the blonde. The two stared at each other until Olivia wrapped her arms around Kimberly. When they broke apart, Olivia walked over to the rest of them, hugging each of them while Kimberly just stood there. Eventually, she walked over and sat back down in the chair that she had moved to. 

 

Ten minutes later, a doctor came out from one of the hallways, a clipboard in his hand as he made his way to the waiting room. 

 

“Mohini Hart?”, he spoke out and Kimberly jumped to her feet, everyone else jumping up with her. They stood back as Kimberly went up to the doctor, wrapping her arms around herself before he started talking, “I’m guessing that you’re her twin sister.”

 

“Yes, sir.”, Kimberly answers, her throat scratchy from the screaming. “Is my sister alive?”

 

“Yes, but barely.”, the doctor tells her and she nearly collapses with relief. Mo wasn’t dead. She was ok. “It looks like she had a heart attack, probably due to stress. Her heart is just barely able to pump on it’s own. She needs that heart transplant in a few hours or else she will die.”

 

“She’s already on the waiting list.”, Kimberly informed him, the doctor nodding before putting the clipboard at his side and staring right at the girl in front of him.

 

“I looked at her records and her last check up with the doctor showed that her heart was in moderate condition. He even wrote that she wouldn’t need the heart transplant for at least a year. Now, she is in there and her heart is barely able to pump.”, he states, seeing the heartbroken look on Kimberly’s face he skips to the point. “I need you to be honest with me. Does Mohini drink?”

 

Kimberly felt like she was at a crossroad. If she said yes, then she would be ratting out her sister, but if she said no then the doctors wouldn’t be able to fix her. Looking behind her, she saw her friends sitting there, staring at her with nothing but hope. She made up her mind in that moment, “Yes, she does. She also has a lot of stress from school, our parents, and her relationships.”

 

“While I understand the stress, the drinking definitely didn’t help it. If this had happened just because of stress, she wouldn’t have crashed two times when she got in here. The alcohol definitely put more stress on her heart which probably contributed largely to her heart attack.”, the doctor knew that the girl was underaged, but that didn’t stop her from drinking. 

 

“Will you be able to get the heart in time?”, Kimberly was only concerned with if her sister was going to live to see tomorrow or not. 

 

The doctor’s expression dropped, his face showing the sadness that Kimberly was sure he was feeling, “It depends. We have contacted every hospital within an hour of here and none of them have a heart that hasn’t already been claimed. All we can do is pray that we get one here in time.” 

 

“Can I see her?”, Kimberly’s voice broke as she spoke, her hands wringing together nervously. 

 

“Of course. If her friends want to visit her then they will have to go one at a time.”, he pointed to the teenagers all standing in the waiting room. “This way.”, he began to lead her away when Kimberly stopped him.

 

“I’m just gonna tell them that she’s ok and then I’ll go.”, Kimberly watched him nod, turning on her heel to walk back to her friends. As she neared them, she could feel her teammates anxiety hit the roof. They all looked at her when she stopped in front of them, waiting for her to start talking. “She’s ok.”, was the only thing that Kimberly could think to say. Trini let out a sigh of relief, Olivia smiled while Jason and Billy wiped the tears from their eyes.

 

“What happened?”, Trini was the first one to ask, wanting to know since she found her.

 

“She had a heart attack. A major one. The doctor said that her heart is barely able to pump on it’s own.”, Kimberly saw the confused looks on Olivia and Trini’s faces when she said the words ‘heart attack’. “Billy, can you explain everything to them because I have to go see Mo.”, Kimberly asked him, the boy nodding as Kimberly walked away, the doctor still standing where he was.

 

“Ready?”, he held an arm out in the direction of the hallway. Kimberly nodded, following him through the twists and turns, nurses passing by with patients or rushing to another room. They walked and walked, the white walls staying the same all the way to Mo’s room. Finally, he stopped in front of a dark blue door, M. Hart written on the label that was stuck to the plaque holder outside her room. Before she went in, the doctor held out a hand for her to shake, a small smile on his lips, “I’m Dr. Oliver.”

 

“Kimberly.”, she shook his hand, eagerly holding the doorknob to her sister’s room with her other hand. 

 

“I just wanted to say that we are doing everything that we can to save your sister.”, Dr. Oliver smiled at her. 

 

“Thank you.”, Kimberly gave him a smile back, walking into the room. Closing the door behind her, Kimberly took a deep breath before turning around. A lump formed in her as she saw her sister, lying there on the bed. Tubes were sticking out of her, wires going every which way as a machine assisted her heart. The monitor on the right side of her was beeping at an irregular rate, breaking Kimberly’s heart as it all suddenly hit her. Her sister could die if she didn’t get the heart in time, even though she already thought that she was dead based on the call with Trini. Mo’s chest rose up and down, but she didn’t look alive. She didn’t look like Mo. 

 

The girl trudged her way over to her sister, taking a seat in the chair right beside her bed. Mo’s forehead was sweaty, dark circles were under her eyes, and her hair looked greasy. If she were awake then she would demand Kimberly to fix it. Just thinking of that made Kimberly chuckle, her lively sister that was in a band, something that Kimberly had never expected someone like Mo to do. Then again, Mo lived to surprise Kimberly. She grabbed her hand, feeling how cold it was immediately and making the tears start running again. Even though Mo wasn’t awake, Kimberly knew that she could hear her and began talking.

 

“Hey, Mo.”, Kimberly winced at how generic that sounded. “I know you think that I’m about to say I told you so….and you are absolutely right. I told you that drinking wasn’t a good idea and that it would just cause you more problems. Well, here we are and you definitely have more problems.”, Kimberly fiddled with the blanket draped over her sister, not able to look at her anymore. “They are doing everything that they can, Mo. You just need to hold on until then. Please don’t die. I need you here. I mean, you’re my sister for fuck’s sake and I want you to be there for me for the rest of my life. I also want to be there for you. It’s ultimately your decision if you want to live or die, but please choose to live. For me.” Kimberly stood up, her hand still holding Mo’s as she brushed some of her sister’s hair out of her face. 

 

Letting go of Mo’s hand, Kimberly walked out of the room and headed back down the hallway, planning on bringing her friends over. It seemed like forever until she made it to the waiting room, all of her friends sitting there with worried looks on their faces. Trini was rocking on her heels as she stood while Olivia looked exhausted, sitting in one of the chairs with her elbows on her knees and her eyes unfocused as she sat there. Jason and Billy were sitting next to each other, their hands intertwined. Walking further in, Kimberly was noticed by Trini first, as she always was the first person to notice the taller girl. She rushed over to her, fear completely overtaking her eyes as she stared at Kimberly.

 

“She’s fine, Trini. Well, as fine as she can be after having a heart attack.”, Kimberly smiled when she succeeded in making Trini chuckle a little. 

 

Before Trini could ask anything, Olivia spoke up, “Are they gonna be able to find a heart for her?” Her eyes were still unfocused as she asked, the blonde obviously not really there.

 

“They are doing everything that they can to keep her alive until they get the heart.”, Kimberly tried reassuring her, but the girl just scoffed, turning her head away. 

 

“Can we see her?”, Trini looked at Kimberly with those big brown eyes, and she couldn’t refuse. It wasn’t like she couldn’t, she just didn’t know if Mo was going to wake up or not. When she did, she was going to be confused and in a lot of pain. The taller girl could only manage to nod, grabbing Trini’s hand and leading her back to where Mo was. They walked in silence, not really knowing what to say if they did want to talk. Stopping at the door, Kimberly had to prepare herself again, it was going to be just as hard as the first time she walked in there. Her sister was lying helplessly on a bed, no sign of life even though she was alive. It seemed that Trini took notice of this, opening the door and walking in first. She wasn’t expecting what she saw, tears rushing to her eyes as soon as Mo came into her vision. 

 

Kimberly walked up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder, “She’s too stubborn to die. Especially if she looks like crap.” Trini couldn’t find it in herself to laugh, not with the scene that was in front of her. “God, if she was awake she would be demanding that we go home and get her makeup box.”, saying happy things really was helping Kimberly cope, it wasn’t doing that much for Trini. 

 

“Did they say if she was going to wake up before the surgery?”, Trini’s voice was quiet, like she was barely able to get out the words. 

 

“I don’t know, she might.”, Kimberly shrugged, walking over to the chair she was previously sitting in, dragging Trini over with her. Sitting down, she pulled the smaller girl into her lap, Trini not fighting it and burying her head in Kimberly’s neck. “I know that she’ll be ok. She has to be.”, Kimberly choked on those last words, trying not to think about what life would be like without her twin sister. 

 

“Who’s older?”, Trini tried keeping Kimberly’s mind off of it.

 

“I am by four minutes.”, Kimberly would always joke with Mo when they were kids that because she was older, she got to tell her what to do. If it worked that way in real life, Mo would have stopped drinking and wouldn’t be here. Trini seemed to sense that Kimberly’s mind was going in all sorts of directions and decided to press a kiss to her neck, hoping that it would make her relax. It did the exact opposite. Kimberly felt herself malfunctioning, her emotions freaking out as she tried to reel herself back in. 

 

“I’m so sorry that this is happening, Kim.”, Trini’s voice was all that Kimberly could hear and she looked down at the smaller girl. 

 

“I’m sorry too.”, Kimberly apologized, mainly to her sister, reaching out and grabbing Mo’s hand again. “I could feel that something was wrong, you know.” Trini peeked up at the girl who was holding her, “It felt like a part of me was slowly dying all throughout the day. Then, I was sitting a lunch when I just felt….empty.”, a tear rolled down Kimberly’s cheek as she spoke. Trini reached up a hand, wiping it away for her and smiling when Kimberly looked at her. 

 

“Like you said earlier, Mo is too stubborn to die.”, Trini knew that it would make Kimberly smile, and it worked. The two just sat there for a few minutes, holding each other while the heart monitor’s beeping was the only thing filling the silence. Everything that had happened in the past few hours was exhausting, causing Kimberly to fall asleep, Trini still in her lap and her hand still in Mo’s. 

 

It was bittersweet for Trini, sitting here with the two sisters. One of them she loved like a sister and the other she wanted to marry. Her stubborn nature was the only thing that was keeping Trini from saying that she forgave Kimberly because if she said it, then it was final. A certain feeling of guilt hit her right in the gut as she realized what Amanda had said earlier was right. She was a little whore. She had slept with Kimberly and Mo, her more than the girl that she actually dated. Suddenly, a flash of green and gold filled her vision and she looked to see Rita standing on the other side of Mo’s bed.  _ No no no no no,  _ Trini thought, wanting to jump out of Kimberly’s lap, but she knew that it would wake the girl. 

 

“Look at this, yellow.”, Rita’s eyes sparkled as she leaned closer to Mo. “Instead of hurting Kimberly, you hurt the other one.”, she laughed as Trini had a scared look on her face.

 

_ What, but I thought she had a heart attack? _ , Trini thought, Rita laughing when she heard it.

 

“Oh please! Do you really think that a 17 year old as healthy as this one,”, she pointed a finger down at Mo, “Could have a heart attack?”

 

_ Kimberly said that Mo had an enlarged heart. _

 

“She lied to you once before, who says, she wouldn’t lie to you again.”, Rita knew that she had struck something inside of Trini. She could hear all of Trini’s thoughts, most of them expressing worry about Mo and the woman grinned, “I wonder….” Suddenly, Rita’s hand was on Mo’s chest and there was a deadly silence. The heart monitor began beeping loudly, showing that Mo was crashing, Trini’s fears being recognized. 

 

“No, stop.”, Trini whimpered, her body paralyzed as Mo’s monitor showed that her heart was trying and trying. At this, Kimberly jolted awake, looking at Trini and her sister. Mo was lying peacefully in her bed, her monitor beeping a it’s normal pace. The girl in her lap seemed to be panicking, her eyes glued to her sister and it seemed like she was crying. When she first heard Trini whimpering, she thought that maybe it was just a bad dream, but her eyes were open wide and her body was convulsing with sobs while she stared. 

“Trini.”, Kimberly tried getting the girl to face her, but to no avail as Trini’s eyes were glued to the spot. There was no response. Taking matters into her own hands, Kimberly picked the tiny girl up and walked out to the hallway, sitting down on the floor. She pulled Trini into her lap, rubbing her back soothingly as they sat there. What she didn’t know was that Trini was still seeing Rita in front of her, a grin on the woman’s face.

 

“Don’t worry, yellow. I’ll be back.”, Rita ran a hand through Trini’s hair, causing the smaller girl to whimper and bury her head into Kimberly’s neck. Suddenly, another voice filled her ears and Trini looked up to see Kimberly staring down at her with a concerned look on her face.

 

“What’s going one, Trini?”, Kimberly put a hand on her cheek, wiping away at the tears. Trini couldn’t say anything as she just leaned more into the hug, not caring about anything that Kimberly had done in the past only caring about the fact that she was here. Now. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

An hour passed and everyone had visited Mo, except for Olivia. Each time that Kimberly had come back to get another one of their friends, Jason and Billy the only other ones there, Olivia just stayed in her chair. Not once jumping up and saying that she wanted to go back. In all honesty, she didn’t. She didn’t want to see Mo like that, in that environment. It wasn’t like she didn’t have a mental image of what the girl she loved looked like. 

 

Mo was probably pale, sweaty, and weak. With tubes sticking out of her while wires decorated the other parts of her, almost as if they were meant to be there. They weren’t. Every time that Mo even crossed her thoughts, the guilt would just run back to slap her in the face with the fact that she didn’t do anything. 

 

What was there that she could have done? For starters, she could have forgiven her and listened when she tried to explain. She could have understood that Mo fell for her, not Trini or anyone else, after they had been dating for a while. Initially, it was fine for Olivia to be mad, but ignoring her for all that time had ended up doing something that she had never wanted. Mo ending up here. There was so much that she could have done, but she didn’t. 

 

Olivia let her friends ignore Mo, let them be mean to her, and let this happen without caring about how it could really affect her. It had come time for Kimberly to come back, the taller girl making her way over to Olivia and not saying a word. Just waiting. Waiting for Olivia to stand up and face her fears by going to see Mo. 

 

The blonde got to her feet, nodding at Kimberly before the two made their way to Mo’s room. As they walked, Olivia could sense when they got closer and closer until they finally stopped. Jason, Billy, and Trini were all standing outside of the room by the window, giving her a sympathetic gaze. She ignored them, opening the door before it could mock her with guilt. It looked just like she thought it would, the girl that she loved looking just like her mother did when she was dying. 

 

That was the reality. Mo was dying and there was nothing that Olivia could do about it, unless she was willing to give up her heart. Olivia would give up anything just to see Mo open her chocolate brown eyes again. For the girl to just sing one more song about how she was a new person. One of the cutest things about Mo was that she always giggled whenever Olivia would kiss her neck. The memory made Olivia smiled as she stared at the girl in the bed, the smile quickly being wiped away when she heard a groan. 

 

Mo’s eyes fluttered, blinking open, the light immediately attacking them and the girl shutting them closed again. Opening them again, the light wasn’t as bright and Mo finally got to see her surroundings. She was in a white room, it smelled like it had been cleaned a lot and there was an annoying beeping beside her, a tube down her throat which was keeping her from speaking. When she tried to move, it felt like her heart was on fire, wincing as she went back to her original position. The girl turned her head, only for her heart to skip a beat when she saw who was standing a few feet from her bed, cold eyes staring at her as she tried to control her heart. It didn’t work. Beeping beside her intensified, her heart burning even more as tears welled up from the pain. Everytime she breathed it felt like someone was stabbing her in the chest with a hot knife. Darkness seeped back into her vision and as it did, she could vaguely hear someone screaming her name.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Kimberly knew that there was something wrong with Olivia when she hesitated coming back to see Mo. The girl had just sat there, not moving, speaking, and rarely blinking. It had made Kimberly worried, but when she came back the third time, it seemed like she was ready. They walked side by side through all of the hallways, Kimberly somewhat familiar with them now, until they stopped in front of Mo’s door. Olivia didn’t look at the other three teenagers standing there, immediately going into the room. Watching from the window, Kimberly saw as Olivia stood there, no words being said and no movement being made.

 

A hand flew over her mouth when she saw Mo’s eyes open, the girl looking around. She was confused and Kimberly wanted to go in there, tell her sister that everything was ok and that she would be fine. Just as she was getting up, a hand grabbed her forearm, pulling her back from the door. Trini stood behind her, hand wrapped around her arm and she just shook her head, signaling that they needed this time. 

Kimberly was about to nod when she heard it. The beeping. It was like a signal for death. A shadow was cast over them, almost like he was waiting. Waiting for Mo to croak for the final time so that he could take her. He would take her to a place where she wouldn’t have to worry and wouldn’t be in pain. It sounds peaceful, but the people that are left by him are dumped with the pain that he spares the one he takes. 

 

Kimberly looked through the window to see Mo clawing at her chest, a pained expression all over her face, almost as if she was going to scream out. Bursting through the door, Kimberly could already see death looming over her sister and she rushed forward, her pink armor threatening to cover her skin.

 

“MO!”, was the only thing that Kimberly screamed before she was shoving Olivia out of the way and draping herself over her sister, hoping to protect her from the shadow. The nurses and doctors rushed in, trying to force Kimberly away, but they couldn’t move her. Trini ran into the room, the only one who was strong enough to get her out of there, and threw Kimberly over her shoulder. All that Kimberly could do was watch as death observed the nurses trying to save Mo, the shadow seemingly smiling at the thought that they could save her from him.

She tried begging, pleading with him to just take her and not Mo. Not to take her incredibly stupid yet smart sister. To leave the one person besides Trini who always made sure that she knew that she deserved the world. Her younger sister, by only four minutes, who took on the challenge of being the perfect Indian daughter so that Kimberly could do what she wanted. The one person who had never left her behind, even when she was being a monumental bitch. Take anyone but her. Take anyone but Mo. It seemed that the shadow heard her, vanishing as the machine beside the bed started beeping again. Exhaustion hit Kimberly as Trini set her down in the waiting room chair, the smaller girl pulling her into her lap. As she slowly fell asleep, she swore that she saw the shadow again. Except this time, it was hovering over Trini.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It was really exciting for me to right since last chapter was extremely sad. Mo isn't dead, but it looks like Kimberly just made a deal with death. 
> 
> Question of the chapter: What do you think is going to happen?
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting. Love you guys! <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack shows up and we see if Mo is going to get a heart or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

Nobody had heard anything from Zack. It was almost as if he had just disappeared. Not that Kimberly minded. While it was mean to think something like that, she just felt like Zack would sit there and glare at her, even though her sister was dying. He is the type of guy who doesn’t put his feelings on hold, no matter what the situation is. Kimberly paced back and forth in the waiting room, Trini and Olivia sitting in the chairs while holding hands. It had been a few hours since Mo had crashed for the third time and Kimberly couldn’t find it in herself to calm down. Trini had tried, but it didn’t work, so she just let the girl pace until she dropped. She just watched, her eyes following Kimberly’s form while she walked. 

 

After a while, the doctor comes in and announces that Mo is stable, for now. As both the exhaustion and relief hit her, Kimberly falls to her knees, Trini catching her before she can hit the floor. It was probably the wrong time for Zack to walk in, immediately scowling at the position that Kimberly and Trini were in. He shakes his head in disbelief, hoping that he is just imagining things. When he got a text from Jason to come to the hospital, he thought that maybe Trini or Billy was hurt. Finding out that it was Mo sent some sort of weird satisfaction through him, even though it shouldn’t. It wasn’t that he hated Mo or anything, he certainly didn’t, he was just mad that she put Olivia through the wringer. 

 

All that he could think to say was, “Why are you holding her?” Their heads snapped up at the sound of his voice, Kimberly the first to look away from him when she saw the look in his eyes. Trini growled under her breath at him, saying that he was lucky her hands were around Kimberly and not his throat. Jason grabs him by his shoulders, shaking his head when Zack gives him a questioning look, “What?”

 

“Not the time, man.”, Jason tries leading him away, Zack swatting his hands off of his shoulders. 

 

Billy stepped forward, a firm look on his face as he blocked Zack’s view of the two girls, “Zack, stop it.”

 

“But, Billy--”

 

“No. This isn’t the time or place.”, Billy leads him over to the opposite side of the room, forcing him into a chair. When he turns around, Trini mouths thank you to him, Billy just smiling at her before taking a seat next to Zack. They wait a few more minutes for the doctor to come out and say that Mo could have visitors. Kimberly stood up, Trini taking her hand and the two start walking when Kimberly stops. She turns around and faces Zack with a light smile.

 

“Hey, Zack.”, he looks up at her, rolling his eyes when he sees who it is. The taller girl ducks her head, Trini growling behind her. “Do you want to come back and see Mo?”

 

“Why would I want to?”, Zack crosses his arms, raising an eyebrow at Kimberly. “Also why is she in here in the first place? She’s probably just being over dramatic like all you Harts are.”

 

Before Kimberly could respond, Billy jumped in, “Actually, Mo had a heart attack. She has a heart condition where her heart is enlarged and as she ages, the heart loses its ability to pump blood like a normal heart. Unfortunately because Mo drinks and has a lot of stress from her parents, and us, she caused her heart’s condition to deteriorate. From what I have been able to understand, she has had about three episodes where her heart was causing her a lot of pain which was a sign that her heart was getting worse. Anyways, if she doesn’t get a new heart in the next couple hours, then her’s will shut down completely. Basically, she’ll die.” Everyone just stared at Billy, a thankful smile decorating Kimberly’s face as he finished explaining. She really didn’t want to have to say everything out loud, because then, it would be real. 

 

“Maybe you should give her your heart, Kim.”, Zack smirked, Kimberly just frowning at his statement. The rest of them just stood there, gawking at Zack saying something so rude and hurtful. Trini’s hands were balled up into fists, her fingernails cutting into the palm of her hand. When he noticed the confused look on Kimberly’s face he stood up, “Let me clarify. You should kill yourself. Trini would be so much better off without you here.”

 

“Zack!”, Jason exclaimed, his eyes wide while he stared at his teammate. Kimberly’s head was down, her hair like a curtain over her face as it shielded anyone from seeing the tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

“Well, I mean, Olivia is gonna be better off when Mo dies.”, Zack continues. That was when Trini’s control snapped and she went to punch the boy, but he was already on the floor. Olivia was standing over him, a cold look on her face as she just stared, his hand covering his bleeding mouth. Quickly, Trini grabbed Kimberly’s arm and whisked her away from the scene, making their way to Mo’s room. They couldn’t hear the commotion that was going on behind them as they walked, Kimberly holding in the tears as best she could. A few had slipped out when Zack initially said to kill herself, but she had ducked her head in order to get herself together. And so that no one would see. Sadly for Kimberly, Trini wasn’t stupid enough to think that she was ducking her head in shame or something. 

 

The two walked into Mo’s room, the girl on the bed looking the exact same as before, and Trini sat down in the chair, pulling the taller girl into her lap. That was when the dam broke, Kimberly sobbing her heart out into Trini’s chest. Sure, it hurt when Amanda would tell her to kill herself, but hearing Zack say it was even worse. He was one of her closest friends, one of the people that had defended her the most when it came to the Amanda issue. Now, he was the one telling her just how worthless she was. In an effort to make Kimberly feel better, Trini whispered to her.

“I don’t want you dead.”, it was a comforting thing to say, but it just make Kimberly cry more, slightly smiling through the tears. The only other thing that Trini could think to do was sing Kimberly the Spanish lullaby that she sung her brothers when they had nightmares.

 

She began:

 

“ Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol,   
arrorró pedazo de mi corazón.   
Este niño lindo se quiere dormir   
y el pícaro sueño no quiere venir.   
Este niño lindo se quiere dormir   
cierra los ojitos y los vuelve a abrir.   
Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol,   
arrorró pedazo de mi corazón.   
Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol,   
Duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi amor.”

 

It was a short song, but by the end of it, Kimberly had passed out from exhaustion. Smiling, Trini just ran her hands through the girl’s hair, chuckling when Kimberly smiled in her sleep. As they sat there, Trini thought about this entire situation and how Mo might die. An idea popped into her head and Trini would have jumped out of the chair if Kimberly wasn’t in her lap. Carefully, she picked the girl up, gently laying her down next to her sister before bolting out of the room and down the hallway. None of her friends knew that her mother worked here as a doctor and she would have kept it a secret for longer, but this was her friend’s life here. She slid to a stop and resumed running down a narrow hallway until she reached the door that said Dr. June Gomez. Knocking twice, Trini waited until she heard someone say enter. 

 

When she walked in, her mother was squinting at her computer, her glasses slipping down her nose as she read. June looked up to see her daughter standing there, out of breath, with a terrified look on her face. Immediately, she stood up and walked over to her daughter, but before she could say anything Trini interrupted her.

 

“I need your help.”, that was something that June hadn’t heard since Trini was in elementary school. 

 

“With what?”

 

“With one of my friends.”, as she said that June frowned. Why would Trini want help with her friends? “She’s dying.”

 

June straightened her back, “Ok, I know I’m a doctor, Trini, but I can’t help her unless you tell me everything.”

 

“Her name is Mohini Hart, or Mo just for short, and she really needs a heart transplant. Like, in the next couple of hours or else she dies.”, Trini began pacing back and forth, something that June knew she did when she was panicking. “I figured that you might be able to help her get a heart. Please help her. I’ll do anything. I’ll spend more time with the family, I-I’ll talk more. Whatever it takes to get you to help her.”

 

“That won’t be necessary. I’ll do it.”, June said without hesitation, making Trini stop and give her a shocked look. June merely laughed at her daughter, “It’s my job, Trini. Did you really think that I would say ‘no’?”

 

“W-well, yeah.”, Trini fiddled with the zipper of her jacket.

 

“Of course I’m going to help her and it just makes her even more special because she is your friend. I know a hospital and one of the doctors there owes me a favor.”, June walked around to her desk, sitting back down and pulling out her phone. Trini stood there, listening to her mother talking on the phone, her hands shaking slightly. After a few minutes, June hung up, placing her phone back on the right side of her desk before turning to her daughter. “The heart should be here in an hour.”, June didn’t expect for Trini to leap over the desk and wrap her in a hug. 

 

“Thank you.”, Trini whispered, squeezing her mother a little tighter before she let go and bolted out the door. She ran down the hallways as fast as she could and burst through the door to Mo’s room, both of the girls still lying on the bed, asleep. Not wanting to wake them, mainly Kimberly because Mo had a bunch of drugs in her system, Trini walked quietly over to the chair and sat down, bring her knees up to her chest. It was one of the many ways that she fell asleep now, her eyes always darting around in search for the woman clad in green and gold. Soon, her eyes began to close and she fell into a deep sleep. 

 

Trini was jolted awake by the sound of someone’s laughter. She recognized it immediately and jumped up, searching the room only to find that there was no one besides her and the sisters. Then, a claw wrapped around her throat and Trini was whipped around to see Rita standing there, a smile painted on her face as she looked Trini over. 

 

“It’s good to see you again, yellow. Certainly had been too long.”, Rita released Trini, pushing the tiny girl into the chair and walking to the bed. “What do we have here?”, the woman leaned over the two girls, smirking when she realized who they were. “My, my! It’s the Hart twins in all their glory. One of them is dying and the other one might as well die.”, Rita’s claws reached up and grazed over Mo’s forehead, no reaction coming from the girl. Suddenly, Rita’s body was floating over the bed, a sense of deja vu washing over Trini, and she ran her hands through Kimberly’s hair, getting a sleepy groan from the other girl. 

 

“Don’t touch her.”, Trini growled out as soon as Rita’s hands went through Kimberly’s hair. 

 

Rita cackled, charging towards Trini and wrapping her hand back around her throat, “I don’t think that you’re in a position to tell me what to do, yellow.”

 

“Leave her out of this, please.”, Trini tried again, Rita loosening her grip. 

 

“I’ll do that, on one condition.”

 

“Anything.”, when she said that, Rita grabbed Trini by the hair, pulling her head back while Rita’s nails dug into her scalp. The blood trickled out of her head and stained her hair, dripping on the floor beneath her. 

 

“Find my staff.”, Rita requested, her nails digging deeper into Trini’s skull. She whimpered, trying to get the woman to let go, but it only made her hand tighten.

 

“Ok!”, Trini exclaimed, just wanting relief from the pain. Her nails slowly pulled out of the wounds, that being more painful then when they were cutting into Trini’s head. One hand was still on the tiny girl’s throat, her grip tightening and causing Trini to gasp for air.

 

“If you don’t find it in 3 days, I will kill you precious Kimberly. Her sister will be a bonus.”, Rita whispered that last part in Trini’s ear before her figure vanished and Trini blacked out.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Seeing Zack talk down to Kimberly like that really made Olivia want to snap his neck, but when he said that Mo deserved to die, she saw red. When she punched him, it was like all of her anger at Mo, Zack, and the universe was packed into it. Jason helped him stand back up, his lip bleeding while Billy left the room. Olivia just went back to her seat, sitting down and ignoring everything around her. It was a little while later that she felt her phone buzz in her pocket, bringing her out of her daze.

 

**Lemonade Mouth GC**

 

**Stellar Guitar**

_ Liv, where are you?  _

 

**Little Drummer Boy**

_ You missed practice. _

 

**When Wen**

_ And you aren’t at your house.  _

 

**Lead Liv**

_ I’m at the hospital right now. Can’t talk. _

 

**Stellar Guitar**

_ What?! Why are you at the hospital?! _

 

**When Wen**

_ Are you ok? _

 

**Little Drummer Boy**

_ Do you need anything? _

 

**Lead Liv**

_ I’ll tell you guys later, but I’m fine.  _

 

**Stellar Guitar**

_ Is your grandmother ok? _

 

**When Wen**

_ Is it your dad? _

 

**Little Drummer Boy**

_ I thought you didn’t like hospitals? _

 

**Lead Liv**

_ What do you guys not understand about I CAN’T TALK RIGHT NOW?! _

 

Olivia huffed, putting her phone in her pocket and making her way to Mo’s room. It was silent when she walked in, the beeping of the machine was the only thing that she could hear along with Kimberly’s light snores. The girl was lying on the bed next to Mo while Trini was curled up in the chair. She stood there for a second, looking at all of them with a slight smile, before she walked over to the other side of the bed, sitting on the edge of it. Mo’s eyes were closed, the pained expression that Olivia had seen about an hour ago was wiped from her face as she slept peacefully. There wasn’t a bone in her body that wanted Mo dead, but she didn’t want her to be in pain. 

 

Lifting a hand up, Olivia ran her hands through Mo’s hair, smiling as she remembered when the girl was awake. They always had so much fun together, even when one of them was having a bad day. Movement to her left caused Olivia to retract her hand, looking to see Kimberly stirring and blinking her eyes open. The girl gave Olivia a lazy smile as she tried to wake up, stretching her arms and back until she heard a satisfying pop. 

 

“I’m guessing that she is still asleep.”, Kimberly said, looking over at Trini while Olivia was looking at Mo.

 

“Yeah.”, Olivia responded, her hand tracing Mo’s jawline when Kimberly looked over, a small smirk on her face.

 

“I was talking about Trini, but yeah Mo too.”, Kimberly knew that if Mo was awake, she would totally scoff at the remark. Olivia just blushed while Kimberly got up, going over to the chair where Trini was and picking the tiny girl up in her arms. She sat back down in the chair, Trini snuggling further into Kimberly and letting out a cute little sigh of content. The two girls that were awake aww ed at how cute Trini was, even though she constantly denied it. 

 

All of a sudden, the door slammed open and nurses flooded in, Trini jumping out of Kimberly’s lap and landing in a fighting stance. When she realized the it was just the nurses, she sat back down, leaning her head back on Kimberly’s shoulder. Olivia was pushed off of the bed while the nurses went around Mo’s bed, mumbling medical stuff that only they could understand. A woman walked into the room, observing what the nurses were doing before turning to Kimberly. Trini realized who it was and got out of Kimberly’s lap, the taller girl not having enough time to ask what she was doing until the woman started talking.

 

“You must be Ms. Hart’s twin sister?”, the woman reached out her hand for Kimberly to shake, Trini’s eyes were wide. “I’m Dr. Gomez.”

 

“Kimberly.”, the girl took Dr. Gomez’s hand, shaking it before she turned to Mo. “What’s going on?”

 

Dr. Gomez stopped corrected a nurse before turning back to Kimberly, “Your sister is getting her heart. The nurses are preparing her for surgery and the heart will be here in, well, twenty minutes now.”

 

“Really?”, Kimberly was so elated at the news, wanting to hug her sister so badly. 

 

“Yes. Once the heart gets here we are rushing her straight into surgery.”, Dr. Gomez didn’t have time to continue as Kimberly wrapped her arms around the woman, happy tears spilling out of her eyes.

 

“Thank you.”, was the only thing that Kimberly could whisper while she hugged the doctor. Dr. Gomez chuckled, wrapping her arms around Kimberly’s waist and looking over the girl’s shoulder at her daughter with a raised eyebrow. She saw Trini sitting on Kimberly’s lap when she walked into the room, it wasn’t like she didn’t know that Trini was dating someone. Trini wasn’t exactly good at lying when it came to something romantic and her mother had known she was dating for a few weeks. The smaller girl was standing off to the side, a innocent look on her face as she watched Kimberly hug her mother.

 

When they pulled away, Dr. Gomez went into mother mode and wiped Kimberly’s tears, “It’s my job. Also, you and your sister mean a lot to my daughter and I would do anything to make her happy.” Kimberly had a confused look on her face before it clicked. She slowly turned to look a Trini, the girl giving her a shy wave when she noticed Kimberly looking at her. The nurses and Dr. Gomez left the room, leaving the two girls to talk, Olivia to preoccupied with Mo.

 

“So that’s your mom?”, Kimberly questioned, a fake intimidating look on her face. 

 

Trini didn’t look up, “Yeah.”

 

Almost immediately Kimberly’s facade broke and she walked over to Trini, taking her hands in her own, “I’m not mad, Trini. I promise, but I do want to know something.” The smaller girl looked up. “Did you ask your mom to help get Mo a heart in time?”

 

“Yeah.”, Trini responded with no hesitation. “I know how much Mo means to you, obviously because she’s your sister, and if she died then--ooof”, all the air was squeezed out of Trini’s lungs as Kimberly wrapped her in a tight hug. Trini awkwardly wrapped her arms around Kimberly’s waist, feeling Kimberly place her forehead in her neck. On the other side of the room, Olivia watched the two, a smile on her face and she grabbed Mo’s hand. Leaning forward, she whispered something into Mo’s ear, lacing their fingers together as best she could. Trini and Kimberly broke apart, both girls blushing as they stepped away from each other.

 

Everyone settled down, Olivia still sitting next to Mo while Kimberly was on the other side, Trini in the chair holding Kimberly’s hand. After a while, nurses decked in scrubs walked in, telling Kimberly and Olivia to get off the bed so that they could wheel Mo out. Kimberly asked if they could give her a second, all of them nodding while Kimberly whispered something in Mo’s ear, giving her an awkward hug before she stepped back. They watched as Mo was wheeled out of the room, her heart speeding up when she turned a corner and was out of sight. The three of them stood in the room, just standing there while they prayed to whoever that Mo was going to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,   
> I hope that you liked the chapter and there is more drama to come. Also, if I screwed up the Spanish, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Question of the chapter: Will Trini be able to find Rita's staff in order to save Kimberly?
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting. Love you guys! <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini has a panic attack. Guess who wakes up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

“Will you sit down? Your pacing is giving me a headache.”, Trini rubbed her temples as Kimberly paced, the sound of her heeled boots clicking on the floor was irritating Trini. Kimberly didn’t respond as she kept walking, Trini glaring at the taller girl with an threatening look in her eye. They had all been up for the past 10 hours since Mo had been admitted to the hospital, plus they had all gotten about 2 hours of sleep combined. Jason could feel Trini’s anger building up and right when he thought she was going to jump up and strangle Kimberly, he got out of his chair. He walked quickly over to where the girl was pacing and wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her over to a chair before forcing her to sit down. When Kimberly turned to ask him why he did that, he just shushed her.

 

“If I didn’t then Mo wouldn’t be the only one in a hospital bed.”, Jason sat back in his chair, a huff escaping Kimberly’s mouth as she looked at Trini from across the room. Zack hadn’t said a word since Olivia had punched him, the boy sulking in the corner. Kimberly’s fidgeting didn’t stop and the girl’s knee was bouncing, much to Trini’s annoyance. Right when she was about to get up and slap the taller girl, Billy pushed Kimberly’s knee down. Trini sat back in her seat, huffing and pulling her beanie over her eyes to get some sleep. For ten minutes Trini sat there, beanie over her eyes, as she tried to sleep. It wasn’t until then that she realized there was no chance she was getting any and pulled her beanie away from her eyes. The light pierced her eyes like a sword causing her to wince. 

 

Instead of focusing on the pain in her eyes, Trini stood up and turned to face the others. “I’m going to get some coffee. Do you guys want anything?”, silence was her only response. Huffing in annoyance, Trini walked over to the coffee station and began making herself some when she heard the nurses talking. She tuned it out in favor of focusing on the sounds the coffee machine was making until she felt a claw in the middle of her back. The smell of dead fish and saltwater made Trini’s gag reflex act up, the girl pushing down the bile that was rushing to her throat. 

 

“That was very admirable of you, yellow. Getting pink’s poor sister a new heart.”, Rita’s voice was low, almost soothing if it weren’t for the sharp edges at the end. The nails dug more into her back, the small girl trying not to hiss with the nurses not that far away. 

 

Damn them.

 

“There are the thoughts I like!”, Rita almost sounded like she was devouring some delicious food as she spoke. “What other anger have you got in there?”

 

A drug. That’s what Trini’s emotions were to Rita. A drug.

 

Trini gulped, shaking her head which answered Rita’s question and was also an attempt to get the voice out of her head. She jumped when the woman laughed, hot coffee spilling on her hand and sizzling on her skin. As she wiped it off, Rita watched with a disinterested look on her face, glancing at her nails every now and then like a teenage princess. When she finished, the skin was the same color as Jason’s armor with a blister starting to form. 

 

Rita snorted, “Are you done being weak, yellow? We have more important matters to discuss.” Trini wanted to lash out, slap the big green bean across the face, but she knew that it was all in her head. “Exactly.”, Rita floated forward, feet not even touching the ground. Her eyes glowed green as she towered over the smaller girl, Trini shrinking to the size of a mouse under her gaze. “Let’s see how pink’s sister is doing, shall we?”, before Trini could protest, Rita had placed her hand on the girl’s head and suddenly Trini was in the operating room. 

 

June had her hand in Mo’s chest, trying to get the heart pumping, the flat line on the screen taunting her as she continued. Nurses around her were trying to convince her that it was a lost cause, but June persisted. She kept pumping, her eyes glazing over with unshed tears as she stared down at the girl on the table. 

 

“Come on, mom.”, Trini spoke, hope filling her voice. That was all she had at the moment. At least until June removed her hand from Mo’s chest, blood colored paint covered her gloved hand as one single tear slipped out of her eye.

 

“Call it.”, but Trini didn’t even hear the time as she fell to her knees. She failed. They all failed. Even though Mo had gotten the heart in time, she died anyway. The images around her vanished and Trini found herself on her knees at the coffee station, two nurses rushing over to her. Their words were not able to get through the cotton stuffed in Trini’s ears, the tiny girl still in shock from what she just saw. 

 

Kimberly.

 

That was the first thought she had. Without hesitation, she jumped up and ran back to the waiting room, the nurses left in their confusion. Bolting into the waiting room, Trini’s eyes looked around wildly, but there was no sign of Kimberly. Rita’s laugh was ringing in her ears and that’s when she knew. 

 

Rita took Kimberly.

 

She spun on her heel, her fist reeling back and making contact with the wall like a wrecking ball. A crack sounded through the building, commotion slowing down for a moment before going back to its regular self. Trini’s burned hand was now broken, but she didn’t care. The only thing that she had ever really cared about was gone. There had to be a way to get her back, but then Rita’s voice came back, taunting her and saying that she would never find Kimberly now. Her first struck the wall again. And again. And again. And aga--

 

“Trini!”, Zack leapt out of his seat, wrapping his arms around Trini’s small waist and quickly pulling her away from the beaten up wall. The hand was mangled, bones sticking out of two fingers and Zack could feel himself getting light headed as he continued to stare at it. Panicked mumbling was what broke him out of his stare, only to be met with the most terrified eyes in the world. “T, what’s wrong? What happened back there?”, he wanted to move them to a chair, but he was afraid to frighten Trini any more than she already was. Her mumbling increased, her small form shaking as if she was cold, and the only words that he could make out made him snap his head over to Jason.

 

“Kimberly….Rita….took….her….”, was all that Zack heard, his head spinning on an axis as the words were processed. The rest of the team was standing in the waiting room, eyes wide as Trini began to flail more in Zack’s embrace. 

 

“Jason, help me out here!”, Zack begged and the blonde boy sprang into action, trying to restrain Trini’s legs. That was when nurses started to take notice of the hand, blood dripping on the floor and spraying on the walls as the girl continued to flail. They ordered the boys to restrain her to the ground, Zack and Jason doing as they were told while two nurses attempted to calm Trini down.

 

She refused.

 

Zack could feel his heart breaking at how scared Trini looked. He knew that she had nightmares, but he didn’t even think about how she felt when she was awake. Damn Rita for doing this to someone as pure and great as Trini. It was the classic case of a demon vs. an angel. He refused to let the demon win. A nurse came back with a syringe, of what they figured was a sedative, just as Kimberly walked out of the bathroom. 

 

Like they normally did, Kimberly’s eyes went right to Trini and water began to flood them. Trini was still fighting off everyone, the nurse with the syringe couldn’t even get near without almost getting hit, and Zack got an idea. 

 

He leaned down ever so slightly to Trini’s ear, “Trini, look to your left.” She did as he instructed, but her eyes wouldn’t focus. There were only blobs of blue, blonde, and pink coloring the room. “It’s Kimberly.”, Zack whispered in the softest voice, choking back tears when he heard the tiny girl whimper at the name. Finally catching on, the boy in red beckoned the pink ranger forward. Kimberly was there at Trini’s side before Jason could even blink and he was surprised that the girl had any tears left after the past 17 hours they had. 

 

“Trini.”, wild brown eyes scanned hers and Trini whimpered again, each time the sound becoming more heartbreaking. “It’s ok. You’re ok.”, Kimberly placed a hand on her cheek, the jaw unclenching and tears finally overflowing. The nurse moved forward silently as Kimberly kept talking, “It’s all alright, baby. Nothing is wrong.” Trini felt the liquid being shoved into her veins, her eyelids becoming heavy and Kimberly’s voice slowing down. 

 

“Alright, let’s get her back so we can fix that hand.”, being so caught up in calming Trini down, Kimberly didn’t even notice the mangled thing that was once known as a hand. It was severely burned with a side of bones poking out of the soft flesh. “We can get a bed down here--”

 

Kimberly interrupted the lady, “No it’s fine. I’ll carry her.” With their ranger strength, she knew that even though her muscles were screaming in protest she would be able to pick up the girl without a problem. Everyone stepped away, Kimberly scooping Trini up and they followed the nurses to a room. Softly setting Trini down, she grabbed the girl’s uninjured hand, her thumb swiping back and forth in a comforting motion. She knew that Trini was really out of it, but there was still a need to make sure that the girl was calm and safe. While the nurses fixed the hand, Kimberly whispered things in Trini’s ear that would make the dopey girl give her a lopsided smile as a gift. 

 

Soon the hand was bandaged and Trini was struggling to keep her eyes open. One of the nurses told Kimberly something about them being allowed to stay in there until Trini woke up again. Nodding, Kimberly crawled into the bed next to her, wrapping her arms around the tiny waist and humming softly the lullaby that Trini sang to her earlier. Slowly, the two girls fell asleep not knowing what was going to happen when they woke up.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

A light shove made Kimberly shoot up in the bed only to be met with the smirking face of June Gomez. There were bags under her eyes and new scrubs were on her body. Quickly, Kimberly untangled herself from Trini, rubbing her eyes before looking back at the woman before her. 

 

“Trini sorta, kinda, punched a wall.”, Kimberly sheepishly admitted, June just snorting while looking at her sleeping daughter.

 

“Oh, I know. The nurses rushed into my operating room saying that my daughter destroyed half of the waiting room.”, June couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her when she thought back to all of their old houses and the walls that had holes in them, each one because of Trini’s panic or pent up anger. Emotions were something that Trini always bottled up, never to be revealed unless it had to. “I actually came in here to talk to you about the surgery.”, June saw Kimberly freeze, her muscles going stiff and brain disconnecting for a second.

 

“Is she ok?”, Kimberly’s voice was shaky, all the fear being expressed from it. 

 

Trini’s groggy, ruff voice startled both of them, “She’s dead. I saw her.” Tears rushed to Kimberly’s eyes before June could protest.

 

“No.”, Kimberly mumbled, putting her head in her hands and sobbing while Trini just turned her head away. The doctor sat down next to Kimberly, putting an arm around her shoulders while trying to get her to stop crying. That was when the taller girl began to lash out, struggling to push the woman away until June finally snapped.

 

“She’s fine, Kimberly! Shhhh. She’s fine.”, June held her tightly as she slumped into her arms. 

 

“Really?”, the girl sounded so small and weak, the events of the past 10 hours having taken a huge toll on her.

 

Getting her into a sitting position, June wiped her tears and smiled when their eyes met, “Yes, she’s fine. Wonderful, in fact. Probably the easiest heart transplant I’ve ever done.” While it was a lie, Mo’s transplant was actually the hardest of her career as she would later say, June felt the need to comfort the girl in any way possible. “Would you like to see her?”, the question wasn’t just directed at Kimberly, but also at Trini, who had yet to turn her head back to the two. 

 

Kimberly nodded and June looked back to see Trini staring at her with wide eyes. “She’s a-alive?”, it was almost too soft for her to hear. June gave her daughter a bright smile before turning to Kimberly again and standing up.

 

“You can carry her to the room. There are plenty of chairs for her to sleep in.”, there was a firm tone to her voice and the brunette nodded, scooping Trini into her arms. The tiny girl squeaked with surprise, clinging to Kimberly’s neck as they walked out of the room and down the hallway. As they continued walking, Trini started shaking. When Kimberly looked down she saw the girl with tear tracks on her face that were shining in the florescent light. 

 

“Baby, didn’t you hear your mom?”, brown eyes looked up at her and the girl sniffed. “Mo’s alive. She made it through the surgery and we are going to see her right now.”, Kimberly didn’t know if the drugs in Trini’s system had caused her to wake up for one half of the conversation and fall asleep for the rest of it. She was awake now and obviously really distraught about something that Kimberly couldn’t quite pin point. 

 

June was still leading them through the hallways, Trini snuggling into Kimberly’s neck. Shivers going up her spine each time she felt a little puff of breath on her skin. Eventually, June stopped at a door, pushing it open and ushering the girls inside. 

 

Mo was laying on the bed, her chest heavily bandaged and her body not moving. The monitor next to the bed showed that her heart beat was strong. Stronger than it had ever been before. Before Kimberly could turn around to thank the woman, Trini was whimpering again. Kimberly rushed her over to the chair next to Mo’s bed, setting her down and kneeling in front of her.

 

“Trini, hey hey hey.”, Kimberly cupped her face, Trini meeting her eyes. The amount of fear in them struck Kimberly like a blow to the chest. “She’s ok, see?”, moving out of the way so that Trini could get a glance. That seemed to calm Trini instantly, sagging in the chair and taking deep breaths. It had been years since Trini had a panic attack so badly that she had punched a wall. When she met Kimberly, her panic had stopped all together. Her eyelids covered her eyes, sleeping taking her in it’s loving arms once more. 

 

With a sigh, Kimberly pulled the girl’s beanie, that had miraculously stayed on her head the entire time, and stood up. June was standing in the doorway, arms folded across her chest and the smirk back in place. 

 

“You care for her.”, it wasn’t a question, more of an observational statement. That didn’t stop Kimberly from being momentarily terrified. The woman noticed, laughing at the teen, “I know she’s gay, Ms. Hart. I’ve known for years.” 

 

Kimberly’s face morphed into a frown, “Then, why have you been so….” She could find a word that didn’t insult her parenting skills.

 

“Unaccepting?”, at Kimberly’s nod June sighed, looking up at the plain white ceiling. “It’s taken me a lot to understand completely. At first, I tried my hardest to convince myself that it was just a phase. Hell, I even tried convincing her. When we lived near my brother, her uncle Julio, came out as gay and I saw everything. My family insulted him, my mom slapped him across the face and did the same thing to his boyfriend, who was actually one of the best people besides my husband that I have ever met.”

 

“That’s--”, Kimberly was interrupted again.

 

“Harsh? Yeah. It really made me see what my family was and I could never imagine having to do that to my daughter. Trini has only ever done what I have asked of her, never once questioning me or defying me.”, tears pooled in the doctor’s eyes, “The mere thought of having to kick her out, slap her, or even tell her I don’t love her made my heart break. What hurt me even more was the thought of what my family would do to her if they found out. So, I researched, looked up the answer to every question that I had. A little while after the whole incident with Julio, we moved to Angel Grove. I remember the day she met you.”

 

Kimberly smiled at the thought, “What happened?” 

 

“She went stomping around the house, soaking wet and mumbling ‘stupid fucking cheerleaders and their stupid pretty faces’.”, the two started laughing, stopping when Trini moved.

 

“Sounds like Trini.”, Kimberly quietly laughed, brushing a stray hair that had fallen into Trini’s face. Her nose scrunched adorably, Kimberly held back a squeal from the cuteness of the girl before her. 

 

“That’s when I knew.”, June’s voice was more confident now. 

 

“Knew what?”

 

The doctor smiled, “That I didn’t care that she was gay. She’s my daughter and I love her no matter what.” With nothing else to say, June nodded at Kimberly before making her way down the hallway and back to her office for the last couple hours of her rounds. 

 

For a few minutes, Kimberly stayed kneeling in front of the sleeping form until her knees began to ache. She stood up, pressing a kiss to Trini’s forehead before leaving the room to go get the rest of her friends. When she walked in, they jumped out of their seats and rushed over to her. 

 

Before they could speak, she held up her hand, “She’s fine.” At their questioning looks, Kimberly rolled her eyes, “Both of them. Trini and Mo. Mo’s out of surgery, so you guys can head back. Same room.” Billy and Jason ran in the direction of the room, Zack sat back in his seat, and Olivia stood next to Kimberly. The blonde turned to her and without warning, pulled her into the tightest hug imaginable. 

 

“I’m glad she’s ok.”, was whispered in her ear and Kimberly rested her head on Olivia’s shoulder.

 

“Me too.”, she wanted to cry, but she didn’t have any tears left. As they pulled away, Olivia wrapped her arm around Kimberly’s shoulder and they started walking to Mo’s room. Three voices called out to them. Kimberly’s fists clenched as she spun around to see the three people that she blamed most for this. Stella, Wen, and Charlie rushed over. Olivia felt the anger radiating off Kimberly, so she stepped in front of the girl. 

 

“Guys, now is NOT the time.”, Olivia warned, but they kept getting closer. The three bandmates were standing in front of them, worried looks on their faces.

 

“What happened?”, that was Stella.

 

“Did Kimberly do something?”, Wen.

 

“Is everything alright?”, Charlie.

 

A growl vibrated through the hospital, Kimberly’s pink armor threatening for the second time that day to cover her skin so that she could waste these assholes. It was Olivia who pushed her away.

 

“Kimberly, go back to the room. I’ll be there in a minute.”, Kimberly let out one final growl before stalking back to her sister’s room. “Really, guys?”

 

Stella frowned at the singer, “What? We thought something had happened to you!”

 

“So you blame Kimberly?”, Olivia could feel the anger sneaking up on her, she shoved it away. “Nevermind. It seriously took you guys,”, she glanced at her watch for dramatic effect, “10 hours to get here?!”

 

“You told us that you were fine, but when you didn’t come home after a while we figured you were still here.”, Charlie seemed to sense that something was off, but Olivia wanted to see their faces when each of them realized what actually happened.

 

“Of course I was still fucking here! Why wouldn’t I be?”, red was starting to seep into her eyes.

 

Wen took a step forward this time, “What happened, Olivia?”

 

“Mo had a heart attack that’s what happened!”, she practically screamed, the blood draining from their faces. 

 

“W-what?”, Stella stuttered, reaching out to hold onto Charlie’s shoulder, who wasn’t holding up great either.

 

“Yeah, in fact she flatlined about 3 times. Were you guys here for that, hmmm?”, the silence amused Olivia. “No, you weren’t. You were too busy ignoring her to realize how much pain she was in. If you had just stopped being so stubborn then this never would have happened!”, she wasn’t even talking to them anymore. She was just standing in the middle of a hospital waiting room in a small town, yelling at herself for being so stupid. 

 

“Olivia….”, Wen tried, but the glare he received made his mouth slam shut.

 

“You didn’t have to sit there and watch as she gasped for air! She couldn’t breathe!”, Olivia was shaking as she remembered. “She was so scared. I could see it in her eyes that she was terrified. And there was nothing that I could do. I couldn’t tell her that it would be alright or that she would live to see tomorrow. Or even that she would be able to see her sister again.”, by this point she was crying heavily, all of them staring at her with expressions of sorrow and regret. That was all that Olivia could feel. Regret.

 

“We didn’t know.”, Charlie spoke softly, fiddling with the ends of his sleeves.

 

Olivia gave a shaky laugh, wiping the tears from her eyes before continuing, “That’s all you have to say? Your only excuse is that you didn’t know? Well, you should have. You will never understand what it was like to watch her die knowing that there was nothing you could do. Instead, I’m going to have to deal with that the rest of my life and try to make it up to her.”

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Olivia.”, Stella reached out to grab her hands, the blonde stepping back. 

 

“Get out. Don’t even think of coming back here until you’ve figured out how to apologize.”, gathering herself, Olivia stood taller. “Now, I’m going back there to see Mo not knowing if she wants to see me ever again. I think it’s important she knows that at least one of us cares.”, and with that, Olivia left. Zack watched as the three stood there, letting the information soak in before making their hasty exits. Leaning his head back, he thought about everything Olivia said. The image of his mother gasping for breath, dying in front of him and watching death take her made him realize what an ass he was. If he ever had to watch that, he wouldn’t know what to do with himself. Those things he said to Kimberly and about Mo, there was no way in hell anyone would ever forgive him. It was too late now. He couldn’t take the words back. Closing his eyes, the black ranger took Olivia’s advice and tried to think about how he was going to apologize.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

It was too bright. That was Mo’s first thought as she opened her eyes. The pain in her chest was dull, but still present. Wires were still wrapped around her in all different colors, the beeping beside her still causing her patience to tick, and it was still hard to move. Where was she? What happened? Mo tried to remember, squeezing her eyes shut tightly and racking her brain for anything, something. Images flashed before her. School, pain, the street, pain, her house, pain, the kitchen, pain, darkness, and finally….pain. After that, there was nothing but darkness. 

 

Her eyes opened opened up again, searching around the room to find Jason and Billy asleep on the recliner. They were cuddled together, making Mo smile at the fact that Billy finally trusted someone enough to touch him. She turned her head more to see Trini asleep in the chair on the left side of her bed, her hand bandage. Turning again she saw her sister curled up, asleep at the foot of her bed just like when they were kids and Kimberly would have a nightmare. The two never went to their parents, always to each other and most of the time it was Kimberly who was scared. Mo could get over it and roll back to sleep, but her twin was a different story. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

_ Mo was sleeping soundly in her bed, a long day of academics and social interactions wearing her down. A small cry made her eyes snap open. Immediately she knew that Kimberly had another nightmare. It wasn’t uncommon for Kimberly to have nightmares when their parents were away on trips. While Mo could deal with being left alone in their big house, mainly because it meant less pressure was being put on her constantly, Kimberly was always afraid of the monsters coming to get her.  _

 

_ Laying in her bed, Mo whispered to herself, “3….2….1” The door to her room creaked open and Kimberly’s puffy eyes scanned her sister’s bed.  _

 

_ “Mo?”, Kimberly spoke quietly, not wanting to wake her sister unless she had to. Her bright pink pajamas shone in the moonlight peeking out of Mo’s window. Mo smiled, waving her hand for Kimberly to walk over, the girl practically jumping on top of Mo. Kimberly’s small arms wrapped around Mo’s waist as she tightly hugged her sister, her small body still shaking from the night terrors.  _

 

_ Mo hugged her in return, “It’s alright, Kimmy. The monsters can’t get you in my room.” _

 

_ Tear filled eyes stared up at her, “Really?” _

 

_ “I tell you this every time.”, Mo scolded. She couldn’t help it. To Mo, it always felt like she was raising Kimberly instead of their parents. That was stupid for a nine year old to be raising another nine year old.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry, Mo.”, Kimberly pulled away from the hug, burying her head into the pillow next to Mo’s.  _

 

_ Sighing, Mo grabbed her sister back into the hug, “I’m sorry, Kimmy. It slips my mind that you don’t always remember what I tell you.” That was the understatement of the century. Kimberly never remembered what Mo told her.  _

 

_ “It’s ok. I know you’re just trying to help me, Mo.”, there was the nickname again. Mo had always been called ‘Mohini’, her birth name, and it was the same for Kimberly. When they turned five, Kimberly started calling her ‘Mo’ and in return Mo started calling her ‘Kimmy’. Their mother had scolded Mo, saying that she was never to allow someone to call her anything other than her real name. Some classic Hart advice ™ . Instead of listening, Mo allowed Kimberly to call her that and soon, people around school were calling her that too.  _

 

_ Snapping out of her head, Mo realized that the door to her room was still open and she groaned slightly. Kimberly’s head popped up, a fearful expression on her face. _

 

_ “I heard a monster, Mo!”, Kimberly was shaking even more now as she glanced around.  _

 

_ “Kimmy, it’s ok. I’ll just close the door and they won’t be able to get in here.”, Mo sat up, getting ready to jump down from the bed when Kimberly wrapped around her like a koala. Mo was unamused by this, her face with that ‘really?’ look. The shaking of her sister made her features soften as she looked over her shoulder to see Kimberly’s head turning back and forth. “If you keep whipping your head around like that, you’re going to get whiplash.”, the head paused. Another creak sounded and Kimberly squeaked, hugging her sister tighter.  _

_ “Don’t go to the door, Mo! The monster will get you!”, tears were dripping onto Mo’s pajama shirt.  _

 

_ “I’ll be fine, Kimmy. Let me go.”, Mo tapped the girl’s arm, hoping it would work. It didn’t. Kimberly shook her head and squeezed Mo so hard that it was becoming difficult for her to get air in. “At *gasp* least *gasp* loosen *gasp* your *gasp* grip?”, Mo got out, Kimberly’s arms loosening significantly. When she was able to breathe again, Mo realized that Kimberly wasn’t letting up, so she just got out of the bed. As she walked across the room, her sister clung to her, shaking even more as they got closer to the door. Quickly, Mo shut it and padded back to the bed, leaning back so that her sister could hop off.  _

 

_ Relief went through her as the weight was released and she laid back down. Kimberly snuggled into her, still shaking and the clock in the dining room chimed loudly. ‘Of course the clock picks now to chime’, Mo thought as Kimberly continued to panic. An idea popped in her head. _

 

_ “If any monsters come in here, I’ll protect you, Kimmy.”, Mo felt the girl freeze. _

 

_ “But your heart!”, Kimberly exclaimed, the worry bouncing off the walls and back to Mo. Ever since Mo was diagnosed with her heart condition, Kimberly had been worried about her twenty four seven. The gym teacher at school didn’t believe Mo, thinking that she was Kimberly, and made her run an extra 3 laps. When Mo went to run, Kimberly took off and the teacher was satisfied when the girl came back around. The smile on Kimberly’s face as she protected her sister was infectious. It was one of the times when Mo wasn’t protecting Kimberly.  _

 

_ She chuckled, “Don’t worry about me, Kimmy. I’ll be fine.”  _

 

_ “Thanks, Mo.”, Kimberly could feel herself falling back asleep. That was until Mo poked her face causing her eyes to snap open and glare at her sister, the glare melting when she say the stoney look on Mo’s face. _

 

_ “You know the deal.”, with a huff, Kimberly moved away from her sister and curled up at the foot of Mo’s bed. She wrapped the blanket that was there around her and fell asleep, Mo following soon. Before she could close her eyes, Mo whispered one last thing, “Someday, I intend to have a word with those monsters.” _

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

The memory made her smile, cracked lips stretching and Mo wincing with the realization of how dry they were. A glass of water was on a tray to left of her, Mo reaching her arm out to grab it and nearly chugging the whole thing. Satisfied, Mo could only drop the empty cup next to her as fatigue rushed back to meet her. Her limbs felt weak and the pain in her chest was becoming sharper. She surveyed the room again, looking at all of her friends until her heart stopped. How could this be? Why? Was this just a dream?

 

There, clutching her hand tightly in her own, was the one girl that Mo thought she would never see again. Olivia. The girl looked worn out, eyes puffy around the edges and face blotchy from crying. Her head was resting on Mo’s right arm, drool dripping from her mouth onto Mo’s skin, but she couldn’t care in the slightest. This beautiful goddess was right in front of her, drooling on her arm as she slept soundly. Not wanting to wake the girl up, Mo turned her head slightly, but pain rippled through her at the slight movement. She couldn’t help the cry that left her. She also couldn’t help that Olivia jolted awake. Their eyes met and suddenly, everything around them vanished. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever on this story. I have been really busy with everything and working on the final chapter of Blood Bones. To be honest, I forgot about this story for a little while until I realized that I really needed to work on it. I literally wrote this chapter today and I am so glad that I did. Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner than last time.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting. Love you guys! <3
> 
> tumblr: gayprincess02


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo is awake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

Olivia couldn’t believe it. Mo was alive. She was lying in front of her, breathing and calm. At least, that’s what Olivia thought until the monitor gave Mo away by spiking suddenly. If there was a monitor on Olivia it would have spiked too, but with fear. Fear of being rejected. Fear of never seeing her again. Fear of Mo dying again. 

 

When her mind finally caught up with her limbs, Olivia immediately began to rant, “Mo! Are you ok? Are you in pain? Do you need the nurse? Do you need any water?” 

 

Mo chuckled, but start coughing, the action causing more pain. Something shifted at her feet and she looked down to see Kimberly stirring slightly. 

 

Kimberly just hummed tiredly, eyes opening and closing quickly as she mumbled, “Hey, Mo.” Not even a second later her eyes were snapping open and she was on her feet at Mo’s bedside, a look on relief on her face. “Mo!”, her shout caused the rest to stir, groans of protest and cracks of joints stretching bounced off the walls as everyone blinked themselves awake. 

 

A collective, “MO!”, was yelled and the girl in question tried her best not to wince at how loud they were. 

 

“H-hey.”, her voice was weak and scruffy, nothing like it normally was. They were all staring at her with happiness and tears, the girl taken aback by their emotions. 

 

Before she has time to question them, Kimberly is leaping on top of her and pulling her into a tight, awkward hug. “I’m so glad you’re ok.”, was whispered and she could feel her sister’s tears on her shoulder. 

 

“I’m good, Kimmy.”, Mo croaks out, trying to not let on how much pain she is in right now. But she can’t help the small cry that tumbles out of her mouth when Kimberly shifts slightly, unknowingly hitting Mo’s stitched up chest. The twin recoiled, a worried expression on her face that spread around the room quickly and leaving Mo in another awkward position. What she had failed to notice when she had woken up was how exhausted all of them actually looked. Out of all of them, Trini looked the worst. Her eyes were sunken, bags drooping underneath them and her limbs were shaking slightly as she stood, making it look like she was about to drop at any moment. When they made eye contact, Trini diverted her gaze to the floor, fiddling with her hands while Mo continued to stare at her. 

 

Kimberly shifting slightly made Mo snap her eyes over to her sister, giving a weak smile that made tears come to her soft brown eyes. It brought so much joy to Kimberly to see Mo smiling and, somewhat, happy. Olivia, on the other hand, looked between Mo and Trini, sensing that something was off with the two. Instead of worrying about it, she shrugged it off and turned her attention back to the girl in the hospital bed, who had started to look like she was in some pain.

 

“Mo, are you ok?”, Kimberly nervously looked at her sister, grabbing her hand that was clenching into a fist. 

 

“Y-yeah.”, Mo tried to give a smile, but pain shot through her chest causing her to whimper slightly. 

 

“No, you aren’t.”, with a raised eyebrow Kimberly turned to the others, “Guys, can you give us a few minutes?” Reluctantly, they all nodded and made their way out, Olivia being the last one to leave the room, looked at Mo with a concerned glance before closing the door. Once they were all gone, Kimberly whacked her sister over the head.

 

Mo’s hands shot up to the spot and she glared at Kimberly, “What the hell, Kimmy?!”

 

“I told you so!”, Kimberly retorted, pointing a finger accusingly and Mo sank down a little more in the bed. 

 

“About what, exactly?”, feigning innocence was something that Mo was very good at. Well, with anyone but Kimberly. 

 

“Cut the act. I told you to stop drinking, but noooo! Instead of listening to your big sister--”

 

“By only four minutes!”, Mo rolled her eyes, but Kimberly glared at her, making the younger girl shut her mouth.

 

“That doesn’t matter! I told you to stop and you didn’t! Do you know how painful it was for me to watch you die? Huh? Did you ever think about how it would affect the people around you?!”, her voice cracked at the end of the sentence, tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to be mad at Mo. 

 

“Kimmy….”, but there was nothing that she could say that would make it better. She was right. As she kept drinking, she didn’t think about how much it hurt Kimberly to see her suffer and how it much it would hurt in the long run. 

 

“You died. You were going to leave me all alone.”, Kimberly sobbed out, wrapping her arms around herself. Mo sat up, trying to calm her sister down, but the sudden movement caused her chest to feel like it had just been cut by a knife, which it was. When she cried out, Kimberly snapped out of her panicked state and rushed over, pushing on Mo’s shoulders to get her to lie down. “Lie back down, please.”

 

“NO! You're freaking out and I know that you can't calm down unless someone holds you. I know this because I'm the same way, now come over here.”, Mo pointed to the spot next to her on the bed, the stern element in her voice made Kimberly comply without a second thought. For a few minutes, the two just laid on the bed, not wanting to say anything to ruin the sisterly moment. At least, until Mo finally had to say something, “Who’s been holding you when you’ve been freaking out while I was gone? I hope it was Trini.” Kimberly’s silence was her only answer. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

“Shut up, Mohini.”, was grumbled into her shoulder, making Mo roll her eyes.

 

“Whatever, Kimberly.”, she shot back, getting just a humph in response. The door opened and Olivia walked in, book in hand, as she sat in the chair next to Mo’s bed. Pulling the chair closer to bedside, Olivia grabbed Mo’s hand, not saying a word and just opening her book to start reading. Silence filled the room for the next hour, Mo and Kimberly laying on the bed while Olivia said nothing, reading her book. “I’ve missed this.”, Mo spoke suddenly, looking over at her half asleep sister.

 

“What the teasing or sister snuggling?”, Kimberly sat up and raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Both.”, Mo gave a smile that spread to Kimberly. 

 

“Well, I haven’t had the chance to tease you about being in love with Olivia yet.”, crossing her arms, Kimberly smirked to herself. 

 

Turning the color of Kimberly’s armor, Mo whined, “Kimmy!” There was a seemingly disgusted huff from beside the bed ridden girl causing the twins to snap their eyes over to the blonde. Olivia slammed her book shut, glared at the two before releasing Mo’s hand and stomping out of the room. When the door was closed, Kimberly burst out laughing, her sister was staying the same shade of pink. 

 

“Screw you, Kimberly!”, Mo huffed, a sour look laying over the pained one.

 

“I’m….I’m sorry.”, Kimberly gasped out between fits of laughter. Before Mo could scold her further, the door opened and June Gomez walked in. The two girls froze, Kimberly sitting on the side of her bed while Mo did her best to look presentable. 

 

“Mohini Hart. My favorite patient.”, June walked over to the girl, smiling before grabbing her chart from the edge of the bed. “Looks like your vitals are all good, but these were taken when you were asleep. We’ll have to do some tests now that you’re awake. Kimberly, would you mind stepping out for a few minutes?”, June turned to the girl in pink and noticed the worried look on her face.

 

When she stood up, June was able to spot some hesitation at the thought of leaving her sister alone. She had been through alot in the past few hours, so it was understandable that she wanted to stay with Mo. 

 

“Y-you don’t have to go, Kimmy.”, Mo was practically pleading at this point for Kimberly not to leave, she really wanted her sister with her. Kimberly, on the other hand, had no idea what she wanted to do. Part of her wanted to sit with Mo while she was being checked out, but the other part wanted to go make sure that Trini was doing ok, knowing that the younger girl was having a pretty rough night. 

 

Sighing, Kimberly placed a hand on Mo’s shoulder, “I’ll get Olivia in here.” Mo was given no chance to protest as Kimberly seemed to run with great speed to the door and was out of the room before she could even blink. As Mo laid in her bed, confused as hell, Kimberly was already pushing Olivia to go back to the room and comfort her Mo for her. Not that Mo would be complaining or anything. Olivia went into the room, still not saying anything, and just holding Mo’s hand while June conducted the tests. When she was finished, June turned to the two and took in the sight. 

 

“You two make a very cute couple.”, June didn’t expect for Olivia to huff, rolling her eyes at the comment while Mo ducked her head down. Both of them were a bright shade of pink. “Ok, well, I’ll see you later Ms. Hart. There will be a few more tests that I will need to conduct, but until then just take it easy. I don’t want you on my operating table ever again.”, June patted her shoulder before she walked out of the room, leaving the two ex-lovers alone. 

 

This was about to get awkward.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Trini and the boys had been seated in the waiting room for what seemed like forever, waiting for Kimberly to tell them that they could go back and see Mo. While they sat, Trini glared menacingly at Zack, who was seated a few chairs away from her. He hadn’t said a word to any of them since he told Kimberly to kill herself and said Mo deserved to die. It wasn’t like Trini really wanted to hear what he had to say, but she knew that it was odd for the boy to stay silent for this long. There was no chance for her to confront him as Kimberly came waltzing into the room, dark circles still present under her eyes and hair looking perfect. Her makeup was smudged, but it wasn’t like Kimberly needed it. She was so beautiful without it. 

 

Stop it, Trini. 

 

Knocking those thoughts out of her head, Trini pulled her beanie down in an attempt to look like she didn’t care. Kimberly knew her too well to NOT see what she was doing, sitting down next to her and ripping the beanie off her head. 

 

“You can get this back when you talk to me.”, Kimberly threw the beanie to Jason who caught it with a surprised look, silently questioning the girl’s motives for stealing Trini’s most beloved beanie. 

 

“Why would I want to talk to you?”, Trini grumbled, refusing to look at the goddess beside her. “I have nothing to say.”

 

“Fine. Don’t say anything. You can just sit there and say nothing while I rant.”, Kimberly sat back in her chair, staring straight ahead before beginning her rant. “I hope Zordon understand why we’ve been gone for so long. He always stresses the importance of training, even though Rita is gone….”

 

At hearing that name, everything else faded out and Trini was engulfed in darkness. The only thing she could see were glowing green eyes staring at her with something that resembled happiness. What could Rita be happy about? Then it hit her. Trini being in pain was what Rita fed off of. Suddenly she was snapped back into reality to see Kimberly animatedly talking about how Zordon should really give them a break. Another memory was shoved into her head, playing out before her eyes. 

 

Her lips on Mo’s as they rolled around on her bed, clothes being ripped off in milliseconds. It was something that Trini had tried her best not to think about, but it was too powerful to ignore. Amanda’s comment from the day before slapped her across the face while the memory of her nights with Mo laughed at the sight. The guilt filled her as she continued to stare at Kimberly, the girl who was clueless about everything that happened. That feeling continued to rise until it reached it’s boiling point. 

 

Without a second though, Trini practically yelled, “I slept with Mo!”

 

Silence. 

 

Jason, Billy, and Zack had hightailed it out of the room while other bystanders just turned away awkwardly, knowing exactly what was going to happen. Trini refused to look at Kimberly, not wanting to see how heartbroken she was, but when her eyes glanced over for a second she couldn’t look away. Kimberly’s face was frozen in shock, but her eyes showed the greatest sadness. 

 

“What?”, Kimberly’s voice shook as she spoke, Trini averting her gaze from the girl. 

 

“I slept with Mo.”, Trini was trying not to break down at the sound of Kimberly breathing out in disbelief. 

 

“Why?”, Trini opened her mouth to respond before Kimberly shut her down. “How could you….How could Mo do that? No, you’re lying! Mo would NEVER betray me like that and she knows how much I love you.”

 

“Kim--”

 

“No! You could have had me! I was right there, but instead you slept with my sister?!”, Kimberly could feel her rage boiling beneath the surface and Trini wouldn’t look at her, keeping her eyes on the floor. “Were you trying to hurt me?”, the vulnerability that showed in Kimberly’s voice would forever stick in Trini’s mind forever. Kimberly was now standing and Trini could feel her eyes burning into her head.

 

“I promise you I wasn’t, that wasn’t my original plan.”, as soon as those words came out of her mouth, Trini realized that instead of making things better, she had just made them worse. She quickly stood up and rushed to fix it, but Kimberly took a few steps back.

 

“Oh, so you planned this?”, she let out a laugh, the shorter girl standing awkwardly in front of her as she continued to laugh. “You planned to use my sister to get to me? Damn. And I thought that I was evil!”

 

Trini took another step towards her, “That’s not what I meant.”

 

“What did you mean, Trini? Because all that I care about is the fact that you slept with my sister, my TWIN sister.”, Kimberly didn’t know whether to slap Trini or Mo. She could practically hear Trini moaning her sister’s name in her head and she couldn’t look at the shorter girl anymore.

 

“I had to, Kim. I just….I had to.”, Trini felt the warm tears making their way down her face as she watched Kimberly look at her with disgust.

 

“I need to go check on Mo.”, was the only thing that Kimberly could think to utter before turning around and speeding down the hallway. How was she ever going to look at Mo? How could Mo do that to her? How could Trini, the girl she is so in love with, do that to her? Her thoughts were pulled to a halt when June stepped in front of her, eyes soft but worried look spreading on her face.

 

“Kimberly, may I ask you a quick question?”, June noticed the blotches on her face, indicating that she had been crying, but quickly figured that it must have been about her sister.

 

“Of course, Doctor.”, Kimberly’s mask slipped over her face and she tuned her ears into whatever June was saying.

 

“Where are your parents?”, the sudden change of topic to her parents made a rush of guilt hit Kimberly straight in the gut. She hadn’t called them. For the past few hours, Kimberly hadn’t even thought about how their parents should be informed that their daughter had a heart attack and received open heart surgery. June quickly put that guilt at ease, “We called them several times, but each time it went to voicemail after only two rings.”

 

Kimberly chuckled at that, making June frown at the teen. “That sounds like them. Honestly, they probably think that Mo is just being dramatic or that I fell down the stairs again.” June opened her mouth, “Don’t ask. I’m actually very clumsy. Anyways, they won’t answer until they are either off the plane or out of their business meeting. I’ll call them.”

 

“Of course, but Kimberly,”, June made the girl look up at her and smiled, “If you ever need a place to stay or just someone to be there for you, I’m always here.” The doctor pulled her into a hug, Kimberly sighing into the embrace and smiling when she was handed a card with June’s number on it. When the woman was gone, Kimberly stood in front of Mo’s room, debating on whether to go in or just try calling her parents. She decided on calling her parents, listening to the ringing as she glanced through the window to see Olivia holding Mo’s hand and her sister fast asleep, the machine beeping soundly beside her. Rushed footsteps interrupted her and she whipped her head over to see Jason, Billy, and Zack running towards her. 

Her mother’s voicemail message started playing and Kimberly rolled her eyes. But before she could start speaking, Jason was gripping her shoulders and throwing her phone down the hallway.

 

“Jason, what the--”, she was interrupted by his worried voice.

 

“Trini’s gone.”, he searched her face for any sign of panic, but he was given a simple eye roll.

 

“Ok.”, when that was said, Jason took a step back, frown on all of the boys faces. “Guys, she probably just needed to go home or for a walk. She’s fine. I’m sure.”, Billy and Jason nodded, but Zack didn’t look convinced.

 

As the other two walked away, Zack hesitated and turned around to face the pink ranger once more. “If anything happens to her, I’m gonna end you.”, he threatened, his protectiveness over the small latina not having lessened at all.

 

“If anything happens to her, you won’t get the chance.”, Kimberly seethed back, knowing full well that she would end herself if anything happened to Trini before Zack could even draw his weapon. She rolled her eyes, picking up her phone and trying her mother again. This night couldn’t get any worse.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Trini had been wandering around town, sleep deprivation finally getting to her as she stumbled into a street light. Thankfully, it was 3 am and this small town was still currently sleeping, which kept Trini from the embarrassment that would have come if people were watching. As she walked, she decided that it was a little too quiet for her liking and pulled out her headphone. She connected them and began to play her playlist. Sometimes she liked to switch it up between punk rock, rock, and death metal. 

 

Her mood plummeted when she heard the song that started to play. 

 

_ Get up, get out, that's what you said _

_ You drive me crazy _

_ I can't believe that's what you did _

_ Don't call me baby _

_ And I know I'm wrong, I knew all along that you'd find out _

 

Just the song she wanted to hear. Unfortunately, it wasn’t able to drown out the voice that went ringing through her head. 

 

Suddenly, Rita was standing in front of her and examining Trini. Slowly, she pulled her headphones off her head, gulping as Rita smiled at her with a glint of something in her eyes.

 

“I thought by this point you would have found my coin, yellow.”, the woman tsked as she walked in a circle around Trini, twisting a piece of Trini’s ombre hair around her finger. “You only have a few more hours, yellow. Maybe you should get on that before I kill pinky and her little sister.”, and with that Rita was gone, leaving Trini shaking in the middle of the road. Her bandaged hand taunted her from where it was hanging limply at her side, telling her how weak she was and how Kimberly would never love her again. Trini could feel her control slipping away as she continued to stand there, images flashing through her mind. 

 

When she first saw Kimberly standing there in her cheer uniform. When Mo helped her collect her things after Amanda had shoved her into a locker. When Kimberly pulled her off the cliff. When her and Zack bonded on the top of his trailer, drinking beer and spilling their deepest secrets. When she became a power ranger. When Rita attacked her in the only place she felt safe (she never told the other rangers that they weren’t the first person she went too, Olivia was). When her and Kimberly first kissed. When she slept with Kimberly. When she broke up with Kimberly because she found out that none of it was real. When she slept with Mo the first time. When she found Mo unconscious on the kitchen floor, not breathing. When she broke Kimberly’s heart.

 

Everything snapped. Trini was gone. The person standing in the middle of the street was no longer the yellow power ranger, big sister to two brothers, and lover of the pink ranger. That girl was gone. There is only one word that could describe her.

 

Insane. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> So sorry that I've been gone for so long, but I've had a lot going on. Hopefully this chapter makes sense and sets up the rest of the story. If you guys have any suggestions about what should happen, feel free to say them! I live for what you guys come up with! If there are any questions about this chapter, go ahead and ask because I can answer them to the best of my ability. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting! Love you guys! <3
> 
> tumblr: gayprincess02 (send in prompts if you want them written!)
> 
> Song: "The Perfect Mistake" by Cartel


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly confronts Mo about what Trini had revealed. Stella comes back. Shit goes down at the docks and a special appearance by someone we all know and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Power Rangers or any of its characters. I also do not own Lemonade Mouth or any of its characters. I do not get any profit from this and it is merely for fun.

Kimberly sat in the chair next to her sister’s bed, trying her best not to glare at the sleeping form. It had been a few hours since Trini had left the hospital and Kimberly was getting nervous. Sure, she was pissed at the smaller girl for what she did, but that didn’t stop her from worrying about her safety. There was just something that seemed off about Trini lately. The circles under her eyes got darker, her mental state seemed all over the place (considering she punched a wall until Zack finally stopped her), and her eyes had this crazy look in them. Maybe it was just the stress of Mo’s heart attack. That was the wrong thing to think about because it brought a whole other onslaught of thoughts into Kimberly’s mind. One of them made her heart stop.

 

What if Trini had fallen in love with Mo?

 

Stirring next to her brought her out of her head to see Mo blinking her eyes open, a smile growing on her face when she saw Kimberly sitting next to her. Olivia was still sitting next to her, book in hand, and giving both girls the silent treatment. When she noticed the look on Kimberly’s face, Mo frowned slightly and tried to sit up.

 

“I wouldn’t do that.”, her voice was flat, emotionless when she spoke. It was something that sent a shiver up Mo’s spine, knowing that she was in trouble or about to be bitch slapped into the next dimension. 

 

“Morning, Kim.”, Mo could hear the shaking in her own voice, Kimberly’s fierce gaze burning into her.

 

“How did you sleep?”, Kimberly picked at her nails, ignoring her sister completely. Olivia’s eyes peeked over the top of her book and she raised an eyebrow when Kimberly met her gaze. “Olivia, could you give us a minute?”

 

The blonde didn’t move. When the pink ranger jumped to her feet, preparing to throw the girl out herself, Mo made a pleading noise that sounded pained.

 

“No, Kim, it’s fine.”, Mo turned her head to Olivia, smiling faintly while the other girl just kept a straight expression. “Liv, can you just step out for a moment?”, the blonde still didn’t move.

 

“Move it, Olivia.”, Kimberly takes a threatening step forward, Olivia puffing her chest out in a challenging stance. 

 

“Guys--”, Mo was interrupted by Kimberly, making her groan in frustration.

“I need to talk to my sister alone, so you need to leave.”, Olivia wasn’t moving. “What? It’s not like you’re going to talk to her anyways!”, there was a stinging pain in Kimberly’s left cheek and before she knew what hit her, Olivia was stomping out of the room.

 

Mo watched and then turned back to her twin sister with wide eyes, “What the hell, Kimberly?!”

 

“Why is it always me that gets slapped?”, Kimberly huffed before turning to Mo, who was still watching her with an astonished expression. 

 

“Uh, I don’t know! Maybe it’s because you are a massive bitch!”, Mo yelled, coughing just a second after.

 

“Don’t strain yourself, sis.”, Kimberly spoke sarcastically. 

 

“What the hell is your problem?!”, Mo exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration.

 

Kimberly’s heeled boots squeaked as she spun around, an accusatory finger pointed at the bedridden girl, “You slept with Trini!” 

 

“Shit.”, Mo paled, attempting to run a hand through her greasy hair but pulling it back when she felt it’s texture. “H-how did you find out?”, her brown eyes looked into an identical pair that were burning into her skull.

 

“Trini told me. Kinda out of the blue, if you ask me.”, Kimberly shrugged, not really wanting to talk about that. Instead, she flipped the conversation, “How could you do that to me? Oh, wait, no. I know how. You were just being a jealous, petty bitch as always!”, once the words were out of her mouth, she wished she could take them back. Mo looked heartbroken, her pale face showing all the sadness Kimberly’s words had inflicted on her as tears flowed down her cheeks.

 

“I was drunk. It didn’t mean anything!”, Mo tried, but it only made Kimberly angry again. 

 

“Of course you were drunk! Why sleep with someone when you’re sober?! God, you are so stupid!”, her anger got the best of her as she threw her fist at the wall, punching a hole clean through it. The heart monitor spiked, Mo watching in fear as her sister pulled her battered hand out of the wall and examined it. “You ruined everything.”, Kimberly’s voice was low in the back of her throat, the girl not even wanting to look at her sister. 

 

Mo attempted to control her heart, but it was new and she still didn’t have the hang of it. “I-I….”, she couldn’t even get the words out as pain flashed through her, causing a groan to come out of her mouth instead. 

 

“You are so selfish about everything, Mohini! I can’t even believe that you would just sleep with her and before you say anything, it doesn’t matter that you were drunk because you could have stopped it. Now, I will have no chance of EVER getting Trini back and it’s all your fault!”, just as Kimberly finished her rant, June walked through the door. Her eyes widened at the sight of Kimberly yelling at her sister and Mo laying there in pain. 

 

June took a threatening step towards the yelling pink teenager, “What in the world is going on here?!”

 

“I don’t know, how about you ask that whore!”, Kimberly screamed only to have June grab her shirt collar and drag her out of the room, leaving Mo to hyperventilate in her bed. Before they kept walking, June stopped to tell a nurse to sedate Mo and then continued leading Kimberly down the hallway to her office. It was almost like when Kimberly would get in trouble as a child, her mother gripping the collar of her shirt the same way that June was.

 

The door to the office opened and June forced them in, slamming the door shut behind her. Kimberly was forced down into the chair while June walked around the desk to plop down in the chair, a disappointed look on her face. 

 

“Kimberly, I know you are a good girl….”

 

Kimberly snorted, “You don’t know me well then.”

 

June glared at her before continuing, “But there was no reason for that outburst. Especially in a public place, young lady. Mo does not need any stress right now. She had open heart surgery not even 10 hours ago and you are already yelling at her about something that can be talked about later!”

 

“But she--”, Kimberly was interrupted by the phone, June holding up a finger and picking it up. She spoke quietly for a few minutes, sighing when she was asked another question that required a lot of strained thinking to answer before she finally hung up and turned back to the girl in pink. 

 

“I think you should go home for a little while, collect yourself and then come back. It has been a stressful 12 hours and you look like you need could use some shut eye.”, sleep deprivation was something that June knew all too well, being a doctor that was constantly called in for emergency surgeries. The doctor leaned forward, making sure that Kimberly was looking at her when she spoke again, “I don’t want to see you back in this hospital until you have changed your attitude, understand?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”, Kimberly nodded, getting to her feet and walking to the door. She stopped and turned back, a question popping into her head. “Mrs. Gomez,”, the woman looked up from her paperwork. “Did you use to yell at Trini? I mean, I know it’s none of my business, but she has always hated yelling. I thought you were some sort of verbally abusive parent and when I met you I was surprised. You don’t have to answer though.”

 

June’s expression turned sad and she sat back in her chair, “When Trini was first born, I was 16. My parents refused to let me raise Trini and wouldn’t even let Alejandro near her, so they sent her to live with my older sister.” Tears formed in her eyes as she thought about it, “I regret ever letting that woman take my baby from me.”

 

Kimberly could see the pain in her eyes and quickly rushed forward to wrap the older woman in a hug, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry, I was just curious as to why Trini would always curl up whenever people yelled.”

 

“That would be why. I finally got her back when I finished college, but the damage had already been done. Nobody ever suspected that my sister could do that to a little child who didn’t even understand.”, June pulled away from the teen to wipe her tears. “I remember the day I went to pick Trini up from her house. Alejandro was with me and we were so excited. We didn’t know what we were going to see.”

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

_ “June, stop fidgeting.”, Alejandro scolded, placing a hand over his fiancee’s. They were almost at Anita’s house, June’s older sister, and they were overjoyed to finally be able to meet their now six-year-old daughter, Trinity. The baby was taken from them, it seemed like, the second she was born. June’s mother believed that she should finish her education before raising her child, so Trinity was sent off to Anita. Alejandro was outcasted by June’s family, even though he wanted to be with June every step of the way.  _

 

_ His wife’s brown eyes shot up to his and he smiled softly at her, “I can’t help it, Al! She doesn’t even know that we are her parents. What if she wants to stay with Anita? What if she wants nothing to do with us and thinks we abandoned her because we didn’t want her?”  _

 

_ “She’s six, June! She probably doesn’t even understand why she was living with her aunt instead of her parents, but when she is older we will explain it to her.”, Alejandro tried comforting her, but it was no use. June’s leg continued to bounce up and down while she twiddled her thumbs nervously. If he was being honest with himself, he already had thought about how Trinity would react to seeing them. His decision was that she would either be happy or refuse to even look at them.  _

 

_ Finally, they pulled up the driveway and June froze. Their eyes were stuck on the gray house with a black door. The windows were blocked and it made the whole experience seem eerie. Anita’s car was in the driveway, a signal that she was home and as they observed the home, they frowned. It didn’t even look like a child lived there. No playset was in the backyard and there were no toys strewn about on the lawn. Everything about the house made it seem like a depressed middle-aged woman lived there, which is exactly what Alejandro thought Anita was. After nodding at each other, the two parents got out of the car and slowly walked up the sidewalk to the front door. The silence was around them, making June start fidgeting again as her fiancee reached up to ring the doorbell.  _

 

_ The clipping of heels could be heard before the door was ripped open to reveal Anita, gray eyes staring at the both of them. Her hair was going grey at the roots while small wrinkles from frowning were forming around her mouth. She was wearing a black business suit that made her look formal. Anita didn’t look pleased when she saw her younger sister at her door and her scowl intensified when she spotted Alejandro standing next to her. _

 

_ “You’re late.”, her voice was just as displeasing as Alejandro remembered.  _

 

_ “Are you going to invite us in?”, the man tilted his head to the side like a child, smiling at her in a way that made June put a hand over her mouth to keep a laugh from escaping her. Anita glared at the young woman before stepping away from the door to let them inside. The inside of the house was even more depressing than the outside, walls undecorated and painted gray. Even the furniture was bland, Alejandro frowning when he walked inside while June looked around frantically for her daughter.  _

 

_ “Sit. I want to talk before I get Trinity.”, Anita pointed to the couch and the two quickly walked over, plopping down. Anita went to a chair across from them, going into therapist mode. Alejandro wondered who would ever go to this woman for therapy. “I want to make sure you know that she is a handful. Trinity has always been a difficult child to deal with and if you can’t handle her then I will take her back, understood?”, they nodded and Anita stood up, walking away to find Trinity. They didn’t see that she was going to a door that led to the basement, the woman descending the stairs and yelling at the child.  _

 

_ Alejandro whispered reassuring things to his fiancee when he heard the sound of tiny shoes walking in mixed with Anita’s heels. His eyes landed on a tiny brown-eyed girl, in yellow overalls with a striped long sleeved t-shirt underneath. Her tiny converse were yellow and dulling with dirt splashed over them. The tiny girl seemed to be shaking slightly when she saw them sitting there, but Alejandro saw that Anita’s hand was resting on the girl’s shoulder, squeezing a little too tightly if you asked him.  _

 

_ June didn’t realize she was crying until she saw the small girl frown at her, pointing to the tears on her face. It was like she had never seen anyone cry beside herself. Her mother wiped at the tears and smiled at her, “Hi, sweetie. I’m June and this is Alejandro.”  _

 

_ Trinity remained where she was, standing stiffly in place and eyes back on the floor. Anita glared at the little girl, kicking her heel slightly to move her forward. The girl stumbled before walking towards the two adults sitting on the couch.  _

 

_ “W-who are you?”, Trinity soft voice made June choke on the words she was going to say, Alejandro, taking over for her when he noticed. _

 

_ “We are your parents.”, the words made Trinity’s eyes widen and she looked between the two before lowering her eyes. “We had to leave you with your aunt for a little while, but now we are back and wondering if you would like to live with us?” She still didn’t look up from the floor, not even acknowledging their presence until Anita grabbed her shoulder again.  _

 

_ “Respond to them, Trinity.”, Anita growled out, the tiny girl whimpering as she looked at them. _

 

_ “Y-yes.”, she stuttered, returning her eyes to floor not even a second later. June smiled, going to give the small girl a hug while Alejandro glared at the tall woman standing above his child. Trinity was frozen as June hugged her, not moving a muscle in fear of what she might if she did.  _

 

_ “I hope all her things are packed.”, just as Alejandro said that Anita pulled out a suitcase and forced it into his arms. He could only shake his head at the woman’s antics before looking down at his little girl, who looked more afraid than excited. “Ready to go, Trinity?”, the girl seemed to hum for a second. _

 

_ When she looked up at him with those big brown eyes, he knew that he was done for, “Yes.” Smiling, June picked up her daughter and the little girl tensed for a second before wrapping her arms around her mother’s neck.  _

 

_ They were soon pulling away from the house, Anita not even waving goodbye to them as they drove down the road. June could only go a few seconds without turning back to look at her daughter, the girl sitting quietly in her car seat staring out the window. After a few times, Trinity started to notice and frowned when the woman looked at her. Normally when someone looked at her it was because they were expecting her to do something for them or she was in trouble.  _

 

_ “Did I do something?”, Trinity asked quietly, June swooning over how delicate her daughter sounded.  _

 

_ “No, honey.”, June smiled at her before turning around once again, Trinity continuing to frown, but looking out the window anyway. Alejandro couldn’t say that he didn’t sneak glances at the girl throughout the journey because he totally did. Sue him. His daughter was the most beautiful in the world and nobody could convince him otherwise. However, he could tell that she was quite reserved and wasn’t really wanting to get attached to either of them.  _

 

_ An idea popped into his head, “Hey, Trinity?” The little girl jumped at his voice and put her eyes on the floor of the car as she turned her head in his direction. “I was thinking, your name is long to say, so how about we give you a nickname?”, Alejandro couldn’t see her reaction, but he could tell by the small gasp she emitted that what he said was something she didn’t expect. _

 

_ “Nickname?”, Trinity tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy. He could tell that his fiancee wanted to squeal from the cuteness of the little girl, so he placed a hand on her thigh to keep her from doing so, knowing that it might scare the child. _

 

_ “Yep. It’s when you shorten your name to make it easier for people to say. For example, my name is Alejandro, but people call me Al for short. That makes it so people can just call me Al and not have to say my entire name.”, he was finally able to look at his daughter through the mirror over his head, seeing that she wasn’t looking up from the floor. _

 

_ “Anita says nicknames are stupid. If people can’t say my name then they shouldn’t talk to me.”, Trinity’s breath seemed to quicken at even mentioning her aunt, the girl quickly calming herself in hopes that nobody noticed. June didn’t, but Alejandro did.  _

 

_ “Well, we’re family. If you would like a nickname then we can give you one, but if you don’t then we won’t.”, he watched as Trinity seemed to have an internal battle with herself, so he spoke up again, “If it would make the decision easier, only June and I will call you the nickname.” She seemed to perk up at this, raising her eyes to meet his and smiling slightly. _

 

_ “Yes.”, Trinity smiled at him and June, the woman next to him gripping his hand tightly.  _

 

_ Alejandro chuckled at his daughter, beginning to think about possible nicknames for the small girl. It took the rest of the car ride for him to think of one, the name hitting him as they got out of the car at their apartment complex. June was walking around the side to get the girl out of the car when he came around, asking her if she could bring the bag in while he had a minute of “bonding time” with Trinity. Once his wife was gone, Alejandro opened the door to the back seat to see Trinity awake and looking up at him with those eyes. _

 

_ As he unbuckled her, he talked in a soft tone, “I thought about some nicknames and came up with one.” Trinity kept her eyes on him as he finished taking her seatbelt off, waiting for him to reveal the name. He stopped, staying in a crouched position before looking back at her, “How about Trini?” There was silence for a few moment while Trinity thought until she wrapped her small arms around his neck, Alejandro letting a few tears slip out of his eyes as he hugged her back.  _

 

_ “Love it.”, Trini answered him, her arms tightening around his neck in a loving way. That would become the moment that Alejandro vowed to never let this little angel be taken away from him again.  _

 

_ “Good because my other ideas were really bad.”, when he chuckled his daughter giggled with him, making his heart swell. They both pulled away from the hug and Alejandro saw pure happiness on Trini’s face. “Let’s go inside ok? Your mama is waiting to show you the room we have painted for you.”, the small girl nodded, wrapping her arms back around his neck as a signal for him to pick her up. Slipping his arms under her small legs, he lifted Trini from the car, not failing to notice how light she was. The car door was shut and the two walked into the building, the elevator seemingly taking forever to reach the ground floor.  _

 

_ It wasn’t like Alejandro was complaining since June got to pick up the girl first while he had to wait. The day Trini was born popped into his head as they waited, remembering how June’s father refused to let him see his daughter while June had told him later on that she was never allowed to hold the baby. Anita had snatched her away, calling her younger sister a whore and making her watch as she took care of her child. Now that he has his little girl, he regrets not fighting more. If he had, then maybe he would have been allowed to keep Trini instead of Anita. That wicked woman. As soon as Trini had walked into the room and Alejandro watched her interaction with Anita, he was convinced that the woman had done something to his perfect daughter.  _

 

_ A ding caused him to snap out of his head, the man stepping into the elevator with his little girl still in his arms. Her head had been moving as she observed her surrounding, eyes darting all over the place and her father watched with adoration. Trini had never met such strange people. They were always looking at her with something she had never seen before. Was it….love? That was something Trini had never been given often. She was often tossed into the basement onto her old, ratty mattress during meals and when she had to go to school, she was forced to walk. It was a good thing nobody ever discovered the bruises or else Trini would be sent into the system and her parents would have never found her. Yelling was something that she hated, Anita would yell at her for no reason.  _

 

_ These people seemed nice. Not once had they yelled at her or scolded her for not looking at them or talking. Soon, Trini felt her eyelids grow heavy, so she settled her head on her father’s broad shoulder. The ding of the elevator causing her eyes to snap open again as Alejandro began walking down a hallway. He was in front of a door, keys jingling in his hand as he unlocked the door to reveal June standing there, a large smile painted on her face when they walked in.  _

 

_ “What took so long?”, the woman questioned as her fiancee and daughter walked into the two bedroom apartment, little girl in Alejandro’s arms.  _

 

_ “We talked and then the elevator took a long time to get to the ground floor. Sorry.”, he apologized, leaning down to give his future wife the first kiss they had all day. June smiled as he pulled away, eyes flickering to the little girl. “She decided on the nickname Trini.” _

 

_ “I think it’s beautiful just like her.”, June couldn’t take her eyes off of Trini. Alejandro looked over his shoulder to see Trini, eyes closed and mouth open. “She fell asleep.”, June didn’t sound disappointed, only excited to have Trini home.  _

 

_ Alejandro nodded, brushing hair out of the girl’s face before turning back to June, “Is her bed ready?”  _

 

_ “It hasn’t arrived yet. She will just have to sleep with us.”, a part of Alejandro told him that she was lying, but he couldn’t say that he didn’t like the idea. They both wanted their daughter to be close to them considering they just got her back.  _

 

_ About a minute later, they were changed into their pajamas, little Trini snuggled up on their pillows. The couple stood over her, watching as the girl slept peacefully and thinking about the six years they missed. All because of June’s parents, who believed that Alejandro and June would simply get over each other and move on, leaving Trini with Anita for the rest of their lives. That wasn’t the case. Both of them worked so hard to get their daughter back, almost to the point of exhaustion. Finally, they had her back and there was nothing that would ever be able to take her from them. Ever. _

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Kimberly smiled when she heard the end of June’s story, imagining a little Trini in her mind as the older woman wiped her tears away.

 

“We later found out what Anita had done to her, but it’s too painful to go into detail.”, June paused, holding back more tears that were threatening to spill.

 

The teen grabbed her hand, “It’s fine, you really don’t have to explain. I think Trini should tell me when she’s ready.”

 

“Yes, that is a good idea.”, the doctor nodded at Kimberly but seemed to get lost in her own head. “I know that I wasn’t always a perfect parent and I definitely got overbearing at times, but I just never wanted Trini to go through that again. I never wanted her to feel like we had abandoned her. That’s why sometimes I would just snap at her, completely forgetting what Anita had done to my little girl and it would just push Trini further into her shell.”

 

“Sometimes parents get angry. It happens.”, Kimberly didn’t know much about parents, considering she was practically raised by her twin sister. 

 

June had grown serious over the topic, not wanting to face Kimberly and avoiding her eyes at all costs, “I know, but for Trini it was different. Each time I would yell it would cause her to imagine being in that house again, where she never felt safe. It wasn’t just the yelling either. I didn’t accept her for who she was and that put a rift between us that I’m working on repairing. I’m guessing she told you about how I was always suspicious of who she was out with?”, at Kimberly’s nod, the woman sighed. “I can’t believe I was so petty. I mean, she’s just gay not doing drugs!”

 

Kimberly couldn’t help but laugh at that, thinking about how her parents refused to believe that either of their children was LGBT. “I think it’s hard for everyone to accept at first. At least you have changed and Trini knows it. She knows that you accept her, but I think that she really wants you to trust her.”

 

“You are a smart girl, Kimberly Hart. Thank you.”, June patted Kimberly’s hand before standing up and leading the girl to the door. “Now, I believe I told you to get some rest. Hopefully, everything will be better when you wake up.”

 

“I doubt it, but I really appreciate what you have done for me. And Mo, especially. Thank you.”, Kimberly walked through the door, June shutting it behind her. As she went down the hallway, Kimberly thought about everything June had said and wondered how her parents could be so cold hearted. It wasn’t like June had never cared about her daughter, she just worried about her and wanted her to never go through pain like what she already had. 

 

That must have been nice, having parents who actually worried about you. What amazed Kimberly about her own parents was that one of their daughters just had a heart transplant and they had left the country. Of course, they hadn’t known at the time that Mo was in the hospital, but even when Kimberly had called them they had scolded her for interrupting their meeting. They even said they would arrive after the meeting was finished, which was code for in a couple days. 

 

She reached her car and sighed loudly, the past 12 hours catching up to her. June was right, she needed to get some shut eye. The girl groaned when she realized another thing. She had training at 6:00. Thanks, Jason.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Meanwhile, Mo was trying to keep her eyes open long enough to watch the conclusion of the episode of Dateline playing on the TV. Why did they have to sedate her? She was fine, really. It was just a little panic moment that caused her heart to speed up, nothing bad. This new heart was taking longer to get used to than she originally thought. Whenever she had imagined what it would be like to have a normal heart, she didn’t think it would be anything like this.

 

Her heartbeat was strong, pounding against the walls of her chest as it confidently pumped blood throughout her body. Blood rushed through her with every beat and Mo felt herself placing a hand over where her heart was, feeling the rhythm. It was something Mo enjoyed and a smile took over her face each time, that sparkle in her eyes returning. 

 

Just as her eyes began to close, Mo heard footsteps and the familiar creaking of the door when it opened. The person it revealed made her heart skip a beat. Stella stood there, leather jacket, ripped jeans, and boots. Her hair was longer and dyed blonde, but Mo liked it. She didn’t make a move to walk into the room, her eyes darting around nervously as if she were looking for someone.

 

“Hey, Mo.”, Stella smiled her normal charming smile, making Mo swoon a little.

 

Raising a weak hand, Mo waved at the taller girl, “Hey, Stella.” A few seconds of awkward silence passed before Mo got the guts to speak again, “Where are the guys?”

 

Stella shrugged, walking over to sit on the edge of Mo’s hospital bed when she finally responded, “They are scared to come in and see you.” After she thought about it for a minute, Stella rephrased, “They are scared of what you’ll do to them.”

 

“What am I gonna do?”, Mo laughed, coughing a little after the action. “I can barely move and I’m confined to a bed.”

 

“More like, they’re afraid of your guard dogs.”, Stella pointed to the door and the girl started laughing. Kimberly and Olivia could definitely be threatening when they wanted to be. “I really wanted to see you, so I prepared a whole speech in case I ran into Olivia or Kimberly.”

 

“Let me guess you were gonna say something along the lines of ‘I was a bitch, I will admit it, but she is my friend no matter what.’”, Mo raised an eyebrow, watching as Stella scoffed playfully.

 

“Please, I’m not that cliche, flower girl.”, Stella had gotten into the habit of calling Mo ‘flower girl’ because most of her dresses had flowers on them and Mo hated it. If she was being honest, though, she secretly loved it. That nickname was something that was her’s and Stella’s, no one could deny that. “I was actually going to say ‘Move, I’m gay.’”, the two cracked up, their loud laughs traveling down the corridors of the hospital, nurses frowning at the sound as most of them were used to people crying. 

 

Mo grabbed Stella’s hand, the other girl slowing her laughs down as she relished in the touch. “You would.”, Mo spoke through gasps, calming down her racing heart. 

 

Stella shook her head, smile fading, “I actually came here not just because I wanted to see you, but because I wanted to apologize.”

 

“Why? What do you have to apologize for?”, Mo tilted her head to the side and Stella was lost. God, why did she have to be so adorable?

 

The words slowly came back to her and she cleared her throat, “I abandoned you when you needed me most. It was my decision to kick you out of the band and I didn’t even think about how much it would end up affecting you. If I had just been there for you then you wouldn’t be lying here.” Stella quickly grew frustrated with herself, jumping off of the bed and tangling her hand in her hair. A soft hand wrapped around her left wrist and Stella was turned to face the brown-eyed girl. 

 

“Stella, it was not your fault that I had a heart attack.”, Mo comforted. When Stella went to interrupt, Mo stopped her, “I’m serious. It was my own fault. I was the one who didn’t take care of myself. I was the one who drank alcohol, knowing that it would only make my condition worse. I was the one who didn’t take my pills like I was supposed to. None of what happened was your fault.”

 

“But I shouldn’t have kicked you out of the band! My decision put more stress on you and CAUSED you to drink more! This is my fault, Mo!”, Stella cried, ripping her hand away from Mo’s. 

 

“Enough! It wasn’t your fault!”, Mo finally yelled, making the frustrated girl stop and look at her. “Yes, you kicked me out of the band and yes, I did drink because of that. But I never would have been drinking if I had just been upfront with Olivia and told her the truth.”

 

“Mo, it was---”, Stella was interrupted by Mo slapping a hand over her mouth and forcing her to sit down on the bed again.

 

“You were concerned for Olivia in that moment and I can’t blame you. I hurt her in a way that didn’t only affect her, but the rest of the band as well. Charlie and Wen were just as hurt by my actions as Olivia, same thing with you! It was the right decision at the time.”, her words worked and Stella calmed down, taking the hand that was on her mouth off and entangling their fingers together.

 

“I’m sorry, Mo. I’m so sorry.”, one single tear made its way down Stella’s face and dripped onto Mo’s hand. 

 

With a sad smile, Mo reached up with her other hand to wipe the trail that the tear had made from Stella’s face, “You have no reason to be sorry, Stella. I’ll always forgive you.”

 

Stella frowned, “Why?”

 

“Because you’re my best friend. No matter what, we will always be there for each other and own up to our mistakes like you just did.”, that was when a weight was lifted off Mo’s shoulders, Stella’s too. 

“Thank you, flower girl.”, Stella smirked when Mo rolled her eyes.

 

“And you just ruined the moment.”, the girl threw her hands in the air, showing fake annoyance.

 

“I forgive you, you know.”, Stella spoke after a few seconds, Mo turning questioningly to the girl beside her. “For what you did to Olivia.”

 

Mo just waved a hand, “Yeah, well, being a bitch comes naturally to the Hart’s. Just ask my mother.”

 

Stella chuckled, shaking her head, “No, I just think you get so caught up in your own schemes that you forget how they might affect other people. Plus, you’re also a dramatic.”

 

“Oh haha, Stel. I’m not the one who stood up in the middle of an all school assembly, might I remind you, and screamed at the top of my lungs ‘My shirt, my decision!’ just for the heck of it”, Mo shoved the girl weakly, the two laughing at the memory. 

 

“Eh, we’re both drama queens.”, as they were laughing, another memory popped into Mo’s head, making her laugh harder.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

_ Mo walked quietly into the cafeteria, feeling as if everyone was staring at her. News had gotten around the popular groups that Scott had cheated on Mo. Girls just snorted, whispering to their friends and mumbling about how he deserved someone better than her, while boys slapped Scott on the back in congratulations. According to a few conversations, that Mo had eavesdropped into, he had been cheating for months with the same girl. Their on again, off again relationship was enough to give the other girl an opening which she seized.  _

 

_ It hurt to find out just how clueless she was and it hurt, even more, to realize that what people were saying was true. She wasn’t worthy of Scott or anyone. Mohini Hart was just a nerd who somehow wormed her way into the spotlight without anyone noticing. Now that she and Scott were officially over, Mo was back to being nobody, even though she was the bass player for Lemonade Mouth. Nobody cared and she was back to being shoved into lockers, and being called a nerd every 45 seconds.  _

 

_ And it wasn’t like Kimberly was going to help. Well, that’s a lie. Her sister would do anything to protect her, but Mo didn’t want to be a burden. So she just never told Kimberly and let her sister live a normal teenage life. It didn’t help that Kimberly was in the popular clan, so there was no doubt in Mo’s mind that she knew. _

 

_ The cafeteria went silent, Mo’s wedges the only sound heard for miles as she made her way to her friends. They were all gathered at their normal table, Charlie throwing grapes to Wen and the other boy trying to catch them in his mouth. Olivia sat there giggling at their antics while Stella talked her ear off, feet propped up on the table. None of them had noticed when Mo sat down, except Stella. She immediately saw the look on her friend’s face and her feet were on the floor, the girl leaning forward to inspect Mo closer. _

 

_ “Something happened.”, Stella spoke, Wen and Charlie stopping to look at Stella with a frown while Olivia looked at Mo with concern. “It has to do with Scott.”, once Stella said that the dam broke and Mo was uncontrollably sobbing. Olivia pulled her into an embrace, cooing her softly while Charlie and Wen rushed to her side, both of them grabbing Mo’s hands in an effort to show that they were there. They didn’t even need Mo to tell them because they already knew by the way she looked. He cheated. Whispers had been going around school, but none of them believed he would do such a thing to Mo. Unfortunately, he did and all they could do was hold Mo while she cried.  _

 

_ Stella, on the other hand, was searching through the faces gathered around her, trying to spot one specific person. Spiked, blonde hair caught her eyes and she narrowed them into a glare. Scott sat across the room, some bimbo on his arm as he talked with his friends. A sniffle made Stella’s eyes snap back over to her crying friend and that’s when the idea popped into her head. Pushing her chair back, Stella climbed onto the table, standing up and looking down at her friends, who were all gaping at her. Mo tilted her head, tears flowing down her cheeks, and Stella winked. _

 

_ “CAN I HAVE EVERYONE’S ATTENTION PLEASE!”, people stopped talking and turned to the girl on the table. When Stella Yamada demanded attention, that’s what she got. Stella gave each of them a short smile before starting, “Thank you. I believe you all have heard about how Scott Pickett cheated on Mohini Hart. And I know, a lot of you must be wondering why I’m speaking to you about this.” _

 

_ Nods of agreement came from all the students, but Mo was growing more nervous by the second. _

 

_ “Well, I am standing here today to tell you that it’s true. Oh yes, it’s true. Mr. Pickett did, in fact, cheat on Mo. Another thing that is true is that Mr. Pickett made a big mistake and I don’t mean generally. His mistake was losing the most creative, beautiful, talented, and intelligent girl in the world. Cheating was not the only thing he did wrong, neglecting Mo the way he did is something that is even worse than cheating. Although to be honest, Mo is too good for him anyway. With that said, I hope you all have a wonderful lunch and realize how much of a douchebag Scott Pickett really is. Thank you!”, and Stella sat down, continuing to eat her lunch like before while her friends just stared. People around them started to clap, hollers and whistles echoed through the room and Stella ignored them.  _

 

_ It was Mo who first broke the silence between them, pulling away slightly from Olivia’s hug. “You did not just do that!”, she exclaimed, shock laced into her voice. Stella merely glanced up, winking at the Hart girl before taking another bite of her sandwich. _

 

_ “Oh, but I did.”, her answer made Mo groan and bury her head in Olivia’s neck, the blonde girl blushing at the action. Something burned in Stella’s gut, but she shook it off. The sight of Olivia happy and Mo embarrassed was one that made Stella feel pride. Screw her feelings, those two deserved to be happy and she’ll be damned if she’s the one to try and stop that. Lunch continued on as normal, Mo staying in Olivia’s arms the whole time and occasionally leaning her head on the blonde’s strong shoulder. Stella sighed when the bell rang, gathering her things and walking out without another word.  _

 

_ Did she really just stand on a table to announce how great her best friend was? _

 

_ Yep.  _

 

_ When she reached the classroom, she took a seat and groaned, head slamming on the desk. What she would give to not feel anything. _

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

“I had forgotten about that.”, Stella laughed at the memory. After she had spoken, people began to villainize Scott and it made Mo sort of feel better.

 

“I was so traumatized that I could never forget.”, Mo admitted, swatting her friend’s shoulder in a playful manner. “But I can never stay mad at you for that long.”

 

Stella gave a childish smile, wiggling her eyebrows, “I’m too cute!”

 

“Not a chance, Yamada.”, Mo rolled her eyes but knew that it was probably the reason. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Dateline concluding with the murderer being found guilty and everything being alright again. It made Mo begin to think and she turned to Stella, “I’m sorry.”

 

Her friend frowned deeply, not understanding why she was apologizing, “What for?”

 

“I guess for hurting Olivia. It affected you and the guys more than I thought it would, so for that, I’m sorry.”, the brunette shrugged, her eyes downcast on the bed sheets that had suddenly become very interesting. 

 

“Don’t sweat it, flower girl.”, Stella gave her a smile that immediately lifted her mood, making her eyes shine as she smiled back. “How about a hug?”, Stella opened her arms, a sheepish look taking over. When Mo nodded, she was engulfed in warmth and love, something she had gone a long time without feeling. It was so comforting that her eyes closed, having the intent of opening again. They didn’t. 

 

Almost immediately, Stella felt Mo go limp as sleep overtook her and she sighed. Mo had a long 12 hours, so she understood why the girl needed some sleep. Gently, Stella leaned forward and placed the girl back on the bed, pulling back when she was settled. At that moment, Mo let out an adorably displeased huff, gripping Stella’s jacket tighter in order to keep her from moving. 

 

A sigh escaped Stella and she whispered into Mo’s ear, “Would you like me to stay, Mo?” 

 

“Hmmph.”, was all that escaped Mo’s mouth and her hands remained tight on the leather jacket. Stella didn’t even respond, instead just climbing next to Mo in the bed. Once she was near, Mo curled her body slightly into Stella’s while remaining on her back, making sure that she didn’t cause herself any pain. It didn’t take long for Mo to fall into a deep sleep, Stella running her hands through the girl’s brunette locks and looking down at her with something resembling love. 

 

An hour passed and Stella hadn’t left, hand still running through Mo’s hair. She found it amusing to watch as Mo’s hand would twitch or her nose would scrunch up randomly as she slept. 

 

“I am so in love with you.”, Stella whispered to no one but herself as she kept her eyes on the girl before her. 

 

“I knew it.”, a voice behind Stella spoke confidently and Stella swallowed thickly before turning her head. Olivia stood there, arms crossed and scowl on her face as she observed the scene before her. Immediately, Stella jumped off the bed, causing Mo to whine when the warmth was taken away. Every part of Stella wanted to go back to her previous position when she heard the brunette, but she knew that it would only make things worse. 

 

Olivia cleared her throat and Stella finally found the words, “You heard that?” 

 

“Of course I did. You aren’t exactly subtle either.”, Olivia took a large step forward, the other girl frowning when she realized that the blonde was trying to be threatening.

 

“If you think you can intimidate me, think again.”, Stella made a move, noticing Olivia gulp slightly. That was just the reaction she was hoping for. “Why are you being so bitchy, O?”

 

“Don’t call me that.”, Olivia snapped making Stella put her hands up defensively. “I can’t believe you came here after I specifically told you not to. Mo doesn’t need any more stress  _ especially _ from you.”

 

Stella scoffed, rolling her eyes in disbelief, “Mo can speak for herself. If it was stressful for her when I came here she would have told me because Mo knows how to speak up for herself, unlike you.” Those words slapped Olivia in the face, stunning her as Stella began to regret them.

 

“Get out. First, you say that you’re in love with Mo and then you insult me. Do you really think that’s how you’re going to make this whole situation better?”, Olivia was shaking with rage but swallowed it down in order to keep herself in control.

 

“I’m sorry for insulting you, but it’s true! And as for “this whole situation”, I hope you know that Mo forgave me for kicking her out of the band and she has no hard feelings. We all just need to move past this, forgive and forget, Olivia!”

 

Something snapped and Olivia screamed, “Don’t you get it?! I can’t forget! Everyone that I have ever loved has always left me! My mom, my dad, Mo, and even that damn cat. One day, Grams is gonna leave and so will you and the guys! I’m always alone and no matter how hard I try to just forgive and forget, it never works because I know that the outcome will always be the same. Me ending up alone!” She hadn’t even noticed the tears until her vision began to blur, Stella turning into a watery blob. The other girl had a hand over her mouth, the shock of what Olivia had said rendering her speechless at the moment. 

 

“Olivia….”, she tried, but the blonde wasn’t having any of it.

 

“No. Shut up. I want you to leave and don’t come back.”, Olivia had a faraway look in her eye, but Stella didn’t mention it as she tried again to calm the other girl down. 

 

“Please, Olivia--”

 

The blonde interrupted her once again, “Get out now or else I will set Kimberly loose on your sorry ass.” It was enough to make Stella admit defeat, the girl turning around to place a small kiss on Mo’s forehead.

 

“I’ll be back later.”, she whispered loud enough for only Mo to hear and she spun back towards the door, stopping next to Olivia before walking out of the room. 

 

With a sigh, Olivia wiped the tear tracks from her face and took her place next to Mo’s bed, book in hand. When she went to open her book, something escaped Mo’s mouth that sounded slightly pained, making Olivia hop up immediately. That sound turned out to be nothing as Mo just turned her head a little, another sigh escaping the worried blonde standing above her. A few minutes passed and Olivia’s mind had been raging since Stella had walked out, leaving assumptions to run wild throughout the room.

 

Did Stella and Mo ever date before Olivia showed interest? Would Mo come back to the band? What would the boys think? Did Mo feel the same way?

 

Each of them taunted her, laughing at how naive she could be. Nobody would ever love her the way that she loved them and Mo had proven it. It didn’t matter anymore if Mo felt the same way about Stella, there was nothing tying Olivia to this town anymore. A new beginning is what she needed and that’s exactly what she was going to get, whether everyone else liked it or not. 

 

Her brain was screaming for her to run away, but her heart was begging her to stay with Mo. At least until she had recovered enough to go home. All of those thoughts were muted as Olivia bent down, pressing her lips lightly to Mo’s for the last time. She felt the girl respond faintly, but she didn’t let it last long enough. Quickly, Olivia grabbed her book out of the chair and bolted from the room, not even turning back to see that Mo had awaked and was completely aware that she was never coming back. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Trini had been stumbling around the lively town of Angel Grove for the past three hours, teenagers from her school gave her odd looks as she passed and adults just ignored her. Rita’s voice was still in her head, whispering that they were all going to kill Mo and Kimberly once she got ahold of them. It spurred Trini’s mumbling on further, more strange looks being handed over to her, but she paid them no mind. Her shoes dragged on the ground, scraping sloppily with each step that the girl took. The bomber jacket she had been wearing since the day before was hanging loosely on her shoulders, while the scar on her neck was bright red from Trini’s constant scratching. 

 

If Trini had been paying attention, she would have noticed a particular gaze that had remained on her for the past few minutes. It was observing her every move, taking in each cut and scrape as she kept walking down blindly. All of the footsteps blended together, so she didn’t notice a pair of white converse jogging towards her small body. No sounds reached her ears as Rita’s voice was overriding every sense. Hands were on her biceps, pulling her into an alley and making her stop walking. 

 

The first thing she heard was a soothing voice, like honey, talking to her softly, “Hey, hey, are you alright?” Two thumbs, one on each arm, were stroking back and forth to keep her calm. 

 

Slowly, her sight caught up with reality and the first thing she saw was golden blonde hair lying over what looked like a burgundy jacket. Then the concerned eyes of someone she vaguely recognized.

 

“Wha….”, was what came out of Trini’s mouth, her voice rough since she hadn’t used it in what felt like years. 

 

A soft chuckle escaped the angel before her, “Are you okay? I saw you stumbling around and thought you might be hurt.” When Trini didn’t respond, the blonde girl noticed that she had that far away look in her eyes again, “Hey, I need you to stay with me, sunshine.” 

 

Trini’s head snapped back to the blonde, a frown on her face. That nickname….she knew it. There was this girl that talked to Trini her first few months of school last year. She had refused to leave the girl’s side until she knew that she was safe. So much for that promise now. But what was her name? One glance at the girl’s eyes and she knew.

 

Alicia Fide.

 

“Licia?”, Trini’s voice was as far away as her mind, almost as if it was lost somewhere.

 

The girl in front of her smiled, “Yep, it’s me.” She could tell that Trini wasn’t really there and sighed, deciding to ask again if she was ok. There was no response from the girl, so Alicia pulled out her phone, praying that she still had Jason’s number. Finally, she found the number and cheered as she called him, one arm going to wrap around Trini’s shoulders in case she decided to run.

 

_ “Hello?” _ , Jason sounded tired, almost as if he had been asleep, but hadn’t really gotten any.

 

“What’s up, Scott?”, Alicia joked, looking down at the small latina in her arms who had buried herself into her shoulder, small hands clinging to the burgundy jacket. 

 

In the background, she could hear Jason sit up and stretch before he responded,  _ “What’s up, Fide? I haven’t talked to you in ages.” _

 

“Not since Beefcake.”, Alicia heard him chuckle and she smiled. “I’m actually calling because I believe I have one of your friends here. I hung around her when she first arrived in Angel Grove, but we lost contact.”

 

“Um….”, the boy sounded lost, so Alicia jumped in.

 

“It’s Trini Gomez.”

 

Jason hummed through the phone, recognizing his teammate's name,  _ “Oh yeah, Trini. Did she lose her phone or something? I mean, she could have called me if she needed something.” _

 

“Yeah, that’s the thing. She doesn’t look so good, Scott, and I am not being dramatic.”

 

_ “Well, what’s wrong with her?” _

 

“She is shaking, seems really out of it, and looks like she has just been in a fight with the entire mob.”, Alicia described, feeling the girl scoot closer to her as they sat there.

 

_ “I’m sure she’s fine. Maybe she just fell into the bay or something.” _ , the leader yawned, his back cracking loudly as he extended his arms. It was so loud that he didn’t hear Alicia scoff at his remark.

 

“Don’t test me, Scott. I know what I’m talking about and she is literally right next to me. Trust me, she isn’t ok.”, Alicia paused when she heard something spilling rapidly out of Trini’s mouth so quietly that the blonde barely caught it. “She said something along the lines of “She’s gonna kill them”? I have no idea what that means, but you should get here.”, there was a lot of commotion and what sounded like keys being jingled as a door shut.

 

_ “I’m on my way. Don’t let her go anywhere.” _ , were Jason’s last words before the call ended and Alicia was once again left alone with Trini. For the next few minutes, Alicia held the shaking girl, trying to calm her down and keep her from running off. Tires screeching broke her gaze away from Trini to the red truck pulling up next to the alleyway. Jason Scott practically leaped out of the truck and ran over to his fellow ranger, taking in her condition.

 

“My girlfriend says she has been stumbling around the town for hours.”, Alicia informed the boy, his blue eyes snapping up to hers and his face filled with worry.

 

He smiled gratefully at her, “Thank you for staying with her. I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t stopped her.” Trini was still shaking, her eyes wide but unfocused as she stayed curled into Alicia’s side. The red ranger got closer, almost as if he was trying not to spook a cat. His steps echoed throughout the alley, but Trini had yet to notice, mumbling to herself. “Trini?”, his voice was quiet and he reached out a hand to touch Trini’s shoulder when the girl’s body turned to his. 

 

She grabbed his shoulders, slamming him up against the wall, but she still didn’t say anything. Instead, Alicia rushed forward and tried pulling her off the boy. No matter how hard she tried, Trini had Jason pinned to the wall and the boy was too scared of what would happen to him if he decided to move. 

 

“Trini, let him go!”, Alicia waved a hand in front of her face, hoping it would get the girl’s attention. It did and Trini snapped her head to look at Alicia, immediately letting Jason go and slowly backing away from Alicia. Said blonde frowned, taking slow steps towards her, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

 

But all that Trini could see were her green eyes glowing. The same way that Rita’s did. She had found her. There was only so much time she had left to save Kimberly and Mo. Quickly, she bolted out of the alley, leaving Jason and Alicia in her dust as she rushed towards the docks, hoping that the green power coin would be there. 

 

“What the hell was that?”, Jason stood with wide eyes, still rooted in the same spot that Trini had pushed him into the wall. Even though she was gone, he was still too afraid to move. He had never seen her like that before, there was so much fear in her eyes that he swore some of it was transferred to him. 

 

“She doesn’t look so good.”, Alicia noted, turning to the red boy and sighing. “You should probably go after her. I would help you, but I’ve got softball practice.” 

 

Jason just waved a hand at her, “Go. I’ll figure something out.” 

 

“See ya later, Scott!”, she called as she ran out of the alleyway. He would have made her stay if he knew that she would never be seen alive again. Shaking his head, Jason pulled out his phone, dialing Zack and Billy. Both conversations were brief, but each boy understood that they needed to be there ASAP. Once Zack and Billy had arrived, the group set off to find Trini. And Zack had a pretty good idea where she was going to go if she was whispering things about Rita.

 

Sure enough, Trini was at the docks. Well, more like her diving underwater and coming back up every few minutes for air. Each boy was screaming at her, begging for her to come back to the shore, but it was pointless. Trini couldn’t hear anything other than Rita, the woman taunting her and saying how much of a failure she is at being a hero. 

 

Billy knew what he had to do.

 

Kimberly’s car screeched as she slammed on the brakes in front of the docks. After she received that call from Billy, she hopped into her car, completely forgetting about how she was supposed to be sleeping. The girl in pink ran up to where the three boys were standing, none of them doing anything except gaping at the scene. It would forever be painted into Kimberly’s mind. 

 

Trini looked so afraid and weak. Her face seemed to have aged a million years since Kimberly last saw her and those once beautiful brown eyes were dull as tarnished silver. There was no life. 

 

“Help me get her out.”, Kimberly recognized the similar words from when Billy was killed by the woman who started all of this. Every day, Kimberly couldn’t help but wonder what her life would be like if she hadn’t found her power coin. A part of her always says that her life would be better. She and Mo would have continued living their lives and Kimberly would have gone on to become some lawyer while Mo would probably pursue a music career. Then, there is that other part. This part points out how she would never have met Trini or the rest of her friends. How she would never have been able to forgive herself for what she did to Amanda. How she would have never become a power ranger. 

 

How she would have never fallen in love.

 

Zack walked over with her to the edge of the dock, taking his shirt off while Kimberly slipped her boots off of her feet. They looked at each other before nodding, turning back to Trini who was just coming up for air. Right as they were about to jump in, a rumbling started. Except, it wasn’t coming from the ground. A shadow cast over them, blocking the sun and almost making it seem like there was an eclipse. Slowly, each ranger lifted their head to see a spaceship hovering over the town. On the front, there was a sharp, pointed letter that gave away who it was. The rangers gulped collectively.

 

Lord Zedd was here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Crazy chapter, right? There will be a lot more happening next chapter, but I really want to know what you guys thought about Olivia leaving. Do you think she is gone forever or do you think that she will come back? Anything could happen at this point! I'm sorry that it's taking me longer to update, but I have a lot going on. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and if you have any questions, suggestions, or concerns please feel free to ask me.
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting! Love you guys! <3
> 
> tumblr: gayprincess02


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle happens, among other things. Moella?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own Power Rangers or any of it's characters. I do not own Lemonade Mouth or any of it's characters. I gain no profit from this and it is merely for fun.

The rangers watched as the ship settled over the city, darkness being cast around them since the Sun was being blocked. Silence after that. Then, putties began spilling out of every opening on the ship. Windows, doors, and ramps all had the rock creatures falling out of them onto the houses of Angel Grove. Jason was in his red armor before Kimberly could even blink, Billy and Zack doing the same. Behind her, Trini had not stopped in her mission to find the green power coin, Rita’s voice still counting down the time until Kimberly and Mo would both be killed. It had to be here, it just had to. Neither girl was registering anything around them, their minds taken over by panic and fear.

 

But Kimberly found herself being shaken, her eyes refocusing to see Jason in front of her, visor pulled back to reveal his blue eyes. “Kimberly, suit up!”, he demanded, looking behind him at the destruction. Billy and Zack had not moved, only watching as people ran by the docks screaming that the rock monsters were back.

 

The pink ranger finally found her voice, “But, what about Trini?”

 

“We’ll worry about Trini later, right now we have to save the town from Lord Zedd!”, Jason told her and all she could do was nod. Closing her eyes, Kimberly felt the armor spreading over her skin like wildfire and when she opened her eyes, she was seeing the world through a helmet. “Zack and Billy, you guys get the zords while Kim and I try to cut down some of the putties.”, the red ranger’s orders were heard and understood. Blue and black sped away while pink and red ran towards the main part of town. 

 

Lord Zedd knew where the crystal was and nobody was going to get in his way. As they reached the town, people around them began cheering while others pointed towards the action. In the center of the road, a mob of putties had gathered, all of them standing as if they were soldiers preparing for a battle. This was a battle and Kimberly was ready to fight until she died. When they stopped in front of the monsters, the two best friends looked at each other. Each of them said goodbye to each other, hoping that it wouldn’t mean forever, before they charged. 

 

Kick. Punch. Slam. Repeat. That was all Kimberly could think as she tore through the putties, making sure to keep an eye on her team mate in case he needed help. Jason was fighting like he never had before, all of his anger and pent up aggression coming out. The ground began to shake and Kimberly heard Zack yell for them to move out of the way, both of them doing so as blue and black zords crushed the rest of their opponents. 

 

A pink pterodactyl flew over Kimberly’s head and she smiled, having missed her old friend. Jumping up, Kimberly landed in the cockpit and felt the seat secure her in. When she looked to her right, she saw the saber tooth tiger zord looking around like it was lost. An overwhelming sadness washed over Kimberly as she watched the poor zord seek out it’s owner, not knowing that Trini wasn’t coming. They weren’t the power rangers without Trini.

 

But she couldn’t be distracted right now. Once she was snapped out of her head, Kimberly caught sight of some putties heading in the direction of the hospital. Oh hell no. Her zord seemed to read her mind because it was already making it’s way to the building, sensing Kimberly’s worry. She shot at all the putties, her pent up feelings finally coming out. 

 

Anger.

 

Sadness.

 

Hurt.

 

It was all there as the lasers blasted each putty into hell, leaving nothing behind. A frantic message came over Kimberly’s intercom. Billy. He was in trouble. Quickly, she flew in the direction of her blue friend only to find that he was fine. In fact, he seemed to be frozen in his place. Jason and Zack’s zords ran over, both boys asking what was happening when they saw. 

 

There he was, in all his glory. Lord Zedd. 

 

His skin was burned off, so you could only see his muscles. A mask covered his face while he held a staff with a big ‘Z’ in his right hand. To any normal person, he looked like the worst possible burn patient, but to the rangers he looked like the biggest threat they would ever face. Zedd seemed to smirk when he saw them, stopping in place to gaze at all of their zords. Nothing was said between the two sides. 

 

Without warning, his staff was raised and a lightning bolt hit it. Electricity warped around his body, almost as if he was controlling it. 

 

“I think it’s time that I end my biggest nuisance.”, Zedd cackled, the lightning getting stronger the longer he held it. 

 

Jason’s zord stepped forward, “You can try, but even if you do defeat us, we will just come back stronger. Better.”

 

Zedd laughed at the red ranger, “Who said anything about coming back?” The first lightning bolt was cast and it was headed straight for Kimberly. 

 

A flash of yellow jumped in front of her. Glass shattering and screams were all that Kimberly heard as she looked to the ground. Around her, the boys screamed for their fallen teammate. Kimberly was too afraid to look at the body, knowing who it would be. 

 

And she was right.

 

Trini laid a few feet away from her zord, a shard of glass protruding from her stomach and yellow armor slowly fading. She was dying. Zedd laughed at the fallen girl, stalking over to her body and picking her up by the hair, shoving her in front of the rangers.

 

“This is what will happen to you if you don’t surrender.”, it only fueled their anger, Zack screaming while Kimberly tried to control her tears. Trini was still breathing and she was lucid. When she caught sight of the pink pterodactyl, she smiled and winked. 

 

Her eyes closed. 

 

Kimberly screamed. 

 

There was an uncontrollable amount of lasers going off, all of the noise around the pink ranger being cut off as she tried to end Zedd. Bolts of electricity shot out at them, one of them hitting Zack. The black ranger didn’t stop. His zord continued to shoot, but slowly they all began to fall. 

 

Jason was hit twice, knocking him unconscious.

 

Billy was slammed into by Zedd’s staff, the blue ranger falling out of his zord. He immediately ran over to Jason once he was on the ground and held the sleeping boy in his arms.

 

Zack got dizzy after that first hit, but didn’t give up. Eventually he fell too. 

 

Pink was the only color left. She was repeatedly hit, each shock sending pain through her body and she could feel her zord getting weaker. But she was too stubborn. With each hit, she hit back. Every part of her was fighting for Trini and every part was also praying that she was still alive. After standing for long enough, Kimberly finally fell. 

 

The four rangers huddled together, their zords lying around them. Billy was still holding Jason in his arms while Zack and Kimberly both tried mustering up enough strength to run to Trini’s body. Neither one could find it. Lord Zedd walked slowly towards all of them, trying to revel in the moment. This was the moment that he would kill the power rangers and take the zeo crystals power, all for himself. 

 

His thoughts were stopped however when a green dragon stepped in front of him, blocking his path. The rest of the rangers just stared up in awe. 

 

Thank god Trini wasn’t awake to see this.

 

“Who is that?”, Zack whispered, wincing as he tried to get up. 

 

Billy shook his head, finally formulating the words, “I-I don’t know.”

 

Kimberly was flat on her back, the shocks of electricity finally getting to her. Every few seconds she would feel her body spasm. Aftershocks. They were just delightful. All that they did was insinuate the same fear that was originally there. When she found the strength to open her eyes, she was met with the sight of a dragon fighting Lord Zedd.

 

And it was winning.

 

Quickly, she turned onto her shoulder, a new image being placed in front of her. Trini’s body lay about five feet away from her. She could make it. The crawl to Trini was agonizing, every inch of Kimberly’s body throbbing. In her intercom, she could hear Zack and Billy questioning her actions, the groans of Jason waking up were in the background. With their attention diverted, Kimberly reached the yellow body. 

 

Her knees moved underneath her and Kimberly found herself kneeling over the girl. This was the love of her life. Now, she couldn’t even see any life left. A shaky hand reached up, brushing Trini’s cheek with the pad of her thumb. Before she could even begin crying, there was a loud rumble and Kimberly only did one thing. 

 

She covered her body over Trini’s, trying to protect her from death like she did Mo. When she said to take anyone but Mo, she didn’t mean take Trini. In reality, she was volunteering herself in place of her sister. Death didn’t see it like that and was preparing to take Trini. Kimberly wouldn’t allow it.

 

The rumbling stopped, Kimberly painfully lifting her body off of Trini’s and turning around. Zedd was gone and the only thing standing in his wake was the green dragon. It made it’s way over to the rangers before it stopped. Green descended out of the top and all of them were met with the green ranger. 

Every piece of the green armor was different from Rita’s. There was a gold chestplate that covered the ranger’s shoulders and a green helmet was over their head. Suddenly, the armor retracted to reveal Tommy Oliver. She rushed over to Zack, his black armor fading away with Billy’s, and the two embraced. 

 

Kimberly felt movement beneath her, turning back to see Trini’s brown eyes staring up at her. The glass was still sticking out of her stomach and blood was dribbling out of her mouth, but Kimberly only thought that Trini looked like the most beautiful girl in the world. Pink armor vanished to show Kimberly’s tear filled eyes and smiling face. Sure, she was still in pain, but Trini didn’t have to know that. 

 

Trini’s hand reached up, brushing Kimberly’s cheek softly. Taking her right hand, Kimberly placed it over Trini’s and the two smiled at each other. “K-Kim.”, her voice was weak and it broke the taller girl’s heart.

 

“I’m here, Trini. I’m here.”, Kimberly felt the warm tears spilling down her face. This was the end. There would be no more donut dates, inside jokes, kisses, or movie nights. It was over. 

 

Until it wasn’t.

 

Jason, Billy, Zack, and their new member rushed over. None of them knew what to do, but with Jason’s quick thinking, he figured it out quickly. He hands got a tight grip on the piece of glass, Trini wincing when he jostled it.

 

“Get ready, Trini.”, Jason’s blue eyes examined her and she nodded. “One, two, three!” Trini screamed and the glass was out of her stomach. Slowly, her stomach began to stitch itself back together, Kimberly watching as the muscles grew back with the skin covering it. The only thing that remained was a large scar going down the center of Trini’s stomach. 

 

Joy overtook her and Kimberly leaned down, slamming her lips to the yellow ranger’s because in that moment, nothing else mattered. Trini was alive and nothing, not even Kimberly’s bitterness, was going to keep her from celebrating. They both pulled away, resting their foreheads on each other’s and smiling like idiots. Zack smiled behind them, his arm wrapped around Tommy’s shoulders while Billy and Jason looked at each other, then blushed when their eyes connected. 

 

“Kim?”, Trini whispered, the pink ranger nodding through tears.

 

“What is it, Trini?”, her eyes had yet to open, but she didn’t need them to. She could feel Trini’s breath on her forehead, making a smile break out on her face.

 

The tiny girl took in a huge amount of air, “I need help, Kim.” That make the taller girl’s eyes snap open and bore into Trini’s. They silently had a conversation with each other before Kimberly gave up.

 

“We’ll get you help. I promise.”, once Kimberly had said that, the boy helped both girls up, the pink ranger still exhausted from the battle while Trini was healing. Together, they made their way to the hospital, hand in hand and all alive. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

It had been several hours since the battle and Kimberly was stuck again in the waiting room. They had brought Trini to the hospital, sitting her down in her mom’s office to wait for the woman. When June had walked in, the rest decided to leave them to talk. All that they knew was that Trini was alive and going to tell her mother that she needed help. As it turned out, Trini’s nightmares had gotten progressively worse over the past few weeks, leaving the girl extremely vulnerable to the world. That’s why she was stumbling around town, the PTSD had finally gotten to her. 

 

Her mind had tricked her into believing that Rita was coming back and the episodes that she had were because she thought Rita was attacking her. In reality, Rita was gone and Trini wasn’t dealing with her condition properly. They were all scared for the girl, Zack bouncing his leg frantically while Billy fiddled with his fingers. Kimberly sat with Tommy and Jason was in front of the TV, watching the death count rise. 

 

Not everyone could be saved.

 

June walked in, the teens jumping to their feet as she made her way to them. Her eyes were red and the dark shades under her eyes had grown bigger. The woman rubbed her face with the palms of her hands, “Alejandro is on his way. We have to decide if we are going to medicate her from home or sent her to a facility.”

 

Nobody could do anything, but nod and June walked back to her office. There was just no way that Trini could be sent a facility, she was a power ranger. She had to protect the city in case Lord Zedd came back again. Thoughts were running rampant through all of their heads, making each of them feel worry coming from the other. It was the first time that Kimberly realized she couldn’t feel Trini’s emotions. The girl was so far gone that the link with the rest of the rangers was blocked. 

 

In order to keep herself sane, Kimberly stood up, “I’m gonna go see Mo. Tell me when they decide.” Jason was the only one who nodded at her. Kimberly walked away in the direction of the hallway that she had been down what seemed like a million times. When she reached Mo’s room, she saw that her sister was awake, flipping through the channels on the TV obviously trying to find one that wasn’t talking about the attack on Angel Grove. Again. 

 

Walking in, Kimberly hoped that Mo wouldn’t notice her until she had at least gotten all the way in the room. Why did she even try? As soon as the door opened, Mo’s eyes darted over and Kimberly finally saw how worried she was. She couldn’t help it as she ran into her sister’s arms, the two sobbing with relief that the other was ok. 

 

They cried together. 

 

When the tears had died down, Mo’s head was on Kimberly’s chest while the other girl’s cheek was resting on the top of her head. For the past few hours, silence had meant panic for Kimberly, but in this moment, it meant peace. Her sister was ok, she was ok, her friends were ok, and most importantly, Trini was alive. 

 

“Are you ok?”, Mo mumbled sleepily, not letting her eyelids close no matter how much they wanted to.

 

She felt Kimberly smile on her head, “Yes.” A few more minutes of silence passed before Mo moved, wincing when her stitches stretched. Kimberly rushed to her aid, as always, “Easy, Mo. You’ll just cause yourself more pain if you keep moving.”

 

“I know.”, Mo looked down at her bandages and then put her left hand over her heart. Strong. Her heart was finally strong. The smile that broke out on her face spread to her sister, Kimberly glad that her sister was finally smiling again. Taking her hand off of her heart, Mo turned serious, “We should probably talk about earlier.”

 

“Yeah, we should.”, Kimberly place her cheek back on top of Mo’s head. It took a second for Kimberly to figure out what to say, not wanting to hurt Mo’s feelings. The words flowed just the way she wanted them to, “I can’t forgive you for what you did and I’m not forgiving Trini either. You both really hurt me, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you guys. You’re my sister and I’ll always be able to forgive you, but I just need time.”

 

Mo went to move away from Kimberly, thinking that she wanted to get up and leave, “I understand.”

 

The other girl just frowned, pulling her twin back into her embrace and chuckling when she realized her thought process, “No, sis! That doesn’t mean I’m just gonna leave you here to get better without any support. All that I’m say is that I can’t forgive what you did. Eventually, things will get better between us, but we really have to work on them. Together.”

 

“Thank you, Kimmy.”, Mo whispered, wrapping her arms around her waist and hugging her with all the strength she had. “I’ll try.”

 

“Me too. Now, sleep, Mohini. You just had a heart transplant and need all the rest you can get.”, Kimberly smiled down at her twin, who was already passed out. Rolling her eyes, Kimberly kissed Mo’s forehead before getting out of the bed, sitting down in the chair next to it while still holding her sister’s hand. Not even a minute later there were rushed footsteps coming towards Mo’s room and the door slammed over to reveal a disheveled Stella. When she saw that Mo was alright, a sigh of relief escaped her and then her eyes landed on Kimberly. 

 

Stella backed up, hands in the air, “Don’t hurt me.” With a laugh, Kimberly stood up and moved towards the now blonde girl.

 

“Why would I hurt you?”

 

“Olivia said that if I came back then she would ‘set Kimberly loose on me’, so I figured that’s why you were here.”, Stella still looked slightly afraid making Kimberly chuckle. “I’m sorry, but I just had to make sure that Mo was ok.”

 

Kimberly just waved dismissively at her before sitting back down, “It’s all cool, Stella.” She looked down at her phone and when she glanced back up, Stella was still standing in the doorway. “You can come in, you know. I promise I’m not gonna kill you.” Stella rushed into the room, taking a seat on the edge of Mo’s bed and smiling down at the sleeping girl. That was when Kimberly noticed Olivia’s absence, “Hey, where’s Olivia?”

 

“Ummm….”, it seemed like the blonde didn’t want to continue, so Kimberly just raised an eyebrow. Stella cracked, “I may have said that I was in love with Mo and then she got all mad. We exchanged a few words before I left. I’m guessing she left after I did.” 

 

“Zack owes me 20 bucks!”, Kimberly exclaimed, laughing as she opened her messages to text the boy in black. 

 

“What?”, Stella frowned, leaning over to see who the taller girl was texting. 

 

“He said that you weren’t in love with Mo while I said you totally were.”, when she saw Stella gaping at her, she scoffed. “Oh please, Yamada. You weren’t exactly subtle about it. I mean, getting on a table in front of the entire school and announcing how great Mo is was kinda a confession in itself.”

 

“God, I don’t know why I even try.”, Stella threw her hands in the air, looking at the ceiling as if she were talking to the big man. They sat together for about an hour, Stella gazing lovingly down at Mo while Kimberly listened to the music of her phone buzzing as Zack blew it up. Eventually, her mind wandered off to what was going to happen to Trini, unrealistic outcomes popping into her head as she continued to sit there. Stella noticed. “What’s up, Kimmy?”

 

“How do you know there’s something wrong?”, Kimberly frowned, turning to the blonde girl that was sitting on her sister’s bed. 

 

“Well, the town just got attacked again, you found out that the girl you’re in love with slept with you sister, and Mo died three times in one day. I’m pretty sure that something has to be wrong.”, Stella listed off everything that happened to Kimberly today, making the girl’s jaw drop.

 

“H-how did you know about Mo and Trini?”

 

“I heard when you screamed at her this morning. Not very subtle, Hart.”, at Stella’s raised eyebrow the two began laughing, the entire situation becoming hilarious in a matter of seconds. “So, what’s wrong?”

 

“My sister died three times today, town got attacked again today, said sister slept with the love of my life, and did I mention that Trini has PTSD?”, Kimberly could definitely use a drink. 

 

“Damn. I’m sorry about shorty.”, Stella still hadn’t taken her eyes off of Mo, making Kimberly smile through all the pain.

 

“Well, I just hope that she get’s the help she needs.”, right as she said that, Mo stirred awake. Her eyes fluttered open, blinking to get adjusted to the light before she turned her head to see Stella sitting by her. 

 

“Stel!”, Mo reached out her arms, a sleepy smile on her face.

 

Stella rolled her eyes, falling into the hug, “Sup, flower girl.”

 

“You came back.”, the bedridden girl hummed into Stella’s chest, her eyelids threatening to close again. 

 

“Of course I did. I would never leave you.”, Stella rested her chin on Mo’s head, smiling when she heard the soft snores coming from her mouth. When she went to pull away, Mo frowned, pulling the girl forcefully back onto the bed and snuggling into her neck. 

 

Behind them, Kimberly chuckled at the sight, “You can stay for as long as you like, Stella. It seems like Mo could use some cuddles.” Another laugh escaped her when she saw how red Stella’s face was, enjoying the sight of the blonde being so embarrassed. Stella climbed onto the bed, Mo smiling contently as she balled her hands into the girl’s leather jacket with her head still in Stella’s neck. 

 

Before Kimberly could take a picture, Jason burst into the room, “They decided.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> So there wasn't a lot of reaction to the last chapter which I guess is because of the shock. It was a pretty big chapter, I have to admit, and it revealed a lot. Olivia left, Trini was found, Kimberly confronted Mo, and the battle began. I hope that you guys don't hate me for the last chapter, but I really thought that I was doing what was best for the story. If you don't like it then I would be happy to rewrite it. I hope that you all continue to follow the story and enjoy what I have planned next. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and supporting. Love you guys! <3
> 
> tumblr: gayprincess02


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump.... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to let me know what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

_ 5 months later…. _

 

Kimberly stood in front of the building, her anxiety reaching dangerous levels as she waited. It had been a while and things had changed. Well, only a little bit. Jason and Billy had officially started to date, Zack was harboring a crush against Tommy, and Mo had a new person in her life. Since she had been released from the hospital, Kimberly saw the return of her wonderful sister. Mo was finally the happy and relaxed girl that she had always known. 

 

The gate in front of her opened, and she straightened her back, checking her hair and makeup in the car side mirror. Footsteps echoed through the air, making Kimberly momentarily stop breathing. There before her stood Trini. Everything about her was the exact same, even that shimmer was back in her eyes. When she saw Kimberly, a smile spread across her face and she bolted to the taller girl. Arms wrapped around her waist, making Trini feel at home once again. Joy took over and the taller girl spun her around, giggles coming from the both of them. 

 

Pulling back, Kimberly brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, “Hey, Trini.”

 

“Sup, Hart.” Trini responded goofily, unraveling her arms from the girl’s neck and planting her feet back on the ground. “Why aren’t my parents here to pick me up?” she questioned, looking around as if they were going to pop out from somewhere to surprise her. 

 

“Your mom and dad both got stuck in traffic, so they got me,” Kimberly raised an eyebrow, “Is that a problem?”

 

“Nope. Not at all,” Trini giggled before taking her bag from her shoulder and tossing it to the Hart girl. “Let’s go, Hart. I wanna sleep in my own bed again.” That was something Trini never thought she would say again. Ignoring it, Trini hopped into Kimberly’s car, the taller girl chuckling before doing the same. While one would think the drive home would have been awkward, it actually wasn’t. They laughed about stories from the past and stories that the other one didn’t know. One story in particular almost made Kimberly slam on the breaks. 

 

There was silence for a few moments as Kimberly processed the information that Trini had just told her. How in the….why did she….what?

 

It took her a second to realize that Trini was trying to get her attention, “Yo, Hart!” Kimberly snapped her head over, making the small girl look at her in confusion. “What’s wrong? What did I say?”

 

“You said Olivia came to visit you, right?” her tone was accusatory enough for Trini to put her hands in the air defensively. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Unbelievable!” Kimberly drove on, ignoring her anger at the blonde who was once her friend. 

 

“Why is that such a problem?” Trini asked, still not fully understanding what was going on. Was there a reason why Olivia shouldn’t have visited her? The girl was her best friend after all. 

 

“I’ll explain later,” Kimberly spoke as they pulled into the driveway. “We’re here,” Trini was out of the car before Kimberly could even get the words out, the tiny girl running up to the door and slamming it open. At the moment she opened the door, Jason was walking by with oven mitts on and a dish of lasagna in his hands. Zack was putting on a party hat and Billy was trying to figure out the music system. Across the room, Mo and Stella were hanging up a ‘Welcome Home, Trini!’ sign while Charlie and Wen were setting down the cake on the table. 

 

Everyone was silent, Trini feeling tears come to her eyes at the sight of her friends all making a welcome home party for her. She normally didn’t get this emotional. Behind her, Kimberly walked up with Trini’s bag over her shoulder and saw the scene before her, slapping a hand to her forehead.

 

“I told you guys that we would be back by 2:30!” she groaned, all of them looking guiltily at her. Mo stepped down from the chair she stood on, making her way over to Trini and rolling her eyes.

 

“It’s not my fault our friends are lazy asses,” Mo pointed behind her with her thumb and turned to Trini, wrapping her in a hug. “Welcome home, Trini!”

 

“Thanks,” Trini whispered into Mo’s shoulder before stepping out of the hug, only to be wrapped up in the arms of Zack Taylor, who was crying.

 

“Crazy girl!” he swung her around, not even giving the girl a chance to wrap her arms around him. “I missed you,” his voice cracked slightly, making Trini’s tough girl facade fall as she reciprocated the hug. 

 

“Me too, Z-man.” they pulled away and hugs were exchanged between everyone else, the Hart twins standing by the door with smiles on their faces.

 

“Does she know yet?” Mo whispered to Kimberly, her voice turning serious.

 

Kimberly shook her head, turning to narrow her eyes at her sister, “No and she isn’t gonna until I say so, got it?” With a nod from Mo, Kimberly walked over to where the party was and happily joined in the festivities. Seeing her girlfriend all alone by the door, Stella placed her cup down on the table and went to stand next to her.

 

“What’s wrong, flower girl?” when she felt Stella’s arm wrap around her shoulders, she smiled slightly, ducking her head down to hide the blush.

 

“Nothing. Let’s just go have fun, mkay?” Mo turned in her girlfriend’s arms, planting what was supposed to be a quick kiss on her lips until Stella leaned in more. A few feet away, Trini watched with a smirk, debating on whether or not to disturb their kiss. 

 

Zack made that decision for her, “Oh lovebirds!” Their heads snapped over to the boy, Stella glaring at him while Mo just blushed. “You can make out later, but let’s party now!” And party they did.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

“Stop being such a baby and pick it up!” Stella yelled at Charlie, who was refusing to help her carry one of the chairs into her new apartment. 

 

“Are you kidding?! That thing weighs a ton and I’m not breaking my arms for you!” Charlie exclaimed, turning away to prove his point. Stella’s eyebrow twitched with frustration, the girl getting ready to strangle him when she felt the other side get lifted up. 

 

Trini had it in her arms, “Alright, let’s go.” This moment made Stella eternally gratefully for Trini as they carried it into the elevator and into the room. Setting it down, Stella breathed out a sigh of relief. 

 

“Thanks, shorty. I never knew Charlie could be so stubborn,” next to her, Trini snorted and crossed her arms.

 

“I think he learned a few things from Mo and Kimberly,” the two broke into fits of laughter, not noticing that said sisters were entering the apartment with some of Mo’s bags.

 

“Who learned what from us?” Mo walked in, raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend who just leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

 

“Nothing, babe.” and with that, Stella grabbed Trini and they went back downstairs to get the rest of the furniture. 

 

Kimberly stood next to Mo, smirk on her face, “Wonder what those two are up to.”

 

“If Stella is thinking then that’s a danger in itself,” Mo admitted, dragging her feet over to her new bedroom. She was met with Stella’s guitars lying on the bed, and laundry already spread out on the floor. “Are you kidding me? It’s only been one day!” Mo rolled her eyes, setting down her bags by the doorway. 

 

“Apparently, that’s how long it takes,” Kimberly commented, eyes examining the disaster area in front of her. Stepping into the room, she placed the remainder of her sister’s things by the dresser and placed a hand on Mo’s shoulder. “You’ll get used to it, sis.”

 

Mo just turned around, putting her forehead on Kimberly’s shoulder, “I don’t think I ever will.” Her sister laughed, patting the back of her head comfortingly before they heard a crash, making Mo look up in fear. 

 

“Stella!” the girl was out of the room before Kimberly could even blink. When she walked into the room, she was met with the sight of Stella holding her foot while Trini was pushing her back on the sofa. Beside them, Mo was rummaging through various boxes in search of the first aid kit. Once she found it, she was next to her girlfriend, sliding her shoe off to reveal a cut running down the center of Stella’s foot. “How did this happen?!” Mo frantically pulled out the supplies she needed, cleaning the wound.

 

“The table just dropped and landed on Stella’s foot,” Trini kept her hands on Stella’s shoulder, keeping her from standing up.

 

“I’m fine, Mo. Really,” Stella tried convincing her girlfriend, but to no avail. For the next minute, Mo patched up her foot with a frown that Stella thought was adorable. After she finished, she glanced up at Stella, an unimpressed look on her face.

 

“You,” she pointed at her. “Are not going to be carrying anything else into this apartment. I told you we should have just gotten a moving company.”

 

Stella huffed, crossing her arms, “Why pay people to move things in for me when I can do it myself?”

 

It was a rhetorical question, but Mo being Mo, still answered, “Because you can’t do it yourself. That’s the whole reason we called Charlie, who I see wasn’t the best person to call.”

 

“I’ll call Jason and Zack,” Kimberly pulled out her phone, waving a hand for Trini to come outside with her. The door closed and Mo began putting all the items back into the first aid kit, Stella trying to get her attention. Her girlfriend just ignored her, deciding to start unpacking the boxes and leave Stella on the couch for a little while.

 

Hours passed with Jason and Zack carrying in the rest of the furniture, Trini assisting Mo and Kimberly with unpacking everything else. Stella, however, remained where she was, a pout on her face as she watched everyone around her unpack her apartment. In the end, they were all gone by 10:00, Mo plopping down next to her and resting her head on her shoulder. She couldn’t resist, placing her arm on Mo’s shoulders and pulling the girl closer to her. Eventually, Mo was sitting on her lap, face hidden in Stella’s neck as the TV played in the background. 

 

“I hope you aren’t asleep already, Mohini.” Stella broke the silence, the girl in her lap huffing at the use of her full name. 

 

“Well, thanks for waking me up, Yamada.” Mo retorted, pulling her head out of the other girl’s neck in order to glare at her. 

“We need to talk about earlier,” Stella tilted her head to the side.

 

Mo groaned, “Yeah, I guess we do.”

 

“Ok then,” Stella got serious, “Why were you mad at me?”

 

“Because I told you we should have just gotten a moving company to help, but no. Instead, you had to bring in everything yourself and in the end you got hurt!” 

 

“I know that I was stubborn and I’m sorry about that, but I really thought I could get everything in here by myself,” when she noticed the other girl not looking at her, she grabbed her chin, making their eyes meet. “Please forgive me?”

 

With a roll of her eyes, Mo wrapped her arms around Stella’s neck, “Of course.” She then pulled her into a deep kiss, switching her position so that she was straddling the other girl. Things got more heated until Stella had Mo in her arms, making her way towards the bedroom. Their bedroom.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Move in day for Kimberly and Trini was less eventful, considering they weren’t moving into an apartment, but a dorm. Plus, they had super strength. Everything was in their room by lunchtime and the two found themselves sitting in a diner not far from Angel Grove University campus. While they still had feelings for each other, neither one had acted on them, waiting for the right time.

 

“So, how is Mo’s heart?” Trini stole another tater tot from Kimberly’s plate, popping it in her mouth. 

 

“Well, her body didn’t reject the heart, which is good. Everything is going well as far as we know-Stop it!” Kimberly glared at her, slapping her hand when she reached for her plate again. “But, yeah. I thought I already told you that she was doing well?”

 

Trini hummed, “Yes, you did, but you failed to mention that she was dating Stella!”

 

“Oh, I did?” when she received a nod, Kimberly shrugged. “Mo’s dating Stella.”

 

“Little late for that, Hart.” Trini threw a fry at her, the taller girl gasping when ketchup got on her shirt.

 

“Really?” she looked up to see Trini attempting to hold in a laugh, her body shaking. “You are so going to get it!” Kimberly grabbed an ice cube from her empty glass, leaning forward and shoving it down her friend’s shirt, smirking when Trini squeaked. 

 

“Cold! Cold! Cold!” Trini reached down her shirt, searching for the source of the cold. Once she had recovered from the shock, the ice cube finally melting, she narrowed her eyes at the pink ranger. “It’s on, Hart.” The two began throwing food at each other, Kimberly’s burger slapping Trini in the face while Trini sprayed ketchup at her. Soon, the manager stormed out of the kitchen, yelling at the two of them before escorting both of the girls out of the diner. They laughed all the way back to their dorm, collapsing on their beds while holding their stomachs.

 

Catching her breath, Kimberly looked over at her friend, “I’m guessing we won’t be welcomed back there for a long time.”

 

“I don’t think so,” Trini gasped out, sitting up on her bed and looking around the room that was now theirs. Her band posters were on one side while Kimberly’s side was covered with pictures of family and friends. There was picture in particular that caught Trini’s attention and she walked over to it, detaching it from the wall. It was of her and Kimberly, kissing together in the Pit. When others had asked,  they had said they took the picture with a green screen behind them. “I forgot about this,” she whispered, thumb tracing lightly over their faces.

 

“I didn’t,” Kimberly avoided the shorter girl’s eyes when she looked at her.

 

“Shouldn’t we….I don’t know…. talk about it?” Trini asked, putting the picture between them as she sat down next to Kimberly on the bed. 

 

“What’s there to talk about?” Kimberly remained impassive.

 

“Maybe how we both still have feelings for each other and now we are rooming together in college,” Trini felt slightly offended at Kimberly’s response, but didn’t let it get to her.

 

“Right.” 

 

“I still have feelings for you, Kim.” Trini admitted, gauging the other girl’s reaction.

 

Kimberly only shrugged, “Ditto.”

 

Wrong answer.

 

“Really? I tell you I’m still in love with you and you say ‘ditto’?!” 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know what to say!” Kimberly put her hands up defensively, eyes wide. 

 

“Whatever,” Trini got off the bed, grabbing her jacket and her phone.

 

“Where are you going, Trini?” Kimberly stayed where she was, not even attempting to stop the girl.

 

Trini snorted, “Out.” The door slammed behind her, Kimberly jumping at the noise. A tear slipped down her face as she stared at the picture. They had a long road ahead of them. Would they ever get back to each other?

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Trini remembered Zack mentioning that Lemonade Mouth was performing at a bar in downtown, so when she walked in, she was met with open arms. Everyone ran to hug her, welcoming her to the band’s first performance since she was back. There was a bit of nostalgia around her, being surrounded by her fellow rangers and watching a band perform. Only, it was also a little odd. Olivia wasn’t at the front. Why was that? Where was she? Did they kick her out? She wasn’t given enough time to think as Mo sat down on the chair by the microphone, Stella sitting next to her while Wen and Charlie went to their respective instruments.

 

Claps filled the bar, Mo waving at all of them and adjusting the mic. “Thank you all for coming out tonight.” More hoots and hollars.

 

“Anything for you, baby!” a drunk man shouted and Trini could see Stella’s eyebrow twitching from where she was sitting.

 

“Sorry buddy, but she’s taken.” Stella grabbed Mo’s hand, the other girl trying to hide her tinted cheeks. 

 

“Anyway, tonight we are going to be singing a song that I wrote during a very hard time in my life. Basically, 5 months ago….”

 

The door to the bar opened.

 

“I had a heart attack and one of the people that I loved very dearly walked out on me. So this song is for them,” Mo turned around, nodding at Wen who began playing the piano. As he played, Mo began:

 

_ All along it was a fever _

 

_ A cold sweat hot-headed believer _

 

_ I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something" _

 

_ He said, "If you dare, come a little closer" _

 

_ Round and around and around and around we go _

_ Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know _

_ Not really sure how to feel about it _

_ Something in the way you move _

_ Makes me feel like I can't live without you _

_ It takes me all the way _

_ I want you to stay _

Mo’s voice faded out and Stella’s came in:

_ It's not much of a life you're living _

_ It's not just something you take it's given _

_ Round and around and around and around we go _

_ Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know _

_ Not really sure how to feel about it _

_ Something in the way you move _

_ Makes me feel like I can't live without you _

_ It takes me all the way _

_ I want you to stay _

Together they sang the rest:

_ Ooh, ooh, ooh, the reason I hold on _

_ Ooh, ooh, ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone _

_ Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving _

_ 'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving _

_ Not really sure how to feel about it _

_ Something in the way you move _

_ Makes me feel like I can't live without you _

_ It takes me all the way _

_ I want you to stay, stay _

_ I want you to stay, hooh _

Wen stopped played and everyone clapped, the band taking their bows before walking off the stage. After the performance, Trini was left with a lot of questions. Who left Mo? Why did they leave? Suddenly she felt a presence near her that she hadn’t felt in a long time. Blonde flashed by her, heading in the direction of Mo. 

Next to her, Trini heard Jason whisper, “Oh shit.” In front of them, the rangers all watched as Olivia made a beeline for her former girlfriend. This was not gonna end well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I gotta say, I'm not too proud of this chapter. It wasn't exactly how I would have liked it, but it still has a great amount of importance to the story. Honestly, I hope you guys liked it though. Next chapter, some stuff is gonna go down between Mo and Olivia. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting! Love you guys! <3
> 
> tumblr: gayprincess02
> 
> Song from chapter was "Stay" by Rihanna


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything begins to fall apart as Olivia returns. Two people reconnect and a memory resurfaces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you want to happen next and leave feedback. Enjoy!

It had been almost an hour since Trini had walked out of their dorm and Kimberly was starting to get worried. Sure, Zack had sent her a text saying that the girl was with them at the Lemonade Mouth concert, but it didn’t ease her mind. She still remembers the day she had to watch Trini get shipped off to that facility.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

_ After Jason had burst into Mo’s hospital room, Kimberly ran as fast as she could to June’s office, knowing that they would be there. When she reached the room, June was standing outside the door with Alejandro, a somber look on both of their faces. There was no questioning it. They had decided.  _

 

_ Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kimberly stepped forward, “Can I see her before she goes?” A nod from both of them. The door creaked when she opened it, causing Trini’s attention to shift from the wall to her ex-girlfriend and fellow ranger. Their eyes connected and without warning, Kimberly leapt into the small girl’s arms, keeping her tears at bay for the moment. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help you, Trini.” _

 

_ “It’s not your fault, Kim.” Trini whispered through her hair, pulling back slightly to stare at the pink ranger’s face. “I didn’t get help when I should have and that’s why it got so bad.” _

 

_ “I should have see it,” Kimberly mumbled, but Trini immediately put a stop to those thoughts. _

 

_ “Kim,” the girl’s eyes reached hers and she smiled. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry. It’s only a few months.” _

 

_ “Ok,” Kimberly nodded, just pulling Trini back in for another tight hug. Once Kimberly had taken a seat next to her, Trini decided that it was time. Quickly, she pulled out the yellow coin from her pocket, reaching for Kimberly’s hand and placing it in her palm. Confused brown eyes shot back up to her, forcing her to remain strong as she explained. _

 

_ “I want you to take care of this while I’m gone. I can’t be a ranger right now,” the words left her and Kimberly furiously shook her head, going to shove the coin back into Trini’s hand when the other girl kept Kimberly’s hand in place. “You know it’s true, Kimberly.” _

 

_ The taller girl glanced down at the coin, “Will you come back?” _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ “Will you come back?” Kimberly asked again, looking back up at Trini. “When you get out, will you come back? Will you still want to be a ranger with us?” _

 

_ Trini turned in her seat, letting one single tear leave, “I can’t answer that now. Just keep the coin safe, ok?” _

 

_ “Fine,” Kimberly roughly stood from her chair, having the full intention of leaving on a negative note when something pulled her back. Even later, she wouldn’t know what it was that made her wrap Trini into another hug and whisper, “I love you, Trini.” _

 

_ “I love you too, princess.” the yellow ranger whispered back before pushing her away slightly, nodding towards the door. Slowly, Kimberly exited the room, clutching the yellow coin in her hand. She didn’t even acknowledge June and Alejandro because she sprinted back to the waiting room, where she knew Jason would be waiting with the others. And he was. All three boys got up from their chairs, walking over to her with faces filled with regret.  _

 

_ Zack was the first to speak, “How is she?” _

 

_ “I don’t know, Zack. She hides everything too well,” Kimberly muttered, wanting so badly to punch his tooth out. She wouldn’t make that mistake again. Her comment made them duck their heads down, showing how disappointed in themselves they were.  _

 

_ “I can’t believe they’re sending her away,” Billy shook his head, not wanting to believe the situation.  _

 

_ “It’s so that she can get better, Billy,” when he looked up at her, she smiled. “We want her to get better. Then she can be the same old Trini that we knew before.” _

 

_ “She’s never gonna be the same Trini,” Zack spun around, going back to his seat with his eyes remaining on the ground. Billy trailed behind him and when Jason was about to follow, Kimberly grabbed his wrist. Just as Trini had done with her, she opened his hand and placed the item in his palm. Except there wasn’t just a yellow coin in his hand. _

 

_ “Wha-but, Kim….” Jason stared at the coins he was holding. Pink and yellow glowed up at him, attacking his eyes with such force that he had to squint.  _

 

_ Kimberly just sighed, “Trini’s not the only one who needs to get better.” That was all she said before she found herself speed walking back towards Mo’s room. She settled back in the chair by her sister’s bed, Stella and Mo still cuddled up together. As she laid her head back, eyelids growing heavy, she realized that this is exactly what she needed. A break. _

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

When she finished remembering, Kimberly realized that her phone was ringing and it was Jason calling her. Picking up her phone, she answered and listened quietly to Jason’s frantic talking, eventually telling him to calm down so that she could understand what he was saying. All that she had to hear was Olivia in order to be jumping from the bed and storming from her dorm. Did she hate the blonde for leaving her sister heartbroken? Yes, definitely. And she sure as hell didn’t want Trini finding out what happened between Olivia and Mo like this. Technically, Kimberly was supposed to tell Trini when she got back, but seeing the smaller girl back to her old self made her second guess it. That was obviously the wrong choice. Bursting through the doors of the bar, Kimberly was met with the stench of alcohol and all of her friends holding Stella back from a figure who had their back to Kimberly. 

 

She still knew who it was, so she shouted out, “Olivia!” The girl whipped around, smiling when she saw Kimberly.

 

“Hey, Kim,” Olivia waved meekly, but her hand dropped when brown eyes narrowed into a glare. Before Kimberly could even take a step forward, Trini was grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the bar. They stood outside the door, the small girl’s foot tapping while Kimberly kept her eyes trained on the door. 

 

“Kimberly!” Trini snapped her fingers in front of the brunette’s eyes, an irritated look on her face. Finally, she had the taller girl’s attention and she huffed, “I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past two minutes!”

 

“Oh,” Kimberly mumbled under her breath, turning her head to look at the door once more before returning to Trini, “Sorry.”

 

“It’s whatever,” the small girl waved her hand dismissively, picking at her cuticles. 

 

Kimberly squinted at her, placing a hand over Trini’s, “Obviously it’s not. Why did you want to get my attention, T?”

 

Trini pursed her lips, trying to figure out how to ask what she wanted without coming off as rude. Oh, what the hell, “Why didn’t you fucking tell me that Olivia left Angel Grove?!” Kimberly’s heart stopped, face paling as she gulped. What was her reason again? It was a good reason but for some reason Kimberly couldn’t remember that reason. Was she saying reason too much? Probably.

 

“Um….uhhhh….”

 

“Alright, you wanna try that again, sweetie?” Trini mocked, leaning forward slightly with fake sympathy. Kimberly was too nervous to roll her eyes and chose to just gulp again. A sigh escaped the small girl, her index finger and thumb going up to pinch the bridge of her nose, “I can ask you or I can ask Stella. Who’s it gonna be, Hart?”

 

“Me!” the taller girl shouted without even thinking about it, immediately wincing afterwards at how stupid that was. At least if Stella told her then Trini would get the full story clearly whereas Kimberly knew she was gonna stumble over every single word. 

 

Trini chuckled, waving for her to go on, “Ok, then tell me.”

 

Just one more gulp and she would be fine. Maybe another one. Suddenly her throat was dry and she gulped again. 

 

“I swear to God, Hart, if you gulp one more time-”

 

“Sorry!” Kimberly interrupted. “Um….so Olivia kinda left.”

 

“I got that.”

 

“Yeah and it was before you went all….”

 

“Nuttzo?” Trini rolled her eyes, “Yep, I got that too.”

 

Kimberly took a deep breath and began recounting the events as Mo had told them to her, “Alright, so Stella came to visit Mo and after she had fallen asleep, Olivia walked in on Stella whispering about how in love with Mo she was.”

 

Trini winced. 

 

“Exactly. Let’s just say, Olivia didn’t take it so well and ended up screaming at Stella to get out, and never come back. Being a good friend, Stella left and then Olivia followed suit after like thirty minutes. She never said goodbye to anyone and we thought she died in the attack,” Kimberly paused for a second, allowing Trini to take the words in. 

 

“Then how come you didn’t freak out when I told you that she came to visit me if you thought she was dead?” 

 

“Because we found out that she wasn’t dead after Wen visited her grandmother who said she was staying with her father, who had just been released from prison.” Kimberly confirmed, the small girl in front of her looking like a kicked puppy.

 

“She lied,” Trini whispered to herself, fists clenching by her side.

 

Kimberly immediately noticed that the girl was about to have an attack of some kind, anger or panic or anxiety, and took a small step forward, “Trini, it’s fine. She’s back now.”

 

Trini groaned with frustration, squeezing her eyes shut, “No, no no no.  _ No _ ! She lied to me! How could she do that?!” 

 

“Wait, wait,” Kimberly placed her hands on Trini’s shoulders, making brown eyes snap up to hers. “What exactly did Olivia lie about?”

 

“She said that her dad was still in prison and that she was still in town! She even dared to say that she was back together with Mo, but then came back saying that they broke up.” Trini’s words made Kimberly’s arms go limp, dropping by her sides as she gaped at the small girl in front of her.

 

“Why would she lie? We searched everywhere to see if we could find her, but she wasn’t anywhere,” Kimberly, mainly, mumbled to herself. 

 

“I’m gonna kill her!” Trini went to storm back into the bar when a voice came up behind her.

 

“Only if Stella doesn’t kill her first,” the small girl whipped around to see Mo standing behind her, smirk on her face with a fuming Stella next to her. Just the look on her face made Kimberly and Trini retreat a few steps. 

 

“Stupid fucking-” Stella started, but didn’t get to finish as Mo was placing a hand on her cheek.

 

“It’s over now, Stel.” with just one raised eyebrow, Stella broke, reaching up to place her hand over Mo’s. It was then that Kimberly noticed the brunette’s bloody hand and she gasped, rushing over and grasping it in her own.

 

“Did you punch her?!” Kimberly asked, the shock of the situation taking over as she carefully examined Stella’s hand. 

 

Mo huffed, “No, she punched Zack.” From behind her Trini began hysterically laughing while Stella fought off a smile. 

 

“Well, he should learn that when you’re going to pick up an angry woman, you don’t grab their boob!” Stella went to cross her arms, but Kimberly refused to let her hand go. At that moment, the door to the bar opened and a groaning Zack stumbled through the exit, his nose bleeding profusely. The whole scene made Trini laugh harder, reaching her arm out to the wall for support while the other clutched her stomach. 

 

“If you weren’t so short then I wouldn’t have grabbed it!” Zack growled nasally, Billy holding tissues to his nose.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, let me just go get my stilts so that it will be easier for you to pick me up the next time I get pissed,” Stella rolled her eyes, her teeth grinding in her closed mouth. The boy went to say something else when Charlie and Wen came through the door, both of them arguing.

 

“I can’t believe you broke my sticks! That was my last pair!” Charlie screeched, holding up four pieces of broken wood in the air. 

 

Wen just shoved the boy, “At least you can buy more sticks for like twenty dollars! Do you know how much it’s going to cost me to get a new piano?”

 

“For the last time, it wasn’t me!” Charlie then pointed his finger at the brunette with dyed blonde hair. “It was Stella!”

 

“Hold it right there, chubby!” Stella flipped around, hand being tugged away from one of the fretting twins. “I technically did not break Wen’s precious piano, aka the closest thing he will ever get to a girlfriend.”

 

“I’ll have you know that Stacy asked me for my number the other day!” Wen pointed out, puffing his chest.

 

Stella let out a sound of disbelief, “Really? Stacy who?”

 

Wen growled, stomping his foot, “Dammit, Stella!”

 

“And for the record, Zack is the one who fell on the piano,” Stella said. Wen gasped, turning to glare at the still bleeding boy.

 

Zack swatted Billy’s hands away, “Only after Stella punched me!” Jason took this moment to walk through the door, running a hand through his blonde locks.

 

“Well it looks like we’re never allowed back here again,” he sighed out, only to have every pair of eyes turn to glare at him.

 

“Shut up, Jason!” they all simultaneously yelled. Jason put his hands in the air defensively and everyone began arguing. 

 

“ENOUGH!” a voice screamed, all heads turning to see Olivia standing there, Tommy by her side. Throughout the whole ordeal, Trini had continued laughing and it was only just now that she was able to catch her breath, standing up straight. When she saw Olivia, she growled along with Stella and Kimberly.

 

But before the other two could do anything, Trini was running through the crowd of her friends and standing in front of Olivia. 

 

“You lied,” Trini’s voice was low and deep, making everyone behind her take a step back. “I thought that you were my best friend, but you lied.”

 

Olivia sighed sadly, “Trini, I had to.”

 

“No, you didn’t. From the very beginning you could have been honest with me, but you weren’t. Instead, you chose to lie and say that everything was ok when it wasn’t. Did our friendship me that little to you? Why couldn’t you just tell me that you had left town and your dad was back? Or that you and Mo were never back together? Why did you lie?” Trini questioned, looking broken once again. This was something that Kimberly never wanted to see, the whole thing just making her want to shield Trini from the rest of the world. She knew what it was like to find out that your friends were never really your friends and she also knew that it hurt like a bitch. 

 

Mo closed her eyes beside her, placed a hand on her heart to calm herself down before walking up next to Trini, “I think it’s time for you to go, Olivia.”

 

“Mo, please, I just wanna talk.” Olivia reached out a hand, but it was slapped away by Stella, who looked even more infuriated than before. 

 

“If you take one step near my girlfriend, I will kill you,” Stella spoke through gritted teeth, having no patience for the blonde in front of her. “Leave.”

 

Olivia nodded glumly, turning around and going to walk down the street when she stopped, whispering, “I’m sorry.” Once again, she was gone. Tommy ran over to Zack hugging him tightly while everyone else began taking deep breaths to calm themselves. Slowly, everyone began to leave and soon it was only Mo and Stella on the street. 

 

“Mo-”

 

“We will talk about this at home, just get the car.” Mo’s voice was soft, but Stella could detect the hidden fury underneath the surface. As she went to get the car, as Mo had told her to do, she knew that when they got back she was going to be in so much trouble.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Trini slammed open the door to her and Kimberly’s dorm, the taller girl jumping and following into the room with wide eyes. One thing that they hadn’t taught Trini when she was in the institution was how to deal with anger that was directed at your best friend. How could Olivia just lie to her about everything? If they were really friends, then she wouldn’t have done that to Trini. Especially when she was in such a vulnerable state.

 

Suddenly, Trini felt another surge of anger and grabbed the first thing she saw, which ended up being Kimberly’s pink lamp, throwing it across the room. The sound of it smashing against the wall made her feel better, the girl reaching for more things. Posters were torn from the walls, objects were being destroyed until it stopped. In Trini’s hands was a picture of her and Olivia, before this whole mess. They looked so happy. Neither one knew the storm that would ruin their friendship, leaving Trini the only one trying to repair the damage. 

 

Kimberly slowly walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and catching her when her knees finally gave out. Together, they slid down onto the floor, Trini twisting in her ex’s arms to bury her head into the taller girl’s chest. It seemed like hours before the tiny girl pulled away, looking at Kimberly with teary brown eyes.

 

“Why does everyone always lie to me?” she asked, voice cracking at the end of the sentence. “First it was you then it was Mo and now it’s my best friend. It’s always me that gets lied to.”

 

Kimberly pulled her back in, pressing a kiss to her hair, “Not always, Trini. This is just how humans are. We lie to save our own skin and in order to make it seem like our lives are going great, when in reality they suck ass.”

 

Trini chuckled, clutching to Kimberly’s pink shirt, “At least you realize it. You might be the only decent human on this earth Kimberly Hart.” At that Kimberly laughed, making Trini smile as her laugh was one of Trini’s favorite sounds in the whole world.

 

“I think there are some people who are better than me, babe. In all honesty, I’m probably one of the worst people in the world.”

 

“Not in my eyes,” Trini looked up again, their eyes connecting. A spark was once more ignited between them and suddenly, Kimberly let those three words slip from her mouth.

 

“I love you,” after they had left, she expected for Trini to get up and run, like she would have in the past, but it never happened. Instead, she felt a soft pair of lips on hers and realized that Trini was kissing her. She firmly responded, relishing in how it felt to kiss the small girl once more. It was almost as if the girl before her was a drug. Trini’s lips were a drug to Kimberly. 

 

Finally, Trini detached their lips, tangling a hand in Kimberly’s hair and looking her directly in the eyes, “I love you too.” That was when things began to get heated, Trini moving to straddle Kimberly’s waist until eventually the girl in pink was picking up Trini, whose legs were wrapped around her, and carrying her over to her bed. They spent the night together, getting to know the new them and falling in love all over again.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Stella stood quietly behind Mo as she unlocked the door, the whole car ride back to the apartment filled with the same silence. The door opened and the couple stepped through, Mo waiting until Stella had closed the door before turning around. It was clear that she was pissed. 

 

And so Mo began, “What the hell was that back there? Did you have to make a scene like that?!”

 

Stella didn’t flinch, didn’t move. There wasn’t any trace of emotion on her face as her girlfriend yelled at her.

 

None of that deterred Mo, “Olivia was our friend! She still is, but instead of welcoming her back you decide that you’re going to attack her.”

 

“She just left you!” Stella finally spoke, taking a step forward. “After you had that heart attack she just left you there without a care. Olivia only cared about herself in that moment.”

 

“And when has she ever done that before?” Mo’s question made Stella snap her mouth shut. “No, I’m serious, Stella. When has Olivia ever worried about herself over someone else?”

 

Nothing.

 

“See! Out of all of us, Olivia is the most selfless person. Not once has she ever mentioned any of her own problems and always makes sure that we are ok. Do you remember how reluctant she was to tell us about her dad?” 

 

Guilt washed over Stella, the girl looking at anything but Mo.

 

Mo snorted sarcastically, “But you didn’t care about that did you? All you cared about was making sure that she knew how angry YOU were at her leaving.”

 

“I wasn’t the only one,” Stella quickly interrupted, “Charlie and Wen were angry too. It was never just me and you know it. You know that at some point you were angry at her for abandoning you in that hospital.”

 

“That’s the thing, Stella. She never really abandoned me. If I’m being truthful here, I was more mad at you three than I ever was at Olivia.”

 

Stella stumbled back, “Wha-what?”

 

“You guys abandoned me when I needed you most, not saying that Olivia didn’t either, but still. All three of you left me and didn’t even contact me until she told you what happened. It wasn’t until that point that you actually cared,” Mo shook her head, tears threatening to spill.

 

“That….that’s not true,” Stella’s voice wavered.

 

“It is,” Mo sounded calm until Stella went to respond. Finally, she broke, “You didn’t have to see what she did! She had to sit there and watch me die! I remember her being there! Before Kimberly came running in, it was Olivia who stood there and had to watch as I died in front of her. Not you or Charlie or Wen had to see any of that. Instead, you got to see me when I was awake and alive. You didn’t sit there for over ten hours and wonder if I was going to live or not. You only felt guilty after and you had the comfort of knowing that I would be able to forgive you.”

“She didn’t. For probably what seemed like an eternity, Olivia had to sit there with my twin sister and friends, and hope that I would pull through so that she could tell me one last time how much she loved me. Yes, you sat there through my therapy and my recovery, but you didn’t sit there and watch me die. That’s something you should’ve thought about before you went over to her, screaming about how much of a bastard she was.”

 

Stella stood there, processing Mo’s words and letting her tears fall. Everything that she just said was right, Stella didn’t have to sit through that. When she arrived at the hospital, she knew that Mo was alright, but it wasn’t the same for Olivia. A thought popped into her head, making her eyes snap up to see Mo’s broken brown ones.

 

“Are you still in love with her?” it was Mo’s turn to be surprised, her face looking shocked and then going back to looking pissed.

 

“What type of a ques-” Stella held up a hand to stop her.

 

“Are you still in love with her?” each word was said slowly and the tone of Stella’s voice was cold, almost accusatory. Mo closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Was she? Over the past few months, she had all put forgotten about her feelings for the blonde. She had suppressed them in favor of letting her love for Stella come into the light. Now, that decision was coming back to bite her right in the ass.

 

Opening her eyes, Mo hung her head, “There is a part of me that always will. I’ll always love Olivia.”

 

“Do….do you love me?” Stella sounded so pleading, broken. But at that moment, Mo couldn’t give her an answer. Spinning around, Stella opened the door, going to leave when her girlfriend called out to her.

 

“Stella….”

 

When she didn’t say anything else, Stella huffed, “I’m going out.” The wood slammed behind her and she stormed down the hallway, leaving Mo to sob in their shared apartment. About a minute later, Mo turned, numbly walking towards the cabinet that she knew was filled with what she needed. Mo searched through all the bottles, grabbing the first one that she recognized and plopped down on the couch. Her heart was fine now, so what was the harm in one drink? As she drank her sorrows away, Mo didn’t remember the bottle of painkillers on her bedside table and didn’t hear Kimberly’s voice yelling at her to stop in the back of her mind.

 

Instead, she did exactly what she wanted to do. Forget. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Oh my gosh! I am going to miss writing for this story sooooooo much! It's like my baby and I love it will all my heart. Luckily, I will be announcing something at the end of the next chapter so I hope you all stay tuned to see how this story ends. I have loved writing this journey and having you guys along for the ride. Eh, I'll get all sappy next chapter. FYI, I will totally be crying when I post the last chapter. If you have any questions about this chapter or past chapters, please feel free to ask.
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting! Love you guys! <3
> 
> tumblr: gayprincess02


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always tell me what you thought of the ending and leave feedback. Enjoy!

Olivia walked through the door of her dad’s apartment, the scent of his signature dish filling her nose and making a small smile appear. A tall, broad shouldered man with blonde hair poked his head from the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear when he saw his daughter. Quickly, he swept her into his arms, a giggle escaping her as she hugged him back. When he pulled back, Olivia’s red eyes and blotchy cheeks told him everything that he needed to know.

 

With a sigh, he stroked her cheek and wiped away the trail left behind by her tears. “I’m guessing that it didn’t go well.”

 

“No,” Olivia put her eyes on the floor. 

 

“So, Mo told you that she didn’t feel the same,” he gave her a sympathetic look, but Olivia shook her head.

 

“I didn’t even get the chance to say a word to her before Stella jumped in front of me. She started yelling at me and Zack went to grab her, and she punched him,” Olivia still didn’t look up, feeling the tears gathering in her eyes again. “Then Tommy pulled me off to the side and comforted me until I heard them all fighting outside. Trini was there too.”

 

“How is Trini? I haven’t seen her since she was about,” he put his hand at his knee, “This big!” 

 

Olivia chuckled, “She’s still that big, Dad.”

 

“I think she would disagree,” her dad laughed, remembering the feisty little girl that his daughter was best friend’s with. “So what happened with Trini?”

 

“She figured out that I lied to her about everything and was getting ready to kill me when Mo stepped up and stopped her.” Olivia lowered her head, disappointment washing over her. “Even though she might be mad at me, Mo protected me from everyone else and I don’t know why.”

 

“Maybe because she still has feelings for you,” her dad suggested. “I mean you’re just assuming that since you didn’t get to talk to her that she doesn’t feel the same for you anymore, but I think that there is a very good chance that she does.”

 

“I don’t think so, Dad.” Olivia shook her head furiously, a tear dripping down from her face to the floor. 

 

“Hey,” he got a stern tone in his voice that made Olivia snap her eyes up to look at him. “I didn’t raise a daughter who just gives up so easily. Tomorrow, I want you to find Mo and tell her how you feel. If she doesn’t feel the same, then deal with it like a woman, understood?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Olivia had a new rush of confidence go through her.

 

He pulled her into another hug, smiling widely, “Good. Now, I’m gonna go finish dinner.” She watched him walk back into the kitchen and sighed. How was she going to get Mo to listen to her?

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

When she returned to her apartment after staying at Wen’s, Stella expected for Mo to be sulking at the kitchen table, stuffing her mouth with pancakes as she normally did whenever they fought. Instead, what she saw was Mo, slumped over on the couch, with a bottle of wine in her hand. Ever since the surgery, Kimberly and Stella had been on high alert to keep all alcohol out of Mo’s reach, but somehow she had found some of the wine that Stella hid away. A part of her felt like it was what Mo deserved, but the other part was screaming at her to help her girlfriend. She went with the latter, rushing over and scooping Mo into her arms before she fell off the couch.

 

There was a mumble from the girl, her hand twitching slightly. Stella sighed, doing her best not to ‘aw’ at Mo, and sat down where Mo was once laying. Her eyes opened, a sleepy smile spreading across her face when she saw Stella holding her.

 

“You came back,” Mo brought a hand up to Stella’s cheek, the blonde smiling.

 

“Of course I came back,” Stella rolled her eyes. 

 

Tears began to spill from brown eyes and Stella just felt her heart drop to her stomach, “I love you so much, Stel. When you left, I just felt so empty thinking that you would never be back.” 

 

The words took a few minutes for Stella to process, the girl just sitting there and staring blankly at the brunette in her arms. “Y-you love me?” was all she was able to spit out.

 

“I thought that was pretty obvious by now,” it was Mo’s turn to roll her eyes, going to sit up when an ache in her head caused her to wince. 

 

“It wasn't to me and be careful,” Stella placed a hand on Mo’s forehead when she attempted to get up again. Mo sighed and leaned into her, snuggling her head into Stella’s neck. “You have a hangover. No more alcohol if you want me to stay. I can't watch you drink yourself into a stupor anymore. Mo, God I love you so much, but no more.” 

 

There was silence after that, thoughts running wild through Mo’s mind. Alcohol had been the only thing she could lean on when she felt alone. What was she going to do without it? That’s when it hit her. She didn’t need it anymore because she had Stella. Even when she was alone, Stella was there. 

 

Mo brought her head out of Stella’s neck, giving her a bright smile, “Ok.” Stella wrapped her in an enormous hug, kissing her and whispering ‘I love you’ about a million times. The two giggled and fell over to the side, ignoring anything and everything around them. 

 

That was until Mo’s phone buzzed.

 

With a groan, she reluctantly moved away from her girlfriend, picking up the device to see a text from Olivia. 

 

**Liv Love <3**

_ Hey, can we please talk? _

 

“Who is it?” Stella asked, leaning over Mo’s shoulder only to see Olivia’s contact name, Mo blushing at the fact that she hadn’t changed it since they were dating.

 

“Um, it’s Olivia. She wants to talk,” Mo stopped turning around to face her girlfriend who actually looked very calm. “Do you think I should?”

 

“It’s not up to me, it’s up to you. If you want to talk to her, then do it. If you don’t then don’t.”

 

Mo leaned her head on Stella’s shoulder, “I think I should.”

 

“Then do it, babe. Maybe you’ll finally be able to clear the air.” Stella poked her forehead, chuckling when Mo glared at her.

 

“Will you be waiting here when I get back?” Mo tilted her head to the side like a puppy.

 

“Of course. Would you rather me drive you since you have a hangover?” when Mo nodded, Stella kissed the top of her head. 

 

Things were finally going to get sorted out. Once and for all.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Trini groggily opened her eyes, feeling warmth all over her body. This was the first day in a long time that she had woken up to not feeling like complete and total shit. What a new and glorious way to start the day. She turned around, expecting to see the bedside table that was in between her and Kimberly’s beds, but instead she was faced with the peacefully sleeping face of Kimberly Hart. Suddenly, the images from the night before came rushing back to meet her and Trini’s eyes widened. 

 

They slept together….AGAIN! 

 

Her mind went into a panic as it tried to come up with a plan to get out of this situation. 

 

Run.

 

That was all she could think of. And that’s what she did. 

 

It only took her five minutes to take a shower and when she was finally dressed, she prayed that Kimberly wasn’t awake. Thankfully for her, the girl was still asleep in her bed. Trini sighed and grabbed her bomber jacket from the back of her desk chair. Before she left, she cast one last glance at the Hart girl. Even in sleep Kimberly looked beautiful and peaceful. Guilt struck Trini’s heart fast, but she couldn’t bring herself to stay. At the moment, it was just too overwhelming and she didn’t know what to do. Whenever she was unsure, she would always fall back on her one solution. Running.

 

Trini diverted her eyes from Kimberly’s sleeping form and mumbled, “I’m sorry.” The door closed behind her and she made her way to the exit of her dorm building. The morning air rushed to meet her, the scent of pumpkins and dead leaves making her smile slightly. Days like these were the ones that brought her the most happiness, but that feeling quickly vanished into thin air when Kimberly’s tearful face popped into her mind. 

 

Walk faster! Trini’s mind was screaming at her and the only thing she could do was comply, her legs moving before she could even order them to. Suddenly, she found herself in front of Starbucks with a craving for her favorite  frappuccino . All that she expected was to walk into the store, buy her drink, and wallow in her sorrows while exploring the town. Unfortunately, life had other plans for her and as soon as she walked in, a figure sitting in the corner caught her eye. Her breath died in her chest when she realized who it was.

 

Blue eyes shot up to meet hers and Trini found herself paralyzed on the spot. 

 

“Trini?” Olivia said quietly, almost as if she felt like she was dreaming. But Trini couldn’t bring herself to move. Quickly, Olivia stood up and went over to her former best friend, taking matters into her own hands before the small girl decided to run off. Which she was very close to doing. “Can we please talk?” she pleaded, hoping that maybe just maybe Trini would accept. 

 

Swallowing her pride, Trini hesitantly agreed, “Ok.” They walked back to the table that the blonde was previously sitting at, Trini pulling out the chair across from Olivia and taking a seat. Neither one of them said anything, the silence around them filled with tension and plenty of words unsaid. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Olivia finally spoke up, not lifting her head up to look at her former friend. “I should have just told you the truth all along.”

 

“Yeah, you should have.” Trini nodded, fixing her eyes on Olivia’s lowered head. “Can you just….fill me in on everything?” Olivia locked gazes with Trini who smiled in return. “For real this time.”

 

Olivia chuckled and started talking, “Of course. So I’m guessing Kim filled you in on how everything went down with Stella?” 

 

“Yep.” Trini cringed at the memory of Kimberly telling her. “That sounds like it wasn’t the greatest experience.”

 

“No it wasn’t,” Olivia remembered the screaming match between herself and Stella, she also remembered kissing Mo before she left. “But, I wasn’t in the greatest place at the time. What Kimberly and Mo did had really messed with my head, and self esteem. Just hearing Stella tell Mo that she was in love with her caused so many doubts to cloud my mind. It made me feel like I wasn’t good enough for Mo, but Stella definitely was. And she still is.”

 

“Liv,” Trini grabbed Olivia’s hand. “You are most definitely good enough for Mo, even she would tell you that.”

 

Olivia blushed, lowering her head again to try and hide her smile, “Thanks, T.”

 

“No problem,” Trini beamed at her before waving a hand. “Now, continue.”

 

“Well, after I left, I found out about you being admitted to the hospital and I instantly felt bad for leaving. I really wanted to go see you, but the thought of running into Kimberly or Mo stopped me. Then, I got a call from my dad saying that he was out of prison. It was nice to finally be able to reconnect with him. We moved back to Angel Grove so that I could start college here, since I already applied, and the rest you know.” Olivia finished with a tight lipped smile, obviously feeling guilty as she recounted the events. 

 

“Yep. You visited me, lied, and then went back to your life.” Trini recalled with a little more venom than she intended. 

 

“I’m really so-” but Olivia was interrupted.

 

“Stop saying that you’re sorry.” Trini held up a hand to keep her from going to talk. “I know that you are, but I just want to know why you decided to lie to me.”

 

“I just didn’t want you to be disappointed in me for running away from my problems,” Olivia held back her tears. “You’re like a sister to me, Trini, and I couldn’t deal with it if you hated me.”

 

Trini sat back in her chair, sighing deeply, “I would be a hypocrite if I hated you for running away.” Olivia frowned, but Trini only continued, “I guess, I forgive you. After all, you weren’t in the best place and I can obviously understand that.”

 

“So, we’re friends again?” Olivia questioned with a certain amount of insecurity.

 

Trini smiled brightly and held out her pinky finger, “For life.” Without hesitation, Olivia gripped her pinky with her own and pulled the smaller girl into a hug. “Liv, can’t breathe.” Trini gasped out when the blonde’s small arms got tighter around her.

 

Olivia jumped back into her own seat, “Sorry. So, what was it that you ran from this time?” When Trini gave her a shocked look, she just chuckled. “Trini, you’re forgetting that I’ve known you since birth.”

 

“Oh, right.” Trini rubbed the back of her neck nervously before leaning forward and whispering, “Kim and I might have slept together last night.”

 

“And let me guess,” Olivia rolled her eyes playfully. “You woke up and ran here.”

 

“You know me too well.” Trini snatched Olivia’s drink from her hold and took a sip.

 

“Hey!” Olivia went to take it back, but Trini pulled it out of her reach and began chugging it. “Do you want to know what I think you should do?”

 

Trini raised an eyebrow as she kept drinking.

 

“I’m going to take that as a yes. I think that you should go back and talk things out with Kimberly. Who knows, maybe you guys will get back together.” when Trini gave her an unsure look, Olivia gave her an encouraging smile. “You belong with her and if you want to be with her, which based on that lovey dovey look in your eyes, then you’ll fight for her no matter what. Together you guys can work through your fears.”

 

Slamming the empty cup back on the table, Trini gaped at her best friend, “That is actually some great advice.”

 

“Exactly,” Olivia snatched back her cup and sighed. “Now, go on. Go back to your apartment and talk to her!” Trini nodded and went to get up when Olivia grabbed her wrist. “Oh, and I want an invitation to the wedding.”

 

“You’ll be the maid of honor if Zack doesn’t claim that title first.” Trini gave Olivia one last hug before sprinting from the shop. 

 

Olivia watched as her best friend went to talk to the love of her life before standing up and preparing to get a refill when someone tapped her shoulder. She whipped around to be face with the goddess known as Mohini Hart. Her hair was swiped over her left shoulder and her yellow blouse brought out her eyes.

 

Mo just raised an eyebrow when Olivia didn’t make a move, “I’m here to talk, so are you gonna talk?”

 

“Y-yeah,” Olivia stuttered out, clumsily plopping back in her chair. Mo pursed her lips, taking the seat across from the girl that Trini was previously sitting in. 

 

“Ok, say what it is that you-”

 

Olivia interrupted Mo, “I’m still in love with you.” She closed her eyes a braced herself for the yelling and throwing of things, but it never came. Instead, she just heard Mo chuckle and hesitantly opened her eyes to see that the goddess was staring at her with a soft expression.

 

“I kinda got that, Liv.” Mo admitted, maintaining eye contact with the blonde girl. 

 

“What? But how could you-” Olivia was interrupted by Mo who just held up a hand to stop her.

 

“Because I know you and you think that you hide your emotions so well, but news flash, you don’t.” Mo leaned forward on her forearms, almost as if she was interrogating her. 

 

Olivia scoffed playfully and crossed her arms, “I hide my emotions very well thank you very much.”

 

“Honey, I’ve known you for all of high school and we dated,” Mo raised an eyebrow at her ex who blushed. “Your face gives it away.”

 

“Dammit,” Olivia muttered, smiling when she heard Mo chuckle at her. “I’m sorry for just leaving you like that, but I wasn’t in the greatest place.”

 

“I pretty much figured,” Mo sighed and glanced down at her hands that were fiddling with Olivia’s empty cup in the center of the table. “That’s why I could never be mad at you for actually taking time for yourself. You’re such a selfless person, Liv, and you are always taking care of everyone else.”

 

Olivia stopped her before she could say anything else, “You….you weren’t mad at me for leaving?”

 

“How could I be?” Mo looked up at her for a second before glancing back down. “What I did to you, dating you just to get back at Kim, it hurt you more than anyone knew because you tried to hide your pain. The thing was, you couldn’t hide it from me. I know you too well, Liv. Basically when you left, I decided that I wasn’t mad at you….I was mad at myself.”

 

“Why? I chose to leave, it wasn’t your-”

 

But Mo interrupted her again, “It was my fault. I’m the one who made you feel like you were less than and that you didn’t deserve me or anyone. Liv, our relationship may have started off with me not feeling anything, but over time I fell for you. Hard. I fell in love with how you crinkle your nose whenever someone says ‘slick’,” Olivia crinkled her nose and Mo giggled at her before continuing, “And when you take the cheese off of pizza just to make sure there isn’t any hair in the sauce and then you put the cheese back on-”

 

“Hey,” Olivia pointed a finger at her. “You never know and it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

 

“Whatever, weirdo,” Mo laughed, shaking her head. “I especially loved how you actually hate lemonade, but drink it anyways for the band.”

 

“I never said I hated it,” Olivia put her hands up defensively. “But it isn’t my favorite drink.”

 

Mo just snorted, “Sure. The point is that I loved you and no matter what, you are an amazing person inside and out.”

 

“Loved?” Olivia tried to keep from sounding hurt, but she couldn’t help it. 

 

“I’m sorry, Olivia.” Mo bit her lower lip, not wanting to break the girl’s heart. “After you left, Stella was really there for me and I don’t know where I would be without her. She actually asked me on a date several times, but I declined because I didn’t think it would be fair to her since I still loved you. Finally I accepted and it just went from there.”

 

Neither one of them said anything for a few moments, the beeping of the machines and soft jazz music being the only things heard. Mo sat in her chair, wondering if she really should have agreed to this. She just couldn’t let her friend believe that there was any hope for anything happening between them. In these past months that Olivia had been gone, Mo had fallen for Stella and her ridiculous charm. 

 

“I kinda knew it,” Olivia’s voice brought Mo out of her head. “I came back here about a month before college started with my dad. I’m just sorry that I didn’t come sooner.”

 

“Like I said, I’m really sorry.”

 

Olivia smiled at her brightly, Mo knowing that it was sincere when it reached her eyes, “You don’t need to be. It’s how you feel and there is nothing that anyone can do to change that. I hope we can be friends again?”

 

Mo practically jumped across the table and engulfed Olivia in a warm hug, “Of course, Liv.” When they pulled away, Olivia gave Mo a smirk and rested her head on both of her hands.

 

“So, fill me in on everything that happened while I was gone.” 

 

For hours the two talked, Stella coming in to pick Mo up and getting involved in the conversation. Eventually, the manager had to tell them to leave as it was dark and they were closing. The gang said their goodbyes and each of them went to their cars, hearts swelling with the knowledge that everything was ok again. Lemonade Mouth was back together and they were truly more than a band. Together, they were a family. 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Trini quietly opened the door to her dorm, hoping that Kimberly was still asleep. When she spotted the girl softly snoring in her bed, she let out a sigh of relief. 

 

“Where’d you go?” Kimberly grumbled sleepily, sitting up in the bed. Trini could feel her heart jump out of her chest when she saw how beautiful the girl looked, even with her hair going every which way and a glare plastered on her face. 

 

“Um….uh,” Trini stumbled over her words, her brain temporarily malfunctioning. 

 

Kimberly raised her eyebrow, secretly loving how scared she was making the smaller girl, “Well? Are you gonna tell me why you skipped out after we slept together?”

 

“So,” Trini started, clearing her throat and avoiding Kimberly’s brown eyes. “I might have panicked a little.”

 

“A little?” Kimberly chuckled slightly, finding this all amusing. 

 

“Okay, maybe a lot,” Trini blushed and looked at the floor, rolling the toe of her shoe. “But the good thing is, I came back.”

 

“Yes, that is good, but you still left.” Kimberly patted the space next to her on the bed, the covers pulled up to cover her chest. Trini sat down and rested against the backboard, a sigh escaping her. “Do you wanna tell me why you left in the first place?”

 

“I guess I have to huh?” Trini turned her head to look at Kimberly who gave her a small nod. “Alright, I guess I’m scared.”

 

“Scared?”

 

Trini fiddled with the top of the blanket, “I’m scared that we are going to fast and everything is just gonna go to shit again.”

 

“You doubt that I have feelings for you.” Kimberly stated rather than asked, nodding silently to herself.

 

“No, no,” Trini reassured her, grabbing her hand. “I just don’t want to jump in too soon. I’m still in love with you, Kim, but I don’t know what to do.”

 

“I’m still in love with you too, Trini.” Kimberly grabbed the smaller girl’s chin, forcing her to look into her eyes. “I really want a relationship with you and if I have to wait a little longer, then I’ll wait.” 

 

Trini felt herself tearing up, quickly trying to compose herself, “Thanks, Kim.”

 

Kimberly just pulled her into a hug, “Anything for you.” After a few moments of the two being cuddled up together, Kimberly running her fingers through the small girl’s hair while Trini dozed off. A alarm startled the two girls, Trini sitting up to see that it was Kimberly’s and that she had class in thirty minutes. 

 

“Looks like you need to get ready or else you’ll be late,” Trini sat up from where she was leaning on Kimberly. 

 

“Ugh,” the taller girl groaned and went to stand up, taking the blankets with her. Suddenly, an idea popped into Trini’s head and she smirked. Right as the blankets left the bed to go with Kimberly, Trini grabbed them and yanked them back towards her. That meant Kimberly was butt naked, making Trini’s smug smile grow bigger. When she realized the blankets were gone, Kimberly shrieked, “Trini!” 

 

The small girl began howling with laughter while Kimberly darted into the bathroom, face red with embarrassment. “You are so dead, Gomez!” Kimberly’s voice chirped through the door, her voice filled with mock anger. If she was being honest, she didn’t mind being naked in front of Trini, but just hearing the girl laugh made her smile. 

 

“Sure, princess,” Trini stood up, walking over to the door to whisper through it. “I’d just like to see you try.” 

 

Without warning, the door flew open and Trini felt her jaw drop. There stood Kimberly, in a very revealing outfit, showing off her perfect legs. Seeing the Latina’s reaction made the taller girl smirk and before Trini could say anything, she found herself pressed up against the wall with Kimberly’s mouth on hers. Trini’s hands made their way around Kimberly’s waist while the taller girl tangled hers in Trini’s hair. 

 

Just as Trini went to pick her up and take her over to the bed, that pesky pink phone rang out to tell Kimberly that she had ten minutes. Of course, her class was ten minutes away so she didn’t have any time to spare. Reluctantly, she pulled herself away from Trini and grabbed her things. She slipped her leather jacket on, turning around to see the small girl leaning against the wall with her face flushed. 

 

“So does this mean we’re dating?” Kimberly asked, biting her lip as she waited for Trini’s answer. All she got in response was the small girl practically jumping on her and attacking her lips. The sparks were back and Kimberly felt herself falling in love all over again.

 

When Trini pulled back, she smirked at the pink girl’s dazed expression, “Duh.”

 

They kissed again before Kimberly felt a buzzing in her pocket. Screw class, she thought as she pulled out her pho-

 

Wait….that wasn’t her phone. That was when she remembered that she had gotten her and Trini’s coins from Jason the other day. As she backed away from the kiss, Kimberly held the bright yellow coin for the smaller girl who just gaped at it.

 

“You wanna be a ranger again?” Kimberly raised an eyebrow even though she knew that Trini was jumping in her skin.

 

“Hell yeah,” she quickly snatched the coin from Kimberly’s hand and felt a surge of power go through her, making her sigh with content. “We’re ranger girlfriends.” Trini kissed Kimberly again, relishing in the taste of the taller girl’s lips.

 

“I gotta go,” Kimberly mumbled between kisses, giggling when Trini refused to stop. She pushed the girl away, ignoring the pout on her face and opening the door. As she went to walk out, she paused and turned back, “I love you.”

 

Trini gave her perhaps the biggest smile she had ever scene, “I love you too.” 

 

And Kimberly exited their dorm, her heart beating out of her chest with happiness. After waiting for so long, she finally had her girl back and nothing was gonna take that away from her. Reunited once again, Kimberly finally felt like she was apart of a family. A very POWERful family.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

“MOHINI!” Kimberly shouted at her sister, frantically straightening out her dress in the mirror. 

 

“Yes?” Mo stuck her head out from a crack in the door, a smirk on her face.

 

“Where’s my veil?!” Kimberly got off the standing block and began searching every surface. 

 

“I don’t know.” Mo shrugged her shoulders, walking into the room and showing off her pink bridesmaid dress. “You really picked a good color, Kim.”

 

Kimberly whipped around and glared at her, “FIND MY VEIL, YOU USELESS HUMAN!” 

 

Mo jumped back and held up her hands, smirk still in place, “Alright, bridezilla.” She went around the room, finally spotting the veil sitting on a chair by Kimberly’s purse. Grabbing it, she turned back around to see Kimberly on her knees with her arms stuck in a chest, throwing the objects inside every which way. “Jesus, Kimberly! It’s right here.” she held up the object and her sister ripped it from her hands. 

 

Once it was on her head, Kimberly spun in a circle, her dress flowing behind her. She stopped for a second and just stared at herself in the mirror. 

 

Mo walked up behind, rubbing her sister’s arms, “You look beautiful, Kimberly.”

 

“Not as beautiful as you did on your wedding day,” Kimberly insecurely looked down at her feet.

 

“We share the same face,” Mo deadpanned, making her sister chuckle. “There is no possible way one of us could look more beautiful than the other when we look exactly the same.”

 

“True,” Kimberly nervously fidgeted. “I wonder how Jason’s doing.”

 

“He’s fine, trust me. A lot better than Wen I’ll tell you that.” Mo grumbled while Kimberly glanced over at her.

 

“Wen looked like he was about to throw up,” Kimberly giggled, remembering how Wen was sweating as he walked Mo down the aisle. “Too bad he didn’t.”

 

Mo scoffed and shoved her sister’s shoulder, “He did, later on in the night when that girl started grinding on him.”

 

“I’ve never seen someone look so mortified.” Kimberly full on laughed. Her sister’s wedding had been one eventful day. For one thing, Stella had insisted that the only drink they have be lemonade and that Lemonade Mouth perform. Mo had issue with performing at her wedding and immediately shot that down, saying that it was their night. Instead, Olivia sang a very beautiful song while Wen played the piano, that was before he threw up. 

 

Yes, Olivia was at the wedding and had perhaps the biggest smile, besides Kimberly, the entire time. Since they had graduated college, Olivia had found her dream girl at her new job. Her name was Maddie and she was the light of her life. Not long after they met, they had eloped and now had a baby girl named Blake. 

 

“At least your fiancee only requested that there be pink lemonade,” Mo rolled her eyes, remembering how irritated she was with Stella since Olivia didn’t like lemonade. “I had to fight with Stella for days about just letting them sell soda.”

 

“I remember that,” Kimberly nodded. “You stayed at my apartment for a little while to let things settle. You cried for days because you thought Stella didn’t want to marry you anymore.”

 

“As if anyone could stop me from marrying her,” Stella spoke from where she was leaning against the doorframe, smirking and walking over to wrap her arms around her wife’s waist. Kissing her earlobe, she whispered, “Hello, flower girl.”

 

Mo blushed and ducked her head, “Hello, Stel.”

 

“Ugh, can you two not be cute just for my wedding day?” Kimberly playfully scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. 

 

“I make no promises, pinky.” Stella answered, kissing her wife. Mo smiled and reciprocated, everything around them vanishing as she became wrapped up in her wife.

 

“Please don’t eat my sister,” Kimberly whined, sticking her tongue out in disgust. “I need my maid of honor.”

 

With a groan, Stella pulled away and winked at Mo whose face was beet red. “You got two minutes, pinky.” And she was out of the room.

 

“You picked a good one, Mo.”

 

“So did you, Kim.” Mo admitted honestly. “I just wish Mom and Dad were here to see how well you did without them.”

 

“It’s not my fault they refused to come to my wedding,” Kimberly messed with the veil on her head, making sure it looked right in the mirror before facing her sister. “That was their choice and I don’t care enough to dwell on it.”

 

“I’m glad I banned them from my wedding though,” Mo smiled when she thought about it. “You know they would have said something to you that would have caused a scene.”

 

Kimberly took a step forward, “Let’s not think about them today. I just want my day with Trini to be perfect.”

 

“That’s not gonna happen. You know how hard I tried to make it perfect, but it certainly wasn’t. At the end of the day, all I cared about was being with Stella.”

 

“And apologizing to the girl Wen threw up on.” Kimberly snorted while Mo pulled a disgusted look behind her. 

 

“Actually, Charlie did that for me,” Mo smiled and hugged her sister. “I’m so proud of you, Kimberly Ann Hart.”

 

“Thank you,” Kimberly tried to keep from crying, knowing that it would screw up her makeup. “I’m so proud of you, Mohini Lalia Hart.” 

 

“Don’t make me cry!” Mo exclaimed as they pulled away, wiping a tear from her cheek.

 

Kimberly rolled her eyes and lightly shoved Mo’s shoulder, “You started it!”

 

A knock on the door interrupted them, Jason peeking in to see the two sisters. 

 

He smiled and took a step forward, “It’s time.” Mo squealed, quickly saying goodbye before sprinting out the door. Jason took in his best friend’s appearance, feeling himself get teary eyed, “You look beautiful, Kim.”

 

“Thank you,” Kimberly placed her hand on his arm when he held it out for her. “Let’s do this.”

 

The walk to the church seemed to take forever, but when they finally made it to those closed doors, Kimberly felt herself wanting to cry. Before they opened, Jason leaned down to whisper in her ear.

 

“You ready?”

 

Images flashed in front of Kimberly and she felt herself smile.

 

The first time her and Trini met. 

 

The first time they hung out together.

 

The first time they kissed.

 

Their first date.

 

Their late night snuggling sessions.

 

The first time they broke up.

 

When they got back together.

 

When they broke up again.

 

When they finally decided they only wanted to be committed to each other. 

 

When Trini proposed.

 

“Ready.” Kimberly answered and the doors opened. 

 

Trini stood at the end of the aisle, a black and white suit on with a yellow tie. Zack stood behind her, tears in his eyes as he watched his best friend get married while Olivia stood behind him. When she saw her future wife, Trini smiled at her and let herself cry happy tears. After all the pain and struggle, they finally found each other. 

 

In the audience sat Trini’s family, Wen, Charlie,  Jason’s family (who supported Kimberly and always saw her as a second daughter), along with Billy’s family and Zack’s mother. It truly was a beautiful scene and Kimberly wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. As she got to the end, she thanked Jason and hugged him tightly. Trini helped her up the stairs, Kimberly throwing her sister a smile before she turned to Trini. Stella stood on Trini’s side as well, Jason, Mo and Billy on Kimberly’s. 

 

Trini looked Kimberly up and down, smiling through her tears, “You are stunning.”

 

“So are you,” Kimberly giggled at herself. “I’m so happy you stayed.”

 

“Me too.” Trini was then interrupted by the priest who began talking. 

 

Later on, Kimberly found herself sitting next to her sister as they watched their wives dance like idiots. As they laughed, Mo looked over at her sister and thought back to how things were a couple years ago. Kimberly turned to look at her too, smiling and pulling her into a hug. 

 

Once they pulled away, Mo said three words that would stick with Kimberly, “We made it.”

 

Yes, they had. 

 

Together, they had made it.

 

Made it home. 

 

To where they were loved and accepted. To their true family. 

 

Yet throughout that entire journey, they never once doubted one thing.

 

They were sisters and no matter what, they would always look out for each other. 

 

Over the years, the road got tougher and they strayed away. Then they found their family and their true selves.

 

So yes, they made it.

 

Made it home. 

 

Home as sisters.    
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I just don't know what to say. This story has meant so much to me and I'm so glad that I got to share it with you guys. It really makes me happy to know that people out there actually like my story and I'm so grateful that you all have stuck along for the ride. It's had its ups and down, but this has really been a solid story for me. I'm so sad that it has to come to an end. There are just no words right now, I mean, I really didn't know if this story was ever gonna end. When it first came out, I didn't think people were gonna like it at all. I thought they were gonna hate it. But you guys surprised me by falling in love with it. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. You have given me so much confidence in my writing and I don't know what I would do without you guys. 
> 
> As I said last chapter, I have an announcement. This isn't confirmed, but I might be making some one shots with Mo and Kimberly as twins. That isn't a promise, just saying, but it is highly likely. I've been dying to write them in different time periods and storylines for a while now, so I would love to do it. 
> 
> This is such a bittersweet feeling right now. I'm going to miss updating this story and hearing all of your opinions about how each character is acting or what happened. I'm just going to miss this story in general. This is my goodbye to Revenge and I hope that people in the future enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Thank you for reading and supporting! I love you guys so much! <3
> 
> tumblr: gayprincess02


End file.
